


Tainted

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Grelliam, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Revenge, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Top William, bottom Grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 155,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When William and Grell find themselves working together on a investigation, William finds himself slowly opening up and getting to know Grell, Maybe even falling in love with him. But Fate can sometimes play cruel games with the heart, and William's is as tempting as any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: we do not own any recognizable characters. we only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Co-written with pervyyaoifancier (DA)

****

_Cover Art by[pinseltheexperiment](http://pinseltheexperiment.deviantart.com/)_

Grell frowned and stared at his reflection in a mirror. "Tch…" he ran his fingers through the long brown locks of hair that replaced his normally vibrant crimson tresses. His red glasses lacked his chain of beads, and his normally sharp teeth were straight and dull. He sighed and applied his normal day-to-day makeup. It helped a little; but he had never thought that he would ever—ever be back to looking so plain. He had good reason for using this disguise when he served as Madam Red's butler; it was to protect both his and Angelina's secret identity as the famous killer Jack the Ripper, and to throw off his fellow Gods of death to his illegal involvement of the killings, in case they showed up for collection early and caught sight of him. But this time…this time he just couldn't understand why he needed to look so plain. He had received special orders when assigned on this investigation to make sure he blended in and looked normal among the humans.

Well, He certainly succeeded there. So plain, so _simple_. But, then again, they had only told him to blend in. They hadn't told him he was required to wear a plain suit; though he supposed it had been assumed that would happen as par their request of his toned down appearance. He smiled at his reflection and started to braid a few locks together, then he pulled the rest up off his neck and twisted it into a bun, wrapping the braid around it and using an ivory hair pick with red stones in it to keep the bun up in place. He turned and skipped over to the nearly overflowing wardrobe in his room; pulling out a plain, but expensive white dress with black lace adorning the sleeves, neckline, and skirts. He slipped it on over his corset; garter belt, panties, and stockings. He stood in front of the full-length mirror and turned his back to it, looking over his shoulder so he could see as he buttoned up the back properly. Once finished, he spun around and smiled at his reflection. "There is a serious lack of red, but even the plain, boring brunet me cleans up quite nicely~" he giggled to himself, finally satisfied with the result of hours in front of the mirror.

* * *

 

William checked his watch for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes. Sutcliff was taking forever - as usual - and they needed to get a move on. How long did it really take to change clothes, really?

In order to remain unseen, the assignment required that they fit in, so he assumed Grell was going to do the exact opposite of that. He couldn't resist gaining attention when he could which made him quite unsuitable for undercover work, but he was the only one available. Will, himself, had decided to go with a slightly more casual look so as to not stand out with his normal rigid darkness. He had donned a cream linen casual suit with a chocolate brown waistcoat, shoes and gloves. He even deigned to muss his hair and wear a bowler as the common folk did. Now all he had to do was wait for Sutcliff to show up and they could finally be on their way.

* * *

 

With a final spray of his favorite perfume, Grell pulled on a pair of white lace gloves and walked out of his apartment, spotting William waiting for him down the hall near a window. He giggled and put on his act as a proper, soft-spoken woman, quietly approaching the man, "William?"

William was getting impatient and he had been about to go pound on the red-head's door to tell him to hurry up, but the door opened and he stepped out.

If William hadn't seen which room Grell had come out of, he wouldn't have believed it was him. His demure attitude, the simple but tasteful clothing and styling of his hair...his _brown_ hair. William had to blink at that and let it process for a moment.

He looked every bit the part of a simple and elegant lady. It wasn't something he was used to and it made him wonder what had caused him to choose something so flattering.

"You look...normal, Sutcliff." William said, unable to keep a little shock out of his tone. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Just a spell I came across in the library when we were students before Graduation. It's from when Reapers had to change their appearance before going out into the Mortal realm…I thought it'd be a nice thing to keep around in case of something such as this…But come on, Darling, ignore my terribly drab hair and tell me how I really look." He smiled, flashing his normal teeth before spinning around to show off his dress.

William raised an eyebrow in disinterest. The red- no, brunet, was fishing for compliments and the supervisor was in no mood...though he had to admit it was a very good disguise and almost worth the wait. But if Grell couldn't keep up the act, then it will have been for naught.

"It is acceptable attire if you can keep up the act of being a normal, polite lady. It is actually a good choice in this case as students are often more comfortable with a female dance instructor than a male one."

"That's not what I asked, Darling." Grell pouted, but then perked up, tempted to hang off the man, though he settled with stepping closer and winking, "Could it be you miss my normal look~?" he asked in a gentle, yet teasing tone.

William appreciated the fact that Grell wasn't hanging all over him as usual. He was doing a good job keeping up the facade.

"This will take some...getting used to," William admitted. "But if you can keep it up, then I see no reason why I should not lend credibility to your disguise."

He tipped his hat and politely offered his arm. "Shall we be on our way?"

Grell let out a light giggle, accepting his offered arm, "darling, there is no harm in liking what you see. I'll not hold it against you. Don't be so cold. You'll get the reputation as the heartless teacher, and no one likes that. Maybe crack a smile if a student answers a question correctly or something." His hand squeezed William's elbow lightly, "And keeping up my act is quite easy. I'm quite the actress, you know."

"Teachers are not meant to be liked, they are meant to pass on knowledge. I will be cordial but there is no need to be friendly," William said crisply. "And for once I agree with you, Grell, You are proving that your acting skills are indeed remarkable. If you could apply this demeanor more often you would not get into as many scuffles as you do."

Grell pushed his lower lip out, "It is not fair to ask me to be someone else all the time, William, acting is a hobby, not a lifestyle. Besides, if I had to hold myself back this much all the time, I may go mad. You wouldn't want that, would you? There'd be no telling what I may do without my sanity."

"I said 'more often', not 'permanently'," William corrected as he escorted Grell out of the building, ignoring the looks of disbelief on passing co-worker's faces. "Even I understand that there is a need to be true to one's own self, but there is a proper time and place for such expression. Landing yourself in the infirmary because you picked a fight with a demon is not constructive, nor is wearing flamboyant clothing when subtlety would be more prudent. But if it is the thrill of impropriety that feeds you, then I cannot gainsay it if it does not affect your work performance or cause irreversible harm to you."

The former redhead giggled as they approached an awaiting carriage that would take them to the private school they needed to investigate; "So you _do_ care. It's nice to know~" he let a little more flamboyancy slip into his voice, but settled for pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his cheek before the carriage driver helped him up into the cab and tipped his hat as William followed him in, shutting the door behind them.

As the carriage started moving, Grell smiled, resting his chin daintily on his knuckles as he gazed across at William, "It's been far too long since we have been assigned to work together. It brings back fond memories."

William took Grell's behavior all in stride as usual.

"The reaper originally assigned to this was needed elsewhere. I was to be the substitute for dance and he was to be the substitute for economics. You are the only other available that is trained in dance," William said neutrally. "I can do either, but, as I said before, it is usually easier for students to accept a female dance instructor."

"Ah~ you missed the point." Grell reached over and grabbed William's hand, gently holding it between both of his and bringing it up to his lips, "We have not properly worked together since we graduated, Darling, I miss it."

William raised an eyebrow but didn't pull his hand away.

"There is good reason for that, Grell. Your behavior in my presence tends to get in the way or cause distraction. I could not very well pair up with you if all you were going to do was flirt."

"It didn't get in the way during our exam. I think we worked together rather wonderfully. Getting to flirt with you is just the lovely red cherry on top." He said, kissing the other's gloved knuckles.

"Indeed we did, but you have changed since then. I do not understand your fascination with me," William said as he gently pulled his hand back. "You did not like me at all when we were first partnered."

"Of course not. For one, I had worked so hard to get the best grades possible, and you were the lazy bastard who was satisfied with simply the minimum grades to pass. I hardly thought it fair to be partnered with someone like you after all that work I had done. And two; I was quite the little hot-head who had no time for any man after how my ex treated me the year before I met you. I had my reasons, as I am sure you had yours."

He chuckled and let go of William's hand, crossing his legs, "The change came when you opened up long enough to show me the passion you have hidden inside. You inspired me to be myself again. To follow my heart. However, while I opened up, you, sir, closed yourself again and hid behind your walls. I want to break down those walls you hide behind. Then maybe the rest of mine can come down." He leaned forward, his lace gloved fingertips brushing over William's cheek. "You can be too cold not letting me see behind those walls of yours again."

"I have never been lazy, thank you very much," William said with a slight twitch of his eyebrow. "And you did not see what you thought you saw, Grell. While it is good to know that I somehow had a positive effect on your attitude, you were seeing what you wanted to see. I had nothing to hide then because there was nothing to me at the time. Much has changed since then." He did not react to Grell touching his face and merely turned to look at the passing scenery.

"You don't show it." Grell said, ignoring William's first comment, "But I know there was a spark of something there in that lovely kick of yours. Just as I know that there is much more to you behind your icy walls that are supported by your work-a-holic attitude. I' m not caught up in a blind lust for you, Darling, there is so, so much more than that." He withdrew his hand and played mindlessly with the silver necklace he wore, "I'm just waiting for you to realize the same about me."

Grell moved the curtain aside to look out the window, "Ah, dear, this conversation has gotten quite serious and dull, hasn't it? And we still have such a long ride ahead of us."

Will watched Grell look wistfully out the window. Despite his normally disinterested nature, he actually felt the need to continue the conversation and explain a few things. He did not like having assumptions made about himself.

"That 'spark' you felt was irritation. Anyone is allowed that from time to time. And you are correct in assuming there is much more to me than I show anyone, but there is no reason for me to do so. My life has a very singular purpose."

Then he raised a questioning eyebrow at the brunette. "And if it is not lust, then what is it, Grell? You cannot possibly love me. You do not know me."

Grell shot a look close to a glare at William out the corner of his eye, "And just how am I to get to know you when you won't let me? It may not be pure love I feel for you, but my feelings are very real. And trust me, It is not simply lust. Lust does not last nearly a hundred years. You are such a hypocrite, Will. You tell me not to make assumptions about you, when you have your own assumptions about me. I'm willing to let you in to get to know me, but you never take the opportunity to do so. You just see me as a trouble-making annoyance who turns in her paperwork late."

"Because that is all you ever show me, Grell. This is the closest to civil conversation we've had...ever I believe. I cannot tell when you are being serious or when you are simply being flirtatious," William nearly snapped, but managed to keep himself in check, then adjusted his glasses. "But you are correct that it is unfair to make such assumptions about you. I have never made the opportunity to do so, but that is simply because I am not a social person."

"And what makes you think my flirtations with _you_ are not serious?" Grell said, dropping the curtain back over the window and fixing his gaze on William, "Uhg, This is why I don't like serious conversations. I get so worked up!" he poked William's chest, "You're lucky we are stuck together in this carriage and I don't want to ruin this dress. White is so hard to clean properly!"

"Because you flirt with whoever catches your fancy, Grell. It's easy to dismiss," William said matter-of-factly. "And how would you muss your dress? Surely I haven't said anything warranting bloodshed."

"It's starting to rain. Blood would only improve this dress." Grell said, pointing to the window at the droplets of water starting to gather on the glass. "And you were the only man I flirted with for fifty years. I got tired of being ignored completely."

"If it is so troublesome or disheartening, then why do you continue to try? Or why not try a different method? This side of you... this calm, rational person I can relate to," William admitted. "Your normal wilder self, while admirable at times, is...difficult."

Grell suddenly laughed, "Oh~ William, do you think I haven't started finding new ways of attracting your attention?" he got up from his seat and moved over to sit next to the other reaper, leaning in close to his ear, whispering, "Do you honestly think I would actually sincerely throw myself at a demon?"

Will leaned slightly away from Grell.

"Are you saying you weren't? Because from what I saw of your interactions with Mr. Michaelis, it was hardly any different than how you have thrown yourself at me. And if you were not serious in those actions towards him, how could I possibly take any attentions directed towards myself seriously?"

"Because I was trying to make you jealous!" Grell said, frustration in his voice, "Honestly. You hate demons more than anything so I was trying to see your real reaction to seeing me treat one the same! Yes, he's handsome and strong, but the most lust I have for him is to see my chainsaw carving his black heart out of his chest and to see his blood paint the floor! But he is stronger than I am so I know that I won't get that from him unless I get lucky. So I turned him into a tool."

"I simply found it distasteful, though it is a relief to know you were not pursuing him in earnest. It is unseemly for a reaper to lust after a parasite,' William said coolly.

Grell fell silent, staring at William before getting up and moving back to his own seat, crossing his arms and looking out the window again.

William found himself crossing his arms as well, "What is it you want from me, Grell? To suddenly feel something because you tell me your flirting is genuine? That you feel nothing for the demon? Would that not ruin your image of me?" William said coldly. "You would not be half as interested in me if I acted differently."

"There you go assuming again! I already told you, didn't I? I know there is more to you hidden away. And I truly do believe you care for me back, at least a little. Why else would you come save me every time I mess up?"

William's eyes widened slightly. Grell had never called him out on that before and he honestly never thought he would. He opened his mouth to say something and found he couldn't.

The dress-clad reaper raised an eyebrow at William, "Am I wrong?"

"...not entirely," William replied after a long pause and somehow he couldn't look Grell in the face anymore.

"Which part was I mistaken on? Can you tell me, or are you afraid to admit I am right?" Grell asked, determined to get a straight answer. William had continued the conversation after he had tried to drop it…twice. So now he was stuck with it, even if it was uncomfortable for him.

"I...do care," William said incredibly softly and kept looking away.

The serious look on Grell's face faded into a soft smile, and his voice softened, "Was that so hard to admit?"

William looked over at Grell, surprised he hadn't been bowled over or that he was getting screamed at with horrifically uncomfortable proclamations of love.

"...Yes," William said honestly. It was incredibly difficult for him to say something so personal.

"…I must annoy you more than I thought, then…if it's so hard to admit to me, even if you care in a non-romantic way…Yet the clues were there…I just ignored them."

"You know I am not personal, Grell. To admit something like that is very difficult. Count yourself lucky to have gotten an honest answer at all," William said crossing his arms and looking away, feeling extremely uncomfortable as his cheeks felt hot. This was why he stayed away from emotion. It made him look a fool and no matter what he did, it was never enough. It was just better to distance himself.

"You're wrong." Grell said, eyeing William's blush, "If you were not personal, then you wouldn't bother keeping your emotions to yourself until you break down and go missing from work for a few weeks like you did a little over a year ago." He paused, looking at William and reading his expression, "I may not know what that all was about, but the look in your eyes when you finally returned told me what I needed to know. I just regret that you went through whatever it was alone."

For the second time in less than half an hour, Grell surprised him...though this was more shock than surprise. He didn't know that Grell had been watching him so closely, let alone that he knew Will had gone through something traumatic. William had thought he'd covered himself pretty well on that. He honestly thought Grell didn't care beyond what he wanted to see, but those simple words...

_'I just regret that you went through whatever it was alone.'_

It was weirdly touching. Everything was very surreal and his vision of Grell suddenly changed. He could hear an echo in truth in the reaper's words, as if that little bit of honesty nullified everything William had doubted in him for the last century. Maybe he really did care...when no one else had. His throat suddenly felt tight and he dared not speak.

It took him a few moments to gather his wits again, and he had to swallow hard a couple of times before he found his voice.

"I've severely underestimated you, Grell," he said, his voice sounding slightly rough. "For that, I am sorry."

Grell waved a hand in the air dismissively, "Everyone is guilty of such things. I don't…Oh~" The carriage slowed to a stop outside the large private school and men holding black umbrellas rushed out to the cab as the driver moved around to open the door for them, "It looks like we will have to finish this conversation later…if you would like to at all, that is."

The brunet's nonchalance about William's apology did not insult him as it normally might. Instead, it made him curious as to why he was so dismissive about it...perhaps Grell was hiding as much as William was. He'd never considered the possibility before, but then again, he'd never seen past his own perception of Grell before, either. Something in him was beginning to regret that.

He nodded to Grell.

"I...would like that," he said softly, an expression of slight confusion on his face.

Grell flashed him a smile and moved to the door, accepting one of the men's hands to help him down out of the carriage and under an umbrella. The man offered his arm and Grell took it with a smile, letting him escort him into the entrance hall of the school. The other man waited for William, walking him in after Grell as a few servants gathered their luggage and hurried away to the servant's entrance where they would take the bags to the rooms William and Grell would be staying in.

William followed into the hall where an unassuming young lady greeted both him and Grell with a warm smile. William removed his hat and bowed politely.

"Welcome! We've been looking forward to meeting you," she said kindly. "I am Sofia Wynstelle, the vice-principal here at Wethersford. I hope you will forgive the headmaster's absence. He is currently on a tour of India and I am overseeing things in his stead."

William raised his eyebrow slightly at that and Sofia merely smiled at him.

"I know that look, sir. It is highly unconventional to leave a woman in charge, but I assure you, this is a rather unconventional establishment. We are proud to be the first academy to admit both male and female students and permit them to attend the same classes. We hire men and women as instructors equally. You could say we are a social experiment. I hope you will find the experience enlightening. Now, you came here to act as substitutes for our economics course and for dance, who is who?"

"I am William Spears and I will be teaching economics," William said politely.

"Grell smiled and gracefully stooped into a curtsy, "Miss Grell Sutcliff, I'll be taking over your Dance classes." He said politely in a soft, feminine tone.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Shall I take you on a tour of the grounds before you are shown to your rooms? There is still plenty of time before afternoon classes."

"Yes, thank you, Miss Wynstelle," William said with a polite nod.

"Wait, Miss Wynstelle, We just got word that our third substitute is arriving a day earlier than he had originally said he would." A maid said, rushing a letter on a silver tray over to her, "He should be arriving any moment."

"Correction; He is here now." said one of the men who had escorted Grell and William into the building, the other man opening his umbrella once more to escort the tall man from his carriage through the rain.

The man removed his top hat, and smiled, "I am sorry for arriving so early, Madame, but I am Sebastian Michaelis; professor of Physics." The demon said, bowing low and kissing Sofia's knuckles lightly, but eyeing William and Grell, recognizing them both. His smile twitched in irritation and he walked over to them; maintaining his act, "Ah, It has been a while, Mister Spears… Miss Sutcliff. I must say, I am surprised you have returned your hair to this…style." he reluctantly took Grell's hand and kissed his knuckles like he had with the vice principal's.

William barely stopped himself from sneering at the sight of the demon.

"Mr. Michaelis," he said politely with a nod. He would hold his tongue to maintain his cover, but he was extremely displeased that now he had to keep an eye on the demon on top of seeking out the reason for the disappearing students.

"How wonderful that you all know one another. This will make your stay with us more pleasant, will it not?" Sofia said with a smile. "Mr. Michaelis, we were about to go on a tour of the grounds, would you care to join us?"

"But of course. Thank you, Miss Wynstelle." Sebastian smiled, offering his arm to her.

Grell glanced over at William, taking his arm as they followed Sofia on the tour of the grounds, learning the layout of the school itself, and the individual dorms for the boys and girls, then finally to the Staff's private quarters where they were shown to their rooms.

William escorted Grell around the school, unsure as to what he might have done had the demon taken Grell's arm instead. He realized it was ridiculous to think about and instead kept an eye out for anything suspicious, but everything was amazingly normal.

The maid from before greeted them as they reached the staff private quarters, "I'm sorry, we had not been told that you were a woman, Miss Sutcliff, so we had to rearrange rooming. The additions to the living quarters have not been finished so, Mister Spears, Mister Michaelis, You two will be sharing a room here." she said, motioning to one room.

William's eyebrow twitched as the maid told them that he and Sebastian would be rooming together. He physically had to bite his tongue to stop from saying something he would probably wind up regretting anyway and instead gave the maid a somewhat pained smile.

"That is fine. I understand. It will not be a problem," he said with a nod. Well, at least he would be able to keep an eye on the demon just as he had when they'd had to share the same tent at the circus. He suppressed a shudder at the memory. It was far less than ideal, but he could manage. If it became truly intolerable, he could probably retreat into Grell's room and sleep on the floor.

"Miss Sutcliff, You will have your own room here." she motioned to the room across the hall from the previous, and then handed them keys, "Your room mate is on a personal leave. Actually, she is the instructor you are filling in for, so you probably won't meet her until you are leaving us again."

Grell bit back a look of pure jealousy when the maid looked at him, replacing it with a smile, "Oh, I have no problem with my own room, thank you." He said.

"Well, I'll leave you three to get settled in before you begin teaching this afternoon. If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to come to my office." Sofia said with a smile, leaving with the maid.

Once the three temporary teachers were alone, Sebastian rounded on the reapers, "I assume that your presence here is because of the missing children having some connection to your own line of work? Well, I would greatly appreciate it if you two would not interfere with my master's own investigation." His eyes narrowed as they slid over to look at William, "Like you did at the Circus, and," his eyes glared at Grell, "Like you do every time I am unfortunate enough to run into you."

"Ah~ Don't say it like that, Sebas-chan! You always end up satisfying your master's orders, whether we are around or not. Now…on to more important matters…how is your room set up?" he'd pushed past the two males and grabbed William's key, opening the room and looking around the small room. The room mirrored itself, a bed in the corner, a chest of drawers, and a desk. William's luggage had been set on the foot of the bed on the left, while Sebastian's was on the right; A single window in the center of the far wall. "Well, how quaint. Don't get too close, you two." He winked, walking in and sitting down on William's bed.

William sighed and followed behind Grell into the room and was not at all surprised by the size of it. It was only slightly smaller than the tent had been, but for some reason, it seemed downright tiny...likely because the walls were thicker. It did not have the airy feel the tent had. William resolved to spend as little time in there as possible.

"I assume the young Earl is here, then?" William said, adjusting his glasses and glaring coldly at the demon. "Then, sadly, I do not have valid reason to get rid of you once and for all. So long as our goals here do not conflict, there will be no reason to obstruct each other's investigations, correct?"

"Of course the young master is here. He arrived two days ago along with a few other new students." Sebastian said, walking in after the two reapers and eyeing them, "I have to ask…why is he in a dress?" He asked, pointing to Grell.

"With my hair like this, you ask about my dress?" Grell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I assume undercover work for you automatically means you go back to your innocent, mousy look. Though you do look nicer than last time I saw you with such an appearance."

Why, are you trying to actually flatter me~?" Grell giggled, offering no answer to the question, "I'm touched." He wiggled his hips and then pushed up off the bed and walked over to William, "I fear the rest of our little conversation will have to wait a bit longer, darling. But for now, I'm going across the hall to powder my nose." He giggled and walked over to his own room.

William nodded to Grell and watched him leave, then turned to Sebastian.

"As before, Mr. Michaelis, I will be keeping an eye on you. Just because you and your master are present, supposedly for an investigation of your own, that does not free you from suspicion," he said crisply. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a class to teach."

William went to his luggage and picked a briefcase, quite eager to get out of the too-small room.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "We both know that classes do not start back up for another hour. But," in a flash, he was over by William, pinning him down, "If you prevent me from following any of my orders, I'll make sure you will no longer pose a threat to our investigation." He hissed dangerously, then released him and walked to the door, "And keep Sutcliff away from me, if you would be so kind. There is no telling what may happen to him should he get too close again."

"Refrain from feasting on any souls and I will have no quarrel with you," William said with a glare. "I will advise him, but I am not Sutcliff's keeper. However, should you do anything to him, provoked or not, I will take action against you."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "…Interesting…I wonder…" he closed the door again and leaned against it, looking at William, "So, tell me, is Grell's self-control right now due to his act of being undercover, or have you said…or done something to make him act so calmly?"

"There is nothing interesting about it," William remarked coldly. "I will not stand by and allow a demon to harm one of my kind. As for Sutcliff's demeanor, I cannot speak for him, but I believe it is for his cover."

William honestly wasn't sure about the reason behind Grell's behavior. It could be because of the job at hand, or it might be consideration for William...but he was not arrogant enough to think that. Still, there was no need for the demon to get any ideas.

"I wonder then, how well he can keep up his act with so much temptation…Shall I test him?" he smirked.

"What temptation?" William asked with a raised eyebrow. "Surely you don't mean yourself?"

The demon's lips twitched upwards in a smile, pressing a gloved finger to them before he left the room, disappearing down the hall.

William frowned at the demon as he left, unsure as to what to expect from him.

Still, he could take this opportunity to investigate parts of the school before his afternoon classes.

He searched for clues and introduced himself to several students to garner some information, but it seemed that no one knew who the missing children were - as if they had never existed. It wasn't that unusual, really, but it wasn't a good sign.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

William's afternoon classes went without incident and he decided to stop in on Grell's to make sure the demon was not making any mischief for him...or vice versa.

Grell's last class of the day had ended, but a few students straggled behind, asking for help with their footing in the dance they were learning. He had two of the three students partner up with each other and go through the dance wile he tapped out the beat with his hands. The soft dance music playing on the gramophone filling the classroom with a slow melody mixed with the soft crackles of white noise from the vinyl record.

"Very good, just move your left foot out a little more and remember to keep your toe pointed. Yes, like that." He smiled, then turned to the young man who was partner-less, "While they work on that, why don't you show me what you have to work with?" he smiled, beckoning the young man closer to step in as his dance partner. They waited for the right cue in the music and began to dance, Grell looking down to watch the young man's footing, "Take smaller steps. You are getting yourself ahead of the music going so fast, and your partner wouldn't be able to keep up with you, normally."

"You can keep up, Ma'am." He commented.

"I am also taller than you and quite experienced in dance. Your partner in class is a beginner, like you. Now please, smaller steps."

William waited in the doorway and watched in fascination as Grell maintained a very calm, very professional demeanor while instructing the students. He knew the man was intelligent and something in Will always balked at the fact that he'd choose to act like a fool to get attention rather than show of that polished mind of his. It was refreshing to see him this way, though it was a little foreign. As William watched, he found himself seeing red bleeding through the brown of Grell's hair. He blinked and shook it away, knowing he was just seeing things, but a part of him would always see the truth, he supposed. Red looked better on him anyway.

"Better, but still a little too—ow!" Grell flinched as the teenager stepped on his toes.

"Sorry!"

Grell waved it off, "You're not the first man to step on my toes. Don't worry about it…" he said, trailing off as he spotted William in the doorway. He smiled and straitened up, "Well, you are a long ways away from your economics classroom."

"Please, do not mind me, Miss Sutcliff. I came to see how you were faring," he said stepping into the room.

"Though, young man, your posture is atrocious," he continued as he approached Grell and the boy. "Stand up straighter," he tapped the boy's back to signal that. "Face forward and chin up..." he said as he gestured again.

"And your hand should not be here..." he said as he moved the boy's hand from where it rested at Grell's hip where it was drifting dangerously backwards and low.

"...but here," he finished as he moved the hand up to the reaper's back just below the shoulder blade.

Grell chuckled "We were focusing on footing today, Mister Spears, as I was following the curriculum my predecessor left for me. But, Should you have the time, perhaps we can show these three wonderful students how the dance should look once they have also learned the proper posture?"

William had to think about that for a moment. He knew footwork usually came first for beginners, but he'd corrected the boy's posture mostly because of his hand placement. It had been bordering on inappropriate and modeling correct posture might prevent that from happening again.

"If you believe it will be beneficial to your students, then I will be glad to assist," Will said with a nod.

"You are too kind, sir." Grell smiled, stepping away from the student and walking over to reset the needle at the beginning of the record. He turned and crossed the room to the center and lifted his skirts enough for a proper curtsy to William before stepping into the starting position.

William approached and bowed to Grell before stepping forward, pausing to make sure the students took note of his and Grell's posture while he counted the music in his head then he nodded to the other reaper.

"Ready, Miss Sutcliff?" he asked, and then pulled him along into the dance.

A genuine smile spread across Grell's lips as they spun around the dance floor, the two of them living out one of his very first fantasies of the two of them. He pressed himself a little closer, making the dance a little more intimate but not so much that they lost the proper posture for the dance.

William never knew Grell could be so graceful. He'd seen the red reaper in combat and knew he could be light on his feet, but this was a different sort of grace he never thought possible from him. He held himself very differently...

As they moved across the dance floor, William knew Grell was pulling him in closer, but he didn't resist. The dance was slow and harmless and a slightly closer proximity did not adversely effect their movements, so he would not raise a fuss over it. And though it was an easy dance, Will couldn't help but think that while Grell had talent for this, it didn't quite suit him. Just like his hair didn't quite suit him. He could pull it off and look nice, but there was something slightly off. A brighter dress with a shorter skirt and a more passionate dance like a Tango would suit him much better.

The dance slowed and William took Grell into a dip as if he wanted to test and see if such a move might work better than the more rigid movements of the waltz with the red reaper, and he found it did. The way Grell's body practically melted in his arms to accommodate the move spoke to Will and it made him very much wish to try a few more dances with the other.

When the dance ended in a dip, Grell was tempted to kiss him…leaning in close, but the clapping of the three students reminded him of their façade and he pulled away, "You are quite the talented dancer, Mister Spears. Thank you. Maybe we shall have the pleasure to dance again sometime."

William brought Grell back up and released him with a bow to him and to the students. "Thank you for the dance," he said with a nod. "Should you need a partner for more demonstrations, I will be glad to stand in."

"I'll remember that." Grell smiled and turned to the students, "I hoped you paid close attention to our posture and footing both. Maybe you three can show off in class tomorrow." He winked, "Any last questions?"

The two boys shook their heads and thanked the reapers, hurrying out. The young lady, however looked between them, "Are you two courting?"

William raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I do not wish to sound rude, but I believe that is none of your business, young lady," William said calmly, his voice holding no malice or disapproval. It was simply a statement.

"It's just an observation…it seemed like you two were flirting secretly…my older sister and her betrothed act the same way sometimes." She shrugged.

Grell blinked in surprise, "No, we are not together. Just old friends. We met towards the end of our school days." He said truthfully, ignoring the urge to latch onto William's arm proclaiming their love and making one of his fantasies their love story. Perhaps the one where William was a farm boy and Grell's carriage had broken down up the road from his house; but his parents were terribly strict and William went against them for their love and took the redhead into the barn, proclaiming his love oh so passionately… It would have never happened, he knew. But he couldn't help it. Whenever he actually took the time to read, it was romance novels and those stories tended to leak into his own daydreams about William.

"That is correct," William nodded as he adjusted his glasses. "Now, young miss, why don't you hurry on to the mess hall if you do not wish to miss supper? I need to speak with Miss Sutcliff alone."

The girl giggled, "Uh-hu, right." She teased, walking out of the classroom, closing the door behind her.

Grell giggled and walked over to turn off the music and slip the record back into it's paper sleeve on a shelf, "I can't even begin to express how hard it was not to lie just now, darling. He smiled over his shoulder, "You can't blame her for asking, what with that lovely dip you added at the end of the dance. It would look quite intimate to a girl who is just of the age when she starts thinking about romance. Especially since the students all know there is no such dip in this particular waltz. It makes me want to try a dance that is a bit more…fun, with you."

The dance teacher turned around and leaned against the table, looking at William, "But I suppose you are not here to talk about that. Have you found anything for the investigation?"

"I had merely wanted to test the extent of you improvisational skills, Grell. A good dancer can adapt when necessary. And you are a very good dancer. I would not mind partnering with you more often," William said as he approached Grell in order to speak lower. "But you are correct, I am not here for that specifically. I did wish to discuss the investigation. Insofar, I have not gotten any useful information, save that fellow students do not have any recollection of the missing children. That is not a surprise, but it confirms that the souls are being consumed or converted. Of course, everyone is suspect, though my suspicion rests mostly with the conveniently absent headmaster. Have you learned anything?"

"Of course. I learned you would like to dance with me more often." He joked, then sighed, "I did take a look around the student dorms. I thought that as it is only students disappearing, that there may be a clue where they spend most of their free time. I haven't found anything yet, but when the rain lets up I thought I would look around the courtyards a little more closely."

"That is a good plan. We can wait until later tonight to do another sweep of the grounds. After, we can form a more cohesive plan. Perhaps we can engage a few of our fellow professors in conversation during supper," William said as he moved as if to leave. He turned to Grell and looked at him carefully. "Michaelis has not caused you any trouble, has he?"

A confused look crossed Grell's face, and then he grinned, "Of course not. Why? Are you worried he'd actually pull a move on me?" he laughed, "Darling, the demon can't stand me."

"He was acting strangely," William admitted. "One moment he was demanding that I keep you away from him for your own safety, the next he was showing an undoubtedly malicious interest, so I highly suggest you do not find yourself alone with him."

"William." Grell walked up to him, dropping his act enough to wrap his arms around him and lean into his ear, "I'll be fine." He kissed his ear and pulled away, strolling over to the door and opening it, "Shall we go down to supper?"

William did not wrench himself away from Grell as he normally would, nor did he accept it with chagrin. It was actually little relieving to see a bit of the redhead he knew showing through...not that he would ever say that out loud. He followed Grell to the door, "Yes, let's," he said with a nod as he offered his arm once more.

Giggling, Grell took his arm, "You might want to be careful, darling, I may just grow too used to this treatment from you. Then where would we be when we return to the office once this is all over?"

"If you can refrain from screaming and nearly knocking me over, I don't see why this could not continue," William said matter-of-factly.

Stunned, Grell stopped walking, "…You don't sound like you are being sarcastic."

"That is because I am being serious," William said with a raised eyebrow. "It isn't your presence that bothers me, Grell, it's the lack of courtesy and often absent sense of decorum. I would not expect you to always be this well mannered, but if you give me the opportunity to offer rather than just throwing yourself at me, I do not mind."

For once, Grell was at a loss for words honestly not knowing how to respond, in his façade or out. He simply stared at William a long moment before continuing to walk, "I'm afraid I have a hard time controlling my excitement."

"I know," William said as he continued to escort Grell, the hand of his free arm moving to cover the other reaper's hand where it rested on his arm. "I find I am envious at times of your ability to be so shamelessly expressive, but acting as such myself would not suit me in the least. I must give...small gestures."

"Small, but each one means the world to me…" Grell said in a soft voice, gazing fondly down at the hand covering his.

"Come, let's get dinner and continue the investigation," William said as he hurried his pace.

* * *

 

At dinner, Sophia formally introduced Grell, William, and Sebastian to the rest of the faculty. William noted with some slight irritation that Sebastian had saved a seat next to himself for Grell while William was seated much further away. It did not bother him much, save that he wondered what the demon's sudden interest in the redhead was. Grell was doing an admirable job keeping up the act through dinner and William was putting on his own act of being cordial but subtle. He may not need to be friendly with students, but faculty was another matter entirely. He could not ask directly about the missing students without seeming strange, but he could at least get a feel for the other teachers...which tuned out to be a waste of time in the end. From what he could gather, the staff frequently changed, often each semester, supposedly to give as many instructors in the country the chance to experience such a revolutionary school. That was certainly strange. It also meant the only faculty member that would have any knowledge of the children was Miss Wynstelle.

On Grell's end of the table, a few teachers struck up conversation with him, mostly asking about dance and what he and Sebastian thought of the school and it's unconventional traditions.

"I must say, Mister Michaelis, It is quite convenient that you could join our staff on such short notice. What, with your predecessor Mister Greene disappearing so suddenly, we feared that we wouldn't find someone to fill in the position." The literature teacher said, a flirtatious smile on her face as she lifted her glass to take a sip.

Grell snapped his attention away from the physical education teacher who was going on about the similarities between football and dance and over to her, "Excuse me, but did you say he…disappeared? How exactly did a grown man just disappear from school grounds?"

"Oh!" The woman waved her hand in the air, "It's nothing all that mysterious. He had gotten a letter from his wife back home and the next day his things were packed and he was gone. It's not surprising as he had mentioned a few months before that she was with-child."

"Oh, I see. I was worried as the last school I taught at there had been a few mysterious disappearances that the police couldn't figure out. It would be terrible if it started happening here too." He commented, eyeing the smirk that twisted the demon's lips.

The demon leaned in to whisper in Grell's ear, "Jumping to conclusions, are we?"

Grell turned his head and whispered back, "And I have no doubt Mister Green's departure is certainly your doing?"

The demon chuckled, "And if it is?"

Grell ignored him and turned away, looking down at his plate as he cut a small piece of meat, "I can not believe you would even suggest such an unsightly thing to a lady. Especially over dinner. I would work on your manners, sir." He said, making the teachers around them look at Sebastian.

The literary teacher broke the awkward silence that had fallen across their half of the table, "Well, there has certainly been no real disappearances here."

William kept glancing down the table to make sure the demon was behaving himself and got a few good-natured jabs from the teachers near him telling him he shouldn't worry so much about his lady-friend. William mostly ignored them and continued through the meal in relative silence, only engaging in conversation when he was called upon.

There was little information he'd be able to gather amongst them and he simply wiled away the time until dinner was finished and they were excused for leisure time. In the long run, William knew he would need to speak to Miss Wynstelle, but for now, he and Grell could look around the school once more for other clues...perhaps the courtyards as Grell suggested, or the library. While speaking to the students earlier, he'd overheard talk of an 'alcove' where students secretly met after lights out, though he hadn't gotten a clear idea as to where said alcove was or what the students did there, it was a place to start. If the children were lured there and abducted at that point, there might be clues present.

He waited patiently for the other teachers to file out before approaching Grell and offering a hand to help him out of his chair.

Grell smiled and took his hand, "Thank you, Mister Spears." He stood up and linked his arm with him, glancing back at Sebastian as they walked from the Great Hall. "It seems the teachers don't know anything." He said in a hushed tone.

"No, they wouldn't. It seems the staff changes nearly each semester. The only one who might know anything is the vice-principal and we are not yet ready to approach her. For now, let us investigate the grounds."

As they walked, he explained what he'd heard about the mysterious 'alcove'.

"It could be anywhere. The courtyards are just as valid as the interior of the school. Have you heard anything of it?"

"No, But I'll keep an ear out for it." He put his finger to the corner of his mouth in thought, "We may need to eavesdrop on students to find out more about it though."

"We cannot expect to find anything right away, but seeing as the rain has finally stopped, let us look around outside. I will go fetch an umbrella in case it starts up again, will you wait here?"

Unable to resist, Grell gave him a flirtatious grin; "I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

Somehow, despite Grell's flirtatious grin, William knew he meant that far longer than waiting for him to return with an umbrella.

"I will return shortly, then. Though I doubt it is likely to happen since he has to look after his little lord, if Mr. Michaelis approaches you, I would suggest going elsewhere."

With that, Will hurried back to his room to grab said umbrella.

Grell leaned against the wall, waiting with a small smile on his face, suppressing the excited wiggle that wanted to escape him as he thought about everything that had happened between them that day. He could feel they were closer. But he couldn't tell just how close. The problem was; it could entirely be because of his disguise and act that lead William to treat him so kindly. He knew it wasn't an act as William kept it up completely even when they were alone. But if William was letting him closer for the brunette woman he was now; William was getting to know someone who doesn't exist. The thought made him want to drop his act entirely.

William returned with the umbrella quickly, glad to have not run into the demon either on the way there, nor on the way back.

He approached Grell and offered his arm as was becoming habit now and raised an eyebrow at the redhead as he seemed to be thrumming with suppressed energy.

"You do not have to restrain yourself so much," William said matter-of-factly. "Just don't make a scene."

"Are you sure?" he smiled, letting loose his wiggle as he took William's arm, his hip bumping against Williams a few times.

"We spoke of this earlier, Grell," William said with a raised eyebrow as he took the hip-bumping in stride. "If I invite it, I do not mind. Besides, it must be tiring for someone as exuberant as yourself to stay calm all day."

He paused and looked Grell over with a raised eyebrow, then reached out and plucked out the hair pick that was holding his bun in place to let the chestnut strands fall over his back.

"This isn't as bad as my roll as the helpless butler to Angelina…" Grell trailed off when he felt his hair come loose, falling around his face and down his back. He glanced over at William as they stepped out into the dark courtyard, puddles of water on the walkways and water drops still soaking the grass and leaves. The moon was still low in the sky, making it look larger as the raindrops around them caught its light.

William's eye twitched as he tried not to recall the frustration he'd suffered because of that entire incident. He had just barely gotten over being incredibly suspicious of Grell's every move and he did not want that paranoia back, especially if they needed to work together for this particular assignment. He held his tongue for the time being and merely followed at Grell's side, assuring himself that the redhead had changed since then.

Grell moved in front of William, sliding his arms up around his neck, "Is that your way of telling me you miss the real me, darling?"

"Resisting the urge to lecture you about past exploits is hardly nostalgic, but it is a healthy reminder of who you are," William said crisply. "And makes it more apparent than ever that you are not a brunette."

"Ah~ I know. Brown is such a homely color on me." he muttered, running his fingers along the other reaper's jaw and up his cheek, leaning in as if for a kiss, but stopped just short of their noses touching.

William held the space between them with hardly a blink. He'd invited Grell to be himself and this was just a part of it. He wasn't being serious and he knew the red reaper would never close that space between them on his own.

"As for my days as the infamous Jack the Ripper, don't worry, as fun as it was at times, I have learned my lesson. No more murder, I promise." He pulled away, walking down the path of the courtyard, "I'll check over in the garden." He said, heading towards the archway leading to the school gardens, lifting his skirts as he stepped over a puddle of water.

"Don't wander out of earshot, Grell," William called after him as he followed behind. Two sets of eyes would be better than one and he had no intention of leaving Grell alone outside in the dark with that demon prowling around.

"Don't be silly, I'll be fine." Grell said, "Oh, and darling, don't loose that hair comb. I went through a lot of trouble to get that thing back. It's more than an expensive antique."

William looked down at the comb in his hand and quickened his step to catch up to Grell.

"The reason for the pair of us to search together was to do a thorough job of it," he said as he finally caught up. "Not to mention I have the umbrella and should it rain again, your dress might get ruined."

He walked alongside Grell and held up the comb.

"If this has so much significance to you, then why did you bring it with you?" he asked.

Grell looked down at the comb fondly, "To remind me to be the sort of lady that inspired this roll. The woman who owned this comb…she was the best woman I ever knew…her death had been hard on me." he raised a hand and took the comb, "…I wonder if she could see me now…how disappointed she would be in me for all that I have done since she was taken from us…"

Seeing Grell look so wistful was new and it made him curious as to what kind of person or memory could make him look like that.

"Who was she?" he asked softly, carefully.

Grell raised his eyes up to meet William's gaze, staying silent a moment, "…Jaqueline Charlotte Sutcliff...My mother."

He knew and deeply understood that look in Grell's eyes. He'd seen it in his own eyes looking in the mirror as he recalled people from the past. Perhaps it was the vulnerability in the other's gaze, or perhaps his own pang of sympathy at the explanation of such a precious token, but William found himself wanting to offer a slight bit of comfort.

"If you wish to speak about her, I am willing to listen," he said softly.

Grell shook his head, "There isn't much to say at this point. Just that she was by far a better lady than I could ever be. I have too much of my father in me. Though, when I was younger…I guess more of my mother did show through in me. Believe it or not, I was once quiet and shy. The only reason people knew I was there was because my hair is hard to miss."

Grell spoke of his mother with a certain reverence and humility William could respect. It was interesting to see that there was someone that could humble him, but not in a negative way. He expressed a yearning for acceptance, but one he could never get an answer for.

"It is often the quiet ones that make themselves known when they get the chance," William said, not really that surprised that Grell had been a quiet child. His flamboyant attitude was obviously the product of a lack of attention in his younger years. "Let me ask you this, Grell, do you like who you are? Your expressiveness? Your attitude?"

The red reaper frowned, "…I don't know…I never thought about it, to be honest…I guess I realized I have fallen quite far from where I wanted to be…and I do regret being such an annoyance to the people I care most for." His eyes studied William's face.

"It is never too late to change if you feel it necessary, though I feel that one should never apologize for who they are. You would not be yourself if you did not cause some irritation in others. It is simply a side effect of your boundless passion and imagination. Some just need time to learn how to accept it," William said as he held Grell's gaze.

"Have you accepted it?" Grell asked without missing a beat.

"I'm... learning to," William admitted.

"I see…so it takes this long?"

"It can. I long ago accepted your behavior as the eccentricities of a flamboyant attention seeker. But now I am seeing there is much more beyond that I've been blind to. Forgive me if it takes a little while to sink in."

"Might I ask why you suddenly are interested in looking past it?" the reaper prodded, sliding his hands from William's shoulders and down his arms before taking his hands.

"Because your words to me in the carriage made me realize how badly I've been underestimating you all these years," he said as he watched Grell take his hands. "You deserve more consideration and respect than I've been giving you."

"Hmm, Maybe I do have a chance with you after all." Grell said softly, "Please don't be shy if something changes in your feelings." He whispered and pulled away, "Come, I think we have been distracted long enough…we don't want to be out here all night after all. I for one would like my beauty sleep."

He wasn't sure he understood what Grell meant. His 'feelings' towards the red reaper were constantly in flux, varying from infuriating annoyance to total apathy. Every once in a while, he'd feel a little camaraderie towards him, a little nostalgia from having known him so long, but he supposed respect and a little intrigue were new. Empathy was brand new and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with that. But none of it held romantic implications as he assumed Grell was hoping for.

As they searched the garden, they did not come up with anything unusual. Their search was cut a little short as it started to rain again and William hurried Grell inside. It was already past lights out for the students and Will escorted Grell back to his room.

"We will have to search elsewhere tomorrow, but keep an ear open with the students for any clues," William said as he nodded as if to say goodnight, but paused and turned. "Grell? If the demon proves to be...incommodious as usual, may I come sleep in your room?"

Grell had just unlocked his door and was pushing it open when William's question made him blush; "I know…you mean that in a completely innocent way…but are you sure that is wise?" he looked over his shoulder at William, "You know how I feel about you, and if I'm half asleep and you are suddenly there…I doubt I'll have any self control. Besides…what if you are seen sneaking in or out of a lady's room in the dead of the night or early morning? I'll leave the door unlocked for you…but please don't hate me if you suddenly find yourself in my arms."

He stepped into the room and turned back to look at William, the spell on his hair already fading as it began to turn bright red once more, "Good night, darling." He smiled, blowing a kiss to the man before closing the door.

Before William could stop it, a thought crossed his mind:

_There are worse things._

Instead, he nodded to Grell as he caught a glimpse of his chestnut strands starting to bleed to red before he shut the door. Steeling himself, William unlocked and entered his room only to find the demon absent. Of course that should not have surprised him in the least. He was probably out on his own investigation, and though William had wanted to keep an eye on him, it was a little relieving to have a small bit of privacy. He changed into his pajamas quickly, climbed into bed with his scythe and attempted to get some sleep before the demon could disturb him.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Grell moaned and stretched, pushing himself up in bed and rubbing his eyes. Blindly; he reached out for his glasses and pushed them on his face before moving the covers aside and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, his toes brushing up against a body. Looking down, he saw dark hair sticking out from under a blanket.

The redhead chuckled and stood up, walking over to the attached bathroom as he unbraided his hair and hopped into the bath. Afterwards, he wrapped himself in a towel and applied his makeup before changing into his corset and underskirt before checking the time and walking over to the body on the floor of his room, kneeling down beside him; "William, Darling. You really did not have to sleep on the floor, you know." He giggled, shaking him to wake him, "There is always room in my bed~ or at least use the other bed. No one would know…"

"Oh? Is that so?" Sebastian said, rolling over, a sinister grin on his lips.

"S-Sebas-chan!" Grell gasped, startled, He stumbled back, covering himself, "Hel's frigid tit! What the Hell do you think you are doing sneaking into a Lady's room in the dead of night like this?! OUT!"

"Oh? So the invitation was for William alone? I thought you liked us equally, Sutcliff." The demon chuckled, "And I have only been here for an hour. Did you know you talk in your sleep sometimes?"

"OUT! 'less I report you to the vice-principal and get you kicked out!"

"Oh, I see. Your act. You keep it up even when it is pointless?" The demon crawled closer to Grell and leaned in close, "I kind of like you like this, you know." He reached out and ran his fingers along a lock of damp auburn hair.

* * *

 

William blinked open his eyes at the hint of sunlight that shone through the tiny window of the room. He sat up and put on his glasses, scythe at the ready, expecting to see the demon on the opposite bed, but was surprised to see the bed didn't look like it had been slept in at all. Then again, that could have just been a result of the creature's drive for perfection. William quickly dressed, not wanting to chance him returning anytime soon and went across the hall to fetch Grell. He was about to raise his hand to knock when he heard the low familiar voice of the demon coming from inside.

His eyebrow twitched in irritation. Was this where he'd been all night? Not waiting on propriety and more than ready to give a severe tongue lashing, William threw open the door. He wasn't sure what he'd expected to see, but it wasn't a disheveled Grell glaring angrily at Sebastian as the demon loomed over him. The look on Grell's face told William that this was not at all a welcome gesture.

His scythe was in hand in an instant and he shot it between the two to drive it into the wall behind them as he adjusted his glasses with a cold glare.

"I suggest you cease and desist, Mr. Michaelis," he said coolly.

The two males on the floor followed the pole of William's scythe to look up at William. Grell's face flushed, and Sebastian's smirk widened. He grabbed William's scythe and yanked the reaper into the room, the door closing and locking behind him.

"Well, well. What kind of reaction is that, Spears? I haven't touched your subordinate…much. I did warn you, didn't I? I want to test Sutcliff's act. So far he's stayed in it quite well…though he thought I was you at first. Why would he think that, hmm?" in the blink of an eye he was across the room, pinning William to the door, pressing up against him, his gloved hand, still damp from Grell's hair, tilting William's chin up as he pressed his lips to his, forcing his tongue past his lips and into his mouth.

William didn't have time to react before he was forced against the door and the creature was on him. He snarled angrily and tried to bring up his scythe, but the creature had grabbed his wrist, near crushing it. William tried to wrench it free, but the grip tightened and he felt something pop which caused him to drop his weapon. With his free hand he tried to shove, but it was to no avail. Will was tempted to bite him, but he didn't want a single drop of the demon's filthy blood to touch him.

Grell froze, jealousy overwhelming him and he hissed, clenching his fists, "Just what do you think you are doing?" he got to his feet and summoned his scythe, letting the chainsaw roar to life.

The roar of Grell's scythe caught William's attention and while he normally would have reprimanded the redhead for possibly bringing attention to them with such a loud noise, he more wanted the demon off of him.

Sebastian pulled back, looking at the fuming jealous reaper, "So, Envy is the sin that gets you in the end…I was thinking it was lust with how you normally act."

"How many times must I tell you to get out?" Grell hissed, lunging at the demon and chasing him over to the window.

"Oh, and now you are back to wanting to kill me. I thought I showed you that was impossible." Sebastian said, catching the spinning blade between his hands; allowing him to slip out the window, "I'll see you at Breakfast…properly clothed, I hope." He said before disappearing, leaving Grell seething, muttering curses under his breath as he slammed the window shut again.

William spat and wiped at his mouth vigorously as soon as he was released. He picked up his scythe, but not in time to do anything about the demon as he leaped away out the window. Will felt filthy and dearly wanted to shower, but he looked at Grell, a scowl on his features. It wasn't directed at the redhead but he couldn't get it off his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked as calmly as he could though he was shaking with rage.

"Me?" Grell asked, turning around and setting his scythe down on his bed before running over and hugging William, "You are the one he was all over!"

He couldn't stop himself from flinching slightly when Grell hugged him, but his touch was far better than the demon's.

"I'm fine," William said lowly. "I just need a shower. And to cut off my own tongue. Did he do anything to you?"

"Other than sneak into my room while I was sleeping, made me think he was you sleeping on the floor and waited until I tried to wake you before popping up and cornering me? No."

"Good. From here on, I will be sleeping here at night and we keep the door locked," William said crisply. "I'll not tolerate any more attacks on my person, nor yours. Now, if you would be so kind as to let me borrow your shower I'd be extremely grateful."

"As long as you don't mind me finishing getting ready in there myself. I have my hair to finish." Grell nodded, though he hadn't yet let go of the reaper.

Will was feeling rather single minded and reached up to pull off his tie as soon as he was given permission. He didn't necessarily like the idea of Grell being present, but he was itching to wash himself clean of the demon's touch...and he didn't want to chance the demon sneaking in on him while he showered in his own room. He'd be safer with Grell.

"That's fine. I simply wish to scrub myself clean," he said with a nod.

Though as he reached up to undo his tie, his eye twitched with pain as the wrist Sebastian had been gripping, twinged.

"Will?" Grell asked, noticing the look of pain that had crossed his crush's face, "Are you okay, darling?"

"Yes, I'm fine," William said as he flexed his fingers. It hurt, but not so much that it was unbearable, so he continued to undo his tie, moving his wrist gingerly, and tried to back out of Grell's arms but met with a little resistance.

"Am I going to be allowed to undress or not?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…Sorry." Grell smiled, letting go of him and stepping away.

"Thank you." William removed his suit jacket, unbuttoned his waistcoat and removed it, sat down to remove his shoes and socks, and pulled off his belt. He would have removed his shirt, but he knew that would be highly inconsiderate. He wandered over to the bathroom and stepped inside.

"I'll finish undressing in here and call you when it is safe to come in," he said before closing the door behind him. He started the water running immediately to make sure it was hot by the time he was ready to step in. He finished stripping and folded his shirt and pants neatly, setting them on the counter-top along with his glasses. He then opened the door and poked his head out to tell Grell the coast was clear and hurried into the shower to let the hot water wash away the feeling of his skin crawling.

Grell sighed as he entered the bathroom to fix his hair, taking longer than normal on it because he kept getting distracted by the thought of William just on the other side of the curtain, completely exposed.

"I'm done." He said, pinning his bun up again, this time letting a few curls fall down on one side of his cheek. He then walked out of the bathroom to choose a dress; a dark red with white trim, and began to slip into it.

Will stayed under the hot water, scrubbing his skin pink and even going so far as to scald his lips and tongue to wash away the horrible feeling, until the water started to grow cold. He ignored his wrist with his rigorous scrubbing and soon emerged from behind the curtain feeling much better. He toweled off and started to pull on his clothes again, but when it came to the buttons on his shirt, his injured wrist really started protesting. He tried doing it one-handed, but could not manage it easily and grunted in frustration. If he went extremely slowly, he could probably do it, but it was drawing nearer and nearer to breakfast and he needed to get dressed quickly. With a defeated sigh he opened the door, letting out a cloud of steam, and walked out into the room, his shirt undone and his hair still a mess from being toweled off.

"Grell? Could you assist me, please?" he asked quietly, his cheeks pink from more than just the hot shower. "I cannot manage to button my shirt."

The dress-clad reaper looked up from lacing up his heeled knee-high boots, "I thought you said you were fine, Will." He commented, obviously already back in his act. He got up and walked over to William, blushing lightly as he helped to button the man's shirt and vest.

"I thought I was, but I seem to have been too vigorous in the shower," William said pursing his lips slightly in the closest thing to a pout he could ever express, obviously annoyed with himself as he watched Grell button his shirt and vest for him. "I am notoriously stubborn and I'd rather not make things worse."

"Tie?" Grell giggled, holding up the tie.

"Please," he nodded when the other reaper held up the tie. "and thank you. Hopefully this will sort itself out within a few hours."

"Well, until then…you can come to me for anything, Darling." Grell said as he slipped William's tie around his neck under the collar of his shirt, and then tied it neatly, tucking it under William's vest and straitening it. He smiled and reached up to finish by kissing the reaper's cheek fondly.

Before Grell could step away entirely, Will took the red reaper's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "Thank you," he said, holding the other's gaze. Then he nodded, released Grell's hand, and headed back to the bathroom to fix his hair.

Grell stood frozen as he watched William walk back into the bathroom, then he lifted his hand and looked at it, his cheeks flushing and he found himself unable to hold back an excited wiggle of his hips as he spun around, hugging his hand to his chest, "Nnnh!" he let out a small squeal, muffled by his hand which he had brought up in front of his lips.

William quickly styled his hair, put on his suit jacket, and joined Grell shortly after to escort him to the hall for breakfast, offering his arm as usual, though the redhead looked slightly flushed.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked as they walked along.

"Never better." He replied with a grin, leaning into William's shoulder more as they walked.

William nodded in response as they continued on.

"I will attempt to speak to more students today and gain more information, but we should also take the time to learn Miss Wynstelle's habits should the need arise to investigate her office...which we undoubtedly will."

"Or, you could take advantage of me." Grell giggled, "There are so few female teachers here, I could propose a night out for the ladies. Making sure she comes along, giving you a few hours to take a look around. Who knows, I could get her tongue loose and find a few things out myself."

Will raised an eyebrow at the obvious implications Grell was making, but dismissed it and considered his plan objectively.

"That is actually a good plan if she will go along with it. Though, how would you get her tongue loose?"

"Darling, a girl's night out isn't much different than a boy's night out on the town. Shops are closed and if it's a Friday night we won't have to worry about staying out too late. A few drinks and she'll sing~"

"...Oh," William felt a little heat rise to his cheeks wondering why he had immediately thought of something obscene. "Well, we shall have to see if she is even the type to go out."

"A busy woman having to run a school and take care of hundreds of children? I think she will. Leave her to me. Besides, sneaking in too snoop around while she is normally out of her office would probably lead us to run into Sebas-chan."

Will's eye twitched at the thought.

"Fair enough," he conceded with a sigh. "But for now, we speak to students and see what we can find out about this 'alcove' business. I'll be very relieved if it's just a snogging spot."

Grell giggled, "I'd suggest we check it out either way~ Clean your lips off properly." he teased in a low voice with a wink, "Ah~ But I know, I know. Our time is spent better in focusing on our tasks."

"Why anyone would want to kiss these lips after a demon has touched them is beyond me," William said lowly, said lips pursing again slightly in irritation at the memory.

Grell stopped; stepping forward to slipped in front of William, glancing around to make sure no one was in sight. He reached his fingers up and pressed them delicately to William's lips, "I never said I was sane, Will. Even knowing what touched them, your lips are nearly irresistible."

William pulled back slightly, but not entirely away when Grell put fingers to his lips. It didn't make him angry as it normally might, nor did it really bother him. He wasn't quite sure how to respond and simply raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the red reaper.

"William, Darling…" Grell said, surprised when William didn't push him away as he normally would have, "Would you be angry if I gave into temptation right now?"

Again, William was at a loss at what to say. He knew Grell meant to kiss him, and he did not want to outright refuse him...and why was that? For the first time William could ever recall, he was taking Grell's feelings into consideration. If he said no, the redhead would undoubtedly be hurt and William did not like the thought of that. However, he also was not entirely sure if he wanted Grell to do it, either. The idea didn't entirely offend him, especially since Grell was being strangely considerate, but he simply wasn't sure...Then again, what if Grell didn't mean a kiss?

"It depends entirely on what you mean," William said carefully.

Grell blinked, a look of complete surprise crossing his features. He had, of course expected to be flat out denied, perhaps with the threat of a pay cut or overtime once they were back at the office. "I mean a kiss of course…why?" a smile spread his lips, "Are you offering more? If so I'm afraid we do not have the time before breakfast."

Will's eyebrow twitched. Why had he been concerned at all? Of course the scarlet reaper was just looking for an excuse! With that he did step back.

"We do not have time for anything. Breakfast has already started," he said crisply as he stepped around Grell to walk into the hall. Just before he entered, he paused and spoke over his shoulder. "For the record, it would not have made me angry."

Disappointment dulled the excitement in the flamboyant reaper's eyes when William stepped away. He hadn't expected William to take him up on the option of something more than a kiss…but he found that he was legitimately hoping that the man would lean down and kiss him; even a chaste kiss that would take less time than William had taken to tell him he wouldn't have been angry. Grell frowned, before William had blatantly refused him in everything…but now it was mixed signals. He felt like he was walking on thin ice around William and it was unknown if that was a good thing or bad. With a sigh, Grell followed William to breakfast.

* * *

 

Upon entering the great hall, William was surprised to discover the demon had not reserved a seat next to himself for Grell. He was flanked on either side by different professors and merely acknowledged the reapers with a smile as they passed. Grell and William managed to be seated next to one another near Miss Wynstelle, and William apologized to her for their lateness. She merely brushed it off with a smile.

"Mr. Michaelis explained it to me. Though to be fair, you should have offered up certain information upon arrival, but that is no matter anymore. It is no trouble, May I offer my congratulations?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Congratulations?" William asked, not at all liking where this was going.

"Yes, on your engagement," she beamed. "Had you two made your relationship known, we could have made accommodations. Mr. Michaelis heard you suddenly propose to Miss Sutcliff this morning and explained that you were late due to being, ahem, caught up in the moment."

William's face paled as he, again, found himself at a loss for words.

"Engagement…?" Grell blinked, glancing over at the smirking demon.

"You seem a little stunned…" one of the nearby teachers commented.

Grell shook his head and Blushed, "Oh, I was just wondering how Mister Michaelis would know about that, as Dear William," he took the opportunity to lean closer to William, resting his hand on his arm, "Asked me in private. I did not think he would be the kind of man to listen through a lady's bedroom door early in the morning."

That comment got a few shocked and dirty looks thrown at Sebastian.

"So! Let's see it!" The Literature teacher giggled, holding out her hand to Grell. "Don't be so shy, any girl would be dying to show off her ring! So show it off!" she added when Grell didn't raise his hand to show off the assumed ring on his finger.

William's mind was still reeling from the sudden cover he had to concoct, but there was merit to it. He knew the demon had done it to see if the reapers would flounder, and William would rise to the challenge rather than shy away from it. The cover story might make things a little easier on them and no one would question their being so close anymore.

As Grell did an excellent job covering and Will knew he could lend credibility to it if he could make a small sacrifice.

"This is a private matter, Miss Abrams," William said with an exaggerated sigh. "I had not intended for this to become public."

As he spoke, Will took the reaper's hand under the table and slipped a simple gold band over Grell's right ring finger. It was a little snug and he had to force it slightly, but it eventually fit. Once it was in place, he lifted Grell's hand to show off the incredibly plain ring.

"This was a spur of the moment proposal, so this is only a temporary measure," William explained when he saw looks of disapproval from ladies at the table. "I only had on me my dearly departed sister's ring, whom I cherished above all others before Miss Sutcliff came along, but I will be purchasing one more suitable for her when the chance arises."

"Why would you wish to keep it private? And why so suddenly?" Abrams asked.

"If you must know, my father is not overly fond of William. We have been seeing each other in secret for a few years We wished to keep our engagement secret until we could tell my dear father at a time when he is not under the influence of the drink; when he can be quite violent. But I guess seeing me sitting over next to Mister Michaelis last night at dinner was enough to push William into asking me." Grell giggled, "William can get awfully jealous at times, though he doesn't show it."

"Ah, so that's why you couldn't keep your eyes off Miss Sutcliff last night. You were thinking of making her Mrs. Spears." One of the male teachers chuckled, nudging William with his elbow, "She is quite the catch."

"Yes. She is," William replied to the man nudging him, then turned to the other reaper. "Grell, there is no reason to share so much information." He didn't want the redhead to get carried away. If their story was too intricate, it would be difficult to remember.

"Regardless, this is a happy occasion," Sofia said with a nod. "Congratulations. Though there is a matter I would like to discuss with the two of you privately. Perhaps after breakfast?"

"Yes, of course," William said with a nod of his own.

"Sorry, Darling." Grell smiled and looked over at the vice-principal, "And of course, my first class isn't until later this morning, if I remember the schedule correctly."

* * *

 

They finished breakfast and Sofia took them to her office to speak with them privately.

"I'm sure I do not need to say anything on the matter as you are both respectable adults, but please refrain from any public displays of affection in the presence of students. It is not my business what happens in your time off in the privacy of your own rooms. You have not violated this rule as far as I know and I would like to keep it that way. That being said, would you care to have your rooms reassigned?"

William blinked at the vice-principal.

"Miss Wynstelle, I-"

She held up her hand. "I am not ignorant to the habits of affianced couples. It is merely an offer and I did not wish to announce it to the whole faculty."

William blinked again knowing this was a prime opportunity and he would be greatly relieved to not have to be vulnerable in the demon's presence while he slept...but it held other implications.

"I believe the decision is Miss Sutcliff's," William said looking to Grell.

"I don't see why not." Grell said having the decency to blush, "You did comment on wanting to share a room with me earlier, after all."

"Is that so?" Sofia said with a raised eyebrow. "Very well then, Mr. Spears, you have permission to move your things to Miss Sutcliff's room at your leisure. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few classes to observe today."

William nodded, blushing lightly as he headed towards the door and followed out after Grell, allowing Miss Wynstelle to close and lock the door behind her, "Thank you, Miss Wynstelle."

"It is no trouble. I simply wish I had been informed sooner. Best of luck with your students today," she said with a smile and walked off.

As soon as she was out of earshot, William turned to Grell.

"Please try and keep the cover story simple, Grell," he said with a sigh. "I don't trust my ability to keep up such a charade so the simpler the better."

"I did keep it simple." Grell countered, "My father wouldn't have liked you much, and he was a drunk and violent. That's pretty much all I said about our 'secret relationship', William. I could have weaved a story worthy of a romance novel, but I didn't." he sighed and looked at the band on his finger, "Nevertheless, I assume you also told the truth about this ring? It was your sister's? You must have loved her dearly to keep her ring with you. I promise I won't let harm come to it while it's stuck on my finger. At any rate, she had extremely dainty hands…I doubt this thing will come off easy."

William raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why wouldn't your father have liked me?" he asked before he could stop himself. "No, no, never mind, we can discuss this later. Though, yes, please do take care not to lose it. It doesn't matter if it gets scuffed or dirty as the girl never took very good care of it herself, but I'd be rather upset to lose it entirely." He offered his arm again as they headed towards the library. "Perhaps we can take this opportunity to search the library a bit before classes begin."

Grell giggled and took his arm, "Don't take it personally, Father hated everyone. Though he would have at least admired your work ethic." He said as they walked towards the library.

"He doesn't sound like the best father," William commented. "But I cannot honestly say. I would have to know more."

He wondered why Grell kept slipping him these tidbits of information and he had to admit it made him more and more curious about the red reaper and why he was the way he was in present day. But, now was not the time for that. Upon entering the library, William strode down the rows of books and listened in to muted conversations between students. He was forced to pause when one of his own students approached him to ask about the lesson the previous day.

As he clarified things for his student, he overheard a couple of girls whispering in the next row over, giggling over something. He tried to divide his attention as best he could and overheard one mention something about meeting her boyfriend at the alcove that night. William excused himself from his student to chastise the girls for being noisy in the library, but mostly to get a look at them. One of them was the girl that had stuck around at the end of Grell's class the day before. He raised an eyebrow at that and filed that information away intending to tail her that night.

Grell had parted from William's side when they entered the library and moved around to the other side of the large maze of books.

"Tom, we aren't supposed to talk about it." A hushed tone said, catching Grell's attention.

"I know, Jack…but don't you think we better be prepared? I mean…it hasn't happened in a while so it has to be soon."

Grell quietly moved forward and peeked around the bookshelf at a small group of students sitting at a table in a secluded area of the room.

"But, Tom, this is just paper and ink. It won't do anything." A younger female student said.

"Well I don't see anyone else suggesting plans!"

"That's because the plan is to stay quiet like we don't know anything."

"Fine, whatever. I, for one, will also use my silly bits of paper I spent hours on last night making sure they were perfect." Tom said, gathering his books and getting up. The other two students followed, trying to comfort their friend.

Grell waited a moment, then walked over to the table, spotting a scrap of paper that had been left behind. He picked it up and his eyes widened. "…William…" he turned on his heel and went over to find William.

William continued to wander the shelves, hoping to run across more conversations when Grell approached him and he spoke to the scarlet reaper in hushed tones.

"Ah, good, I've got a lead. What was the name of the young lady that stuck around after your class yesterday? The cheeky one. Apparently she's planning on meeting her boyfriend at the alcove this evening. I was thinking we could possibly tail her."

"Miss Melissa McConnall? Alright…but I found something too…might be more important. Look." He held up the paper with a neatly drawn symbol on it, each line and curve carefully precise. So that there was no mistaking what it was; an Angel Banishment Sigil. "There was a group of students talking about what I'm pretty sure is the missing students. And they forgot this on the table after they left."

William looked at the sigil curiously.

"Why would they have something like this?" William asked himself curiously. It could just be coincidental superstition. But they couldn't just ignore this. He looked at Grell. "Would you recognize the students again? I believe we need to speak to them and find out why they had this."

Grell nodded, "I even have two of their names, sort-of. Tom and Jack But there was a girl too…a younger girl." He turned the sigil over in his hand, "Curious though…among humans it is Demon trap sigils that they know about…you never see them with Angel banishment sigils. They tend to think Angels are the good guys. Unless they think this is one to keep demons away…"

"That's what I was thinking, too. Though the fact that some of the students are wary enough to make these says they are afraid of something. All the students I've spoken to showed no such fear."

"Which makes sense as their life books have disappeared along with their souls. If a demon was simply consuming them we would still have their records and a bunch of paperwork." He sighed and tucked the sigil down his corset, "Keep an eye out for more sigils…but if there are angel sigils…they may have reaper ones as well…so be careful, darling."

"And you as well. I think Mr. Michaelis is the least of our worries at this point," he said, then looked up at the sound of the bell ringing. "I have to report to my class, but if you run across those students again, try and get some information out of them. I'll do what I can to subtly ask around."

With that, he nodded and left, hurrying to get to his first class of the day.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

William went through his classes keeping an eye and an ear open for a Tom and/or a Jack. Unfortunately those names were so common it would be difficult to pick out a boy or two, and he simply couldn't ask every single one of them...

However, in his third class, he was making rounds about the classroom while the students worked out problems from text books, keeping an eye on boys with those particular names, when he happened upon a Tom who had a very peculiar book in his possession. William placed his hand over the page the boy was reading, one featuring an arcane sigil, and looked down at him.

"Mr. Thomas Westfall. This is no time for leisure reading. You may have you book back at the end of class," he said as he took the book from the boy's hands. He received a glare for his words which William returned in kind before walking off.

Once class ended and the rest of the students filed out, Tom approached Will at his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Westfall. Would you care to explain why you were reading this in the middle of class?" William asked as he held up the book.

"N-no reason, sir. I simply had grabbed the wrong book before class…but I did not want to sit there without a book open so I just opened it to a random page." Tom fibbed.

"Why do you have such a book in your possession the first place?" William asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I found it…in an old book store in town. It looked interesting….Ah! I don't worship Satan or anything! These things are for protection, right? A lot of the words are too faded to read but I saw 'warn away devils' on a page so it has to be Christian, right?"

"I am not an expert on the matter, but I believe that is the case. Though why would you want this in the first place?" William asked as he thumbed through the book and looked over the dog eared page of what he recognized as the Angel Banishment sigil. "Is there some significance to this one?"

He was being vague on purpose to try and draw out answers from the boy as innocently as possible. People were more apt to explain things if they felt their intelligence on the subject was higher, this was especially true with young men looking to prove themselves. He hoped Tom here was one of those.

"No…not really… Some crazy old guy with a strange hat did point that one out to me in the book store…he even marked the page."

"Really? And what did he say it was for, exactly?"

"No, he just laughed at it and walked away. I think he escaped a mental asylum."

Subtlety was getting him nowhere. He looked around and made sure there was no one listening at the door, then lowered his voice.

"Look, to be honest with you, I overheard you talking with your friends in the library this morning. Why do you feel the need to have these seals?"

The boy suddenly got nervous, "No reason! We…" he looked around and lowered his voice, "Look…I know this is crazy but…things have been happening at this school…and no one ever remembers afterwards. Teachers, students…just Marie, Jack and I…and Samantha had too but she disappeared last time. She's my sister and not even Father and Mother remember her. You just got here, but it'll happen. Some kid will be here one day, and the next they wont and you won't even know they were here to begin with."

"And you think this will help you?" William asked holding up the book.

"That crazy guy said it would…and this situation is crazy so I figured there was no harm…"

"And what did this 'crazy guy' look like exactly? Other than having a strange hat?"

"Long white hair that covered most of his face…I think he had scars…wore undertaker robes…"

William had to fight the urge to smack his face into his palm. Undertaker. Could the man possibly know what was going on here, or was it just another coincidence?

"I see. Well, then I don't see the harm in you keeping your book," he said as he handed it back. "But please do inform me of any further disappearances. I wish to help if I can."

"You mean…you believe me?" The boy asked, taking the book back and tucking it under his arm.

"In short, yes. Now, these symbols, what are you doing with them exactly?"

"My friends think it's pointless…but I thought they would help keep people safe…keep demons away. I drew them… here…" the boy dug through his pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper like the one Grell had found, "I thought if people kept one on them they could keep the demons away."

"Why do you think it's demons?"

"How else could people disappear like that? It has to be the work of Satan."

"And have they been helping? You and your friends have been safe since carrying them around?"

"This is the first day…I spent two weeks trying to get them perfect. But I think it should be happening soon again…It feels like someone disappears every month…sometimes twice a month."

"Have you noticed a pattern of the types of students that go missing?"

"Just that it's never a rich kid." The boy said in a low voice, obviously paranoid that he'd be next by talking about it.

"Right then. Thank you, Mr. Westfall. I think that's enough for today. Be sure to inform me of any strange happenings but do not speak to anyone else of this."

"Thank you, professor." The boy nodded and hurried out of the classroom.

* * *

 

After classes that day, William again made his way to Grell's classroom to speak to him about this new development. He wanted to see if he could go into London proper and speak with the mortician if at all possible. It was suspicious how he'd 'just happened' to point the book out to the boy and 'just happened' to show him the Angel Banishment sigil, but he also wanted the red reaper's take on it.

Grell finished putting things away and walked to the door of his classroom to go find William, nearly bumping into him as he opened the door, "Oh~ I was just about to come find you, Darling."

"We had the same thought then. Did you find out anything today? I managed to track down the Tom you spoke of this morning and got some interesting answers from him."

William explained what Tom had told him, the book, and his desire to seek out Undertaker for some answers.

Grell listened, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "I can't say that I have found out anything more…but if Undertaker knows something he really should be sharing it with us. Maybe we should give him a visit tonight after Dinner. I'm sure no one would be suspicious of our leaving campus then. They'd think it was a date or something to celebrate our engagement."

"Again, another excellent idea. However, we must return before lights out to see if we can track Melissa down. Shall we go inform Miss Wynstelle of our date?"

With a small giggle, Grell nodded, "Ah~ when you say it that way it makes me wish it really was a date…" he purred, taking William's arm after locking his classroom door.

* * *

 

Again, they were seated together at dinner and halfway through the normal dinner conversation, William leaned over and asked Sophia for permission to leave the ground for a celebratory date with Grell. The vice-principal seemed delighted and agreed to let them go so long as they promised to return before the gates closed for the night. She even offered use of one of the school carriages.

By the time dinner was over, it was only 6PM, the gates closed at 9. They had three hours which should be plenty of time. William only hoped the mortician would be in. He escorted Grell to the carriage and instructed the driver to drop them off at a park near the mortuary. He did not want to risk being spied on and kept up the act of a gentleman taking his affianced out on the town. To lend credibility to it, he strolled with Grell for a bit.

"You realize…" Grell said after they had strolled in silence for a few quiet moments, "That he will want payment of a good laugh before he tells us anything…don't you?"

"Oh. No, I hadn't thought of that...though if we tell him about our accidental engagement at the hands of a demon, he might laugh."

"Maybe. I hope so. Jokes are not a talent of mine." Grell said as they turned down a path that lead to the road that the grim little shop was located on.

"Nor are they mine, but I seem to be able to amuse him by my mere presence sometimes. I suppose he simply enjoys my reactions to things," he said as he strolled at Grell's side.

Grell giggled, "Well, you do have some amusing reactions. Settle, but they are there when you know where to look~"

"If you say so," William said with a raised eyebrow. They continued on to the mortuary and William knocked sharply, not knowing if the man would even be in or not.

There was a long moment of silence before the door clicked unlocked and creaked open a crack, the retired reaper peaking out through his bangs with a sharp grin, "Yyeeessss~?" he giggled.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything. But we would like to speak with you about something," Grell said.

"Of course~ of course!" The reaper flung the door open and ushered the two working reapers into the small shop, dimly lit with only a few candles, "I was just about to have tea~" he giggled.

"Thank you, sir," William said as he stepped inside. "We do not wish to keep you long, but we are in need of a little information."

"Oh~ About what, I wonder?" Undertaker muttered as he poured tea into three beakers and handed them out before he sat on a coffin, fixing his gaze on the two, "I must admit it has me curious as to what could bring the both of you to me~"

"This." Grell said, retrieving the sigil from his corset and holding it out in the older reaper's face.

"Oh~? Look at that~ you don't see that one much anymore." The mortician cackled.

"We are looking into some suspicious disappearances and one of the boys I interviewed said he met you in a bookshop and you pointed out a book to him with this specific sigil in mind. I was hoping you would explain."

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh come on! If it was you, then say so!" Grell said impatiently.

"Why would you indeed, sir?" William asked raising an eyebrow. "There aren't many, if any people running around London that look like you and the boy gave a rather good description. How can we get you to tell us?"

The man's pale, boney hand slid out of his sleeve and he rubbed his fingertips together, "Have any worth-wile laughs hidden behind that scowl~?"

Grell sighed, "Here we go…"

"Ah, yes, of course," William said and thought for a moment. "A distraught woman walks into an apothecary and tells the pharmacist she needs cyanide. The pharmacist asks, 'Why in the world do you need cyanide?' The woman then explains that she needs it to poison her husband. The pharmacist is outraged and replies, 'I cannot give you cyanide to kill your husband! That's against the law! I'll lose my license. They'll throw both of us in prison! Absolutely not!' The woman reaches into her purse and pulls out a photograph of her husband in bed with the pharmacist's wife. The pharmacist looks at the photo and says, 'Oh. Well, now. You didn't tell me you had a prescription!'"

Undertaker blinked behind his bangs and gave an amused giggle, "Ah~ Reaper Spears, you have a horrible sense of humor. Care to take a go, Reaper Sutcliff? Oh, and might I say as lovely as that dress is on you, your hair suits you not."

"I thought it would appeal to your morbid sense of humor," William said as he crossed his arms and took the pointing and laughing in stride.

Grell sighed, "I know…but I was ordered to 'blend in.'" he sighed, sitting down, "But how about this…on this investigation William has to pretend that he is my Fiancé because dear Sebas-chan chose to say he heard the proposal this morning."

The silver haired reaper giggled hard, then started to laugh, pointing at William.

"To add to that, we are technically supposed to be on a 'date' at the moment to celebrate said engagement. It's rather macabre for newly affianced couple to go to a mortuary for such a thing."

The mortician stopped laughing and clapped his hands together in amusement, "I know what I want!"

William pursed his lips slightly.

"You got your laugh, sir," he said looking unamused. "What more could you want?"

"Ah~ but you two haven't reached the punch-line~" he giggled, hopping off the coffin and walking over to William, guiding him over to Grell and sitting him down next to him. He then took a seat across from them, resting his chin on his palm, "Now Kiss. Like you mean it." He said, grinning at Grell's immediate blush.

"Really, sir? Don't you think that's a little unfair?" William asked as he blinked, but the mortician simply kept smiling expectantly.

William turned and looked at Grell feeling extremely awkward, and not for the reason one might think. With a sigh, he cupped Grell's cheek and leaned in obviously intending to go through with it. Just as their lips were about to touch he paused and pulled back. He looked down as a faint blush spread over his nose and cheeks.

"Turn your hair back to red," he mumbled, unable to look Grell in the eye as his blush grew brighter. "I can't do it otherwise."

Grell blinked, his blush darkening. His hair slowly bleeding red again as Undertaker let out a knowing giggle.

As soon as he saw the chestnut strands return to their normal ruby, he leaned in and covered Grell's mouth with his own before he could hesitate again. He moved his lips over the other's gently but firmly as his thumb stroked over his cheek.

Grell knew that William was only doing this so that Undertaker would share information with them, but he had wanted to feel William's lips against his for so long, he couldn't help but loose himself in the kiss, letting out a small moan and leaning into William's touch, moving his lips against William's. He hardly noticed when his hands moved from his lap up William's chest and hooked around his neck.

Grell had very pleasant lips, William decided. They were so soft and plush... Will caught the scent of his perfume and it didn't nauseate him as most ladies perfumes did...it was nice. All of this was surprisingly nice... and he made very interesting noises. Before he knew it, his hand had slipped to the back of Grell's neck to cradle his head as he took the kiss deeper, parting his lips and deftly sliding his tongue into the other's mouth.

"Mmmm~" The redhead moaned again, sliding his tongue along William's as it invaded his cavern. His fingers curled, lightly gripping the back of William's suit jacket as the kiss held strong. It was strange…he had assumed that the kiss would be chaste, void of emotion on William's part…but that wasn't the case. He could feel William's emotion, and it wasn't disinterest or annoyance…it was something much deeper…it was…

But the kiss slowly came to a stop, their lips unlocking and they pulled away to gaze at each other. Grell felt his cheeks grow hotter as he looked into William's eyes, enjoying the moment before he remembered why they had just kissed.

He took in a shaky breath and reluctantly forced himself to look away, "Is that—?" the red reaper blinked, Undertaker wasn't seated on the coffin any longer, in fact, he wasn't even in the room.

When the kiss finally broke and they gazed at each other, Will's head felt a little fuzzy and he felt himself leaning forward slightly to reconnect the kiss, but the redhead turned away and snapped Will out of it. His cheeks flushed intensely as he stood up quickly and looked around.

"Sir?!" he asked a little more sharply than he really intended...but he also hadn't meant to take the kiss as far as he had, either.

Undertaker poked his head out of a doorway, "Oh~ you are done then? Alright~" he swept back into the room, grinning at the two younger reapers, "What is it you wish to know?"

Will adjusted his glasses as he looked at the elder reaper, his blush refusing to go away though he tried to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"Sir, we just want to know what you might possibly know about these disappearances. Why did you show the boy the book and specifically the Angel Banishment sigil therein?"

"Disappearances? Interesting. I had not been aware of such…The poor boy looked scared to death and was looking for protection. I saw his school uniform, and I remember seeing an angel near that school. Thought pointing out a old forgotten sigil wouldn't hurt."

"An angel? When did you see this, sir?"

"Ah~ Months ago. Can't really tell for sure. But of course there was a demon too… hmmm…maybe I should have shown him the Demon trap…" he mused.

"That isn't really all that helpful…" Grell sighed.

"Depends on how you look at it, my dear~" he cackled.

"An angel _and_ demon? Well this is terrible news. I wonder if we're in over our heads on this with just the two of us on the scene..."

"Mayyyybe~ but it was months ago~ Could have been a random coincidence~ I haven't seen any since~" the mortician giggled, "Now, anything more I can help you with~?"

"No, sir, thank you. I cannot think of anything further."

"Well then~ I believe the two of you have much to discuss! You of course are welcome to stay, but I'm sure you wouldn't want little old me listening in."

"Thank you, Undertaker." Grell nodded, getting up.

"Of course~ any time, my dear." The old reaper grinned and walked around behind William and leaned in, "Do forgive me, my dear, but you needed a bit of a push. You two would be good for each other~" he chuckled quietly into his ear.

William turned to give the elder a look of confusion and had the decency to blush, "I don't know what you mean, sir, but thank you for your assistance," William said as he headed towards the door, motioning Grell to follow him. He said farewell to the mortician and stepped out of the shop, offering his arm to the redhead again as he walked slowly, mulling over what they could possibly do.

"We need to figure out a plan of action and being of the grounds is advantageous, but I am unsure as to how to proceed...the only pattern seems to be 'not wealthy kids' are being taken, but why?"

"It's too early to say. Maybe the next plan of action would be to see what we can find out from the Vice-principal's office. You said our little Tommy said that it has been happening monthly and that it hasn't happened in a wile. That means time is short. And she and the Principal himself are the only people other than the students that are here every semester. Maybe if we can get into the head office as well…he's gone on a trip so no one would just walk in us…" he said, stopping as they walked towards the carriage through the park, "But I also think we have something else that needs to be discussed."

"Checking that office would be beneficial, I suppose, and we can try to track Miss Melissa tonight once we get back...but what did you want to talk about?"

"What do you think?" Grell asked, turning to look up at William, running his fingertips over William's lips, "…It wasn't exactly chaste or forced…and I don't know how long I can stand these mixed signals…"

William found himself blushing again and it took every ounce of willpower not to pull away from Grell's fingers.

"I...got carried away," William said, unable to hold the other's gaze for very long.

"…But why? Will…I have been trying so hard to be a good girl around you…not just for my act as a dance teacher…but then you kiss me like that…"

"I don't know, Grell," William said with honest confusion in his voice. "It felt nice? I am beginning to see you differently? If I had a direct answer I would give it to you, but I don't..."

Grell shook his head, he didn't want half-answers, and this time he wasn't going to leave the issue be for later. He stepped closer to the reaper, sliding his arms up around his neck and pressed his lips against the other's before he could finish with his list of excuses.

Will again found himself not pulling away and cautiously put his arms around the smaller reaper. He found himself getting lost in the feel of those tender lips...but he was still so confused. Why was it suddenly okay for Grell to be doing this? When had that changed?

"…Will…" Grell breathed when the kiss, again, slowly ended, their eyes once again locking gaze.

"Grell, I..." he blinked as the kiss broke, feeling slightly hazy, and he swallowed hard. It was obvious to him now that he at the very least had an interest in the redhead...he liked him...and he was attracted to him. But was that going to be enough for Grell? Would he demand more than Will was capable of right now?

"Please don't take this the wrong way," he said softly. "This is very confusing for me, but I can't deny that I have a certain fondness for you...but I don't know how much I can give...I-I can try..." Why was he suddenly so nervous? Why couldn't he speak clearly and properly?

"Shhh," the redhead pressed a finger to William's lips, "I am capable of moving slow, you know…If you can stop pushing me away…and…if you can make some time for me once we return from this investigation…" he whispered.

He nodded softly, some of his nervousness abating. "I will try. You know I am not the best with personal matters...I may need to be... pushed from time to time," he admitted, his blush growing bright again.

"I can push." Grell grinned, "But if I push too hard, tell me, don't close back up…please?" His fingers grazed over William's hued cheek, "We'll have to go on a real date sometime…"

"I cannot promise anything except that I will do my best to be aware..." William said, his hand lifting to mirror Grell's, his fingertips tracing over his jaw. "I still don't understand why you would put up with that..."

"For someone who is admittedly impatient, I have a lot of patients." The redhead said, tilting his hand into William's hand, "At least when it comes to matters of the heart…"

Will's palm moved to cup Grell's cheek as he leaned in and pressed another soft kiss to his lips. It was touching that he was willing to tolerate so much and it inspired a little tenderness in the stoic man.

"We…should be heading back…if we are to do some investigating tonight…" Grell muttered softly after the kiss ended, then he snapped out of his trance-like state, "Oh! Did I change my hair back, Darling?"

Will looked up at Grell's exclamation.

"...No," William replied. "I apologize. I am just so used to the red I had forgotten."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I just need to change back before we get back to the school in case someone sees us return." He smiled and concentrated on his spell. "I don't have a mirror…did I get it all?"

"It looks fine from the front," William said then took Grell by the shoulders and turned him around to inspect the back. "And it appears the back is fine as well."

"Good~" The red reaper smiled and spun back around, taking William's arm, "Shall we be on our way, Darling?"

"Yes, it is probably for the best that we do," William said as he started back towards the carriage. He helped Grell into said carriage like a proper gentleman and sat in awkward silence for a little bit before he finally broke the silence.

"Will you tell me more about your family?" he asked carefully.

Grell flashed a pleased smile, "Curious as to where I come from, hmm~?" he chuckled and leaned back in his seat, "What would you like to know…or rather…who would you like me to tell you about? My mother? Father? Brother? Or even my real father?"

"Whatever you are comfortable sharing," William answered softly. "I simply wish to know more about you."

"Well, I may as well share the interesting bits." Grell smiled, "I was born the youngest of three children to my mother. My older brother Darien who was the spitting image of my father was a full ten years older than I. And I was born a twin. However, I can not tell you much about my twin sister as she did not survive more than a week after our birth. Though, my mother told me that my sister Lilly-Anna had hair just as red as mine and bright blue eyes.

"My father, however, hated me. Because I had red hair. My mother was blond, and he had black hair…My sister's and my hair was proof that my mother had been unfaithful. But he was too greedy to leave my mother. Apparently, My mother was a little frisky after years of being ignored by my father and had a passing affair with a Pirate. Or, at least that is what she told me once I turned eighteen."

"A pirate?" William said curiously. "Why did your mother wait so long to tell you?"

"I was an innocent little thing…and her baby. I'm guessing she didn't want to corrupt my mind too early with her romantic tale of the night of lust she shared with a man she would never see again." He paused, thinking back, "…of course, she only told me because I grew up with Father telling me I wasn't his son…and finally I asked Mother what he meant by that…"

"Considering he'd likely find himself on the business end of your scythe if he antagonized you too much, and justifiably so, I imagine the only sound he'd make would be child-like sobbing as he soiled himself," William said with a bit of a bite. "I am sorry if I am bringing up unpleasant memories."

"Family is still family." Grell smiled, "The memories of them are hardly unpleasant." He leaned forward, looking at the ring on his finger, "What about you? I know you have a sister…mind telling me about her?"

"Her name was Mary, five years younger than me. When our parents died, all we had was one another, so I raised her as best I could on my own. She could be a bit of a hellion, but I loved her nonetheless. That ring was actually her engagement ring, though her fiancé was killed before they could marry. She never married after she lost him, and she wore that ring up until the day she died but she never regretted a single moment of her life," he said with a small smile.

"She sounds like a wonderful little annoyance. I think I would have liked her." Grell said gently, "It's nice to see she can bring a smile to your face."

"Mary was definitely a free spirit, to put it kindly," Will said, his smile not fading. "She was my reason for living, and she is the reason for my existence now. I would not be who and what I am had it not been for her."

He sat silent for a moment, letting the memories wash over him for a moment, then looked to Grell again. "Will you tell me more about your life?"

The redhead-turned-brunette nodded, "What would you like to know? I'm afraid no stories leap to mind right away." He said, reaching across and giving William's hand a squeeze.

"Did you have anyone special in your life outside of your family?" he asked, looking down at Grell's hand.

"Romantically? No. I had a crush on one of my brother's friends, but I died before I was able to work up the courage to talk to him. However, I was good friends with one of the servant's daughter, Emily. We were the same age so we grew up together, did everything together…she even joked about me being her maid of honor at her wedding. Even though she wasn't the marrying type. She ran away with her girlfriend instead, but we kept in touch through letters."

"Do you...ever miss all of it?"

"Yes…I do. But I think that even a reaper who had a bad life misses it on some level. For me; I miss Mother and Emily the most…Though sometimes I do miss my brother…"

"Is there anything you regret not doing?"

"Of course. _Living_. I never confessed my feelings to the guy I liked, I never stood up for myself in front of my father, I never stood out or let myself be _myself_. I only studied and tried to please my father by being who _he_ wanted me to be, even if my mother encouraged me to let go of those expectations and just find myself…" He sighed and rested his chin on his knuckles, "What are some of your regrets from life?"

"I think you've more than made up for not being yourself as a mortal," William said softly, moving to sit next to the redhead. "That's what I was trying to get at last night. I believe your mother would be proud of you for finding who you are."

"You think so?" Grell asked, leaning over and gently resting his head on William's shoulder, a small smile on his lips.

"It is actually something I have admired in you for a long time," William said with a nod. "You are not afraid to be who you want to be. At least, that is how it appears, but that sort of confidence could not easily be fabricated."

"Hmm, perhaps that's one good thing I picked up from Andrew…" he muttered to himself, "But you never did answer if you would like to share with me some things you may regret not doing in life."

William sat back and thought for a moment.

"I would say I regret not spending more time with my sister and her son, but it is because I did not that I was able to protect them and provide a stable life for them even after my death," he said softly. "We had a few pleasant years together as a family, but issues arose and I spent the last three years of my life either in an office or in a sickbed, and I forbade Mary and Kenneth to come near me...which, of course, they ignored in the end, but by then I was too weak to fight them..."

His voice trailed off as he seemed to lose himself to memory for a moment, his heart rate rising and breath quickening slightly. He drew in a deep breath and shook his head to clear it.

"Apologies. I did not mean to go on like that...Who is Andrew?"

"I'm sorry, darling…I didn't mean for you to think back to painful memories like that…" Grell said, rubbing William's back soothingly. "But Andrew is a bad memory. Forget I mentioned him. I hadn't meant to."

Grell's hand on his back actually did calm him a little more. "No, it's fine," he said with a small shake of his head. "It's just sometimes the memories are so vivid I react badly. I am hoping some of them will dull with time."

The carriage passed through the gates to the school and William looked up.

"It seems our talk will need to pause here anyway..."

Grell turned and looked out the window, "It seems so." He looked at William with a smile, "But at least now I know our talk will continue, even if it's after this investigation."

Once the carriage stopped, William stepped out and assisted Grell before escorting him back towards the school. He glanced at his pocket watch.

"It seems we have a half hour still before lights out for the students. This might be a prime time for me to gather my things and bring them to your room if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Darling. The sooner we get you out of the Demon's room the better."

"I agree," William said as he headed back to his room. He hadn't even bothered to unpack much yet, so it was simply a matter of grabbing his suitcases and a few small items. Again, the demon was not present, but that did not bother William in the least. He gathered his things and headed across the hall to Grell's room.

Grell unlocked the door to his room and opened it. His absent roommate's things had been moved into temporary storage, and the two twin-sized beds had been replaced with one larger queen-sized bed. He froze in the doorway, his cheeks turning pink.

William had just been bringing his suitcases over when he noticed that Grell wasn't moving.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked.

"Ah! No! I am just…surprised is all…" Grell said turning around to look at the other reaper, "Looks like we have to share a bed…"

William looked past Grell into the room and saw the change of furniture, a blush going across his cheeks.

"I wonder if this was Miss Wynstelle's doing...or the demon's," he said coldly, then sighed. "In either case, it is still better than the possibility of him sneaking up on us in the middle of the night, or accosting you first thing in the morning. If it troubles you, I will sleep on the floor."

"I am not about to dump you on the floor! And while I have no problem sharing a bed, I don't know if you would."

"It...should be fine," William said with a look of determination. There was no reason why sharing a bed with Grell should bother him. He trusted that the redhead would behave himself.

' _But will I?'_

Will shook that thought clear out of his head and took his suitcases into the room, placing them down and checking his watch again. "We have ten minutes to get to the girl's dorm and try to tail the girl. Let's go," he said crisply, wanting to get out of the room before he had more erratic thoughts.

Grell nodded, pulling his mother's comb out of his hair and setting it on his desk before following William out. He smiled, "Things are more exciting when my hair is free."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

William headed to the student dorms under the premise that he and Grell were doing voluntary rounds to make sure students remained in for lights out. He waited just outside the hall leading to the girl's dorms looking for any sign of activity. About half an hour later, he saw the faint glow of a lantern and pulled Grell with him to hide in a dark doorway to keep out of sight, then peeked around the frame to see the somewhat familiar features of Melissa walking away towards the library.

Grell raised an eyebrow, he was all about convinced that the place was going to be a place students went to snog in the middle of the night…more if they were older. So he assumed it would be in a back courtyard in some secluded area of campus…not towards the library which made it look like some late-night study session.

He waited for the girl to get a fair distance away before he grabbed William's hand and quietly snuck after her, keeping to the shadows.

They followed as quietly as possible. William wasn't sure where she was headed as they'd searched the library earlier. Admittedly, it hadn't been the best job as they'd been distracted by students, but he could not remember seeing anyplace unusual. Still, they followed, ducking behind shelves as they tailed the girl to what was indeed an alcove. It was very unassuming, being lined with bookshelves and how this one was any different from the dozens of others in the library was anyone's guess.

William pulled Grell with him to hide behind a neighboring bookshelf to listen as there was another person there.

"Samuel," William heard Melissa whisper. "I-I came like you asked."

There was a warm, light laugh, a young male voice, "Thank you. I missed you..." the male voice, Samuel, said softly.

They couldn't exactly see what was happening, but William could guess as both the boy and the girl went silent and there was the sound of lips smacking together.

He should have known it was only a spot for trysts. He frowned slightly as he listened to their kissing grow a little more heated as the couple made small sounds of pleasure. Will sighed and shook his head.

Grell gave an incredibly quiet giggle, "Do we interrupt them or leave them?" he whispered, peaking through the crack that a few missing books made, barely able to make out the dark silhouettes locked in an embrace. His hips wiggled slightly, "Romance in a library…That's so…" he faded off, his movements stopping and a frown forming on his lips as he pulled away from he bookshelf.

Will was hoping the couple would finish up soon so they could track both kids back to their dorms to make sure they weren't abducted between here and there. It was still a possibility. He hadn't wanted to bother looking, but he turned to the redhead and wondered what he was doing.

"What is it?" William whispered softly.

The brunette shook his head, "Nothing." He looked up at William, "Are we going to interrupt and escort them back, or leave them?"

Will raised an eyebrow at Grell then lifted his finger to his lips to motion for silence as the couple parted from their kissing to speak.

"Come on, Mel, let's go..." the young man said lowly, his voice low with obvious desire.

"No, Samuel, I can't-" Melissa said softly.

"Don't you love me?" the boy said, the sound of his lips smacking, likely kissing the girl again.

"I-I do, but I can't just-I'm not ready for-" the girl stammered, obviously getting flustered and upset. "Please stop..."

Will narrowed his eyes listening to the conversation, not liking where it was going.

"Then why did you meet me here?" the young man said, obviously irritated. "You _know_ what it usually means!"

"I know, Samuel," the girl sobbed. "But I don't want to!"

The girl's soft sobbing was quickly fueling William's ire. They might not have found what they were looking for, but he would not stand by while this boy- Just as William was about to make their presence known, there was a slight tingle in the air and a hint of angelic presence. Will looked around quickly, searching for the source, but there was nothing obvious except the couple.

"Alright, I understand," Samuel said softly, obviously disappointed but trying to make an effort.

"I'm sorry, Sam..." Melissa sniffled.

"No, don't be. You're a good girl, Mel. Don't change for anyone. Not even me."

Crisis averted between the young couple for the moment, Will's eyes continued to search the darkness for the source of the angelic presence, but it was gone again. Perhaps the children had been in danger and the angel, in turn, had sensed the reapers and decided to abandon it's targets. He looked to Grell. "Tell me you felt that..." he whispered.

Grell nodded, "I did…right as I was going to interrupt those two…" he whispered. "Think…we should walk them back to the dorms?"

"Yes," he replied softly. "That would be safest. "You take the girl and I'll follow the boy, then we meet back here to see if we can find a trace of where that presence had come from..."

They waited in the darkness for the young lovers to say their goodbyes (though it was a long time coming between all the whispered apologies and placating snogging) but Will followed behind the young man after he finally left.

He couldn't help but notice that the voice he'd heard sounded much younger than the man he followed now. It should have been a teenager, but from height alone, William could have placed him as a young man in his twenties, at least. But, then again, the boy could have simply been tall for his age. He watched as he entered the dorms, meeting no trouble whatsoever, and quickly returned to the library to meet with Grell again.

"Find anything interesting, Spears?" Sebastian asked, stepping out to block William's path on his way back to meet the red reaper.

Will stood up straight to stare down the demon.

"Nothing of note. Simply a couple of students breaking curfew," he responded coolly.

"So, you didn't feel that particularly disgusting presence about fifteen minutes ago?" he asked, moving closer, "Come, now. I know you reapers are not that imperceptive. What's the harm in telling me what you found? If you share, I may return the favor."

William adjusted his glasses. The demon had a minor point. Besides, if the angel and the demon met, there was a slight chance they would destroy one another which would save William the hassle of doing so himself.

"We have not yet found anything, Michaelis. I was on my way to do a more thorough investigation of the library as we believe that is where the 'disgusting presence', as you so call it, was felt."

"Then I will accompany you." He said, falling in to walk next to the reaper, a smug grin on his lips.

Will could not keep his eye from twitching, "If you insist," he said, making his way back towards the library hoping Grell had returned.

"So…How is your engagement going, Spears?"

"It was quite incommodious at first, however it has proven to be personally useful," William said with a raised eyebrow. "You have the room to yourself now, so please refrain from invading my and Grell's quarters."

"Why? Worried I may do something to the two of you in your sleep?"

"Other than the fact that it is rude to enter another person's room without permission, you can safely assume I do not trust you in the least and assume you have the absolute worst intentions," William said lowly to the demon, then looked to Grell who was standing a few feet away.

Grell was waiting by the doors for William, hearing footsteps, he turned and smiled, "Will~ I was starting to worry you had…" he trailed off, spotting the demon, "What's Sebas-chan doing here?"

"Well, that is by far a new way to be greeted by you, Sutcliff."

"He sensed the angelic presence as well and implied he might be wiling to share information if I shared with him. As we do not yet know the source of the disturbance, a third set of eyes and ears will be useful. Shall we go in?"

He did not wait for an answer and ushered Grell into the library before heading back towards the alcove to investigate the area further.

William had to concentrate, but he could still sense a tiny bit of the angelic presence. There was a faint residue that felt stronger here in the alcove than anywhere else in the library. The obvious choice was to systematically search the shelves to see why this particular place seemed to hold such a feeling. He searched through the books, the bookshelves themselves...though at one point, Will knelt to place a book back and he shifted the area rug beneath his feet. Looking down, Will noticed a marking on the floor. He raised an eyebrow and lifted the rug further to see runes painted onto the wooden beams.

"Grell?" he called for the redhead to get his attention.

He quickly flipped the rug out of the way to reveal an intricate and rather large sigil painted on the floor with Enochian characters being primarily used, but it was unlike any sigil he'd seen before.

"Well, I am not entirely sure what this means..." William said wondering out loud.

Grell paused in his own search, walking over to William's side, "…I don't recognize that one…do you?" he whispered.

"Not in the least. I recognize that it is angelic in nature, but it's so...strange...as if it is more than one spliced together..."

"It does have that feel to it…Uhg, I should have paid more attention in Sigil class…do you think Sebas-chan would know it?"

"Parts of it." The demon said from above, peaking over the tall bookcase down at the two reapers. He slid down the ladder and walked around "It seems this here," he gestured to the outer circle of runes, "are some sort of obedience charm, while the center seems to be a concealment. I can tell it was put here by angelic magic…but as to what the two spells are targeted for is unknown. I would have to study it in depth but I fear it would take far too long." He looked up from the sigil at the reapers, "And if this is due to a fluff ball vulcher, I would rather not risk my Young Master longer than I have to. I do not care who takes them down unless I receive a direct order."

William was careful not to touch it.

"Obedience and concealment? That is a strange combination. Obviously the angel lures the children here under the guise of this being a secret meeting place for young lovers to bring them under it's control, but why concealment?"

Then William thought about what he had seen earlier...that Samuel had looked off...His eyes widened.

"Samuel! I noticed when I followed him back to the boy's dormitory that his stature did not match the voice I'd heard. If he is disguising himself and perhaps dampening his power to go unnoticed, that would explain the need for concealment, and if he's bringing the children under his control, then Melissa is compromised."

"You really should learn to investigate thoroughly. There is a Samuel at this school, but he is not a student. Interesting…" the demon muttered.

"What do you mean?" Grell asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you should be able to figure it out on your own." The crow said, walking away.

"Mr. Michaelis," William said following after him to stop him. "What was that you said about sharing information earlier? If you know who this Samuel is, please share."

"I have." Sebastian said, not stopping on his way to the door, "I told you all I can about the sigil, and the fact that he is not a student. I would hope that you can take it from here."

William frowned at the question dodge, but he did not want to deal with the demon any longer than night. He shook his head and went back to the sigil. He took a moment to summon his scythe and scratched out a couple of characters, unsure if that would even affect it, but he couldn't risk leaving it there for another student to wander onto. When there was no noticeable backlash from doing so, he threw the rug back in place and looked to Grell.

"There isn't much else we can do tonight. 'Samuel', whoever he is, is probably not in the student dorms and I cannot risk looking for him there even if he was. We have to assume he's faculty and we can search in the morning, I suppose. I suggest, however, that we remain careful around Melissa if she is under angelic compulsion, she could be dangerous."

"Samuel didn't sound like any of the staff I have talked to…and he sounded young enough to be a student." Grell commented, "I'd like to talk to Melissa, but you are right, if she is, then it isn't safe for us to start asking her questions that our feathered friend may become alarmed about…which would make this more dangerous for the students as well as ourselves."

"Maybe if we're fortunate, the demon will take care of it inadvertently," William said with a sigh. "Short of breaking into the vice-principal's office tonight to search employee records ourselves, there's not much we can do. I'd rather wait until she was away. Perhaps we should retire for the night?"

"I think we should. It's getting late. Tomorrow I'll see if I can distract Sophia long enough for you to search her office, and then maybe we can get into the Principal's office afterwards." The red reaper said, taking William's arm as they started to leave the library.

"It has been quite a long day," Will commented as they made their way back to their room. When they finally made it back, William walked in as if he'd been situated there the entire time. "Please don't let my presence affect your normal routine. I will try to be as unassuming as possible," he said as he went to hang a suit jacket in the wardrobe.

"I wasn't planning to, Darling." Grell smiled, his hair changing back to red as he grabbed his night gown and walked into the bathroom. He returned a while later, braiding his hair as he walked to the bed and sat down.

While Grell was changing in the bathroom, Will took the opportunity to lock the door and change into his pajamas himself. He ran his fingers through his hair to shake it loose and readied his outfit for the next day as he went about his usual routine. He looked up when Grell returned.

"Again, thank you for allowing me to stay here," he said softly as he moved to sit on the opposite side of the bed.

"Darling, it isn't a problem. And I promise to behave." He smiled, tying the braid off with a red ribbon and leaning over to press a soft kiss to the other reaper's cheek, "Your hair…" he reached up, running his fingers along a short lock, "It reminds me of when we met…I kind of miss it like this."

William couldn't help but press into the touch a little bit.

"If I wore it like this all the time, I would not be taken very seriously."

"Oh that's ridiculous. Your hair does not affect that glare that makes everyone paranoid about their work and cause them to work harder. You can be a very scary guy when you are at the office."

"You know very well that appearance can affect other's perceptions of you, Grell, else you would not have gone to the trouble of changing your own appearance so drastically for this assignment," he said with a raised eyebrow. "And I know I can be rather...severe in the workplace. It is a habit I am attempting to break slowly, but it is difficult to change decades of behavior. It was much easier to be cold and detached from everyone when I had no idea who I was and all I had was the personality everyone expected of me."

"I changed my hair and teeth because I was ordered to. And I can't exactly afford to get into trouble again so soon after having my probation lifted." The redhead said, almost snapping, but sighed, calming himself, taking a moment of silence before looking at William, "…What exactly do you mean by…not knowing who you were?"

"I wasn't accusing you of anything, Grell, I was merely making a statement. I apologize if it came off as insulting," he replied softly. Then took a moment to figure out how to answer Grell's question.

"I did not know who I was because I had no memory of my mortal life until about a year ago. All of it came back at once and it was...disabling as I was very different when I was alive. I could not cope with it immediately. That was the reason for my absence back then."

Grell's eyes widened, "That…Oh Darling! That's even worse than anything I could have imagined happened!" He said, forgetting his promise to be good and shifting closer to William, pulling him into a tight hug, "I know this is late…and you may not want to hear it but…I'm Sorry…and…if you ever need to talk…I may not know how it feels but…I can listen."

William stiffened slightly when Grell hugged him, but didn't push the redhead away. He was never one to seek comfort, but now that it was being given to him, he wasn't sure what to do. This was the first bit of compassion he'd received since recovering his memories and he hadn't realized how much he actually had wanted and needed it. It was strange to realize he'd been in pain all this time and all it took was a hug for him to acknowledge it. He slowly put his arms around Grell and returned the embrace.

"Thank you..." he said incredibly softly, his voice slightly rough.

Knowing there was nothing more he could say, the redhead fell into a rare silence, simply holding William, and petting him comfortingly.

William simply let Grell hold him and he eventually relaxed further, but didn't pull away from the embrace. Instead, he rested his chin on the redhead's shoulder.

"I gave them up willingly," he said softly. "My memories. When death came for me, I agreed to give up all recollection of my mortal life and become a reaper in exchange for a favor. I lost who I was for over a century. But then I found Mary's Record...and it all came back."

"Whether or not you gave them up…it doesn't make it any less painful…" Grell whispered, "It's painful enough leaving behind a mortal life and becoming a reaper, knowing that your loved ones can never see you again…that you can not contact them or be there for them…but…to be a reaper for so long and then have such memories come back long after you can no longer look in on them…to feel that emotion all at once…I can see why you were overwhelmed…I've had near a hundred years to adjust to not being able to see Mother or Emily again…I see now that it was a luxury, even if it was painful…it is better than the alternative…" he trailed off, "Sorry…you can tell me to shut up if I'm talking too much."

He shook his head and squeezed Grell. "This is the most I have ever spoken about myself and I don't know how much I am strong enough to share yet. I don't mind."

"Take your time, Darling." Grell said softly, tilting his head to press a kiss to William's head.

It was strange how much this was affecting him. He was both touched and uncomfortable being so unused to anyone caring. He wasn't sure how to handle it. But there was no doubt that he did not want to let go just yet... "You're too kind, Grell," he said softly.

"Can you tell me more about Mary?" Grell asked softly after another moment of Silence.

He had to think for a moment. What could he really say about his sister? Before he realized it, he just started talking.

"I was very young when she was born, but my mother made sure I understood how important she was. I was fiercely protective of her even before our parents died...and when we were left on our own, I dedicated my life to taking care of her. It was very difficult considering I was only seven or so and she was two, but I managed to keep us alive by stealing what I couldn't earn. We lived in the streets for five years or so until we were taken in by our grandfather under the condition that I work for him, no exceptions. While I became strict and ruthless, Mary went from being a shy little thing to a full out brat to everyone but me. She loved being put into dresses and learning dance and etiquette, when it was on her terms, of course. She thrived, became headstrong and stubborn, so when I was disowned and we were separated, she went off and did everything possible to anger our grandfather. She refused suitors and genuinely fell in love with one of the servants...They were going to elope and the night after he had proposed and she discovered she was with child, he was killed. So Mary was disowned as well and she came to me for help. I helped raise her son, Kenneth, and she continued to thrive, even with such terrible heartbreak. Mary was indomitable. Even after I died, she was headstrong and carried on as if nothing could stop her...While I was ill, she studied to become a nurse and she eventually fulfilled her dream. When Kenneth was old enough, she traveled the world to gain more experience, and unfortunately contracted small pox. Her son was just as stubborn as her and insisted on caring for her, so to stop him from possibly contracting it himself from coming into contact with her, she committed suicide and made it look like the illness took her faster."

William sat silently for a moment, everything feeling very surreal having just related all of that out loud, as if he was reading her Record again...Her Record...

"And even with all of that, it was as if she knew what had become of me even though I had no memory of her anymore. She had a dedication to me...in her Record..." he whispered softly, a lump rising in his throat as he recalled the simple words she had left behind for him...The words he'd read over and over.

" _'To my beloved William Tobias Spears,_ " he recited from memory, his voice low and rough and slightly trembling. " _'All those years of taking my hand and you never noticed when mine was big enough to hold yours. A flaw of older brothers everywhere. We'll meet again someday, and when that time comes, I'll be the one to save you. All of my Love, Little Mary.'_ "

He shook slightly in Grell's arms as his breath hitched and he clenched his jaw.

Again, silence fell between them, The redhead letting William let out his emotions, knowing all too well that just letting tears fall was sometimes the best way to feel better…to be able to continue pushing on in life—and afterlife.

When William's quiet sobbing lessoned and he seemed to relax slightly, Grell finally spoke in a quiet, soothing tone, "You took good care of her…And I have no doubt, that she is proud of you. In a way…I think she helped raise you just as much as you did her."

"No, she wasn't proud of me. I did terrible things to innocent people and she made sure I knew she didn't approve, but I know that she still loved me in the end and that is enough."

William took a moment to gather himself, drawing in deep breaths as he gave Grell a final squeeze out of gratitude and drew back. He removed his glasses to wipe at his eyes.

"I did not mean to come apart like that. Thank you for tolerating it," he said, trying to use his normal tone as he occupied himself by attempting to clean his glasses using his shirt.

"It's hardly 'tolerating' it, William. And…if you ever need to again, I'll be here for you." Grell promised, squeezing his shoulder. "I can't fix it, but I know letting it out can help. You'll feel a little better."

With a tired sigh, William replaced his glasses and reached up to put his hand atop Grell's on his shoulder and looked to the redhead.

"I would like to be able to do the same for you...if you'll let me," he said softly.

The redhead gave him a small smile, "I may not have much to cry about anymore. But I'll remember that if I need it."

Will nodded and blushed a little, thinking about his own tears...it was embarrassing to say the least, but Grell wasn't making him feel self conscious about it. He was doing that to himself. The redhead was being nothing but supportive. The more he looked at the red reaper the more he wondered why he'd never seen this side of him before...and how could he be so kind to someone who treated him so awfully for so many years? Before he knew it, his hand was reaching up to cup Grell's cheek, his thumb brushing over his soft skin...and he was leaning in to press a soft kiss over those beautiful plush lips.

Grell leaned into the touch, sliding his fingers up William's wrist and pressing his hand gently to his hand before he leaned in, his lips meeting with the other's. He hadn't expected this. He had thought that they would exchange a few more words then turn in for the night. But of course, he was still getting used to the idea of William kissing him…of the supervisor's soft touches in place of what would normally be some sort of rejection…

William held the kiss for a short while, not taking it any further nor pulling away immediately. He strangely did not feel the need to. He just wanted to show Grell a little gratitude and affection in a small way...to give him something meaningful and singular that Will would never give anyone else. Eventually he did pull back

"Thank you," he whispered over Grell's lips as he released him.

"You…really don't need to thank me, Will." Grell said softly. "And as much as I would love to enjoy your lips on mine more…We may want to turn in for the night."

"Yes," William agreed as he pulled away further and stood to go turn off the lights.  
Once Grell seemed situated, he went to the opposite side of the bed, put his glasses on the nightstand and crawled under the covers, turning onto his side to face away and give the illusion of privacy.

"Goodnight," he said softly.

"Sweet dreams, Darling." The red reaper replied softly, curling up into his pillow.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sophia, I was wondering if you were busy this evening?" Grell asked the next morning at breakfast, "I was hoping we could have some girl time after classes for the day are over."

The vice-principal smiled warmly at Grell.

"I had a few things planned, but nothing that cannot be rearranged, Miss Sutcliff," she said cheerily. "Are you sure you do not wish to spend your evening with your beau?"

"I'm afraid he has quite a few papers to grade this evening. He suggested to me that I make plans. And it has been so long since I have last gotten to spend time away from men. Of course, you other ladies are welcome to join as well." Grell smiled, extending the invitation to the other female teachers.

"How lovely," Sophia replied genteelly. "And what shall we be doing, Miss Sutcliff?"

"A late afternoon tea is always a lovely choice, After all, such short notice limits our options. As I have few classes after lunch, I could easily prepare my office for it. Or it looks to be such a lovely day we could possibly take it out to the east gardens."

"I think the gardens would be a nice setting. I will let the kitchen staff know," Sophia said with a nod.

"Great! I hope to see all you ladies there." The brunette grinned, "It'll be nice to get to know all of you a little more."

William overheard the little plan and made sure he would be ready to investigate at that time. The classes during the day passed uneventfully, though Will did pull Tom aside to see if there had been any unusual activity between last night and this morning. He said he didn't know but that he would check on all of his friends to make sure.

Once classes ended, William watched as Grell gathered Sophia and the other ladies. He watched from a window to make sure they were seated and occupied before making his way to the vice-principal's office to search for clues.

It was a simple matter of keeping a look out and jostling the doorknob the right way for him to slip into Sophia's office. As the vice-principal, she would have employee records on file which William would browse through to find the mysterious Samuel.

He started with her desk, looking through the drawers and finding nothing of interest save for a photograph of a pretty lady sitting prominently on the desktop. She could be a sister or best friend, something of the like, but it didn't tell him what he needed to know so he continued searching. Giving up on the desk, he moved to the filing drawers nearby and dove in to start pulling employee files.

"Trying to catch your investigation up to ours, Spears?" Sebastian asked, leaning against the closed door of the office.

William looked to the door, somehow not surprised that the demon had decided to make a nuisance of himself.

"You could say that, Mr. Michaelis," William said coolly as he rifled through the files and pulled Sebastian's just to see what the demon had fabricated."Apologies, _Professor_ Michaelis. Specializing in Physics and...Theology. Quaint."

Will went back to searching. He'd gone through the faculty and the support staff with no luck. It was a little disheartening, but he came across other documents. Bills, contracts, and deeds for various properties of the school...All of which were signed by one Samuel Wynstelle as the Headmaster.

Ah...So his suspicions had been correct that the Headmaster was the one to look for...but what was his relation to Sophia? Her husband? And were they in on this together, whatever it was?

"Interesting read, isn't it?" Sebastian asked, walking up behind the reaper and leaning over him, "But as far as I have seen, he is not to be found. I had thought he wasn't connected until you mentioned him."

Will scowled and moved so that the demon was no longer hovering over his shoulder.

"My main concern is that Miss Sophia is also part of this mysterious business with the sigil. She obviously lied about the Headmaster's absence if he was the 'Samuel' we saw in the library last night. Perhaps he was using the sigil to conceal his angelic presence to enact a spell of obedience upon the students. But, why? And what is the relation between the two? Husband and wife?" William mused out loud. "I believe this calls for an investigation of the Headmaster's office, unless of course you have already done so and are willing to share your findings?"

"Only if you have anything of interest to share that I do not already know."

"Other than our suspicions that it is an angel behind all this seems to be turning out true? Not really. There are a few spooked students who still recall their missing classmates for whatever reason, they are carrying around Angel Banishment sigils out of fright as Undertaker oh so kindly pointed out said sigil to a boy since he claims to have seen an angel and some demons around this school before. The only thing in common with the missing children is that they are all, well, common born, but that's hardly a significant factor considering most of the students here are."

"So nothing new and interesting, hmm? Disappointing, Spears. I would have thought you would be more thorough. Sutcliff must be holding you back. Well. Better you than I." the demon said, heading for the door again.

"There has not been quite the appropriate opportunity to be more 'thorough', Michaelis," William responded as he placed things back in order. He might risk searching the Headmaster's office now, but he was unsure as to where the man might be. Perhaps it would be a safer venture after lights out...maybe he would go after another student. Though William didn't like the idea, it was a good opportunity. He would bring Grell with him...not to mention, tea would nearly be over soon and William needed to get out of there.

* * *

 

Grell returned to the reaper's shared room shortly after William, "Almost done with those papers, Darling?" he smiled as he closed the door, making sure it was closed tight before walking over and slipping his arms around him, "Find anything?" he asked in a quieter voice.

Grell's arrival was a bit of a relief. On his way back to his room, Tom had come running up to William, obviously upset. When he'd pulled the boy aside and calmed him down, Tom had informed him that a friend of a friend, Melissa, had been confined to the infirmary. William was immediately alarmed but before he could ask anything Tom went on to explain that that was how it began. The children would report to the infirmary and be absent from class, but the next day they would be gone and no one would remember their existence, save for a select few. William told the boy to calm down and act as if nothing was amiss and escorted him back to the boy's dorms to make sure he returned safely. But this just meant he and Grell needed to get answers faster before Melissa was the next victim. Whatever Samuel had done to her last night might result in her disappearance...

William explained to Grell how he had discovered Samuel's identity and the incident with Tom. "We need to get into the Headmaster's office tonight regardless of the risk. Whether or not we are caught, we need to stop him before he takes another soul."

"S-So soon?!" Grell gasped, then sighed, sitting down, "So-much for a nice week away from the office. We have to make our move tonight. Not just searching the office. Maybe we should keep an eye on the infirmary as well. No hiding behind bookshelves this time."

"I doubt the girl is actually in the infirmary, but, as much as I hate to say it. We might be able to enlist the demon's aid in this. If we have a common enemy, it would be beneficial to have as much assistance as possible."

"Never thought I'd see the day when you suggest such a thing…Shall we go find him, then?"

"I normally wouldn't ever consider it, but since Sebastian has as much reason as us to take out an angel, then why not give him the opportunity?" he asked. He went across the hall and knocked on his door hoping he would be there for once.

No answer came, and Grell walked up, banging on the door, "Sebas-chan! If you're in there and don't open up right now I'll finish the job Angelina had started before she broke down!" he threatened, just to see if the demon was listening. He looked at William, "Don't look at me like that, I'm joking. Phantomhive isn't on the list yet." He turned back to the door and turned the handle, finding it unlocked, and the room empty.

"Well, let's not waste any more time, then. I'm sure if we stir up enough trouble he'll sense it and come sniffing around," William said starting off down the hall. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be for this." Grell nodded, closing the door to the demon's room, "Office first?"

"Yes. I believe that would be best," William said ensuring his scythe was at the ready.

* * *

The journey through the dark halls was bit daunting, but once they reached the Headmaster's office, William took lead and carefully opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked. He cautiously entered the dark room, the only light came spilling in from the high windows behind the huge desk. The walls were lined with high book shelves, a few paintings, and two doors, one likely a closet, and the other probably leading to private quarters. Will's eyes darted around the room and sensing no other presence, he moved towards one of the doors, beckoning Grell to follow him, when a nearby painting caught his attention. It was a familiar face. He raised an eyebrow wondering what the connection was as he turned to Grell. "There was a photograph of her on Sophia's desk..." he whispered softly nodding towards the painting. Then he reached out to open the door cautiously.

The redhead studied the painting, "…there's something…odd about her…I can't quite lay my finger on it…" he whispered before walking over to the side of the door, summoning his scythe, just in case, and nodding to William that he was ready for whatever was behind the door.

William again carefully opened the door and cautiously looked around. It was the Headmaster's private chambers, which also appeared to be empty. Will wondered if they were too late in catching him as he slipped inside. There was a sudden flare of angelic energy and his body went painfully stiff. He couldn't even make a sound as his entire body was suddenly paralyzed, but the blue glow emanating below his line of sight told him he'd just walked into a trap, then suddenly, everything went black in his vision for a moment, as if he'd blinked though he knew he knew he hadn't.

To Grell, it was if William had disappeared from sight. He was there, and then he was gone, as if he never had been. "W-Will…?" he choked, torn between rushing in after his crush, and staying out and finding another way to find William. The later was safer. After all, he didn't know what had happened. And if it was a trap, then it would do no good for him to walk into it, leaving them _both_ missing. He rushed over to the desk and grabbed a pen, tossing it into the private chamber and watching as it just sat on the floor, unaffected.

A trap. It had to be. So…there was definitely something in the room the culprit was hiding. "I'm sorry Will…I'll find out how to help you…but I can't right now." He muttered, running from the room.

* * *

 

William didn't have any time to react, not that he could, anyway, before he was forced to the ground and a horrid demonic presence was upon him. William could do nothing as his shirt was partially torn off and hungry questing hands wandered over his skin, a tongue wandered up his neck, a soft and very female body pressed intimately against him, straddling his hips, and he couldn't even shudder in revulsion.

"I don't have time for much, so this will have to do," a dark and vicious female voice whispered in his ear before fangs harshly sank into his neck and his blood was pulled from him. He had no idea what was going on except her hands were still caressing every inch of flesh they could find and he could do nothing to stop her. He lay there helplessly as the demon took what she wanted, feeling himself grow weak while the demon apparently grew stronger. She eventually released his neck and viciously attacked his mouth in what could have been a kiss save that she kept nipping him to draw out more blood, making horribly lewd noises during the one-sided kiss, and rolling her hips over his. Had he the ability to vomit, he would have, but she made a small sound of satisfaction and pulled away, finally revealing her face. He immediately recognized her as the woman from the photo and the painting, but what-?

He didn't have any time to think as he was yanked upwards and suddenly he was being pulled through the air and he could move again. He glanced around and tried to resist but the demon had unfurled her wings and was heading straight for a stained glass window. She barreled through it, dragging him through the shattered glass and casually tossed him onto a patch of grass.

"I'd say I was sorry for being so rough, reaper, but I'm not. You are exactly what I needed," she said as she stood over him. William's mind reeled as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"As soon as I felt your presence I begged dear Sophia to let me have you. The crazy bitch didn't remember how much more nourishing reaper blood is compared to measly human blood, and the bint wouldn't let me have hers. 'I have to purify you! You must be cleansed!'" the demon mock whined, obviously venting out loud. "That's the last time I ever try to seduce a bloody angel..."

* * *

 

Earlier that day, Sebastian had informed Ciel of an abandoned chapel at the far reaches of the school grounds, and somehow through subtle manipulations on the demon's part, the young Earl had been convinced to investigate it that night alongside the demon

Ciel sneered and wondered just how he'd been convinced to tromp through the damp woods in the middle of the night in search of a musty old building when the sound of shattering glass drew his attention.

"Sebastian," he said lowly and nodded towards the source of the sound.

" _Sebas-chan! Where the Bloody Hell are you_?" the familiar voice of the red reaper drifted on the breeze to the demon's ear before he could respond to his master.

He shuttered and looked questionably down at Ciel, "My Lord, the reapers may have learned something useful before we go to the church. If Sutcliff is separated from Spears, it will be easy to gain the information." He waited for the young earl to give a stiff nod, "Very well, I won't be long, please stay here." he said, tugging on his glove before disappearing towards Grell's voice.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell walked along the path into the wooded area of the grounds, lifting his skirt slightly as he ducked under a low-hanging tree branch, picking up speed until he was at a full run. He had searched the buildings for the demon butler, he knew he needed help. William was gone, and he had no clue as to where to look for him without following him into the trap. And, as much as he actually hated to admit it, Sebastian was his only hope. "Sebastian Michaelis! I need you!"

Suddenly, the redhead felt like he hit a wall, stopped dead, his feet seemingly glued to the ground. "What?" He looked down, seeing nothing but dirt under his heeled shoes. Frustrated, he yanked his feet upwards, giving off a growl as he lost balance and fell. Looking up from the ground, Grell spotted a sigil glowing a dark purple above his head; two overlapping squares with individual curved symbols in the eight corners. The sigil was unmistakable. It was the first thing engraved into all new Shinigami's minds; a reaper trap.

Looking closer, his green eyes followed glittering, nearly invisible threads hanging down from the Sigil, forming a wall caging Grell in. The trap was dangerous as it left a reaper vulnerable and unable to summon his scythe.

And he had walked right into it!

"Bloody—Persephone's—frigid—Oar!" he cursed, smacking the threads holding him in place, causing them to glow brighter for a few seconds and send a painful shock of energy into his body.

"Hardly proper words to be uttered from the lips of a maiden, Sutcliff." Sebastian's silken voice laced with malice wafted down from a nearby tree.

"Shut up." Grell snapped back, the spell he had used on his hair and teeth slowly dispelling.

The demon leapt down and circled the trapped reaper, watching the brown hair bleed back to red as Grell stood back up. "It seems you got yourself into quite a predicament."

"I said _shut up_." The redhead hissed.

Sebastian stepped in closer, crossing into the zone of the trap easily, "I thought you liked me." he commented, watching the reaper lean away from him, "Don't you want me to help you?"

Grell laughed, " _You_? Help me? Oh don't joke, Sebas-chan. I'm not Undertaker, I don't give out information in exchange for a laugh."

"A kiss, perhaps then?"

"I'm _not_ as easy as I seem." Grell snapped. "Besides, I—"

The demon put his hands up, "Now, now. I didn't mean anything by it." He took another step closer.

"No offence, Sebastian, but just leave me here. I'd rather have William help dispel this thing. Which brings me to my problem, please wi-"

"Why not me? You can trust me." The butler smirked, his eyes shimmering.

"One; I'm at a slight disadvantage here, and two; you don't like me. I would rather not risk anything. But William is-"

Sebastian's smirk widened and he stepped in closer yet, tilting Grell's chin up, "Come now, tell me what you know and I'll help you out of this little trap. Do you really want to wait for William to find you in an unknown amount of time and risk him getting stuck in here with you?"

Grell adverted his eyes, "I bloody well have been trying to! William disappeared once he stepped into the headmaster's privet chamber! I think wherever he is has everything to do with this soul-hungry angel. We find him; we'll find the culprit." he muttered, "There, now let me out of here."

"Gladly. Thank you, Sutcliff." The demon said, pulling Grell against his chest and removing one of his gloves.

"What…?"

The demon brought his hand back and thrust it forward into Grell's chest. The sound of ribs breaking was almost lost when mixed with Grell's shocked gasp of pain. The demon's black nails lengthened into claws as he grabbed a hold of Grell's heart.

Grell's eyes were painfully wide, staring up into a cruel red gaze. Blood ran down from the corner of his agape mouth and down his chin.

"Ah, and there's the color you lust after so much. How lovely." The crow said, leaning in, "Maybe I'll give you that kiss you always wanted…for being such a good girl." He leaned down, licking up the dribble of blood before pressing his lips to Grell's red painted lips. As he did so, he crushed Grell's heart.

The demon withdrew his bloody hand and Grell's body collapsed to the ground, the reaper trap sigil shattering and fading away. "How does death taste, Death God?" he smirked, turning and walking away, returning to his master and scooping him up into his arms, running towards the church.

"Sutcliff is taken care of. We won't have any problems from him anymore. And it seems Spears is busy, himself, with something." He explained on the way.

"You've got red on you," Ciel said with a quirked eyebrow as he looked up to the demon's face and spotted a small smear of red at the corner of his mouth while Sebastian carried him through the woods. "What were you- "

He cut himself off and looked up when he heard yelling and the distinct sound of a whip cracking. "Well, it seems you were right about the chapel after all."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Will finally summoned enough strength to roll onto his side and retch into the grass as he twitched in disgust. The demon had _used_ him! But he didn't have time to let that affect him too much more. He needed to find the rogue angel before it stole young Melissa's soul.

"Be grateful I didn't drain you entirely," the demon sneered as she looked down at him and summoned a wicked looking razor whip before turning back towards the church. "Sophiel! Get your insane ass out here, _now!_ " she roared, cracking the whip.

William staggered to his feet, summoning his scythe to lean on it heavily, wondering what the bloody hell was going on when he spotted Sebastian coming out of the nearby woods carrying his young master.

As if on cue with the whip crack, an angel floated through the shattered remains of the stained glass window.

"Cyndal," she said softly, holding her hand out towards the female demon. "Come back inside. You are not well."

"You were _making_ me unwell, you daft bitch! Now get down here!"

"But, the child is ready to give you her soul," Sophiel cooed softly.

"Oh, I'll take her soul all right, but not to bask in it's purity. Even if it's not my preferred food, I'll eat it just to make you suffer, Sophiel!"

"But this was all for us, Cyndal. You needed to be purified so that we could be together."

"I don't _want_ to be with you! Everything you've done is because you're insane!"

The angel narrowed her eyes. "It was not my fault man decided to pollute my rivers and destroy my lands. It was not my fault I fell in love with you. I am keeping the souls of these children pure before their corrupt parents can destroy more of my beautiful earth and them along with it. By asking them to sacrifice themselves to a noble cause is the best course. Purifying you, redeeming your corruption is all that matters..."

"Oh, yeah, as if it's that noble, Sophiel. Putting a geas on them to make the sacrifice? You're just trying to justify your insanity!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, having caught both the angel's and the demon's words and looking to Sebastian.

"Well, we now know who the culprit is. Sebastian, I order you to destroy Sophiel."

Sebastian set his master down on his feet and stooped down to one knee, bowing low, his bloody hand over his heart as a sinister smirk curled his lips, "Yes, My Lord, please close your eyes."

He stood, removing his other glove and leaping into the air, his shoulder blades cracking painfully as black wings stretched out, pushing him further at the angel until he collided with her in mid-air. His claws digging into her neck as he used her shock as an opportunity to smack her hard into the ground.

William's mind reeled, trying to process all of the information quickly. Cyndal had seduced Sophiel, the angel had fallen in love and was driven to purify the demon, for some reason using the souls of innocent children to do so? The name Sophiel sounded familiar...and then it hit him. The angel of nature. Insanity. She spoke of the earth as if it were herself and what had been happening as of late? A large industrial revolution where the earth and seas were being ravaged by mankind...no wonder she was going insane...

William did his best to raise his scythe to put a stop to her, but she was suddenly taken out of the air by Sebastian which made Cyndal throw back her head and cackle.

"Oh, Sophia~! You're not so powerful without all your little sigils, are you?" the female demon snickered.

"Mister Michaelis, please kindly unhand me," the angel said softly, her eyes quite vacant.

"Sebastian is it now?" Cyndal purred and crouched down next to the pinned angel. "I see you got yourself collared. It's a shame, really..." she said shaking her head a little sadly. "I don't want to interfere with your contract, but do you mind if I drain her a bit? She owes me at least that much before you destroy her."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "And how long have you been held by this disgusting ball of fluff, Cyndal? He asked, shifting his claws to pin Sophia down by her shoulders, exposing her neck, "I was ordered to kill her, I care not what you do other than that. But don't take too much time playing with your meal. I know how you can get carried away."

"Long enough; she's off her rocker," Cyndal snorted. "She thought she could purify me by simply exposing me to pure souls and not letting me eat them, but she was just starving me."

"The righteous will cleanse the world of sin through their selfless deeds," the angel cooed. "Now, please, Mister Michaelis, unhand me."

Cyndal narrowed her eyes and was about to strike at Sophiel's neck when the angel suddenly jerked and grabbed each demon. There was a flash of blue and both were knocked back off of her enough for her to get to her feet again and into the air where she held her smoking palms out. William could see glowing blue lines and characters as Cyndal snarled.

"Demon Banshment sigils on your palms? You mean little-"

"I didn't want to hurt you. Either of you," the angel cooed as she summoned a book to her hands and spread her wings further. "But I must purify you even if it means causing you pain."

"Have you forgotten purification kills? She's right, you have lost your mind." Sebastian hissed.

The angel ignored him and read an incantation aloud, the feathers of her wings starting to glow with Enochian characters and thousands of sigils.

Cyndal's eyes widened and she tried to launch herself at the angel, but when she neared, the angel looked up and several dozen feathers shot out to pierce the demon's flesh, throwing her back with each small impact and causing her flesh to sizzle as she screeched in pain. The feathers burrowed into her skin and seemed to hook into her flesh, dragging her to the ground and pinning her there as she continued to struggle.

William immediately summoned his secondary scythe and rushed forward while the angel was distracted, watching her beloved demon writhe in pain, and before she could go back to reading her incantation, he shot both scythes at her, aiming for her hands and slicing them clean off. As soon as the book fell from her hands, the sigils faded and she hovered, bewildered for a moment.

"No more games. Kill it now, Sebastian," came Ciel's cold order.

Sebastian growled, tackling the handless holy being again and driving her deeper into the ground, "Cyndal, I'm sorry, you'll have to settle for her unflowing blood." He said, shoving his claw into the angel's chest, ripping out her heart and standing, "She's all yours." He said, motioning to the succubus. He walked back over to Ciel, holding up the heart as he passed William with a smirk, "Spears, I believe I last saw Sutcliff in the wood. He seemed quite worried about you" he said, dropping the heart to the ground and picking up the Earl; "Now, I think it is time we get you cleaned up, young master."

Cyndal pried herself from the ground and spat at the angel's corpse and decided not to drink it's blood. Instead, she fell upon it and started ripping it to pieces in her fury.

Ciel looked away from the succubus' gorefest with disgust and scowled at Sebastian as he was picked up with bloody hands. "How _dare_ you touch me with your hands covered in filth!" the young Earl snapped as he struggled in the demon's hands, but the butler paid no heed as he bounded off back towards the school.

William didn't have time to ask where exactly Sebastian had seen Grell before the demon was gone from sight. He almost felt bad for making the redhead worry as it had been a stupid move on his part to walk into the room without proper caution first. He was loathe to leave the succubus behind, but he was in no condition to fight. Cyndal finished ripping apart the angel and stood, panting, looking to the reaper with glowing eyes.

"You will leave now, demon," William said raising his scythe. "I'll not have you feasting on the souls of these students now that you are free."

"Pfft! I have no interest in children," she sneered. "Besides, I owe you a couple of favors, mister Spears. Consider me not razing this foul place to the ground and letting the kiddos go free as my payment for you feeding me and helping me take out this wretch."

"I had no idea you would have a sense of honor."

"You're very cute when you're spiteful, Willy. I'm being nice and letting you go, too, because it's no fun if you can't fight back and I sucked you hard," she said lewdly licking her lips. The sound of her provocative voice sent a shiver down Will's spine, one bordering on pleasant, which made his stomach turn and he scowled at her.

"Mmmhmm, if your anger is this tasty, I wonder how your lust is?" she purred and melted into shadow.

Will merely shook his head angrily and headed off to the woods in search of Grell. He called out for the redhead, wondering why he wasn't getting a response. It wasn't as if there was all that much to cover...it was only a few acres, so where was-

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a flash of red in the moonlight. There, amongst the fallen leaves of the woodland floor, lay Grell, shining crimson and surrounded by blood soaked earth.

"GRELL!" William yelled as he bolted towards the fallen reaper, his fatigue forgotten as his heart raced. He threw himself to the ground next to Grell and lifted him into his arms only to discover a gaping hole in his chest, broken ribs, and...his heart...there was no beat, no sound indicating the reaper was still alive.

Though is mind was racing with fear and horror, he couldn't let that affect his thinking. It didn't matter what had happened, how, or why, not right now, Grell needed help. That was all he could cling to. He needed help.

Don't think that he's dead. He just needs help.

Reciting that mantra in his head, William scooped the reaper into his arms and started running. He needed to get him to the hospital.

Being moved, knocked Grell's soul loose from his reaper body, and it shimmered a light blue just below the surface of his skin. And then, without the use of a scythe to release it, Grell's cinematic records shot up out of his chest playing his reaper life like a movie for William.

* * *

* * *

 

_The redhead had short hair and wore the suit all students at the Reaper Academy were required to wear, no sickle was attached to his belt; signifying that he was an underclassmen, not yet eligible to take the final exam. Young Grell was walking through the school's library, a stack of books in his arms as he climbed a ladder and reached up for a book, standing on his toes as he attempted to reach the top shelf._

_Another ladder slid over into view and an upperclassman with short brown hair reached up and plucked the book Grell was reaching for from the shelf and hopped down off the ladder._

_Grell scowled and climbed down to looked up at the taller reaper, "I…I was trying to get that book…"_

_The reaper looked from the book to the redhead with a smile, "I know." He set it down on the stack of books Grell was holding and leaned down, "Though isn't that topic a bit advanced for a student of your level? I only just read it myself."_

" _I'm...reading it on my own time."_ Grell's voice was strangely quiet compared to what William was used to; shy, withdrawn.

" _Impressive, kid…" The reaper's eyes scanned the titles in Grell's arms, "Very impressive…what's your name?"_

" _Grell Sutcliff."_

" _I'm Andrew. Nice to meet you, Grell." He slipped his arm around Grell's shoulders, "So tell me, how have I not seen you before? With hair like that I'd think you'd be seen from anywhere on campus."_

" _I don't like to stand out. I tend to stay in my dorm."_

" _Bollocks! You need to come out of your pretty little shell. Come, spend an evening away from these silly books and live a bit."_

* * *

 

That frame ended and another flashed by of Andrew pinning Grell down to a bed, kissing him fiercely. Andrew broke the kiss and looked down at him, running his fingers along Grell's cheek, _"You know, when you get drunk you get so submissive…so feminine."_

" _Shut up, Andrew, I'm not drunk."_

" _Not tonight you aren't. But you were last night. You were quite the maiden. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a woman. Your parents had a daughter trapped in a son's body…"_

" _You've gone mad I think, Maybe you should take a break. You have your exam coming up soon after all." Grell said._

" _I will if you put on a dress for me sometime." He smirked then reconnected the kiss, starting to remove Grell's clothes. He trailed kisses down to the redhead's ears and whispered, "You know I love you, right, my Lady Red?"_

_Grell blushed, "How did that become my pet name?"_

" _Because it suits you."_

"… _You're lucky I love you…" Grell breathed, turning his head and catching Andrew's lips._

* * *

 

The clip ended and another started, showing Grell, all smiles running over to Andrew who now supported new glasses, having just graduated.

" _Congratulations, Andrew~! You'll make a great Dispatch officer!"_

" _Thank you, Grell." Andrew smiled, then turned to the group of reapers around him, "You go on ahead, I'll catch up." He watched his friends walk away then turned to Grell, the smile falling off his face, "We need to talk."_

_Grell blinked, confused. "…Andrew?"_

" _Stop calling me that. I am your senior."_

" _But…Andrew, we are…"_

" _I have my career to focus on, Grell. I don't have time to be playing games with you."_

" _But…"_

" _Persephone's tears! You sure are slow! Do you actually think that you are more important than work? You were a nice little break from school work to relieve stress, but that's it. You're **annoying**."_

_Hurt crossed Grell's face and tears welled up in his eyes as he watched his exlover turn and walk away._

* * *

 

The scene changed and Grell, still young, but brimming with anger and attitude, a huge change from the sensitive, shy boy from before, was standing in an office with a sickle on his hip as he ranted, pointing at William and complaining that they had been paired up.

Again the scene changed and William and Grell were standing on the rooftops the day that they were finishing their final exam. William had just finished kicking him and left him alone. Grell fell backwards onto the rubble of the roof, looking up at the sky.

"… _How have I fallen so far from myself?"_

More images flickered by, showing Grell's hair slowly getting longer as time passed. It showed him finding out his mother's name had shown up on the to-die list, and he broke protocol and broke into his old house, taking the hair comb before attending her funeral. It showed him returning to her grave yearly to leave red roses at her gravestone.

It showed him watching William longingly, apparent that he was falling for his coworker. And as he realized his feelings were genuine, he began to try spending more and more time with William, but as he was pushed away, he became pushier in his attempts, which, of course showed how William would push him away more. But Grell never showed how hurt he really had been each time he was pushed away.

Then William was promoted to supervisor and his denial of Grell's feelings grew more as Will buried himself in more and more paperwork.

Grell's records changed, showing a side of the redhead never seen by anyone; He was curled up on his bed in the dark, crying himself to sleep every night, the realization that he would never be more important than work to anyone hitting him harder every day.

And then, he began drinking stronger things in private. While out with coworkers, he would drink a glass or two of wine, but once home for the night, he brought out vodka, crying and drinking himself to sleep, waking up hours later looking horrible. His makeup was for more than just adding a feminine flair to his look; it became a mask to hide his depression.

His visits to his mother's grave became fewer; the last one he brought a single red rose among black, _"I'm sorry, mother, I am not a worthy child to you any longer."_

The next frame showed Grell with Madam Red, standing over the first victim they killed together. Murder became his new alcohol. He stopped drinking on the nights where he had killed.

Until he killed his partner. He managed to stop his drinking, even wine, but the tears at night never stopped.

Another frame showed him being yelled at by William; his suspension.

" _Get out of my sight!" William yelled and Grell left, closing the door to William's office and leaning against it._

" _I'm sorry, Will…I'll try to make it up to you somehow…"_

More frames flickered by, showing his life since; how he would hesitate before leaping out to hang off Sebastian, how he always felt filthy afterwards and how he'd scrub his skin raw the nights after a day that he had run into the demon.

And then it ended; Grell was trapped in the demon's arms, unable to save himself from being killed. The last frame before it flickered to a stop showed his red lips mouthing silently one thing;

_**I love you, William T. Spears.**_

* * *

* * *

 

The sudden release of the Record had stopped Will dead in his tracks and he watched in stunned silence as the reels played; powerless to stop them. Seeing Grell's life as it was, the way he'd been, the way he'd become, how he'd loved, how he'd been betrayed, and his crippling loneliness...all of it explained in the flashing frames that drifted in front of his eyes.

Why hadn't William been kinder? Why hadn't he seen what the redhead was hiding? Why hadn't he cared all these years? Grell had been in so much pain and William had been nothing but cold and cruel to him over the years. And even though he had been suffering, he'd still given Will nothing but love and support when he had broken down in his arms.

Seeing it all played out made William's vision blurry as his breath caught in his throat, the last few frames fading away.

"Grell, no," he said through clenched teeth. "If you really love me, then you will not die! Do you understand?" He snapped at Grell's lifeless body.

Grell just continued to lay lifeless in William's arms, the shimmer of his soul lingering a moment longer before leaking out as a soft glowing mist, floating upwards on the breeze. His body; void of a soul to keep it together, started to disintegrate into the black decay of death that all reapers carry, turning into flakes of ash until there was nothing left of him, Mary's ring and Grell's mother's hair comb falling to William's feet.

Will, not prone to panic, fervently tried to hold Grell together still not believing what he was seeing.

"Grell! _Grell_ , no!" he pleaded, "Please, _no_!"

He was gasping for air even though he knew he didn't need it as he watched the one person who had been by his side for the last century disintegrate and fall away into the wind. He had so much he needed to tell him! He needed to apologize, to make amends, to tell him that he cared, to kiss him again, to tell him he thought he was falling in love with him in turn after all these years...but he could do nothing as Grell disappeared, leaving behind only the mementos they both had held so dear.

William fell to his knees feeling pain as intense as he'd felt when he'd gained his heart back with his memories...only now it was shattering. With shaking hands he picked up the ring and the comb and held them to his heaving chest as sobs of despair shook him.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

The Dispatch office was deathly quiet, shock and remorse heavy in the air as no one moved. Every employee in the building had been called into a conference for an announcement by the head of the London Dispatch. Such an event didn't happen often as scheduled times of death never waited and having all dispatch officers pulled off duty for an announcement when the message could be spread by word-of-mouth or by newsletters was risky for business. So everyone knew that it had to be big for the souls needing to be collected that morning to be put at a higher risk of demons and angels.

Everyone had watched in respective silence as the minister of the dispatch walked up onto a raised platform, and fixed a serious look on the gathered dispatch officers, receptionists, and secretaries. It had taken him a moment of silence before he spoke; "Ladies and Gentlemen…I regret to inform you that as of late last night; while on an investigation concerning the missing souls and records of nearly twenty human children…Dispatch Officer Grell Sutcliff was attacked by a demon…and killed."

The room had exploded with shocked whispers, but quickly had quieted down, listening to the rest of the news about Grell's death with solemn expressions.

The man had gone on to explain a few details of the incident and say a few words in the redhead's memory. "…And so, before you leave to return to work; please take a moment of silence to respect Mister Sutcliff. For those of you who were particularly close to him; should you need it, you are granted today off to greave and sort out a few things. Thank you." He nodded and left slowly.

Eric turned to look at the two younger reapers next to him, patting them on the back, causing Ronald to look up at him.

"Come on, lets…go…" the young blond said in a low voice that was painfully obvious he was holding back tears. Grell had been insane at times, and annoying most of the time; but to Ronald; he was still his senior. Grell had trained him when he had left the academy and they had been partnered together many times. They had grown closer than he had been willing to admit most of the time.

Alan was less successful; his tears streaking down his cheeks, "I…always thought I'd be the only one to go…" he muttered, ignoring Ronald's suggestion to leave and hugging Eric tightly. He had just lost his best friend, and he knew that as much and Grell and Eric had fought; they had been like siblings. And as such, he knew that his lover was hurting just as much over the loss.

"I…wonder how Spears-senpai is taking this…he was with Grell-senpai when it happened after all…" Ronald said after a long moment, "Think…we should go check on him?"

* * *

 

William wasn't sure how or when he'd made it back to the offices to report the news, but he hadn't wanted to do anything but work. It was something familiar and vaguely comforting in it's monotony. It was grounding and safe, and he was feeling very lost otherwise...He'd tried to go back to his office, but someone forced him to go to the hospital, remarking on the vicious gash in his throat left from the demon's bite. He allowed himself to be led, feeling very surreal and distant as he was treated and bandaged. Immediately after, he found himself going back to his office. He simply did not wish to be alone with his thoughts. He needed something to occupy his mind...and paperwork could easily do that.

He attended the announcement of Grell's death, keeping to his own corner in the back of the room, somewhat pleased that there seemed to be so many that were affected by the news. Grell hadn't been as alone as he'd thought and the realization made Will's throat tight again. He managed to keep his composure until everyone was dismissed and immediately retreated to his office, not surprised to hear harsh comments directed towards him about his coldness over the affair. Whispers that he was glad this had happened...But, he would not confront them. It wasn't worth it. He knew the truth...but to keep from thinking about it, he kept himself occupied. He had to...until he could sort out his emotions.

Eric, Ronald and Alan approached William's office door and Alan reached out to knock. But before he could rap his knuckles on the wooden door, Ronald stepped forward and opened the door, walking in without invitation.

"Senpai…" the blond started, but fell silent, not really knowing what to say.

"We were wondering if…you are alright?" Alan asked in a soft voice.

William looked up from his desk at the intrusion, pausing in his piles of reports to acknowledge the trio.

"I am fine, Alan, thank you," he said softly with a nod. "How are all of you faring? If you wish to have the day off, you have permission."

He merely looked back down to his desk to calmly continue his paperwork.

Ronald blinked, not believing what he just said. He marched over to William's desk, slamming his hands down onto it's wooden surface; "How can you possibly work as if nothing happened?" he demanded, "Senpai is gone! And he…for whatever reason; loved you! And on top of that you were there with him when he…he… -when that fucking demon- Can't you even respect him enough to show the _slightest_ bit of remorse?"

"You think I don't know I failed him in far more ways than just being unable to save his life?" William said lowly as he leveled his eyes with Ron's. "I have more remorse and regret than you could ever understand, Knox," he said, looking back down, though his pen had long ago stopped moving.

"Sure don't show it." Ronald muttered, pushing himself up and turning to the door, "And to think I was worried about you…" he said as he left, slamming the door.

"Oi! Kid, Don—" Eric said, chasing after his friend after the slamming door cut him off.

Alan sighed, "Sir…It is okay to show your emotions sometimes…I know Grell had worried that you bottle it all up too much…try not to drive yourself mad by hiding it all away behind paperwork…" he said before turning to follow the other two.

"Thank you for your concern, Alan," William said quietly to the younger reaper. "Paperwork is all I am capable of at the moment. Anything else would..."

No, he couldn't give in at all. His duty was to be a supervisor...ever stable, ever vigilant and strong regardless of circumstance. His pain and sorrow would not help anyone in the Dispatch and so, he would rather appear cold than to seem vulnerable...such weakness could endanger morale.

Alan stopped and turned around, studying William's face for a moment…had the man actually held feeling for Grell? The tone the man's voice took at the end hinted at it. Of course if he did harbor feelings for Grell, Alan had to wonder why the man never acted on them; knowing that Grell returned them. He sighed, "…Mister Spears, Sir? G-Grell had made me promise not to tell a soul; but…under the circumstances…I think he would want me to tell you…" he took a step closer, "If you find the time…and if you wish to do so…go search Grell's office…on the top book shelf there is a hollowed out green book. He had gotten you a gift about a year ago, but then you took that leave and he…I don't know…lost his nerve to actually give it to you, I guess. So he hid it away in that book along with other little mementoes that reminded him of you…I think there are things like old sketches of the two of you when you were younger…things like that. Maybe even one or two of the many letters he had written you…" he turned back towards the door, "But…I'd hurry before they clean out his office if I were you." He opened the door and stepped through, closing it softly behind him.

William looked up at Alan's information wondering why the younger reaper had told him. It was incredibly kind...but William wondered what he would do with such a precious token. He was still so raw... Dare he know more of how Grell felt about him? Would it make his heart ache reading words meant for him that the redhead had never said himself because of William's horrible attitude over the years? Would it cause him despair to know more about the person he could never have?

In the end, would it be better to let him rest? To forget?

The thought pulled a very soft sob from Will's throat. He covered his mouth to muffle the horribly weak sound even though there was no possible way anyone could hear such a soft noise...

No, Will didn't want to forget...He wanted keep the red reaper alive in his heart if he could overcome all of this guilt and pain...but first he had to know the depth of his transgressions. If the book Alan spoke of would tell him, then he would go get it.

Will pushed himself up and headed towards Grell's office, making sure no one else was around, he searched for the green book Alan had mentioned. Upon finding it, he opened it with slightly trembling fingers.

Inside was a thin, black wooden box polished to a shine, a simple red ribbon tied around it in a neat bow. It was obvious what was inside; it had to contain a fountain pen; an expensive one.

Beneath the gift was an envelope addressed to William, sealed with red wax, and a faded red lip print in the corner where the red reaper had obviously kissed it wile wearing lipstick. The soft scent of perfume clinging to the paper. And a stack of papers, all neatly tied in a bundle. The pages were torn and warn; obviously old. Grell's own handwriting scrolled neatly over the parchment. It appeared that the papers had once been bound in a book but had fallen out, and rather than repair the binding, the redhead had bundled them together. A date could be seen on the top page; _February 10_ _th_ _, 1802._

The entry under the date was short; the red ribbon tied around it hardly hiding the words.

_I don't know why I keep doing this to myself. I seem to always fall for the men who focus solely on work. But I can't help but feel as if William is different than Andrew had been. I have tried my hand at cooking today. I have decided that I so dearly wish to prepare him a meal or at least a dessert. But I'm so awful at it. There is no way I can make him something tasty by Saint Valentine's Day. But there is always next year. I'll keep learning until I've mastered it all._

William held the collection of mementos, completely unsure as to where to even begin...or if he really should read farther. He already felt a twinge in his chest just being in the reaper's office, but Alan had made this seem rather important...and he'd already gone this far. He drew in a deep breath as he steeled himself and broke the seal on the envelope to read the letter within.

_My Dearest William,_

_I do not know if this would ever reach you, like so many of the other letters I have written you, but it makes me feel better knowing that these words are someplace other than just my head._

_I know we haven't always gotten along; in fact, for a while after we met I truly loathed you. And now I fear that because of my actions towards you then, you won't ever truly give me the time I wish for with you now. And, I understand. I do, I was horrible to you. But I had my reasons. I was hurting badly at the time that we met…in fact, I am still hurting from that bit of my past. I ask that you please not hold it against me. I'm trying to move on and become a better person, I really am._

_It's all for you, darling. I know you probably didn't mean to; but that day when you kicked me; you broke down my wall of pride and anger I had built to protect myself. But that day I also saw something in you, a sadness, I think. As if it hurts deep inside for something and you are not even aware of it. I want to help break down your walls too. I want to see you happy…and the more I think on it…the more I have come to realize that I love you. I truly do, however I know I don't know you that well. So I'd like to get to know you more. The real you. The William Spears that is hidden away behind that stone-cold expression._

_But if you can never love me back; Just know I will still be here for you no matter what. I never thought I'd fall in love again, but you changed everything._

_I heard that you have been considered for the position of Supervisor. I hope you get the promotion. I think the job suits you. I sure as Hell know it wouldn't suit me. More Paperwork and hardly any field work? No thanks. I'm happy where I am as an officer. But if you do get the job; can I ask one thing of you? Even if we never become lovers, stay my friend. Work isn't everything. There are, I hope, more important things than moving up in Dispatch._

The ink started to thin and fade, as if Grell had been running out of ink.

_And now look what I have done; I have let my pen scribble away the rest of the ink in my ink well on words that will never find their intended use. I'll have to cut this letter short and go to the supply closet to get a refill before the inspector comes by. I do have paperwork I should be doing after all._

_With all my love;_

_Grell Sutcliff_

"But you're not here," William said out loud knowing full well that Grell would never hear it. "And we weren't friends..."

He looked at the letter and read it over and over, feeling more regret well up inside him.

"Why couldn't you have told me?"

_'Because you would have just pushed him away as you always have.'_

Will knew he hadn't seen the value in emotion until he'd regained his memories of his mortal life and therefore much of his humanity. Even when he'd been attacked by Thomas' Record on his first mission with Grell, the only reason he'd felt anything was because he was being forced to. It was not his own emotion...but now that he'd regained his heart, he regretted much of who he had been for the last century if only because of everything he'd missed due to his own cold nature.

If only he'd tried sooner, he might have gotten to know Grell and heard rather than seen what had caused him so much pain and suffering. They could have been friends. They could have been more.

"Why did you smile even as I ripped apart your heart?!" he snapped at the pages in his hands as if they would give him an answer, tempted to crumple them and toss them aside in a fit of frustration. "What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to do with these words you never gave me?!"

His face was hot and his eyes burned horribly as he fought with his temper, unsure as to what his emotions were doing to him. He was angry and incredibly sad at the same time. Part of him wished to yell and scream, throw things, rip and tear and shred to make him forget and make the pain go away...but at the same time, his heart ached and yearned to see the source of his pain more than anything...

He moved to lean against a wall as his knees had suddenly gone weak. He tried to focus to gather himself, but everything in the room was Sutcliff's...a red rose wilting in a vase on the window sill, a collection of Shakespeare's works in a small row upon the desk...and there was the faint smell of his perfume still in the air.

"Why aren't you here with me?" he whispered in a low rough voice filled with emotion as he slowly sank to the floor, soft sobs escaping his throat as his tears for his loss finally spilled.

Once he was able to gather himself, William took the book back with him to his office. He couldn't bear to open the gift Grell had never given to him. It didn't seem right. He left the ribbon in it's place and kept the pages of the journals, hoping one day to have the strength to read them.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't until the dreams began that William began to realize how deep his emotions had run. For weeks after the loss of the flamboyant redhead, he did not comprehend why he was in such mental disarray. Will knew he had begun to like him; that he'd wanted to know more about the Grell he'd only caught glimpses of. He had even come to terms with the fact that he had been attracted to the reaper...but...why would it affect him so if they hadn't even truly begun anything? Shouldn't it have been easier to let him go? No, William was simply full of regret and his dreams made it known that he was longing. In his dreams, he would have Grell in his arms and be held in turn and all of his sadness would dissipate only to have reality come crashing back down when he woke in the morning. Sometimes the dreams were comforting...sometimes they were alarmingly erotic, but no matter the type, he would wake knowing there would be no way to fulfill the true hunger behind it all.

William finally realized that he had been falling in love with Grell...and it was tragically cut short before his heart could fully blossom and give the patient red reaper the love he had yearned for...It cut him deep knowing he would never be able to put his feelings to rest, but he could do small things in Grell's memory. He kept the treasured hair comb with him always in his breast pocket to keep his memory close. William sought out Grell's mother's grave and brought her the roses her beloved child had forgotten to bring her over the years, telling her what a fine lady her child had become, how Grell had blossomed and become comfortable with who he was...that he had moved the heart of someone so cold...and William apologized to her for failing to save Grell from the malicious attack of a demon.

But his loss was not only his fault. There was one man entirely responsible for taking Grell away before William could explore his budding feelings...

The demon. The one that had killed Grell in cold blood with no reason save for his own sadistic nature...Sebastian Michaelis.

His dreams reminded him of this constantly, replaying the horrible moments in Grell's Record where the demon mercilessly murdered him. To say that he hated the demon was tame. The more the memories haunted him, the more his hatred grew and he knew he wanted his revenge. He could not suffer the creature to live. It was bad enough that he was a parasite laying in wait to consume the very thing William served to protect, but he had also taken away someone who hadn't deserved such a fate. But how could he manage to destroy the demon without putting himself at great risk and possibly get killed himself?

Little did he know that part of the solution would come to him.

There was a reason his dreams of the redhead varied between horrible longing and incredible lust. The succubus, Cyndal, had been the one responsible. She would invade his dreams and give him visions of Grell in order to feed on his powerful combination of lust and sorrow. To her, William was an absolutely delicious, rare, and inexhaustible treat... But she was also a proud little demon and could not resist revealing herself to him one night when he had been particularly creative in the dream realm. Oddly, rather than frothing loathing, William's grief stricken and hatred filled heart only saw a chance of opportunity. Finally knowing the source of his dreams, he could more easily handle them and his erratic emotions.

For the first time, he could think clearly. William had the beginnings of a plan and so he struck a deal with her. She would be permitted to feed on him freely, as herself if she so wished, in exchange for all the knowledge she had on Sophiel's collection of sigils. While she could have refused, she found she liked the reaper and saw just as much opportunity in having an easy meal whenever she pleased. Her pride even got the better of her and she led him to the angel's library where he found hundreds of ancient texts with an incredible wealth of knowledge. To William, his personal discomfort of having a female partner, or one in the guise of Grell, was a small price to pay for such power. No matter how filthy it made him feel, he felt it would be worth it in the end.

When he wasn't working, the vengeful reaper spent months poring over the tomes, taking in as much information as he could in order to build and use his own sigils. Between feeding the succubus and working as much as he normally did, it was taking a toll on his body, but he was fueled by the drive for revenge. He looked worse for wear, and many simply thought he was working overtime constantly, which he allowed them all to think...It was far more believable than William T. Spears allying himself with one of the creatures he most hated in existence in order to avenge a person he supposedly could not stand for the last hundred years.

It took a lot of trial and error, but he finally fabricated a multi-layered sigil that would affect lower powered demons...such as Cyndal.

One night when the succubus came to feed, William lured her into bed and just before she could take his blood and his energy, he activated the sigil and trapped her. Once he had her under physical control, he activated the second part of the sigil, a draining spell. Over the course of a few days, he slowly began draining her energy, making her weaker and weaker still as the more she resisted, the more her energy was cycled back into the sigil to drain her further. When she seemed weak enough, he activated the third part...a geas. He implored her to give him her true name. Such a thing was almost assured suicide for a demon. To give one's true name was signing one's existence away to the one who knew it as it gave them complete command and control over said demon. She resisted with everything she had, summoning enough energy to nearly break the sigil of holding with the last of her power, but eventually, she could not withstand the drain anymore and gave in to desperation so as to not be drained out of existence. To her, enslavement was better than annihilation and so she gave her name: Chiryn.

With the use of her true name, William knew his plan for revenge could finally be put into motion as he now had a succubus, a dream walking energy drainer, under his command. He knew all of his research into the sigils would not be enough to take out Sebastian. At best some sigils might hold the demon mere moments, but he was much longer lived than Chiryn and William would be lucky if he even got that long. No, Will would have to go in a roundabout manner, but he could do it if he planned it carefully enough.

Will still fed the succubus and though he controlled her, he was not cruel. He still hated her kind, but she was his tool and he needed to take care of her to keep her useful. In fact, he guaranteed her food.

The first part of his plan: a show of force. Over the course of a few weeks, he commanded the succubus to feed upon the servants of the Phantomhive household, excluding Sebastian of course, as well as the occupants of the Midford household. William gave the order to weaken the mortals in their dreams, but not enough to kill, and he ordered that they not remember their dreams. Will wanted revenge upon Sebastian and he wanted as little collateral damage as possible, but he needed to make an impact. To both households, it simply seemed as if an unshakable malaise had settled upon them. It would certainly make an impression, and once the pieces had fallen where he wanted, William went on with the second part of the plan.

In the dead of night, he ordered Chiryn to incapacitate and kidnap young Elizabeth.

While the succubus was out following her orders, William went to make final preparations in a special meeting place to receive both the young Earl and his demon pet. It was a simple abandoned house, but William took care to cover every wall, floor, ceiling, and window with the sigils he had learned in the last few months. Sigils of warding, trapping, holding, harming, draining...everything he could think of that would affect the demon, if only a little bit. Enough for distractions if he needed to buy time. They would not harm the mortals, only the demons...if Chiryn was unfortunate enough to leave her designated safe zone when the sigils were activated.

Once Elizabeth was brought to him unconscious, he set her up in a chair within a complex thrice layered circle of warding to prevent the demon from simply dashing to her rescue and gave a letter to the succubus to deliver to the young Earl and Sebastian, with the order to drain the Phantomhive servants to a recoverable comatose state and to leave the letter upon the little Lord's pillow, along with a small lock of Elizabeth's hair.

* * *

 

_Lord Phantomhive,_

_I apologize for the lateness of the hour, but I request your presence to immediately discuss a personal matter concerning your servant, Sebastian Michaelis. It is in your best interest to honor my request as I have taken the liberty to provide incentive. I have a servant of my own who has quite conveniently rendered your bodyguard staff useless for the next day or so. Do not worry, they are not permanently harmed, but I cannot guarantee that will not be the outcome should you decide not to attend. As further encouragement, I might also add that your fiancée, Elizabeth Midford, is currently in my possession. She is thus far unharmed, but should you be absent, consider her life forfeit. Please come to the following address along with Mr. Michaelis as soon as possible so that we may discuss terms. Should you send the demon alone, Miss Midford will suffer for your absence._

_Sincerely,_

_William T. Spears_

Sebastian's red eyes scanned over the letter that his young master had woken up to find on his pillow. Just how had the reaper slipped in to deliver the message so personally? He knew the scent of a reaper well. They smelled of death, a pleasant smell to a demon, and admittedly preferable over the sickenly sweet smell of an angel. And while traces of William's scent lingered on the paper, it did not linger in the room. In fact, he could only smell his young master. It was as if William had somehow made the paper appear magically on the earl's bed. And there was just no possible way too—

No, there was. But it seemed impossible. The butler narrowed his eyes, his lips tugging down into a frown. Impossible. Had the reaper actually contracted with a demon who had the ability to enter the dream world physically? Cyndal had such an ability, and the reaper had met her.

Sebastian knew the succubus well, and he knew that she would be the type to strike up a contract with anyone that promised to be a good meal. However, she was also the kind of demon who thought very few souls were worthy enough for enslavement.

But William?

Reapers hate all demons, it was a fact. But William was a reaper who hid nothing when it came to his loathing of the demon kind. There was no possible way that he would strike a deal with a demon. Unless…Unless something big had happened to drive the cold reaper to such measures…but what could have possibly…?

Grell.

Sebastian had killed the annoying red reaper, fulfilling an order he had gotten before he had arrived at the school. Ciel had taken Sebastian aside before he had left for the school to pose as a student, and he had told the demon to get rid of the red annoyance should he show up, and should he have the chance to. It had been a passing thought on Ciel's part, but the opportunity had presented itself quite nicely. And he knew William would be angry. It was why he had displeased his master in soiling his clothes by picking him up with blood-covered hands, so they could be far away from the reaper once he discovered Grell's fate. He had let pride get to him, after all, hinting none-too-subtly of his actions whilst holding the angel's heart.

But for him to be so affected that he'd make a deal with a devil?

It took him a moment to think it over; Love. Had the reaper loved the annoying redhead? He hadn't shown it…but what other explanation could there be? William Spears wanted revenge for the death of his secret lover. And if that's the case then…

"It's a trap, Milord. But a well thought-out trap." He said, turning his gaze from the letter to his young master.

Ciel gave his butler a frown of disapproval.

"What did you do, Sebastian? Let's see how much merit there is to this, it's Lizzie's, is it not?" he said, holding up the lock of hair with an extremely angry expression. "And check on the servants. If these claims are true, I will not risk Lizzie's life."

The demon gave a short nod, bowing his head, "At once, sir." He turned, quickly going down to the servant quarters to check on Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and Snake's condition, finding all five of them in their beds, unable to wake. With an expression bordering on annoyance, he returned to his master's bedroom, "It is as Spears has claimed, my lord. It seems I have underestimated the reaper, and I fear we have traded one reaper problem for another…"

"We have no choice, it seems. It is obvious that he is attempting to prove his intent by demonstrating what he is capable of and with such thorough planning, I will not risk Lizzie losing more than just a lock of hair. You will explain on the way why Mr. Spears has a vendetta against us," Ciel said haughtily as he threw protocol to the wind and began dressing himself.

"The answer is simple enough after thinking about it. Sutcliff died, and he obviously cared enough for him to - as he would probably call it; Disgrace his very being by associating with a demon and putting human souls in danger before their time in an act of vengeance." The demon explained as he quickly took over dressing Ciel.

"That's good enough, Sebastian," Ciel snapped. "Let's go. If the man is willing to debase himself so severely, who knows what else he is capable of."

"Yes, My Lord." The demon scooped the boy into his arms and leapt through the window, taking them quickly to the address provided.

* * *

 

William stood outside the abandoned house awaiting the arrival of the Earl and his pet, hoping they would arrive soon. He honestly did not wish to harm the girl any more than necessary, but he was determined and dedicated to his plan. If it did become necessary to hurt her, then so be it. He'd send more gruesome tokens to the young Lord until he arrived.

Fortunately, he did not have to wait long for the demon arrived with the young noble in his arms. William stepped forward with a polite bow.

"Thank you for coming, Lord Phantomhive," he said politely. "I apologize for my abrupt methods I wish to discuss something with you. If you would please come inside, I will show you that your fiancée is still as yet unharmed and I will promise that no harm will come to you, either."

Ciel frowned as he was placed on his feet.

"How do I know she is even in there?" Ciel said coldly.

"If you would like proof..." William said calmly as he snapped his fingers. On cue, Lizzie's voice rang out screaming for Ciel from the bowels of the house. She was not in pain, but there was definite fear in her voice.

Ciel's eyes widened then narrowed. "What is it you want from me?" he sneered.

"That is what we shall discuss inside. Now, if you would please follow me," William said calmly as he turned, then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, one more thing. Lord Phantomhive, please order your servant not to attack me. As a precaution, of course."

"Of course not!" the young noble spat.

Will raised his eyebrow and snapped his fingers again and Lizzie's voice cried out again, this time in definite pain.

"I will not ask you again, Earl," William said lowly.

"My Lord, It is for Lady Elizabeth's safety that we came here. Perhaps it is best to play by the reaper's terms for now." Sebastian said, leaning over to whisper into his master's ear.

The young noble scowled at Sebastian's whispered words.

"Sebastian, do not attack the reaper," Ciel said through grit teeth as he glared at William.

Will merely nodded and turned back to the house, heading through the door and down a hallway.

Ciel followed, having Sebastian follow behind him. As soon as the demon stepped over the threshold, hundreds of sigils lit up along the walls, floor, ceiling, and across open doorways. These were merely runes of warding, keeping the demon from escaping from the building but allowing him to move freely otherwise. The sigils followed all the way to the main room where William revealed Elizabeth tied to a chair, gagged and unconscious once more. At her side stood Cyndal looking rather neutral about the whole ordeal. The chair sat within a complex circle of runes and sigils that appeared similar to the runes of warding, but promised far more nasty effects to the demon that dared test them.

Ciel schooled his features though Lizzie's state greatly displeased him. She appeared unharmed, but she was obviously disheveled and had been snatched from her bed.

"Is there nothing you can do about this, Sebastian?" Ciel asked curtly.

"I would not suggest trying anything, Lord Phantomhive," William warned. "Though she prefers more carnal methods, Cyndal can feed by merely touching bare skin and she has been feeding on your young miss for the past few weeks. It would be dangerous to feed further."

William stepped into the circle with the succubus and nodded. Cyndal raised her hand and put her fingers to Lizzie's neck, which caused the girl to whimper and try to pull away. Will nodded again and the succubus dropped her hand.

"I thought as much, but I could hardly believe it. A reaper contracting with a demon? I don't know whether I am more amused to see how far you have fallen, Spears, or disappointed in Cyndal's choice of contract after being so very picky for so many years. What is it that he has promised you, Cyndal?" Sebastian asked, his eyes taking in his surroundings, and his mind formulating possible plans for once he is given the chance to turn these unfortunate events around.

William held a hand up to Cyndal to silence her.

"She is not permitted to speak, but suffice it to say, she does not have a choice in the matter."

"What is it you want, reaper?" Ciel asked coldly not liking that he was cornered.

"I merely want one thing from you, Lord Phantomhive. To give a simple order to your servant. As I said before, I do not wish to cause you harm and Lady Midford will be returned to you if you comply."

"Why go to all this trouble for a paltry request?"

"My reasons are not important for you to know. Just know that I am willing to do what is necessary to get what I want. Up to and including harming a mortal," he said looking to Cyndal. She raised her hand once more to touch the girl's face.

"What is the order?" Ciel asked quickly, raising his own hand to ask them to stop.

"Order your demon to give me, and me alone his true name," William said flatly.

Sebastian's eyes flashed dangerously at the request, a low animalistic growl making itself known, "The death of that annoying redhead is hardly worth all this, reaper." He hissed, his muscles tensing as he held himself back from attacking the foolish reaper who dared to demand such a thing.

Ciel eyed his butler curiously, unsure why the name was so important.

"That is not for you to decide, demon," William said lowly. "Now, Lord Phantomhive? Would you care to comply, or will Cyndal need to make more of an example of Lady Midford? Or shall I?"

William summoned his scythe and pressed the tip to the girl's chest with a challenging look.

"With the wards in place I can kill her far sooner than Sebastian could make it within this circle to stop me. All I ask is one command and you and your Lady can go free."

"You wouldn't dare," Ciel growled.

Will pressed the scythe hard enough into the girl's skin to draw blood.

"Try me."

"Milord, it is of course your choice, but I would _highly_ recommend against such an order." Sebastian said. The human girl's safety was only so important to him, as she was his master's fiancée, and the secret of his true name was by far more important than her life.

"Time is running out, Earl," William said, pulling his scythe up and away, raising it over his head, and bringing it down into a hard downward slash.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. "I order you to give the reaper your true name!"

Will's scythe stopped mere centimeters from the girl's chest as he turned and leveled eyes with the butler.

"Thank you, Lord Phantomhive," he said lowly as he removed himself from the circle to allow the demon to get near him without the threat of possibly losing his hostage. He almost had what he wanted and getting cocky now would only be detrimental. He would not release the girl until he knew for sure he had the demon's name.

Sebastian stiffened, turning his glare onto his own master; "You do not realize what you have just ordered me to do, _My Lord_." He growled, "That girl's very life is not worth it." He said as he forced himself to leave the young Earl's side and approach the reaper. The room darkening as his demonic aura filled the space, black feathers falling around them. Anger dripping from his lowly spoken words at his master.

"You do not place a lot of value on life, Sebastian," Ciel grumbled. "What does he want your name for anyway?"

William looked to the demon with a calm expression, his scythe at the ready in case the demon decided to go against his previous command. "Remember, you are not permitted to attack me, Michaelis. Now, kindly give me your true name."

"Like I said you don't understand, _brat_!" the demon snapped angrily, "Just you remember that I warned you not to give me this order. Because this will most certainly affect your chain of command. The level of how it affects you is dependent on what the reaper does with my name!" His hand lashed out, grabbing hold of the pole of William's scythe, "And I know each active command I have been given, reaper. I am bound to follow each and every one to the letter unless the young master changes or repeals it. So don't point that thing at me." he said, making a show of it and giving his master the hint and the chance to terminate the latest order.

To say he was angry was an understatement. His contract, his freedom, even his life was dependent on his name staying a _secret_ , and he was not going to lay down and hand out his true name just because of an order.

Ciel hesitated for a moment. Sebastian was extremely angry about the order and while Ciel had admittedly heard rumors that names held power, those were just fairy tales... Then again, his whole life was a fairy tale and perhaps giving the reaper such power was an incredibly bad idea, but what else could he do? Spears had planned it all out too carefully. If Ciel refused, Lizzie would die...and he had sworn to protect her. She was irreplaceable. But giving the reaper Sebastian would nullify everything he had been working for in the last few years of his life. All of his sacrifices would be in vain...What did he choose? Sebastian and his past? Or Lizzie and his future?

Will noted the young noble's hesitation and decided to provide motivation. He pulled out his secondary scythe and shot it backwards into the circle, the blade grazing the girl's cheek and making her flinch weakly. Will nodded at the succubus and Cyndal leaned in to lick the blood away, making the girl flinch again.

"Next time, it will be through her heart." Will said coldly.

Ciel bit his lip in frustration but he knew what his decision had to be. "Sebastian! Give him your name! Now!" he barked.

The demon growled loudly, "If I live through this enough to finish our contract I will be sure as Hell to make sure you suffer far more than any other contracted human has ever suffered, Young Master." He spat, clenching his fists as he leaned into the reaper's ear, his whisper low so that only William could hear, though it held an edge to it; "… _Malphas_." As he spoke his name, he felt the reaper gaining power over him.

William leaned in just as close as the demon to whisper just as lowly.

"Malphas, you will hear only my voice and take commands from only me. You are now mine."

Will pulled back and looked over to the succubus.

"Cyndal, kindly escort young Phantomhive and Lady Midford home safely," William said as he pulled back. "After which time, you are to report back to me."

Ciel's eyes narrowed as he was about to demand to have his servant be given back to him, but he knew it was in vain. The succubus picked up Elizabeth and bounded over to Ciel and trotted them out of the house, following a specific path to avoid activating certain sigils.

William and Sebastian were left alone to glare at each other, though Will still did not gloat or smirk. This was a serious matter and he was not doing it out of enjoyment. He had sullied himself in so many ways to get to this point and he would not celebrate his fall into depravity.

"Tell me why you killed Grell." Will said flatly.

The demon crossed his arms, "I held the order to do so should the opportunity present itself. And having the reaper already trapped was too perfect an opening for the order to be completed." He said, answering the question obediently, but hiding none of the malice in his tone.

So, the young Earl had given the command. Perhaps William should not have let him go...but then again, he was still mortal and regardless of the taint on a mortal soul, Will could not and would not murder a human. Ciel would be judged accordingly when his time came. William would just make sure he was present at such time to ensure he was judged correctly.

Still, he could not blame the boy nearly as much as he blamed the demon. It wasn't as if the Earl had ordered Sebastian to be so malicious and cruel. It was entirely unnecessary. The demon reveling in Grell's last moments of despair belonged strictly to his wretched sadistic nature.

"Tell me, why were you so cruel, Malphas? Surely that wasn't part of the order."

At this, the demon allowed a cruel smirk to stretch his thin lips, "Oh, you watch his records, did you?" he chuckled darkly, "I simply wanted to enjoy the order to the fullest." He leaned in towards William, "His fear, despair, and heartbreak tasted delicious." The demon pulled back, making a show of licking his lips, "Though by your actions now I can tell I was right when I could taste traces of you on his lips. Tell me, how much did you love him? How much pain did you feel finding he died alone?"

Strangely enough, the demon's cruel admission did not incense the reaper as he thought it would have. He knew he was guilty of being unable to save Grell, for making him feel lonely and lost all these years, and for some reason, this helped him accept it more. Instead of giving in to the flaming hatred boiling inside him, the cocky admission bolstered him, gave him validation and he looked Sebastian coldly in the eye.

"Tell me what you fear most, Malphas," he ordered clearly and darkly.

"If you plan to force me into my greatest nightmare, I'm already in it. Someone other than myself knows my true name." Sebastian spat.

"Excellent," William said with a nod as he took a step back. "Do not move until I give you permission to do so, Malphas."

Will raised his scythe and shot it forward to pierce the demon's chest just beneath his heart. He yanked the scythe free and stepped forward, jamming his hand into the hole left behind and reached up to grip the demon's heart just as Sebastian had done to Grell, ignoring the reels that spilled forth. With a growl, he gripped the pumping muscle and leaned in to whispered into the demon's ear.

"How does it feel to be trapped? To be forced to endure?" William hissed, his fingers digging in cruelly, but not yet crushing. "How does death taste, demon?"

"How—sadistic, Spears." The demon gasped, wincing in pain, "You would have—made a better demon than reaper." He turned hateful red eyes onto the reaper, "But you'll be disappointed if you are hoping I'll start—to beg for life or death on my own free will. Kill me or don't. I could care less at this—point." His face twisted into a demonic smile, his features more beast-like than human, "And if you wish me to feel guilt for what I did to your little—redhead, forget it. I enjoyed every second of killing him. And I—would do it again without second thought, orders or—no."

Will squeezed a little harder.

"It would be far crueler to force you to live, to slowly starve you to death and make you beg for mercy, but I think a greater blow to your pride is the fact that I do not even wish to put in that much effort. You are not worth it. I just want you gone," Will said coldly and gave a final harsh squeeze, crushing the demon's heart in his hand and yanking it out to toss it to the ground in disgust.

The demon's glowing eyes widened in pain and shock for a second before fading to a dull black, his body falling to his knees before collapsing completely. His cinematic records which had already been playing, speeding up, and his body turning to ash before his records had finished. His hand hosting the contract with Ciel being the last to go. The seal glowing in the air before fading as the contract was voided.

Will watched the demon disintegrate before his eyes, the sight bringing forth the painful memories of the night he lost Grell. He stumbled and leaned heavily against a wall, dry heaving until his nausea had passed. It was over. After all the months of planing and personal sacrifice, Michaelis was dead, but William oddly did not feel better about his loss. He was glad the world was less one demon, but he had expected a wave of relief or closure...but he felt more sick and numb.

* * *

 

He left the house and made it back to his own flat only to find Cyndal waiting for him there. She merely smirked at him.

"Chiryn, you may speak again and I will release you, but you must follow these conditions: no consuming souls. You may feed on energy, but not enough to ever kill again. You may never attack or harm another reaper unless they attack or harm you first. I promise I will not give your true name to anyone," he said tiredly. "Now get out of my sight and stay out of my dreams."

The succubus lifted an eyebrow but nodded and disappeared. As soon as she did, William immediately showered to wash away the blood still upon his hands and simply threw his clothes into the fireplace. He merely wanted to be clean and wash away the corruption he'd dipped himself in over the last few months. He knew it was a futile effort...and he accepted that he had done this to himself willingly, but that did not make his skin crawl any less.

After eliminating the demon, Will became more of an introvert than ever. He buried himself further in work and did not even express anger in the workplace. He simply worked, handled things with an eerie calmness, and went through the motions of his life. The only new activity was his weekly ritual of personally delivering roses to Jaqueline Sutcliff's grave.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Ronald sighed, looking over his to-die list with an inner groan. He had a larger reap shortly, and he had been partnered up with William. The man had become unbearable over the past year and a half since Grell's death. The man seemed to have even less emotions. He never even got angry, signing paperwork like a well-oiled machine. It was even harder to think of him as a person, and being partnered with him was unbearable. It was a little heart-breaking to see the man so void of life. He had tried a few times to reach out to the man, but he was always turned down. He honestly didn't even know how he could help William anymore.

Reluctantly, he walked down the hall to William's office, knocking on the open door, "Sir…we have a collection together shortly down at the docks."

"I will be with you in a moment, Mr. Knox," William replied signing off on a few more reports before neatly stacking them in the outgoing box. He could tell from Ron's voice that the younger reaper was not pleased to be partnered up with him, but that did not bother William. So long as they could complete their job, that was all that mattered. Once the reports were signed, he stood and grabbed his scythe.

"Let's go," he said with a polite nod towards the lifts.

Ronald nodded and turned, leading the way out to the docks on the far side of London where a ship had caught fire, twenty-three sailors having been trapped and unable to escape before the flames got them.

"I'll take the bodies below deck. You get the ones up here." Ronald said, hurrying through the flames to collect the souls of the dead.

Will nodded and went searching through the flames to find the dying humans. He collected the souls as quickly as possible, watching their records patiently and judging them accordingly before moving on to the next reap. It was an easy, monotonous thing that did not require too much mental dedication and he easily moved through his list.

* * *

 

High above him, something caught the light and glinted against the white clouds. The source of the display dove down, the fluttering of large wings whispering on the wind as a group of five angels landed near the small churchyard next to the docks.

The head angel turned and looked at the four smaller angels. Folding his eight wings out of the way as he spoke, "Remember, we have to do this quickly. I'd rather not risk another incident with hell-spawn." He paused before starting to point at each angel individually; "You take the east side holy grounds, you take the west. North, and here at the south. I'll take the center. Oh, and kid, try not to make mistakes this time. Honestly. Sometimes I wonder how you ascended into Grace to begin with."

The angels all nodded and took flight again; all but one.

The remaining angel sighed, leaning back against the churchyard fence, "Finally! A world with color!" Heaven was all whites, grey, and colors so pale they could be mistaken easily for white. The dress code was white, the natural hair color was white, and eyes were a pale almost white shade of purple. It was all nearly blinding. The mortal realm was a welcome change. And it was somewhat familiar and it felt more like home than the clouds did.

Glancing around, the young holy being made sure his comrades were far away before he reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a long red silk ribbon, running it through his fingers lovingly before using it to tie back his long white hair. Red was so lovely; yet it was, according to the archangels, one of the colors of sins. It was one just as forbidden to the members of heaven as black was.

Feeling better, he pushed himself back off the iron fence and skipped down the path to the church itself to re-purify the land; making it's wards against evil stronger after having faded over so many years. His white heels clicking loudly on the stone path to the door.

* * *

 

Will looked up to spot the small group of angels descending and landing nearby...a little too close for comfort. As he was finishing up his list, he moved to the cargo hatch to shout down at the other reaper.

"Mr. Knox, a group of angels just touched down near by. I suggest hurrying."

"Don't you think I already am?" Ronald's annoyed voice called back.

Will jumped down into the bowels of the ship to assist Ron. If the angels caught wind of them, they'd likely come sniffing around and two reapers versus a whole group of angels would be a tough fight.

Again, Will sought out the dying humans and hurried his collection along in order to get himself and the younger reaper out of there was quickly as possible.

* * *

 

The angel finished weaving his spell at the door of the church and began to expand it, backing up as the globe of pure light grew to engulf the property surrounding the church. The job was so boring, but he had no choice in the matter. No one did, really. Archangels received orders from the Lord, and the lesser angels received orders from the archangels, working their way up in grace to become an archangel themselves. No one dared disobey any order, no matter what. No one broke rules or laws…except him. He just couldn't help but rebel. Though he took careful steps to never get caught.

* * *

 

Ronald finished his last body and leapt to the safety of the docks, looking around, "Senpai, I thought you said there was a group of angels…there's only one." He said, pointing at the angel with a red ribbon in his hair, busy purifying the churchyard.

"There was a group of them," Will said as he looked around cautiously. "They are probably purifying other areas nearby. We should leave before we are noticed."

"Eh, if they are purifying church yards they shouldn't be any trouble. Besides; I have said it before, and I'll say it again. You need a break, senpai. At least take a nice slow stroll back to dispatch. You'll work yourself into a comatose if you continue like you are. Everyone is worried about you."

"Thank you for your concern, but I assure you I am fine," he said calmly. "However, we might not be fine if we continue to hang around in the area."

His last run in with an angel had not ended well, and though he had begun carrying copies of both Angel and Demon banishing sigils with him everywhere he went, it still was not enough to comfort him entirely.

"…You really have changed since we lost Grell, you know that, Boss? Didn't think it was possible to drown yourself in work more than you already had, but you found a way. And I'm starting to think it isn't just because we are even more short-staffed than we were. And…" Ronald looked back over at the angel, "One little angel who struggles that much to complete purification of already holy grounds is not a threat." He watched as the Angel tugged at the light, trying to make it expand only a few more feet to the edge of the small yard, His heeled feet slipped and he fell back, the bubble of light shrinking back down and going out as the spell was incomplete.

The angel gave off a cry of frustration, picking up a loose stone and throwing it at the church door as he got to his feet.

"See? Pretty pathetic, isn't he?" Ronald chuckled, turning away from the angel to look at William.

"A lot of things have happened, Mr. Knox," William said as he adjusted his glasses. "That is all that really needs to be said."

Will followed Ron's line of sight and he had to admit it was slightly amusing to see the angel have so much trouble with a seemingly simple task. Will could probably do a better job himself with the array of sigils he knew... He must be new.

"It isn't that one that concerns me. There were several others and even if that one isn't capable of purification, who is to say he isn't capable in combat?" Will said as he shook his head and started walking hoping Ron would take the hint and follow him.

"I don't see the others around here." Ronald shrugged, glancing over his shoulder at the angel who was still having a pointless fit. "…Something strange about that one, though…kind of familiar…" he shrugged and started walking, "Eh, not that it matters. Angels attack reapers less than demons. I'm not worried, even if the others come back."

Will had to admit that Ron was right, the angel seemed familiar. It was probably just his sassy little fit or the red ribbon, but he seemed just the slightest bit like Grell. But, after months of seeing the red reaper out of the corner of his eye, or hoping the splash of red he saw in a crowd would be him, after thousands of disappointments and little stabs into his heart when he knew Grell was gone, Will had stopped chasing ghosts. Still, his hand reached up to his breast pocket to touch over the comb he kept hidden.

"If you insist on dallying, we can go somewhere more scenic than a burning dock or a musty old churchyard," Will said as he continued on.

"Whoa, who said anything about going over to the church? I only pointed out the only angel around here really doesn't seem dangerous. And I'm not going to dally, I have plans tonight. You need to dally. Hell. You need more than a day off. But I know you won't take it. You just…you need to do something. Yell, scream, anything."

"What makes you think I need to do such a thing?" Will asked curiously.

"Because you've lost your mind, Senpai! You really have lost it. You don't even lecture people if they lost a soul to a demon! All you do is work quietly by yourself. At least before you had _some_ personality. Now it's like you're dead inside and your body just continues to fill out paperwork."

William blinked at the accusation. "There is no point in venting. I have already avenged our fallen comrade, so there is nothing left for me but to do my duty," Will said calmly.

"That's exactly what I mean! You normally would have yelled at me for saying such things! Given me overtime or something. And what do you mean, you avenged Grell? You haven't done anything but work."

"There is no point in reprimanding you. You have done nothing against regulation," William said with a small shake of his head. "And to answer your question, I eliminated Michaelis several months ago on my own time. There was no need to bring it to anyone's attention at the time, but I felt I needed to clarify why I see venting as pointless."

"You-? Well, that'd explain why we haven't had any run-ins with the Earl and his demon in quite a while… But that's besides the point! You are not the same person anymore. And as much as we all hated your threats of overtime, and lectures…You need to be _Mister Spears_ again." The blond shook his head and heaved his lawnmower over his shoulder, walking away from the older reaper and leaving him alone.

Sadly, Ron's words made William realize he didn't _know_ who he was anymore...He'd lost his way the moment Grell had disappeared in his arms and he'd been powerless to stop it.

Perhaps it was time to try and find himself again...to lay Grell to rest and move on. To forgive himself for all that he'd done wrong and not make those mistakes again.

He found his sight turning back to the hot-headed little angel that still seemed to be having trouble and he knew he'd find little reminders of Grell everywhere he went. Every hint of red, every little spitfire queen...but they didn't always have to hurt him. Maybe he could finally bring himself to read those journal pages and open that gift from so long ago...

He knew he was staring, but if he imagined the angel was a ginger, it was as if his red reaper had come back to life and the sight made him smile the tiniest bit for the first time in over a year.

* * *

 

The young angel was running out of steam, and his shoulders slumped forward as he turned and kicked the iron gate, the sound of metal rattling hanging in the air for a moment before the angel leaned against it, considering if it was worth punishment to simply not do the job. He let his pale purple eyes gaze out towards the bay, his gaze sweeping over it towards the docks until the landed on the reaper, tilting his head; he leaned forward, studying the suit-clad man standing on the shoreline edge of the burning dock.

Will knew the angel was staring back at him now, and logic dictated that he should leave. But, instead, he found himself approaching the other. It was stupid and he knew it, but he couldn't help but be drawn toward the curious holy being...He did not seem like much of a threat and Will's scythe and sigils would probably be more than enough to defend himself if necessary. But, he was a funny little angel and Will's curiosity was getting the better of him.

Pale eyes blinked in surprise when the man moved in his direction. The man wasn't a demon. He knew that much. He had seen a demon the first time he was allowed down out of the suffocating dull realm for angels, and the smell alone had been enough to make his feather's fluff out in disgust. This man held no such stench. But he obviously wasn't a human either. Humans wouldn't be able to see him through the shroud he had up around himself. Reaper. It had to be. He bit his lip and straitened himself, brushing off his annoyingly white robes before taking a few cautious steps towards the man. His eyes widening as there was something very... _familiar_ about the man.

The closer he got, the more William realized the angel looked like Grell, but he knew it was just wishful thinking...The same thing had happened to him countless times in the past year and a half and he merely brushed it aside. Still, he was slightly grateful to the unwitting angel for making him smile the slightest bit and though the holy being would never understand why, Will wanted to offer a small token for giving him a small, accidental push.

"You seem to be having trouble," Will said softly as he drew slightly nearer. "Allow me to assist you."

Then he looked down and used the end of his scythe to draw out a sigil in the dirt, one of power enhancement. It was weak and would be exhausted after once activation, but it would probably be enough to allow the angel to finish his job. Will didn't have anything against purifying holy ground and no one would get hurt in the process, so there was no harm in aiding him with this small measure.

"There," he said, finishing up with the last of the Enochian characters. "That should help."

The angel looked down at the sigil, then back up at the reaper, "I thought reapers thought of Angels the same as Demons. Though," His familiar voice gave a small flamboyant giggle, "I don't see a reason to turn down help from someone as handsome as you~ Oh!" he turned away quickly, "Forget I said that! Oh, what an impure thing to say…why would I say that?" he scolded himself.

The sound of his voice made Will's breath catch in his throat and he closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate and gather himself.

This wasn't Grell, he had to remind himself, but he found himself giving a small soft smile at the angel's silly behavior anyway.

"Normally, I would avoid your kind," Will replied softly. "But you remind me of someone with how unconventional you are."

"Mind if I ask who? Someone close? A lover perhaps~ -Ahk! Sorry, I really am too curious for my own good. I really should try breaking the habit. It only lands my in trouble."

Will shook his head a little sadly.

"It was someone close...and we could have been lovers if only I had been a different person. But, he's gone now," Will said a little lowly, his voice slightly rough.

It was amazing how much like the redhead this strange angel was...even the dreams the succubus had haunted William with hadn't felt so familiar. He looked up at the angel.

"Don't lose your curiosity," he said quietly. "It makes you unique."

The angel laughed, pulling his fingers through his long hair, "Darling, it isn't my curiosity I'm worried about. It's not being able to hide it. You have no idea how strict they are up there. It's faster to say what is allowed. Basically stay pure and do as you are told without question." He said rolling his eyes then he reached back and took the ribbon from his hair, holding it up, "Red is a color of sin, you know. Color in itself isn't pure, but the colors of sin are forbidden the most. And knowing the punishment for it, I still can't help but keep it with me…it's beautiful…I feel so attached to it. Like it is an important part of me, but of course I can't remember why. So few angels are aloud to keep their memories from before they entered Grace…and I was so tainted it took them nearly half a year to cleans me enough to even take my contaminated memories." He sighed and looked up at William, "But maybe I'm just crazy. You look like I should know you, too. Impossible; I know. And I am sorry to hear about your friend. Were they also a reaper?"

The resemblance to Grell was fast becoming eerie. Was Will falling into madness and projecting the mannerisms of the reaper he once knew upon a stranger? Did his heart still yearn that badly? The way he spoke, the way he toyed with his hair, his love for the color red...it was beginning to hurt to listen to.

"Yes, he was a fellow reaper," Will said with a nod, not wanting to elaborate more for fear of the lump in his throat growing larger. "You don't seem suited to the job," William said, clearing his throat. "How long have you been in the ranks?"

"Of course I'm not suited. I just don't see the point in all this…the land is already holy. Why spend so much energy purifying it every few months? I think being in the armed forces would be more exciting. I sure wouldn't mind fighting a demon or two. But you have to have moved up in grace enough to join that group. And I can't seem to ever do anything right, mostly because there really is no point to these silly tasks. I did gain grace once…only to loose it again with the punishment of twenty lashes soon after because I questioned an order out loud. But I think by 'ranks' you mean 'grace' I haven't yet made it up into actual ranks. Doubt I ever will. Even if I do something right they don't much like me. Always asking how I entered God's Grace to begin with…and frankly I wonder the same thing. The whole thing seems to go against my being…" he shrugged, "It's hard to say exactly how long I have been up there…my sense of time is distorted after they pulled my memories…but I think it'd be close to maybe a year and a half or so?" he said, leaning against the fence and pushing a stray yellow leaf around with his toe. "Word of advice, handsome, never become an angel."

William blinked at the angel's answer. A year and a half?

No.

 _No_ , it couldn't be. That was too convenient...but his chest suddenly twinged as that annoying hope started to make itself known again.

His hand reached out as if to touch the angel's cheek. He didn't want to say it, he didn't want to let the hope bubble to the surface only to have it crushed again...it might destroy him this time. He couldn't.

He _shouldn't_.

"...Grell?" he whispered softly, brokenly, hoping the breeze would carry away his word and the final piece of hope he had so that he could finally be at peace. His fingertips barely brushing over the pale flesh as he whispered.

' _Let it end here. Let it be done. Please tell me no and end my suffering.'_

The angel stiffened, his eyes widening as he turned his pale gaze back onto the reaper, strangely not minding the touch to his cheek…it was comforting…familiar…but that wasn't what his mind dwelled on, "…how do you know my name, Reaper?" he whispered, his stomach giving a painful twist, though he didn't know why.

Will gasped and his trembling fingers darted from the angel's cheek to the back of his neck as he pulled him into his arms, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Grell," he half gasped, half sobbed. " _Grell_..."

His fingers clenched and unclenched in the angelic robes as he trembled and shook with sharp sobs, whispering Grell's name over and over desperately as tears spilled freely and he buried his face against the angel's neck, clinging to him desperately.

Grell blinked, slowly sliding his arms around the reaper, not fully understanding the situation he suddenly found himself in…and yet…deep down he did. His throat choked up and tears pricked his own eyes when he heard the reaper's sobbing voice say his name over and over again…like he had always wanted this. He closed his eyes, tightening his arms around the reaper more until finally his lips parted, "…William…why do I want to call you William?"

Will trembled in the angel's arms as he fought to breathe. He didn't understand what was happening to him. One moment he was perfectly fine, and all it took was one little confirmation and William broke. All of the sorrow and pain he'd been battling and swallowing for the last year and a half came pouring out.

Grell...Was it really Grell? Was this really what had become of the scarlet reaper that haunted his thoughts every waking moment and occupied his dreams in his sleep? The one whom he'd dearly missed? Whom he'd fallen in love with once it was too late? This was real? He wasn't going to wake up to a cold and lonely reality?

Then the angel said his name and it was the same he'd heard spilled from ruby lips thousands of times over the years. He thought his knees would give out as he bit back more sobs. This was Grell…his Grell. His red reaper bleached white and given wings in place of his scythe.

Will drew in a deep breath and pulled away from the angel's neck, bringing his hands up to cradle his face as he looked into his eyes, nodding before leaning in and pressing their lips together even as tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

The former reaper trembled; torn between some hidden, forgotten emotion that begged him to cling to the reaper, to never let him go…to kiss back. And the ideals of purity that he had been brainwashed into, little warnings going off in his mind that he was being tainted. That he should push the reaper away…but he couldn't., He just couldn't bring himself to do it. The forgotten emotions seemed to come from his heart, and were far deeper and stronger than the mind of an angel that he had been forced to have. The mystified angel slid his arms around, his fingers curling around the lapel of William's suit jacket.

"Grell," he whispered softly as he pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, even as he still shook with tears and sniffles. "I never told you because I didn't understand until it was too late, but I love you. I love you," he said in a trembling voice as he touched Grell's face to assure himself he wasn't speaking to a phantom. "If this is just a dream or a hallucination because I have finally gone mad, just know that I love you."

Grell swallowed down the lump in his throat, "…D-do I love you?" he asked, though his heart was already telling him he did…but he couldn't remember why…how…no memories other than the reaper's name would come back to him…and without them his emotions felt painful.

Will nodded gently.

"You did," he whispered softly. "Your last words were-"

William was forced to pause because a sob was trying to escape at the memory.

"They were: 'I love you, William T. Spears.'," he said in a low, rough voice as he held the angel tighter in his arms. "I have been so lost without you," he said in a shaking voice as he refused to let go.

"…I want to remember…" Grell whispered after a moment of silence, "I want to remember you…remember who I was…What a sinful thing I am to want so much… but…I also want to dry those tears…" he said, whipping the droplets of water from the reaper's cheek.

William pressed his face into Grell's hand as his tears began to dwindle.

"It is enough to know that you are alive," Will said, his voice still slightly shaky and he suddenly felt very tired and very weak.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Will…Oh good Lord, I have all these feelings and I don't know where they are coming from…but I fell like…I abandoned you somehow…that friend you spoke of earlier…I'm him…aren't I? I used to be a reaper…" he continued to run fingers over the reaper's face, noticing how week the man suddenly looked. He looked around, then back at the church. "Come on, Darling…" he slid his arm around him and guided him into the small chapel and set him down on a pew. Then he took the silver goblet used for communion from the alter and ran out to the well outside to fill it. He then returned to the reaper and handed him the water to drink.

Will allowed himself to be guided into the chapel and sat heavily on the pew, but shook his head when Grell returned. "You didn't abandon me," he said, taking the goblet and setting it aside to pull the angel down to sit beside him. "I failed you."

"I may not remember my death, Will, but I doubt a man as handsome as you could fail me."

He knew Grell meant well with his words, but it still cut him deep to hear him say something so innocently.

"No...I did," Will said, removing his glasses to wipe at his eyes. "I made you feel lonely and unwanted for decades...and I wasn't even there with you in your last moments..." he paused to cover his mouth and stop himself from losing it again. He drew in a deep breath and released it.

"There is a great amount of poetic justice in this...I am finally able to come to terms with my feelings for you, and you are unable to remember a thing," he said softly. "It is exactly what I deserve."

Grell pressed his white lips into a thin line, suddenly jabbing his elbow into the reaper's ribs, "It's not a reaper's job to judge themselves as to what they deserve. Because if you deserve this, then it means I deserved to be robbed of my memories. And I rather dislike that idea." He said, giving a small smile.

William could have said that was his fault in the end, too, but he would keep that to himself. He didn't want to bring Grell down since he was making an effort to make the mood lighter. Instead, Will scooted down the pew a bit in order to lay down and rest his head in the angel's lap.

"May I stay like this for a moment?" he asked softly.

The angel nodded, "I don't see why not. It's n-" He said softly, pulling his fingers through the reaper's dark hair. Then he stopped suddenly, stiffening. How had he not noticed it before now? It was so obvious…there was something about this reaper; something dark…sinister. He instinctively pulled his hand back, staring down at the reaper, "…You've been tainted." He said in a hoarse voice.

William had begun to close his eyes, beginning to feel at ease for the first time in a long time, but then Grell pulled back from him and his eyes shot open wide again.

He sucked in a breath and sat up again, turning away from the angel. "Yes..." he said softly, "I've done...many things I am not proud of since I lost you."

What was he doing? He'd wanted so badly for the angel to be Grell, but he wasn't. He wasn't Grell Sutcliff anymore. He may have once been, but his very being had been altered...he had been given another chance at life, and what was William doing? Potentially ruining that, too... Grell would be punished for interacting with a reaper, and probably double-fold for one with the taint of a demon upon him. Will couldn't do it again. He wouldn't.

"I apologize," he said quickly as he stood. "I-I don't know what I was thinking. Please...Please just forget about all of this."

Will knew his heart was racing uncontrollably as he stumbled to the door, wave after wave of dizzying emotion disorienting him, but he had to remove himself from Grell quickly.

"W-William…" Grell stood, reaching out to the all too familiar reaper, but the amount of taint he had sensed on the reaper's soul was frightening. He hesitated, not knowing what to do - what to say. He had gotten a glimpse of his forgotten past, and it had risen in him emotions angels shouldn't have…but at the same time the angel he was being molded into screamed at him to stay away from such a dark taint. He didn't know what side to listen to…his emotions came from something unknown…and there was no telling where it would take him. But…why should he listen to the thoughts of purity and taint? It really had never seemed right for him…yet; it was what defined his life. Staying pure and obeying orders without question…

Before he was tempted to run back and throw himself at Grell, Will forced himself to leave as fast as he could, taking up a sprint as he dashed out of the chapel. It was better this way. It had to be, right?

As William ran, he couldn't help but think that it was downright hilarious that he'd given up everything because he thought he'd had nothing left to lose. He allowed himself to be tainted in order to get what he wanted because he had been so sure it wouldn't matter...but fate never made things that easy. He got his revenge, ironically at the cost of driving away and inspiring disgust in the person he sought to avenge...someone who hadn't even needed it as he had been reborn.

All of it had been for nothing.

Grell continued to stand in the chapel, trembling slightly before falling to his knees. It hurt…why did it hurt? He clutched his chest. Why was he disgusted by the words he uttered about William's taint? Why did he feel he had driven away his only chance at happiness? And by God! Why didn't he run after him when every fiber of his being told him to? "Will…William! Wait!" he pushed himself up and ran to the doors, flinging them open as he stepped outside. But the reaper was gone. "…wait…"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

Everything had fallen apart. Everything he'd so carefully built up to keep himself going had cracked and shattered in the space of a few moments and the despair was so overwhelming he could barely keep himself moving. It should have been enough that Grell was still alive...but it wasn't. William was in so much pain and confusion, he simply could not think and when he tried, his thoughts cycled back to an endless spiral of self-loathing and despair.

He'd finally been able to understand emotion after all these years of being so stone cold and he'd opened up to Grell who accepted him with open arms despite William's treatment of him. Will had intended to make it up to him, but the red reaper had been cruelly snatched away before he could even begin, leaving William's heart raw and open with Grell's memories left behind to stab into his bleeding heart further. His wounds did not heal...they had festered with hatred for the demon that had left him wounded. He sought to purge himself of the hatred, but it only corrupted him further still, temporarily sealing his wounds with twisted ugly scabs that left him emotionally impaired, leading him back to coldness again. If he ignored the pain, he could live with it. He thought he could handle the ache forever. He'd accepted it...but the balm that could truly soothe him had appeared: Grell. He'd hoped his pain could finally be eased, but, no...no, he couldn't. Not with what he'd become. Not with angelic eyes seeing every flaw and the true putrescence of his wounds...

Grell was new again. He didn't have the torment Will had caused him in his previous life. He didn't have the years of abuse and sadness to weigh him down any longer. Even if William needed him; Grell didn't remember, nor did he need William...

And that was how it should be.

But, William's wounds had been torn open again and he could not think through the pain.

He wanted it all to just stop so he wouldn't have to think about anything anymore. So he couldn't possibly hurt Grell again. So he wouldn't have to live with himself and what he'd become.

He wanted to end it.

It would be so easy, he thought as he stared carefully at his scythe. And perhaps he would see Grell in his Record...the beautiful red reaper...

He knew he was breathing hard and when he felt a sharp pain digging into his neck, he jumped and dropped his now blood stained scythe, touching fingers to his neck and coming away with blood...

No. This was not good.

His mind warred with him asking why it wasn't good, but he held onto the solid fact that this was a bad thing. That he should not want this.

William had enough presence of mind to know he needed help, but he did not know where to turn. He knew of one place where there would be someone, anyone...he headed back to the office. Even if he couldn't speak to anyone, the mere presence of others would deter him from doing something incredibly stupid and he knew it.

* * *

 

Grell stood in a colorless room, his gaze adverted down in shame as he found himself under the angry glare of seven archangels. They had been lecturing him for over three hours for not even starting his assigned task with re-purifying holy grounds. But he had tuned them out, his mind returning back to thoughts of the reaper; a special reaper; William Spears.

The man had been an important part of his past life as a reaper…he had loved him, and it seemed that he had been loved in return. But the reaper had been touched by a demon and sin, so much that it had nearly hurt Grell physically at the initial discovery.

Yet; the more he thought on it, the less that seemed to matter. Whatever William had done, however he had become so touched by sin…it dulled in comparison of the strange feelings for the reaper still pouring out of his heart.

It was maddening; having all these feelings and not knowing why they were there or what they truly meant. He closed his eyes, willing for his memories to return to him, his thoughts all on imagining the reaper's face. The time passing without him, not knowing how long he was standing in his place of shame before the higher angels.

And then it happened; the image of the reaper's face, desperate tears on his cheeks faded away into a series of flashbacks, and Grell's eyes widened as his mind was filled with a montage of scenes. They were fighting on a roof; then they were together receiving new glasses…the flashes were quick and not very detailed but it told him enough. He could see and feel himself slowly falling in love with the dark haired reaper… but it hurt. The man never once showed the slightest kindness of affection back…until the end…he saw William leaning in to kiss him, and…

"Angel Grell, are you even listening?"

Grell blinked, looking back up, the world coming back into focus around him. "…What?"

"We told you your punishment and next assignment to make up for your failure to follow such simple orders."

Grell stayed silent. This reality felt more dream-like than his flashes of memories had.

"Fifty lashes, and to go down and assist in the prevention of the reapers touching the pure soul of the woman we have touched. She is to be return directly to us."

Grell grit his teeth, "You know what? No. It is not our job to judge souls! Leave it to the reapers. Don't we ever think? There is no point to most of this. I don't even think we remember our actual place on Earth. We have lost the path. Tainted ourselves by letting ourselves be so vain and follow one man so blindly! We can't even think for ourselves anymore. Why—"

" _ENOUGH_!" the Archangels all yelled, standing as one, "You dare accuse _us_ of vanity? You dare question the word of the _Lord_? You dare taint yourself with _defiance_? You have been granted Grace by God himself! It is a gift and you dishonor it so? You have been a difficult one from the beginning, Sutcliff. And you have been granted forgiveness time and time again. But Even forgiveness is not an eternal thing."

The angels all lifted into the air and closed in around Grell, seizing his arms and one summoned a whip of pure light.

"You have strayed from your path. And you now shall fall from God's grace. You hereby are stripped of your rank, power," One angel said, drawing a sigil out of light on Grell's forehead, making the former Reaper's halo glow above his head and then shatter into golden dust, glittering as it floated in the air, slowly disappearing.

"...your freedom," he nodded and two angels grabbed Grell's wings, pulling them out as a third angel summoned a battle ax made of light and swung it down, cutting through his wings near his shoulder blades, causing a cry of pain to escape Grell's lips.

"...and your place in Heaven, Grell the Fallen."

The angel holding the whip brought it down on Grell's back, each strike cutting deep into his back. Blood running down his body and soaking his robes from the slashes and his severed wings.

The strikes kept coming, even after Grell's legs gave out and his body was dropped to lay on the ground limply, unable to move. They mercilessly scared the fallen angel's back until he lost consciousness.

"May God find favor enough to spare you to wander the earth in shame." The archangel finished, as he was carried out to the edge of the clouds outside the small building, and thrown off. His wings being tossed off after him, and the white feathers ripping from them until there was nothing left as gravity pulled Grell down to Earth, his broken and bleeding body slamming into the ground near London.

* * *

 

William had made it back to the offices, the long walk allowing him time to calm himself and think more rationally. His heart still ached terribly, but being around others, even just knowing someone was in the office somewhere, kept him from thinking about himself and all that had transpired. He bandaged his neck and continued on with the day's work until he was forced to go home.

With a sigh, he entered his quiet apartment and turned up the lamps only to be greeted by the sight of an arrogant smile he'd never hoped to see again.

"Will~" the succubus purred with a seductive smile, standing and sauntering over to him.

William glared angrily at the demon, wondering why she would dare taunt him like this.

"Chiry-"

But he was paused by her holding her hand up, a gravely serious expression crossing her features.

"Please don't, William," she asked, shaking her head. "I am not here to harm you, I swear."

He narrowed his eyes at her, not trusting her change in expression.

"What are you doing here, Cyndal?" Will nearly spat. The succubus' serious expression melted into a smirk.

"I told you long ago that I liked you, didn't I? Well, I've been watching you even after you set me free. You're the first person to ever capture me, and yet you didn't destroy me when you had the chance. I find that damn noble...and you are such an interesting man, you know that?"

"What do you _want_?" he asked again, his patience running thin.

"Such a temper, Will," she purred teasingly. "Yet I know how much of a softie you really are...especially when it comes to _him_ , in your dreams and in real life. You're so nice to him even though he's become a good for nothing fluffball."

Will's eyes widened at the demon's words and she smirked further.

"That's right, Will, I saw your tryst with the angel that used to be your fiery little ginger. And it was a disgustingly sweet show of sacrifice and drama until you nearly offed yourself," she said with a shake of her head. "That, I didn't like at all. You see, Will, _I_ want to be the one to kill you for enslaving me, so you can't cheat and do it yourself."

William had no words. He didn't understand what the succubus was getting at and she simply kept smiling at his confusion.

"So, to stop you from trying again, I've brought you a little present," she said with an extremely arrogant grin as she sashayed towards his bedroom. Will reluctantly followed and cautiously peered into the room when she gestured...and his heart nearly stopped at the sight.

"I found him just outside of London beat up all to hell," the succubus said with a sigh and a shake of her head. "The poor bastard had his wings ripped off."

Will took a shaky step forward into the room, slowly processing what he was seeing...the angel Grell had become...laying on his stomach, his back swathed in bandages encrusted with drying blood, his face turned to the side as he drew in deep, low breaths...

"You're a wicked reaper, Spears...enslaving and slaying demons, endangering humans, and making angels fall from Grace...And yet all of it done in the name of love. How infuriatingly romantic is that?" the succubus snorted softly.

William ignored her as he rushed forward to take Grell's hand, to touch his face, to wonder what had happened to bring him here.

"Grell," he said softly.

Grell's slender fingers twitched weakly in William's hand, his lips barley parting to let a weak moan escape. His mind was awake. But his body wouldn't respond, wouldn't awaken. He could hear William…hear the demon who had found and saved him…but he couldn't understand why the succubus would save him. She should have killed him, all logic dictated that she should have destroyed him. It might've been better that way, to be killed again rather than owe his life to her.

"Hope you don't mind that I helped myself to a little bit of his blood. It tasted something awful, but it was all over the place and I couldn't resist a lick or two," the succubus giggled. "I even behaved and didn't bite him."

Will turned to snarl at the demon, but when he did she was already gone and he heard Grell give a weak moan. The reaper turned back to the angel - well...former angel, he supposed...though maybe not. He might have just been horribly injured in a fight. Regardless, he needed help and Will couldn't afford to let his emotions get in the way again. He squeezed Grell's hand reassuringly, not sure if it even mattered. He hoped he would be unconscious for a while if only to spare him the pain his body must be in...but Will stood and gathered a basin of water and some towels and tore up some clean sheets to turn into bandages.

For the first time, he was glad of his stash of prepared laudanum, it having a use for true pain relief instead of feeding an addiction as he had in the last year and a half, though he was unsure if it would even have an effect on the angel. With his supplies gathered, he prepared to doctor Grell as best he could as he pulled away the current bandages. His back was a horrifying sight, covered in slash marks and bloody stumps where his wings used to be...

Will winced at the sight, but knew he would need to change the bandages frequently to make sure they wouldn't stick to the ghastly wounds, but before he started cleaning them up again, he knew the angel was in no state to take medication, but he couldn't just be merciless about it. Will moved to kneel at his side and turned Grell's face upward slightly.

"Forgive me," he said softly, meaning far more than just what he was about to do. He took a swig from the bottle of laudanum and gently cupped Grell's face in his hands, gently forcing open his mouth as he leaned in and sealed his mouth over the other's to transfer the medicine. Once he felt Grell swallow, he drew back and moved back to cleaning him up as best he could.

There was nothing more he could do save to stay by Grell's side until he awoke, and so, he did. He took Knox's advice and sent a message to the dispatch that he was taking several days off.

* * *

 

Grell drifted in and out of consciousness for three days before he was finally able to open his eyes, having to blink them a few times to clear up his vision after having them closed for so long before he could look around the dim, unfamiliar room. Orange light shown through the window, telling the fallen angel that it was early morning—or late evening, depending on if the window faced east or west. He turned his stiff neck to the side to find himself alone in the small room, but the evidence of his situation could be seen. A basin of water and bandages sat on the bedside table. He closed his burning eyes and swallowed, trying to help his dry throat before trying to speak, which only helped him enough to manage a small dry grunt, rather than the words he wanted to say.

William had been in the kitchen making himself a small meal when he swore he heard a noise come from the bedroom. Grell had made plenty of pained noises in the last few days, but remained unconscious. Will poked his head into the bedroom and two things caught his attention: Grell had turned his face and Will swore he saw his eyes moving rapidly beneath his eyelids. He quietly approached and wondered if maybe he was finally beginning to wake up. He grabbed a fresh washcloth and dabbed it over his parched lips before moving it to run over his cheek, temple, and forehead.

Grell's lips parted at the feeling of moisture, and he forced his eyes open again, this time to look into Green reaper eyes set behind glasses, rather than an empty room.

Will gasped softly when Grell opened his eyes.

"Grell..."he said softly, giving him a gentle smile.

Will reached over to the table and grabbed another fresh washcloth, dipped it in a glass of fresh water and put the corner to Grell's dry lips.

"I apologize. I haven't been able to give you much water the last few days," he said softly, letting the moisture soak in a little. "Would you like more?"

The answer came as a stiff nod, and Grell moved his arms to try pushing himself up, finding quickly that his back was still in incredible pain, and stopped.

"No, stay down," Will said softly, placing his hand on Grell's shoulder, "I'll help you."

He put the washcloth to Grell's cheek and chin, tilted his head up a bit more, and held the glass to his lips, tilting it slowly to allow him to sip, and catching any spills with the washcloth.

"Slowly," he said soothingly.

Slowly, Grell let the water wash over his tongue and down his throat, letting some linger in his mouth before parting his lips once more to try and speak; "…William…?" His voice was rough and quiet, but at least it worked.

"Yes," William replied softly. "I'm here."

He gently stroked his thumb over Grell's cheek. He didn't know what had happened to Grell. All he had been focusing on was nursing him over the last few days and hadn't allowed himself to think of much else. He was awake now, but he was still so weak Will did not want to ask him any questions.

"Please don't push yourself," he said in a reassuring tone. "Go back to sleep if you are feeling tired."

"How…long…?" he asked, ignoring the suggestion to rest. He finally had some control again. And he wasn't ready to give it up. He didn't know how long it had been, but he knew it was longer than a few hours.

"How long, what?" he asked softly. "How long have you been unconscious? About three days. But I have been giving you a dose of laudanum a day to help with the pain and that might have been keeping you under longer. I apologize for that, but your wounds are severe and I did not want you suffering all this time, though they are healing."

Grell barely nodded and parted his lips again, "Is…is she st-still here?"

"She...?" Will asked, slightly confused by the question for a moment, then he remembered the succubus. "Cyndal. No. She left a long time ago," he said softly and held up the water for Grell to take another drink.

"…She likes you…" he accused slowly, finding that he had an easier time speaking while taking his time, "…and tainted you… Why did she not kill me?" He asked. He had been unable to move, but he had recognized that her demonic signature was all too similar to the taint he had felt in William.

"I do not believe she likes me in the least. She has said quite plainly to my face that she wishes to kill me, but she cannot. She is enslaved to me," William said softly. "If she had harmed you, I would have destroyed her and she knows that."

William did not want to tell Grell of all the things that had happened since his death. His intent was to get Grell healed and out of there as soon as possible. He had a new life that William was not to be a part of and the less the angel knew, the better.

"If the taint is bothering you, I will see what I can do about getting someone else to care for your wounds," he said apologetically.

"…No…" he reached a hand up to touch Williams, "It doesn't…but…a contract? Why would you…?"

"No, not a contract," Will said with a small shake of his head. "I discovered her true name. That is how I control her. Why she brought you to me of her own free will is slightly baffling...What happened for you to get so badly injured?"

The angel was silent for a long moment, "…I told the high council of Archangels to shove it. They didn't much like that…" he muttered finally.

"What? What do you mean you told them 'no'? For what? And what did they do to you exactly?"

"I disagreed with an order given to me… I didn't think it was right. They gave me the usual punishment and took my grace." He muttered as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Took your grace? As in...you're fallen?" Will asked softly, his eyes widening.

"Was only a matter of time with the amount of mistakes I make… saying 'no' was one too many." he replied with the best shrug he could manage without causing himself too much pain.

"I am so sorry," William said softly and genuinely. "It did not suit you, but it must still hurt so much."

"Well…I certainly don't remember ever being in so much pain as right now…and this was less exciting than when you kicked me…" he said slowly with a pained smile.

"You have had grievous injuries inflicted upon you, so I suspect you will be in pain for a long- Wait..."

Grell had just mentioned something from their past.

Did he-?

Had he-?

"...you remember?" Will asked softly, his throat suddenly feeling very tight.

"Not much…but I have remembered a few things." Grell nodded.

Will felt a strange combination of joy and sorrow by Grell's admission. He was glad that the former reaper gained some of his memories back, but he was saddened by the same thing. It meant he would recall who he was and perhaps regain the memories he'd shared of his beloved mother, but he would also recall many of the terrible things William had done to him over the years. Will had wanted very badly for Grell to have a fresh start, and maybe he still could...But what was he to do now? Grell was really in no shape to start thinking about what he was going to do with his life yet, but Will could steer his thoughts away from him and to far more important people.

"If you are remembering things, then I have something I should give back to you," he said softly as he reached into his breast pocket and produced Jacqueline's comb. "Do you remember this?"

The former redhead blinked in surprise. The small accessory sparked memory in his mind instantly. It was if he had never forgotten the small token. And he couldn't imagine how he had ever forgotten it…ever being without it. All at once his mind flooded with the face of a kind, smiling woman wearing the comb, holding him and comforting him as he cried as a child. He knew who she was almost instantly; he lifted a shaky hand to take the object from the reaper's hands, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, "…Mother…" he muttered softly, then looked back up at William, "…You kept it?"

"I knew how precious it was to you, so I've kept it with me everyday," he replied with a small nod. "I also knew how much you regretted not bringing flowers to her grave as often as you liked, so I've been bringing Jacqueline roses in your stead when I can."

The tears overflowed and fell down his cheeks, and despite the pain it caused him, Grell reached out, pulling William into a hug, whimpering in pain as he buried his face in the reaper's neck.

William stiffened and gently tried to push the angel away.

"No, Grell, please don't upset your injuries," he said softly.

He didn't want him reopening his wounds or recoil from the taint again. He was also afraid if Grell kept hugging him, he wouldn't be able to let him go, and he needed to. He couldn't selfishly cling to him when he'd wasted his chance before. It wouldn't be fair to Grell.

"…Don't be so cold, Will…" the angel muttered slowly, "let me enjoy the fact that you are not as much as a jerk as my few memories made me think…"

Will stopped pushing at Grell and merely sat there for a moment, letting the angel rest against him. Of course he would only remember bad things...Will hadn't exactly given him a lot of fond memories and it hurt him to hear it just as much as it had hurt to see it in Grell's Record. He knew he couldn't hide his trembling and he brought his hands up to cradle Grell's head so as to not upset his wounds. He wanted to touch him and hold him and not let him go, but...

He felt emotion bubbling up again, but he couldn't let it spill over again. He needed to be stable for the other. He needed to hold fast and remain strong, but his trembling grew worse.

"Will…" Grell muttered into the reaper's neck, "…can you help me remember more?"

Will clenched his jaw and drew in a few deep, controlled breaths to gain control of himself again.

"I can try," he replied softly.

"Thank you…" he loosened his embrace of the reaper, "I want to be myself again…not who they tried to make me…and I want to understand these feelings…and…if I can…" he paused, cupping William's cheek, "Stop this hurt you suffer from…"

"I'm not hurt," Will said softly even as he felt a tear escape and run down his cheek. He quickly turned his face away and wiped it away, then turned back to Grell, schooling his features. "If you wish to gain yourself again, then I will do what I can to help you."

"Darling…you are hurting. It's obvious." He said, resting back against the pillow and looking up at the reaper.

"It's nothing," he said softly. He did not wish to say anything to potentially upset Grell, so he softly shook his head. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine - all things considered." Grell said, looking up at the ceiling. Things were getting awkward. He knew he wanted to get close to the reaper again, but he didn't know how…and he felt like the reaper was holding himself back at a distance; despite his own feelings which Grell knew he had after the day they had met at the church.

"I can make you something to eat if you are hungry. It will be important to keep your strength up as you heal," Will said softly, not wanting to touch on anything more at the moment. If Grell wanted to talk then he would answer any questions, but he did not wish to speak himself.

The angel nodded, "…If you think I should…" he muttered.

"There is no point if you aren't hungry," Will said with a sigh. "I was only making a suggestion. I apologize if I seem cold, but I do not know what to say other than I am relieved to see that you're alive."

"I'm sorry for before at the church…if I hurt you with what I said…it…it was an instinctive reaction…And I do regret it…" Grell said suddenly, changing the subject.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was a perfectly valid and understandable reaction. It helped me come to many realizations at once which is why I reacted the way I did...and I had no intent of troubling you again after that."

"And what of my realizations, Will? I may not understand everything yet, but…I have my own sinful wants that came from our little reunion…"

Will looked down, unable to look Grell in the eye.

"I had hoped nothing would come of it in the end...that you had forgotten it mostly and that which you had not forgotten, I assumed that you had rejected it all completely..."

"…Do…do you not want me to remember why I have these feelings of love for you?" Grell asked in a hurt voice, "Do you not love me like you had said? I…I can leave…"

Will shook his head. "Please, don't get upset," Will said, placing a hand on Grell's shoulder to stop him if he intended to try and get up.

"If I explain, it will make more sense and it is only fair that you have an explanation," he said with a sigh as he stood up to pace, hoping the movement would help him keep focus.

"Everything I want has changed so much since your death. As you disappeared in my arms, I saw your Record. I saw exactly how I had hurt you over the years, how little I had truly understood about you and I had just been beginning to... I saw how I'd made you suffer. I saw who you were, the person I could have known and should have cherished, but I had been too cold to realize it. I was lost and did not know what to do with the feelings that had started budding, and they only continued to grow with nowhere to go since you were gone. I became obsessed with vengeance against Sebastian for taking you away from me...so much so that I had stopped just short of selling my soul to obtain the power to do it. I sullied myself because I thought I had nothing left to lose, and it's left a mark upon me. I managed to destroy the demon, but it did not make the pain go away, but I was okay with it. It was getting easier...Then I found you again. You were bright and new and had little memory of everything... of what pain you'd suffered in your previous lives. I selfishly wanted you more than anything, but when you recoiled from me I realized that I was the worst thing possible for you. I did not want to taint and ruin the new life you'd gained. You were finally free of all the heartache. And I still feel that you should not be weighed down by what once was," Will said as he looked out the window, silent tears rolling down his cheeks again. "Because I was too late in falling in love with you, for making you suffer alone for so long, I feel I do not deserve the love you had for me. Nor should the past dictate what you feel now," he said in as level a tone as he could muster as he swallowed hard.

"William…" Grell reached out, touching the reaper's cheek. Feeling the wetness of tears on the warm skin, and rubbing them dry, "…I may have been free of old heartache…but I was hardly free. I was trapped in a world so perfect that emotions did not…or was not supposed to exist at all. I was expected to be a mindless tool for God and the Archangels to use in the war against Hell and occasionally against reapers and Humans as well… They took my memories…but…I don't think my reaper mind ever really died… Unlike my fellow angels…I questioned things…disagreed with policy…purposely caused trouble and broke rules. And it was all too easy to fall back into old emotions that surfaced upon seeing you again… They don't feel old, and…the love I have for you is so strong it's like it never left… True I don't understand why these feelings are here, but I want to remember. And I already have…I fell…because I started to remember…and remembering made me realize all too clearly that I truly don't belong up there. I'm not meant to be there. And I don't know how I ended up there…or didn't…if I was killed by that demon… what had you called him? Sebastian? If he killed me…then I must have gotten a free pass up as they thought that I would be a good tool willing to kill demons once I got enough grace to join the Lord's Army…but that's besides the point…

"William…Will, look at me… My past influenced me to reach for freedom…not trap me in the feelings of my past life. Yes I want to remember…but I also…want to start over with you…if you'll let me…let us start over and get to know each other again…let us see if old feelings can be renewed and see where it leads us…I don't care if you are tainted, Will…I don't care of your past sins…I'm sure I have been guilty of horrible sins, too, in the past as it took so long for them to purify and brainwash me. Please don't push me away just when I broke free…"

Will did not want to move. Everything Grell said made him hope that maybe this was a chance for both of them...for William to not ruin everything again, for Grell to have everything he deserved. He couldn't find any words and held Grell's hand to his cheek. He was afraid to hope. Every time he started to, something happened to rip it away again, but he couldn't deny the former reaper. He simply couldn't.

The angel continued to look up at the reaper in silence, trying to read his face, "…Will…?"

"I...don't know what I can tell you, Grell," he said softly, almost apologetically. "I am so sorry all of this has happened to you. All I truly know is that I do not want to lose you again..."

"Then don't let me leave you…It'll take me time, but lets see where this second chance will take us." Grell whispered, rubbing his thumb along the reaper's cheek, "Lets see if I am the same person you remember."

William knew it didn't matter that the angel wasn't exactly the Grell he knew...he was different, but his heart knew the truth. And William wasn't sure he could promise he wouldn't let him go. If Grell found he wanted another life without Will in it, he would never stop him from that... But the only way to know would be to help him gain his memories back so that Grell could decide for himself.

"If you really wish to know who you were, I have some writings of yours. I never read them all because I simply couldn't bring myself to," he admitted.

"That would be helpful… Thank you, William." Grell nodded, then sighed, "Could I ask a favor?"

"Anything," Will said sincerely.

"Clothes…Could I please borrow something not white? Can't stand it. And since I'm no longer bound by above to wear it…I would rather have something a little more…sinful."

"There has not been much point in clothing for you with your injuries, save for the drawstring pants for a modicum of privacy for you, but once you are more healed, you may borrow anything you wish...though I do not own anything 'sinful' as you call it."

Grell clicked his tongue twice, "Yes you do. Back is one you are wearing right now, Darling. Though I am more partial to red."

Will carefully took the comb from Grell and ran a lock of his hair through his fingers before twisting it up and gently placing the comb through it to hold it up out of the way.

"It isn't much, but it is a spot of color for you."

The angel giggled softly, "You're sweet."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

Grell had found upon awakening one morning that his back finally would let him move around without much pain. And as long as he didn't try to move what was left of his once large wingspan, he could do things normally. Hoping William wouldn't mind, The fallen angel had gotten up and bathed, the warm water making him feel relaxed, and it was nice to finally wash his long hair. He got out and used a comb he found by the sink to brush his hair before braiding it and using his mother's comb to pin it all up so it wouldn't cling to or irritate his back. He used the mirror to look at his injuries the best he could, cringing as he realized that some of the scars may always mark his pale skin.

He then had returned to William's bedroom and found a pair of black pants, slipping them on, needing a belt to hold them up. He also borrowed an off-white shirt. He then spent the day reading a book he had found. Though he did set it aside when he felt fur brush against his ankle, and he discovered a small rabbit curiously nibbling on the hem of the borrowed pants.

Grell giggled, scooping the small animal up into his arms and pet it, finding himself having a one-sided conversation with it.

Later; upon seeing the sun was starting to get low in the sky; Grell got up and went to the kitchen, a quick look around telling him that the reaper kept it well stalked. He started humming a mindless tune to himself as he slipped on the apron he found and rolled up his sleeves; William had worked so hard in taking care of him, that he wanted to do something for the reaper in return. And if the man was working all day…it would be nice to come home to a hot meal.

* * *

 

Will managed to stay home for a few days in order to nurse Grell back to health. He seemed to be improving much more rapidly now that he was conscious. Will still wasn't quite sure where he stood with the former redhead, but he had been able to get into a comfortable, if only polite, acquaintanceship with him. He knew it wasn't very fair, but Will had gotten to focusing primarily on the angel's health and though he would answer a few personal questions, he would change the subject whenever he got the opportunity to do it smoothly.

Finally, he had to return to work, the wound on his neck long healed, and no one was the wiser. His coworkers still treated him the same as they had before, though his workload was suspiciously light for having been gone for nearly a week. He was even able to get off on time.

On his way home, he remembered Grell's request for clothing with a bit of color...and his personal effects had long ago been disposed of. But, Will passed a ladies shop and one of the dresses on display caught his eye. It was a charming ensemble and in a rich red and black scheme...and he was sure Grell would love it. Without a second thought, he purchased it...along with a plainer cotton frock in a brighter red in case Grell decided he wanted to wear something a little less restrictive.

New clothing in hand, Will returned home, not entirely sure how he was going to present Grell with the dresses.

The last thing Will expected was to come home to the smell of food cooking. He hung his jacket in the entryway and cautiously entered the flat, seeing Mary hopping around, obviously not concerned, and the sound of someone in the kitchen and soft singing. He quietly peered around the doorway to see Grell up and about and obviously preparing a meal.

"What are you doing up?" William asked softly. It wasn't a demanding question, it was a simple inquiry. He honestly hadn't expected the angel to be up and about yet, let alone find him in the kitchen cooking.

Grell glanced over his shoulder with a small smile; "Don't worry, darling. I've been a good girl today. I found I could move without much pain so the most I have done is bathe, dress, and sit down with a book and that cute little bunny of yours~ I haven't been up on my feet slaving over a hot stove for long. And it's nothing fancy. I don't want to risk upsetting my back or wings too much by making something too involved… But do tread lightly. I have a soufflé in the oven. Funny…It just came naturally…knowing how to cook and not needing a recipe…was I able to cook as a reaper?" he asked, slipping the unused eggs in the icebox again before lowering himself into the chair at the small table.

William was glad Grell felt comfortable enough to take initiative and do as he pleased. It was a sign of his health improving in leaps and bounds, and Will hadn't given him laudanum since he'd woken up so the pain must have lessened significantly. Apparently he'd found Mary...and that was maybe a good thing. At least if he was going to be up and about he wouldn't accidentally step on her since she seemed to like getting underfoot. But, still, cooking already?

"I know you worked very hard to learn how to cook," William said softly to answer Grell's question. "Though I never personally tried any of your cooking, I'm sure you were brilliant."

In all honesty, Will felt bad thinking about it, remembering the letter he'd read where Grell wrote about struggling to learn for his sake...but the ex-reaper could read it for himself and make his own judgments. Will looked down at his hands and remembered the packages he carried.

"I've brought you something," he said softly.

"Oh~ And what is that, Darling?" Grell asked, "No, wait!" he pushed himself up, walking over to William and pulling him into the sitting room before resetting himself on the sofa, "It's much better in here. And there is less of a chance at deflating dinner."

Will allowed himself to be led out of the kitchen and simply looked down at Grell, setting the packages beside him on the sofa.

"You wanted different clothes and since all of your belongings were taken away when we thought you dead, I thought I would help rebuild your wardrobe a little," he said, gesturing to the packages.

"You are too sweet, darling. Thank you." Grell smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to the reaper's cheek, "It'd be nice to have something that fits properly."

"It really isn't much, but you are welcome to my clothing as well until you feel up to shopping yourself. Would you like me to hang these for you?" he asked, looking at the packages.

"Please." The former reaper nodded, "But do let me see them first~" he added eagerly.

"By all means," Will said looking down at the packages.

Grell let out an excited giggle and took the top package from William, opening the brown paper carefully. He folded the paper out of the way to look down at the lovely embroidered red and black dress. Silently, he reached in and lifted it, looking at the detailed lace and ribbons. "…Oh, Will…" he dropped the dress back into the paper packaging and pulled the reaper into a hug, "It's beautiful! How did you know I'd rather wear a dress?! I never got strong enough to change my body to be female after all!"

"You've always loved dresses," Will said, blushing slightly at Grell's excitement as he let the other hang off him. "I saw it on my way home and I thought you might like it. The second one isn't nearly as elaborate, but I thought you could also use something light and airy."

"Ah~" Grell grabbed the second package and hurried into the bedroom, emerging shortly after wearing the light simple dress and twirling, "How do I look, Darling?"

Even without his full memory and white hair he was still every bit Grell. Seeing him look so happy made Will smile the slightest bit.

"You look very pretty," Will said softly and sincerely. He'd wanted to tell Grell that countless times before, but he'd never allowed himself to...but this was a new beginning and he certainly deserved the compliment.

The angel smiled and walked over to the reaper, kissing his cheek. "Excuse me." he said, pulling the chain of William's pocket watch and opening it to check the time. He slipped it back in William's pocket before turning and walking lightly into the kitchen, opening the oven and carefully pulling the soufflé out and setting it on the counter to cool, careful not to bump it as he set it down.

Yes, Grell was still very matter-of-fact about his lack of courtesy for personal space...but William wouldn't have him any other way. He followed Grell when he wandered off into the kitchen.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"I would say setting the table, but you only have the one chair in here…would you mind if we dine in the sitting room tonight?" he asked, reaching up into a cupboard where he had found a box of tall candlesticks, "It won't be perfect, but I would like the two of us to dine _à la chandelle_."

It should have seemed weird to him that Grell was so headstrong and so comfortable in his kitchen...but it was so damn natural it was frightening, yet soothing. It was the oddest combination of feelings and Will found himself nodding at the angel's request and moving forward to take the candles. But before he could, he changed course and moved in front of Grell to pull him into a gentle embrace. He was mindful of his back, but Will really just wanted to hold him right then and instead of fighting it as he normally would, he gave in.

"Will…?" Grell blinked and tilted his head up to look at the reaper, Confused by the sudden embrace. Had he done something wrong? No, why would that cause such a reaction…maybe the man had a hard day at work? It seemed a reaper's job would be a stressful one… He tilted his head up more, their noses barely brushing against each other and causing the former reaper to blush, "I suppose I should have asked sooner…but how was your day? Not too stressful, was it?"

The dark haired reaper merely shook his head in response to Grell's question. With him so close, it was so easy to imagine those lavender eyes as beautiful emerald surrounded by scarlet frames, the pale lips painted a vibrant red, and the strands of white framing his face as stunning ruby. He was the same beautiful reaper he'd fallen in love with and there shouldn't be anything to stop him from expressing that sentiment anymore...at least in small ways when words failed him.

Will gently took Grell's chin between his fingers and tilted his face up just a touch more so that he could tenderly press their lips together.

The angel's eyes fluttered closed, his arms sliding around the reaper's torso, his free palm sliding up his back. And then his mind flooded with the image of the two of them sitting on a coffin in a dimly lit shop, pressing their lips together as a shaggy-haired man giggled and skipped off out of the room. His grip on the box of candles tightened as more memories from that night flooded his mind, their walk through the park, their carriage ride…

The reaper held the soft kiss for a moment longer and pulled away to look into the other's eyes and judge his reaction.

"I apologize for being so forward, but I felt the need to do that," he said with a slight blush crossing over his nose. "I am attempting to listen to my heart more than my mind."

_'So I don't make the same mistakes again...'_

Grell shook his head and used his toes to push himself back up against William's lips, "No reason to apologize, Darling…" he muttered against his lips, bringing his free hand around to lightly touch his fingertips to William's cheek, "Never apologize for listening to your heart."

"I will keep reminding myself of that," he said against the angel's lips.

Will lifted a hand to hold Grell's fingers to his cheek before taking the other's hand and sliding it down to kiss his knuckles. He released Grell from the embrace to take a step back and took the box of candles from him.

"I will go light these for you," he said softly, kissing Grell's hand again before turning and walking into the sitting room.

Grell watched the reaper walk into the other room before turning and leaning against the counter, letting out a small flamboyant squeal, wiggling his hips slightly until he discovered the movement irritated his back too much and he stopped. Giggling, he picked up a knife and cut into the soufflé, serving it onto two plates and picking them up, gliding into the sitting room with their meal.

Will set a pair of candles into holders on the mantle, as well as adding a few to a small candelabra he set on the coffee table. He looked up as Grell walked into the room holding a couple of plates.

"Thank you for making dinner," he said with a nod. "Would you care for some music as well?"

"That would be lovely, Darling." Grell smiled, setting the plates down before sweeping back into the kitchen to fetch them drinks.

Will pulled out the phonograph and set it on an end table, selecting soft classical music to play in the background as he waited for the other to return.

Grell reentered and set down the glasses next to the plates, also carrying silverware. He smiled and took his seat, "So just how was your day back at work, Darling?"

"Strangely easy," William replied as he took a seat next to Grell on the sofa. "I was not hounded as I normally am after an absence."

"Well that's good, isn't it? After all you've been such a doll taking such good care of me on your days off when you should be taking the time to enjoy yourself."

"I needed the time away, I suppose. I think everyone knew it was only a matter of time before I took a few days to myself. I've been working non-stop for the last year and a half," he said reaching up to rub at his neck. "And it was no trouble taking care of you. I apologize for the laudanum, though. I don't know if it even helped at all."

Grell slid himself closer to William, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You need to take care of yourself too, darling. I may not remember how much a reaper works normally, but a year and a half without a day or two off seems a little extreme."

"It is a long time, I suppose," he agreed with a nod. "But, I was driven to keep myself very occupied...And you? How was your day?"

"Quiet and a bit lonely without you fussing over me moving too much." Grell giggled. "I hope you don't mind my exploring the apartment a bit."

"No, of course not," Will said with a small shake of his head. "I said you were welcome to anything. From what you said earlier, it seems you've met Mary. She can get underfoot sometimes, so please be careful and don't trip over her and hurt yourself... As far as everything else, all I ask is that if you must, please handle those books carefully," he said pointing to the mantle. Upon the mantle, other than the two candlesticks, was a simple clock, a stack of bundled papers with a long box sitting atop them tied with a ribbon, and a simple glass case that held two books.

"What's special about those books?" Grell asked curiously, having not noticed them before. He had only scanned over the bookshelf along the opposite wall for something to read earlier. "And don't worry about dear Mary. She's a sweet little thing. She seems more interested in sitting in my lap rather than tripping me."

"They are precious to me," William said as he still looked at them. "Do you remember anything at all about being a reaper? Soul collection? The library?"

"Well…I know of soul collection. It's what your kind does after all. No secret there. But as far as memory goes…I'm afraid I seem to only be remembering more…personal memories…mostly involving you. Though recently I saw some strange man with white hair…but he wasn't an angel… he seemed amused about the two of us in that memory."

"That would be Undertaker," Will said with a small nod. "He quite likes to laugh at the expense of others."

He reached for his plate and brought it into his lap to begin eating.

"I asked if you remembered anything more because those books are a part of reaper work. You see, those are Records I have borrowed from the Library indefinitely. They are the chronicle of the life a soul has lived. Specifically those two belong to my sister and nephew and while I could get myself in a significant amount of trouble for having them, I don't care. I wish to keep them as long as I possibly can. Their stories have ended, so I think there is no real harm in having them."

"…Sister…? AH! You told me about her! Mary, Right? Like your bunny. You had her ring…" he trailed off, looking at his hand, almost expecting the plain gold band to be there.

"Yes," he said with a soft nod and followed Grell's gaze to his hand, wondering if he was recalling what had transpired in their last mission together. "And I lent the ring to you because we had to pretend that we were affianced. Your mother's comb and the ring were left behind when you..." he trailed off, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt to pull put a fine gold chain with the small gold ring upon it. "I've not gone a day without this, either."

"Then…I'm glad you got it back if I had it when I left my reaper life to be suffocated up stairs." Grell said, pressing his fingers to the golden ring at William's chest.

"I was glad to have any token of yours," he said pressing his hand over Grell's. "Even if it had only been recently given."

He released Grell's hand and set his plate down to walk over to the mantle, grab the stack of papers and the box, and set them on the table before the angel.

"These were also yours."

"I thought my things were all gone…" Grell muttered, picking up the stack of papers and leafing through the pages, "Ah! How did you-? This is part of my diary! I..I think I should have had this hidden!"

"I rescued this from your office. Alan told me about it. Do you remember Alan? You and he were very close."

"Sounds familiar…but I…" the angel frowned, "I can't put a face or personality to the name…but I can put a name to the name…is Alan close with an Eric?"

"Yes," Will said with a nod...and he wondered what they might think about what had become of Grell. Surely they'd be overjoyed...but he was also incredibly unsure about it..."Would you like to meet them again?" he asked, unsure how much of his old life the angel wanted back.

"I…don't know…Would they…want to see me again? See me and not try to take me out with their scythes? I've heard most reapers see Angels and Demons as equal enemies…" he said nervously, "I can trust you because the only attack you showed was suddenly kissing and holding me…"

Will blushed slightly at Grell's playful observation about his affection, but focused on trying to reassure him.

"I doubt that would be their reactions, however if I brought Alan here by himself first, there would less likely be any sort of confrontation. He is quite level headed and his word would keep Eric calm...as well as Ron."

"Ron? Don't really recognize that name…" Grell sighed, then stiffened as a loud knock rapped at the door.

"Senpai! It's me." Ronald's voice called out as the door started to open, "Door's open, I'm letting myself in! Please don't be naked or anything…Oh h—" the blond froze, seeing his boss sitting in the candle-lit sitting room with a white-haired man sitting intimately close to him.

"Knox!" Will said crossly as he moved to stand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Me? What are _you_ doing? Who's this?"

"If…If this is about work I can go…start dishes or something…" Grell said, feeling uncomfortable and standing up.

"What do I mean? This is my home, and, no, you do not have to leave the room unless you wish to," the dark haired reaper said to Grell, then crossed his arms and moved towards Ron to shut the door. While he was over there, he looked the blond in the eye.

"This information stays here until I say otherwise, do you understand?" he said conveying his seriousness. "Look closely at him. You were the one to point out that he looked familiar the other day," he said with a slightly hinting tone. "There is a reason for that. He's Grell."

"Grell? Oh Senpai…there's no way. Grell-senpai is dead. Tell him, tell him you aren't Grell." Ronald said, nudging Grell's shoulder.

Grell grunted in slight pain and he turned to the younger reaper, "…I may not be the Grell you remember…But I am Grell Sutcliff; Angel fallen from Grace. And please do be careful…my back may be mostly healed but my wings are far from it."

"It is difficult to believe, I know," Will said softly. "But it's Grell. I've been taking care of him the last few days and have been trying to help jog his memory as he doesn't remember much."

"Jog his memories? Senpai…" Ronald pulled William aside, "That's not Grell…he's faking it. Just because he looks similar…you never even liked Grell.

It hurt to hear the innocent comment about disliking Grell from Ron. He knew he had no right to be upset about it because he'd never given any other impression over the years and he'd never shared any of his pain with anyone else but, still, it hurt to hear someone practically invalidate all he'd been through with a few callous words.

"I was not aware you were an expert on my feelings towards others," he said with a slightly angry bite. Then he realized Ron hadn't deserved that. He put his hands up and shook his head a little sadly.

"My apologies. That was unwarranted. What I meant to say is that there is much you do not understand," Will said as he swallowed hard. "But trust me when I say that this is Grell. Tell him or ask him something only he would have known. Small bits of information have been helping to reform his memories."

"And how do I know he's actually remembered it? You could have told him…or he could have somehow seen Senpai's record…or something. If he's our Grell why can't he remember anything without help?"

"Because memories of past lives are impure." Grell interrupted, "New Angels are stripped of all memories before they are able to enter the Kingdom of Heaven. It's simply part of being reborn. The only thing we are allowed to keep is our name." Grell smirked, "But I never really belonged up there. Parts of the me they tried to kill kept leaking through. But I didn't have the courage to actually do anything about it until William came over… Simply seeing him started to jog memories for me. And I told those insufferable brainwashed archangels to shove it. They didn't care for that much…hacked my wings off and cut me off from God's Grace." He turned around, showing the stubs of bandaged feathers where his wings once were, a few deep scars from a whip could also be seen on his back and shoulders where his dress didn't cover.

"You don't have to believe I am the same Grell Sutcliff you knew…but know I'm not working on behalf of Heaven. Even if I wanted to go back, I can't. You need wings to get into the realm of the angels."

"And if Grell-senpai was an angel, he wouldn't be a he!"

Grell giggled flamboyantly, "Ah~ How right that is! Or should be. Trust me. I had every plan to stay in my female form…however…it takes an incredible amount of power and energy to change our bodies that much. I'm an incredibly weak angel. I can't even purify a small church yard without help. It would have taken me years to grow strong enough…But I fell. I won't be growing stronger, so I'll be stuck in this body. I know, those older angels make things look so easy… You should have seen my Light weapon! It was pathetic! If it got any bigger than a dagger it would flicker and go out!"

"Can you honestly say that attitude is not one-hundred percent Sutcliff?" Will asked Ron with a quirked eyebrow. "Now, to prove it, ask him something that only you and he would know. Something I would have no chance of knowing about. Perhaps something memorable from one of your missions together or a night out at a pub."

"Fine." Ronald turned to look at the angel, "On the ship. What were we doing when you told me you would rather be with someone more handsome than I?"

Grell blinked, frowning taking a long moment before the image of the two of them standing at the bow of a ship on a clear starry night flashed before his eyes. "I believe we were flying~" he giggled, "You were complaining about wasting time or something…I miss my hair as it was back then…" he pouted suddenly, fiddling with a colorless lock of hair.

"Yes, your hair was much more vibrant," Will said softly.

"Much? It actually held color! The best color too~ I want that back…" he muttered, his mind going over ways that may let his hair return to it's reaper color.

"I'm still not convinced…" Ronald muttered, "And even if I was one hundred percent sure this is Senpai, then it still doesn't explain why you were looking like you were about to snog him!"

"Perhaps we can dye it..." William said watching Grell toy with his hair, wanting just as badly to see crimson in place of white. He still looked beautiful, but red was just more...him. Then Ron's comment made him turn and narrow his eyes at the blond.

"And if I was? The fact that I would want to do so invalidates his identity? That's hardly fair," Will said with a scowl.

"Hey, don't be like that. Before, you wouldn't touch him."

"Not the way I remember it. He touched me all the time…kicking, punching, pushing…I honestly had my doubts about him until I remembered that kiss~" Grell blushed, "And on top of that when he found me again, before I knew who he was he was kissing me…so obviously something had happened between us before I passed on into Heaven."

Will sighed deeply, clenched his jaw, and silently gathered up the plates.

"Please excuse me," he said softly and took everything into the kitchen. He hated being reminded of the way he'd treated Grell and it made him horribly uncomfortable to be in the other room. It was making him hesitant again...what was he doing trying to win him over? Grell deserved much better than the man who did nothing but hurt him for decades on end. Ron saw it, too. It was such a foreign notion to everyone that Will could have a heart that he began to wonder if he even really had one...What if it was just a wishful fabrication on his part?

"Will…" Grell whined, following William and leaning in the door frame of the kitchen, "I'm sorry…Did I say something wrong?"

"No," William responded as he filled the sink to get started on the dishes, glancing over his shoulder to look at Grell directly so that he knew he was being sincere. "You have done nothing wrong."

"But your upset over something." The angel pouted.

He sighed again and tried to decide how he should explain it to Grell. Did he tell him the truth and risk sounding horribly negative? Or did he keep pushing him off until Grell left him alone? -But Grell had already asked him once before not to push him away...He shook his head again and turned off the water to give Grell his full attention.

"I deeply regret how I treated you for so long and it truly saddens me that many of the memories you have are of me being cruel. That is not at all who I am anymore. It is not who I wish to be remembered or known as..." he said softly, looking away. "The notion that I could have emotions, or Rhea forbid, a heart, is so unnatural that it's hard for anyone to see it...So much that I'm starting to question myself. But I have no right getting upset over any of it. I did it all to myself, so I stepped away to gather my thoughts. I apologize if I've made you worry."

"Will…" Grell moved over and hugged the reaper, "I can't help what I remember…but that doesn't mean I only want my memory back…I want to make new memories. If you regret what I remember…make it up with something new you wont regret leaving in my mind." He said softly, suddenly trailing kisses along the reaper's jaw.

"I know you can't help what you remember, which is why I said you did nothing wrong. I am the one at fault, but that does not make the pain any easier to bear," he said as he gingerly returned the hug. "My heart was ripped open when you died and it never healed...it got worse the more I tried to make it heal...and I am still very frail and sensitive to every little bit of emotion that stabs at me. It makes it very difficult to forgive myself enough to give you what you deserve. I can't help but feel guilty even doing this because I don't deserve you..."

Grell pulled away, silently walking over to Ronald where he stood watching them, "Sorry, whatever you came here to tell him, it'll have to wait until you see him again tomorrow." He said, pushing the blond out the door and locking it. He then turned back to William and marched over to him, "Maybe you don't deserve me. But that doesn't mean I don't want you." He said, taking his hand and pulling him away from the dishes, "I was going to wait for this…but now I can't…" he paused, sliding his hand up along William's cheek, his fingertips bumping his glasses, "William…I want you to taint me." he whispered.

Will obediently followed where Grell led him and looked down at him curiously, then started and his eyes widened when the angel made his request, "What!? How exactly do you propose-? No, I can't do that to you," he finally said.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

"Can't…or won't?" Grell asked, a hurt look slowly dawning on his colorless features. He knew he should have waited. After all, it was a big deal. An angel tainted in any way, be it by a demon's blood, or sexual intercourse, be it intentional or not, can never return to grace; never return to heaven. Not only is a tainted angel fallen, but seen as equal to demons. After all, Lucifer had once been an archangel in a world before demons. And should a tainted angel ever try returning, they are killed on sight. Knowing what he was asking, Grell still wanted it. But he was unsure if William knew just how much he was sacrificing by requesting such a thing…

Grell was serious. He truly was so in love with William that he was more than willing to throw away any chance he had at getting back into heaven. He was breaking his unspoken vow of celibacy all angels had taken.

"Both," William said giving Grell a very serious look. "You don't even know if you truly love me and yet you want me to do this?"

Grell looked away, "…I think my feelings for you from before are too deep, Will. I fall for you more each time I see you… I've tried looking at you differently… as more of a friend but it doesn't work…and…I can't imagine myself being tainted by anyone else…"

Will was making Grell sad again and he didn't like it. Why couldn't he do anything right when it came to him? He had very practical reasons for asking Will to do this, but it just tore at his heart more to hear him ask. He sighed and lifted the angel's chin to look him in the eye.

"Nor would I want anyone else to, either," he admitted softly. "If I do this, please, I beg you, do not resent me for it later."

' _I could not survive it.'_

"I couldn't imagine why I would…when I want this as much as you do…" Grell whispered.

"Beyond simply wanting to be tainted?" William asked, his voice trembling slightly. Even if Grell said no, he knew he wouldn't deny him...

Grell blushed, "I…I didn't know how else to ask you…so…I used tainted as an excuse…"

He couldn't deny he felt a rush of relief when he heard Grell utter those words, and he found himself blushing as well.

"Then that is an entirely different matter," he said with a small smile as he looked into the other's eyes. "I'd rather you be honest with me as I have been with you," he said softly as he leaned in to connect their lips in a tender kiss.

"I…I was…but saying anything else other than 'taint me' seems so…sinful…I don't know if I could handle it if I used any other word to ask you if we could engage in…you tainting me." he admitted against the reaper's soft lips

"There are far more beautiful ways to say it other than 'taint'...conjugate, join, unite, lay with...but my personal favorite and the most appropriate in this case..." he said softly. "...would you like me to make love to you?" Will whispered against Grell's lips.

Grell's pale eyes widened, his white cheeks flushing bright red as he flung his arms around William, "Yes…" he muttered into the reaper's neck, "Yes, make love to me, Will…only me…" his blush deepened and he ignored how greedy he sounded. After all…he was a fallen…so he could fall into sin…right? He could have this…if it came with his feelings for William…it was if…greed and lust…two of the seven sins forbidden above all others…was a part of, and was one with one of the most pure emotions…Love.

"William…Will…I love you…"

Will held the angel against him and nuzzled his hair, "And I love you," he said softly as he stroked fingers through white hair. "More than I ever imagined."

He tilted Grell's face upwards again and leaned in to pull him into a very passionate kiss, his tongue invading the other's mouth almost desperately as he gently scooped the angel into his arms and started heading towards the bedroom.

Grell reached out behind him, helping to open the bedroom door as his lips stayed locked against William's. His fingers then blindly groped at William's tie, yanking it off and letting it drop to the floor as he started working open the buttons on his vest.

Will carefully set Grell down and helped him by shrugging out of his vest. He leaned in to kiss up his neck as he reached around to undo the few buttons along his back and untie the sash of the angel's dress, his fingers gently caressing over the small of his back as his lips wandered up further to caress over his ear, causing Grell's breath to hitch in a soft gasp.

The angel blushed as his dress was loosened and removed, a sudden feeling of shyness washing over him. But he lifted his arms, allowing the soft red garment to be removed, leaving him clad only in his undergarments; silk red panties; another one of his sinful secrets he had rebelled with wile he was still within God's grace.

Encouraged by Grell's soft gasp, Will gently nibbled over the former redhead's ear and gripped his hips to pull him against him. His hands ghosted over Grell's skin, being careful not to touch his wounds.

"Ah…!" the smaller male gasped into the reaper's mouth, his body pressing up into his touch, "Mmm….Will…did…have we done this before?" he asked breathlessly.

"No," Will said softly and lowly, an edge of lust making his tone a little dark. "Never...I was tortured by dreams of having you this way...but nothing compares to having you in my arms now," he said with a blush as he pressed butterfly kisses to Grell's neck and cheek.

He smiled, "Then…this is special for both of us…" he whispered, exposing more of his neck in offering and running his fingers down the reaper's chest and stomach.

"Even if we had," he whispered softly into the angel's ear. "...every time would be special."

His lips caressed over Grell's neck, leaving small kisses and nips as he kissed down to his collarbone, his fingers kneading over the angel's thighs and hips, one hand experimentally moving between them to cup Grell's groin teasingly.

Grell moaned, wetting his lips as he gazed up at the reaper, "Of course every time is special…but even if I had done this before as a reaper…that has been erased…this is like my first time…and I'm glad it's with you, William…" he whispered, shivering from his touches.

"And I am glad you are sharing such a precious thing with me," William said softly and sincerely, his cheeks growing redder as he lifted Grell's hand to kiss over his knuckles , down his wrist, along his arm, before cupping the back of his head and drawing him into another questing kiss, twining their tongues together gently. His other hand continued to palm over Grell's growing erection before moving to grip his hip and bring their bodies flush together so the angel could feel just what he was doing to William.

Without breaking the kiss, the reaper backed the angel up against the bed and caught him before he could fall onto his back, helping him to sit on the edge of the bed instead as Will pulled off his shirt.

Grell couldn't help but stare up at the reaper, cheeks stained pink. The man was stunningly handsome. He reached up and took a hold the reaper's wrist, pulling him down into his lips.

The reaper bent down to accommodate the kiss and he moaned very softly against Grell's lips as he tossed his shirt aside. He slowly moved to kneel in front of the former redhead, gently placing his hands on the other's knees to slowly spread his legs to allow Will to kneel between them. His lips traveled from Grell's mouth down his neck, to his chest where he planted kisses over the angel's flesh, his arms slowly moving to wrap about the other's waist as he took a delicate nipple into his mouth to suck and nibble tenderly.

The angel responded by pawing at the reaper's chest and shoulders, letting out a lustful moan that had no right escaping the lips of a divine being. His eyes fluttered closed and he pulled the reaper closer yet.

Will groaned softly yet again and gave the same treatment to the opposite nipple, his hands very gently caressing over Grell's back as he sough to draw out more sounds of pleasure from him. He drew the nipple between his teeth to gently pull back and release it with a wet pop before continuing his quest of kissing over the angel's skin. He gently pushed against Grell's chest to coax him to lay back on his elbows as he looked upwards with lust burning in his gaze.

His lips traveled lower until they met the red silk panties and he pressed an open mouthed kiss over Grell's still covered erection before hooking his fingers into the silky cloth to drag the garment down his legs. Will's lips never left the angel's skin as he followed the scrap of red cloth, pressing feathery kisses over Grell's milky thighs and calves and eventually his feet. He was worshiping the former redhead as he had deserved to be all these years. William truly loved him with all of his being and wanted to convey how desirable he was, how beautiful he was, and how much Will had yearned for him.

"Will…" Grell breathed, "If you do that it may go to my head…Come back so I can touch you, too…"

He kissed his way back up the angel's legs, pausing at his inner thigh to lick and tease. He nipped and kissed as well as sucked hard enough to leave behind small red circles against his pristine white skin. He looked up to catch the other's eyes as he licked his lips and leaned in to breathe over Grell's now exposed erection.

The angel's breath caught in his throat as he gazed down at the reaper, lost in his eyes. And all at once; their past didn't matter, what he had been turned into didn't matter, William's darkest sins didn't matter… It was just the two of them. Two souls connected by much more than fate.

He was giving himself fully to this reaper; and the reaper was his, and nothing was going to stop them, nothing would tear them apart. After all; death had tried, and failed. He reached out, gingerly removing the reaper's glasses and setting them safely aside before running his fingers through his hair, "William, _je vais toujours être le vôtre. Je vous aime vraiment_." He whispered softly.

He didn't understand what Grell had said, but he felt the passion in the words, as if it was something his heart had yearned to hear for what seemed like forever. He reached up and threaded his fingers through white locks, knocking his braids loose, to pull the angel down into a kiss as he rose on his knees slightly more to help their lips meet. His kisses trailed along the former redhead's jaw as he moved to lay upon the bed himself. He guided Grell to lay on his side as Will lay behind him, kissing over his neck and being mindful not to press too tightly against his still tender back. His hand slid over Grell's hip, his fingers splaying out over his lower belly before slowly and gently wrapping fingers about his shaft as he gently nibbled Grell's ear. He did not know much French at all, but there was one phrase he knew...

" _Je t'aime_ ," he whispered softly.

With an airy moan, Grell twisted and flung his arms around the reaper, pressing kisses to his bare shoulder, running his fingers down his back and along his waist. He toyed playfully with the button of William's pants before pinching it open and pushing them from his hips.

His grip tightened on Grell's shaft as he continued to suck and nibble on the other's ear, pausing only momentarily to draw two fingers from his free hand into his mouth. Once said fingers was slick with saliva, he reached down between Grell's thighs and teasingly stroked along his cleft, seeking out his entrance and pressing fingers against the tight ring of muscle as he purred into the angel's ear.

Grell moaned louder, pressing himself in against William's body, sliding his leg up along the reapers, giving him better access, and silent permission to continue. He nipped at the reaper's shoulder, leaving behind a small dark mark upon his skin as his hands continued to trail over his body, memorizing the feel of Will's skin.

"You can bite harder," The reaper whispered into Grell's ear before sucking on his earlobe and simultaneously sliding a finger into him, giving a particularly long and hard stroke to his member as he did so. He gently pumped the digit in and out of the angel's warm, tight heat in time with more firm strokes to his length before he slowly introduced a second finger to aid in scissoring and stretching him.

Grell raised a delicate white eyebrow at the whispered comment. But he continued his light nibbling, until he felt William's finger press into him, the sensation making him stiffen, and his teeth to dig down deeper, to the point the angel feared he'd draw blood. He released the reaper's shoulder quickly, "Nyaahhhh."

Grell's bite made Will hiss in pleasure as he tried to press his shoulder harder into it, but his moan made him shiver and he sped up his ministrations, his desire building faster and he purred into the angel's ear again.

"I said that you can bite harder," he said with a particularly hard thrust of his fingers. "I will not break."

"S-Ah! Sorry…I…Nnh—'ave always been…eih…c-cautious w-with my t-teeth…d-don'know why…" Grell panted, rolling his hips against William and causing their members to brush against each other.

"They used to be significantly sharper," he said softly as he took both of their lengths in hand to stroke them together, biting his lip with a low groan from the sensation. He gave a few more thrusts with his fingers, rolling his hips to grind them together, then he reluctantly withdrew his fingers before he gripped beneath Grell's thighs and rolled onto his back to make the angel straddle him. There were few positions they could take that would be comfortable and not harm Grell's back...but most importantly, William wanted to see his face clearly. As it was now, he simply rolled his hips upwards to slowly grind along the angel's cleft to watch his expressions, his free hand moving to lazily pump him. Once he felt comfortable enough, he sat up to capture Grell's lips with his own and looped the angel's arms around his neck. He ran his hands gently over Grell's sides and thighs before lifting him up slightly, positioning himself, and he started slowly pressing himself in with a low moan.

The angel let out a long moan, surprised at how much he enjoyed the strange mix of pain and pleasure that came with being stretched over the reaper's member. "Ahhhgn…W-Will~!" his long delicate fingers gripped William's dark locks tightly as his other hand slid down the side of his back, leaving behind faint red scratches.

Will hissed in pleasure from the tight heat surrounding him and from the sensation of the angel's nails marking his back. He shivered slightly and had to hold himself back from thrusting in fully to bury himself in that silky warmth forever. He took a few calming breaths as another low moan escaped him and he slowly sank in to the hilt, holding himself there and tilting his face up to kiss over Grell's jaw to soothe him and wait until he adjusted comfortably.

"Ah~" Grell's normally innocent and pure look his angelic face always seemed to hold faded away, replaced by a flirtatious and lustful look that was much more like his reaper self. His lips parted and his pink tongue darted out to moisten them as he gazed lovingly down at his lover.

Yes, William was his lover now. After so many years of wanting him, most of which he couldn't yet remember, William was Grell's lover.

The former reaper leaned down, claiming Will's lips in a heated kiss, wiggling his hips once he felt comfortable and adjusted around the length penetrating into his depths.

Will gasped softly at the look on Grell's face. He was far more beautiful than he ever dreamed of and he gently wrapped arms around him to return the kiss just as passionately.

He experimentally rolled his hips to push himself just the slightest bit deeper, then withdrew a bit, and repeated the motion, wanting to take it slow and easy though a very fine trembling from desire went through his body.

"Mnnn...," he groaned softly. "Grell..."

"Nnnnnn~" Grell moaned back lustfully into the heated kiss, tilting his head to let their lips lock as he met William's tongue with his. He shifted his legs under him so that he and William both had better leverage as he began to move his body along with his lover's slow thrusts, reaching up to pull his mother's comb from his hair, letting the loose braid fall and unravel down his back.

William braced an arm about Grell's lower back as he brought his other hand forward to pump the former redhead's shaft once more in time with his slow undulations.

"Grell," he moaned into the other's mouth as he kissed him almost desperately and his movements picked up. He snapped his hips to drive himself hard and deep into the angel as he nipped Grell's bottom lip and growled his pleasure.

"Ah-h-hahh!" Grell's cries grew louder and hitched with each thrust inside him, his hands desperately clinging to and running over William's back and shoulders. William seemed so passionate, so desperate for the angel, and it was making Grell just as desperate. "Y-you…r-really kno-w h-how t-to make a l-lady feel l-loved, d-darling!" he gasped through his moans and whimpers, his head fogging over with thoughts of, and some memories of only William. He clung frantically to his lover, pawing at his skin and leaving behind a few more scratches.

"That's because you are," Will panted against Grell's lips and shivered in pleasure at the feel of the other's nails raking over his skin. With a sigh, he dropped back to lay on the bed fully to take in the sight of the one he loved riding him. He panted with each thrust, tightening his grip on Grell's member as he felt himself drawing closer to the edge himself. He trembled from the sounds Grell made and it drove him to snap his hips upwards faster and make him scream.

"W-William!" the angel screamed, throwing his head back as his lover slammed into his sweet spot deep inside him, causing the slight pressure that had built up to increase until he thought he'd go mad; his entire body trembling in pleasure, "Ah-I-I'm…NYAAH~!" His body stiffened and paused in it's movements as the demands of his body grew too much and erupted; white cream shooting out and covering both men's torsos. His inner walls convulsing around William's member as he stayed up right in ecstasy, gasping from the emotions and sensation of the moment.

His eyes opened slightly to look down at William lovingly before he collapsed onto him.

Wiliam swore his heart stopped beating for a breath of time the moment he heard Grell's cry of completion. His back arched almost painfully as he thrust deeply into the angel above him to ride out their climaxes together. Grell clenching around him made him gasp and shake, spilling his seed into his lover as the angel's body milked him tenderly. He panted as he looked up at Grell and caught him as he collapsed to his chest.

William wrapped arms around him gently as he nuzzled his hair affectionately, "I love you," he whispered softly into white locks.

"I…Love you, Will…" Grell panted, nuzzling himself against the reaper's chest, his body still trembling slightly from the aftermath of such pleasures.

William gently pulled out of his new lover and rolled them both to lay on their sides facing one another. He tenderly brushed stray strands of hair out of Grell's eyes as he continued to look on him with wonder. He had never thought he'd have this moment. The sight of Grell panting and sated, laying next to him, whispering words of love made him realize that his heart might actually begin to heal. If he could share more moments like this with Grell, moments of pure contentedness, he couldn't ever ask for more.

The angel blinked at William; the fog in his mind beginning to lift and he gave the reaper a gentle yet flamboyant smile, wiggling himself in closer to press against his body and leave a light kiss on his lips before curling against him, closing his eyes in contentment. "I wish we could stay like this together forever…" he muttered happily.

Grell was breathtakingly beautiful when he gave a genuine smile and Will found himself smiling softly in response as he gently put arms around the smaller man to hold him close.

"As do I..." he responded in a whisper.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

Morning light streamed in through the window; falling across Grell's face, making him moan and roll over, curling up against the body lying next to him, and letting off a content sigh.

Will groaned groggily and automatically wrapped arms around the body cuddling up to him. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting it to be yet another horrible empty reality, but the warmth, breath, and heartbeat of the other stayed. Had he been dreaming, he would have seen ruby locks, not white. This was real. He smiled to himself and snuggled against Grell, loving the fact that for once, he wasn't imagining him.

"Mmm…Will…" the angel sighed before letting his eyes flutter open; his long lashes brushing lightly over the reaper's chest as he did so before he tilted his head up to look at his lover's face. Pulling himself up, he pressed a tender kiss to his lips, running his fingers over his cheek and into his hair. "Morning, my lovely Darling."

"Good morning," Will replied softly and gave Grell a kiss of his own. "How are you feeling this morning? I hope I did not upset your back."

Grell giggled, "Darling, the only thing you upset was my purity. I feel wonderful…though I don't know how my body will like the idea of sitting today…" he mused.

"Then perhaps you should just stay in bed today," Will said with a soft smile as he gave Grell another gentle kiss. "I wish I could stay with you, but unfortunately, I have work today," he said as he rolled over to look at the alarm clock. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the time. It was already a little past 9 o' clock and he scrambled out of bed.

"Hel's frigid tit!" he cursed as he shoved his glasses on and frantically dove into his closet and pulled together clean clothes. "I am so sorry, Grell," he said as he rushed to dress himself. "I am running incredibly late, but I will make it up to you later tonight," he said as he leaned over and kissed the former reaper's forehead before rushing out the door.

"Ah~ Wait, Will! You forgot your… briefcase…" the angel said as he heard the front door slam shut. He got up, pulling the bed sheet around himself, grunting as he walked over to the window and looked out to see his lover already rushing down the cobblestone street. Frowning, he turned to look at the reaper's forgotten bag that sat against the wall by the bedroom door, wondering how important the contents were for William to have…and wondering if he could manage to find his way into the Shinigami realm to deliver it to him. Nothing said he couldn't try…though, before that he did want to do more to hide the fact that he was a fallen angel; not really knowing the reaper's outlook on such a being.

* * *

 

"It's true!" Ronald insisted as he stood in a group of his coworkers, "William-senpai has completely lost it. Last night I saw him nearly snogging some random angel, thinking it was Grell-senpai!"

"Were ya drunk, Ron?" Eric asked with a snort and a raised eyebrow. "What the hell were you doin' bargin' into the boss' place anyway?"

"No, I wasn't drunk. If I had been drinking I woulda been out with you and the guys, Senpai." Ronald huffed, "And if you must know; I went there to pick up the reports on the Winchester investigation. Senpai had forgotten to leave it in my mailbox and while I had overtime I had wanted to go over it. But of course that angel kicked me out before I could ask for it."

"Ronald…Grell is gone…" Alan sighed.

"I know he is! That's my point. Mister Spears has lost it! Officially!"

"Okay, so the boss is acting weird. He's _been_ acting weird for the last year and a half. Yer not makin' it any easier for him by sayin' he's crazy, you know. He's a hardass, but he's not crazy. And an angel? Really, Ron? Like Spears would ever snog an angel..." Eric scoffed.

"But he was, Eric." The blond huffed, crossing his arms.

"Knox, maybe you have had too much overtime lately…maybe you should put in for a day off. Mister Spears snogging an angel is as unbelievable as him getting along with a demon." One of the secretaries said.

"I told you he think it's Grell for some reason!"

"How would that make a difference? Sutcliff was always hanging off him, but he never returned the feelings. He didn't even seem all that affected personally by his death."

"Didn't he?" Alan said suddenly, "He started working even more. He was affected more than people give him credit for. Grell loved him for a reason. And I think Spears liked Grell more than he let on…but to think Grell is an angel…" he shook his head, "He was my best friend but he was no saint. Even if he was granted another chance at life it wouldn't be in heaven. If anything his soul would be reborn human…or…as much as I hate to admit it…demon. After his killing spree it's possible he'd go to Hell… but not Heaven."

* * *

 

Will hurried into the office, not having had time to slick his hair, it was a mess, but he was more concerned with just getting to work and hoping nothing major had occurred.

However, on his way to his personal office, he noticed a larger than normal group gathered in the break room. It was nearly ten o' clock but the next break wasn't scheduled until 10:30. He stepped into the room and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He wasn't going to reprimand any of them as he was not exactly a prime example of efficiency at the moment, but it was his duty to at least give them a reminder not to loaf about.

"If this is a social meeting, the next break is in forty-five minutes. Kindly wait until then," he said clearly and crisply.

"Are you just getting here, Senpai?" Ronald asked, raising an eyebrow at William's unusual untidy appearance, "Uhhg, you didn't shag 'im, did ya?"

William blinked at Ron, a look of surprised offense on his face.

"Pardon me?" he asked in a strange mixture of shock and warning.

"Ignore him, sir, he's been saying crazy things all morning." One of the reaper's spoke up, elbowing Ronald in the ribs.

"Yeah, and bein' an ass about it," Eric grinned. "He's sayin' the weirdest shi- I mean, oddest things, boss. That yer hallucinatin' about Sutcliff. He's bloody daft!"

William turned to Eric with slightly widened eyes, then turned back to Ron and narrowed them coldly.

"Knox, Slingby, and Humphries, please follow me to my office immediately. The rest of you, kindly get back to work," he said crisply and left the break room.

Eric groaned and smacked Ron upside the head. "Shit, Ron! Now you got us in trouble!" he grumbled and followed William.

"Ow! Hey!" Ronald complained, "This isn't my fault!"

"Oh hush, both of you." Alan sighed, pushing Ronald along to William's office and closing the door behind them.

Once the three reapers filed in and the office door was closed, Will looked directly at Alan.

"Mr. Humphries, would you care to inform me just what it was Mr. Knox was saying about me in the break room?"

Alan shifted uncomfortably, "He said he caught you with an angel, thinking it was Grell…"

"Which is completely true!" Ronald added.

"Thank you, Mr. Humphries." Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"While I do not like the fact that it came up as gossip, I had every intention of informing the three of you of this new situation. I do not appreciate you spreading word like you have, Mr. Knox, and I ask that you refrain from speaking with anyone else about it, but as I know the three of you were close to Grell, you deserve to know. I was not 'hallucinating', Ron. Grell was reborn as an angel and he has fallen. He simply could not conform to the strictness of Heaven and was cast out, but his memories were taken away. I am currently caring for him and trying to rebuild his memories and I was hoping getting back in touch with those from his life as a reaper would aid in that."

"...What?" Eric asked after a moment of dead silence. "No offense, boss, but no wonder Ron thinks you're a nutter if this is what you were saying when he saw you last night."

"…I have to agree, sir. While it is entirely possible for him to be reborn…Grell as an angel is just…impossible, fallen or not." Alan agreed.

"See? I'm not imagining things. He's actually lost it." Ronald looked at William, "And don't think I was gossiping about it. I'm worried for ya, sir."

Will turned a cold and deadly gaze at Ronald.

"No, Ron, I have been on the edge of madness and it had me with my scythe to my throat. Trust me; this is not me having 'lost it'. This is me attempting to make amends for the mistakes of my past," he said as he shook his head. "I understand that this is very difficult to believe, but the only way you can know for certain is to meet with him and make your judgments then. If you are willing, I will make arrangements. Understandably, he is reluctant to meet other reapers due to his angelic state of being."

"You're really serious about this, boss," Eric said, taken aback by William's chillingly resolute tone.

Outside the office, the normal hum of low voices, typewriters and foot traffic fell silent, and Alan tilted his head, curious as to the lack of noise behind the office door. He reached for the door handle and pulled it open, freezing as he looked out down the Hall. His green eyes glued to the reason for the frozen dispatch department.

The click of heels tapped on the tiled floor lightly, the white heeled shoes hidden by a long red skirt that flowed airily around white legs belonging to a smiling redhead.

Grell blushed lightly as he was stared at, but no one moved to attack him so he figured he was safe. The busy halls of the dispatch building were familiar to him, and he found he didn't need to ask for directions. He seemed to know what floor William's office would be on, and he had strolled straight up to it as if he had every right to be there.

He had gotten dressed quickly, and had found a place in town that dyed cloth and convinced the workers to dye his hair a lovely red color before he gathered William's briefcase and found his way to the gates that would lead him into the reaper realm. He had approached them nervously, but the guards hadn't stopped him. They had just stared, watching him as he walked up to the gates. He had paused to ask if he could enter; simply getting a slow nod from each guard.

"What is it, Al?" Eric asked as he peered around the silent brunette. He gasped as his jaw dropped. "Bloody hell..."

Unamused by all the silence, William stood up from behind his desk to move towards the door as well. "What is this all about, gentlemen?" he asked with a sigh.

"I…think I might believe you now…" Alan said in a low, shocked tone.

Grell approached William's office, spotting William as he stood up from his desk, "Will, Darling~" he grinned, rushing forward into the office and flinging his arms around the reaper, "I know I shouldn't be here but you forgot this on your rush out this morning." He said, holding up the briefcase which dangled from two fingers by it's handle.

He caught the angel as he flung himself into the reaper's arms.

"No, you shouldn't be here," William said crisply. "But I am glad you are," he said, his tone softening as he leaned in to give the new redhead a gentle kiss. He honestly didn't give a damn about the others present, he was glad to see Grell and wouldn't deny himself anymore.

"Mr. Humphries, if you would shut the door please. And thank you," he said taking the briefcase and stroking his free fingers through Grell's now red locks. "How and when did you do this?"

"This morning. The lovely ladies who work dying cloth were nice enough to lend me some red dye. I feel much better~"

Alan shut the door, staring at the redhead.

"Just because you change your hair doesn't make you Grell." Ronald said, crossing his arms.

"Oh don't be so mean, Ronnie." Grell pouted, "If you won't believe me then say so and I'll stay away from you."

"I think it looks quite nice," William said with a small smile.

"He sure as hell sounds like Grell," Eric said as he circled the redhead, studying him. "'Cept for the eyes and teeth, he could be his twin."

"He is not a twin," Will stated sternly. "This is Grell. Alan, ask him something only you and he would ever know. I tried to get Ronald to do this, but I was never able to get an answer out of him."

"No…no…I…had a twin…didn't I? A sister…" Grell frowned, then shook his head, "But I promise I'm not her. Come on. Test me. I may not remember everything but you never know what will make me remember something."

"Yes, you did have a twin sister from what you told me," William nodded.

Alan frowned, "I'll give it a try. What did you teach me to help me get the courage to ask Eric out?"

"Spaghetti!" Grell said quickly, amazed at how fast the memory came to him, "I taught you how to cook it…I think I told you the way to a man's heart was through his stomach…"

"Wait, you learned how to cook from Grell?" Eric asked as he looked at Alan.

"Yes, I did." Alan nodded, "Surprised? He was my best friend…I'm surprised you didn't know…I was sure Grell would have said something about it to you…" Alan shrugged.

"Naw, he never mentioned it," Eric said with a shrug, "Alright, alright. What color dress did you first stuff Ron into?"

"White, with an orange sash." Grell said after a moment of thinking, "Though I don't remember why I would put him in a dress…I remember putting him in a white one after…" the redhead's cheeks flushed, "…oh~ after finding out how pure he was…"

Ronald blushed, "D-don't go telling everyone that!" he gasped.

"I didn't know you'd ever been put in a dress, Knox," William said with a raised eyebrow. "What else will it take to convince you that this is indeed Grell?"

"Well it isn't something I want people to know…" Ronald huffed stubbornly.

"Uh, sorry to say it, boss, but I'm also confused about the sudden change in attitude towards Grell. Seein' you hug him, let alone kiss him is one of the weirdest things I have ever seen," Eric said bluntly.

"Eric, right?" Grell asked, walking over to the vestless reaper and leaning in, poking his nose, "Will is allowed to have emotions too, you know~ And I'm not going to complain."

"Yeah, and you used to bank on that hope," Eric grinned. "Looks like it finally paid off."

"Are you all convinced I am not insane, now?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

No, I believe you…I just don't know why he's an angel…" Alan said.

"I'm not. I'm a fallen. Big difference, Allie." Grell said.

"That is a rather large mystery as to why Heaven would go through so much trouble to purify him, but honestly it doesn't matter. Whether angel, or even if the reverse had happened and he became a demon, he came back to us," Will said with a nod.

"Well, I'm sold," Eric said with a lazy grin. "You just can't fake that attitude. And even if it's weird to see Will and Grell finally get together, it seems kinda right, you know?"

"Well, I'm not." Ronald huffed, "Grell can't just come back like this after a year and a half! After what we went though because he left! When someone dies, they are dead! Even being reborn! We can't go back to see our human families once we become reapers so he has no right to come back here!" he marched over to the door and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Grell's eyes widened as he watched the blond leave, then he looked down, "…I'm sorry…"

"The hell was that?" Eric scoffed. "Kid's lost his damn mind talkin' like that!"

William frowned at the door. "Grell, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I don't understand why Ronald is acting this way, but I intend to find out," he said crisply and went out the door after the blond.

Ronald huffed as he heavily sat in his chair behind his desk, pulling out his paperwork for the day.

William let himself into Ron's office and approached the blond with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Would you care to explain what the hell that was all about?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Why are you so against him being alive and with us again?"

"Why are you okay with it? He left us for so long…and now he's back and acting like nothing happened? And then there is you… you welcome him back into his dream. Giving him the affection he always wanted from you."

"He didn't leave us, Ron, he was _murdered,_ and while he was reborn, his memories were taken away. There was no way that he could have remembered who he was without fortunate circumstance of my talking to him that day..." he said shaking his head.

"As for our relationship..." he paused and sighed not feeling it was any of the younger reaper's business, but if he was this upset perhaps an explanation would calm him, "Something was developing between us before he was killed. This isn't a case of not realizing you miss someone only when they are gone... We...bonded...because I was finally willing to listen to him in earnest. Still, viewing his Record made me realize what I could have had if I had only stopped getting in my own way sooner. And with him back, I am not going to make the same mistakes again."

Ronald paused in filling out a document, not looking up at his boss, "…That doesn't change anything. Everything is different now. I only just got used to the idea of him being gone. And now he's back…At the worst time too." He looked up at William, "Not that it would matter now. Go be happy. It's just going to take me time…his being back is a _bitter_ good news."

It confused William why Ron was acting this way. "Are you saying you wanted him dead? Was he not your friend?" he asked carefully.

"I didn't say that! I was saying that I happen to like you as much as he does and—" he blushed and turned around, busying himself with pretending to organize papers that were already properly organized and ready to be filed away, "…it doesn't matter anymore."

William was taken aback by Ron's response. How could William have ever known? The junior had never indicated anything of the sort. In fact, he seemed to be the one most adamant about William being cold and emotionless... The only time he'd shown concern were the few casual words he'd thrown the day Will had run into Grell again...But the blond was obviously saying he was done talking about it.

"I apologize for my insensitivity," he said softly as he headed for the door. "But, when you have calmed, I believe you do owe Grell an apology."

With that, he left, pulling the door closed behind him before returning to his own office.

Grell was seated on the small sofa in Will's office, next to Alan, Eric leaning casually against the arm rest on Alan's side as the three of them talked. The redheaded angel looked up as William returned, his pale eyes filled with questions, "…I didn't anger Ronnie too much, did I?"

"It is not anything you did, Grell," William said sincerely. "He will explain himself if he wishes to be understood, but I can say for certain that he did not truly mean any ill-will with his words."

"Far as I'm concerned, I think he's lost his bloody mind," Eric grumbled.

"You would be the one to know, you're his best friend." Alan shrugged.

"Well…I hope he calms down…I would like it if we could all be friends again…even if I don't belong here with you handsome men any longer." Grell sighed, "And now I'm interrupting your work. I should be going."

"Yeah, but even I don't get why he flipped his shit like that. He's been acting a bit weird for a while, too, I guess..." Eric shrugged.

William knew it would be more professional to let Grell leave as he would only serve as a distraction or possibly be bored all day... "You don't have to go, Grell. You will probably be bored if you decide to stay though," he said honestly.

"Really?" Grell perked up, standing and skipping over to William, leaning against him, "I can stay? Oh Thank you! I promise not to get in the way! This place…it just brings back a lot of memories…"

"I honestly have no idea what you will wish to do all day, but as long as you do stay out of trouble, I don't see why not."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find some way to entertain myself, darling~" Grell giggled, "But I will stay quiet until you take lunch.

"Very well, then," William said with a nod. "Mr. Humphries, Mr. Slingby, you may return to work. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Maybe we oughta get together _after_ work, too, if you want. You know, socialize like normal people?" Eric said.

"You just want an excuse to drink again since Ronald hasn't been going to the pub with you for a while." Alan commented in good humor, "But I agree, it'd be a nice chance to catch up on things. But if you get too drunk you're on the couch tonight."

Grell giggled, "Aren't the two of you adorable~"

"Oi! I wasn't going to get pissed, Al! I just thought Grell visiting a few old haunts might make him remember more is all. A few good drinks are a bonus but I was thinkin' of _your_ best friend. Besides, I won't be on the couch 'cause you get too cold otherwise," Eric said with a leer.

William raised an eyebrow. "Gentlemen? Back to work please? We can solidify plans later on in the day."

"Right, boss!" Eric said with a mock salute.

"I'd be just fine, Eric." Alan said in a show of stubbornness before he pushed himself to his feet, "It's good to see you again, Grell." He smiled, "And congratulations on finally getting your crush to notice you." He teased with a wink.

Grell smiled ad nodded.

Once Eric and Alan left, Will looked to his lover, "What is it you intend to do here all day, exactly?" William asked as he moved to sit behind his desk and start on his own pile of reports.

"Oh~ don't worry, I don't intend to learn of reaper secrets. Though I suppose if I think on it hard enough I may just remember such things…" he shrugged and lay across the small sofa, propping his chin up on his palm as he kicked his heeled feet into the air and looked up at William, "I guess I'll just sit here remembering things…or daydream about you~" he giggled.

"No, I don't honestly care if you learn the inner workings of the dispatch. You already know all of it, you just can't remember it quite yet. I was more worried that you would be bored. If that was the case, I set some money aside for you to go shopping," he said as he continued to fill out reports.

"Darling, you tempt me~" he giggled, "I'm such a naughty angel, wanting to indulge myself in earthly pleasures such as shopping. I'll take you up on the offer should I grow bored. But I don't want to go now…if I return afterwards to see you I may give more reapers heart attacks. I do think production dropped this morning with me simply showing my pretty face around here…I am supposed to be dead after all, and I'm not a reaper, no matter how much I may wish to be so again."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to buy things that suit you," William said as he continued signing repetitively. "And apparently you are not supposed to be dead if you're here. We cannot reinstate you, but you honestly don't pose any threat as a fallen angel. Shock and surprise are certainly to be expected..."

"Tell them that," Grell pointed upwards, "I saw one poor guy get fifty lashes for buying himself a new pair of white shoes. Oh it was absolutely horrid up there! I can only imagine how many lashes I would have gotten had they found out about my own secret red possessions I kept with me." he giggled, "But I'm untouchable now~ I can commit any sin, even in front of them, and they would see it more as a Demon acting like a normal horrid demon! No more lashes!" the redhead paused, "Though I supposed that I should be ashamed of myself…following the same path Lucifer himself carved out…"

William looked up at that.

"You're going to become demonic?" he asked softly.

It just hadn't occurred to him before then...

"It's an unfortunate possibility…most fallen angels do…But I suppose there are particular factors that go into that fate…I don't know what they are though. Personally I'd rather not. But whether I do or not, the loyal brainwashed fluffballs up stairs see all Fallen as bad as demons. Especially if the Fallen is tainted in some way." He shrugged.

"And now you're tainted because I made love to you," William said matter of factly. He honestly hoped Grell did not become a demon because of that. William still quite disliked demons, though his rabid hatred had significantly dulled...He had no doubt that he would still love the redhead even if he did turn demonic, but that would be one more sin to add to his own list and he wasn't sure if it might be the one to break him permanently.

"Darling…" Grell stood up and walked over to William, sitting on the edge of his desk and leaning down, tilting his chin up to meet his lips with a kiss, "You are not a demon. You making love to me isn't enough to change me. No matter how many times we may take part in such activities together. You tainted me, yes. But only enough where I can never return to God's Grace. And that's all you can do…the rest depends on me. It depends on the sins I choose to take part in…I think. So…don't go worrying that you have condemned me. You judge Human souls…not angelic souls." He said gently, reassuring his lover, "And don't forget I wanted you to taint me as you have…I wanted a real relationship with you, one without restrictions. So even if it were possible for a reaper to taint an angel's light completely black, it still wouldn't be your fault…"

Will looked up at the redhead in wonderment. "How is it you know what it is I need to hear?" he asked softly as he drew Grell in for a soft kiss.

"I'm an angel, darling…we can pick up on things like this…though it is easier for me to read your silent emotions than it is for anyone else…maybe because I knew you well before I ascended?" he smiled and kissed William's cheeks, "between the look on your face and the topic at hand it was too easy to know what you were probably thinking about."

"You seem to know me better than I sometimes know myself," he said with a soft nod.

"Only fair…" Grell muttered tenderly against the reaper's lips, "You do know me more than I know myself…I'm only just relearning who I am…"

"That actually makes two of us," William said as he reached up to cup Grell's cheek. "I am still discovering who I am because of you."

"Well, don't dwell on your sins, darling. They aren't important…" he whispered, leaning in and claiming his lips.

"You are helping me become the man I wanted to be all along," William whispered against Grell's lips, returning the kiss and taking it slightly deeper.

The angel smiled into the kiss and slid himself down onto William's lap, sliding his arms around him.

The reaper was about to put his arms around Grell, then he remembered where they were. He could not get too involved while at work…He reluctantly broke the kiss, but did not move to shoo the redhead away at all. "I...should be working," he said a little hazily.

"…Sorry…Seems I broke my promise…" Grell giggled, nipping his lip before pulling back, "Maybe I should go shopping after all…"

"There are worse ways to break a promise," William said with a small smile as he lifted Grell's hand to kiss it. "I simply do not wish to seem like I am slacking as tempting as the distraction is."

"Then maybe I'll be a distraction later~ What time do you take Lunch?"

"Usually I take lunch at noon, but considering I was nearly an hour late, I will be taking it at one," he said with a nod. "I obviously didn't have time to make lunch for myself this morning, so perhaps you and I could go eat together? There is a pleasant little bistro not too far from here."

Grell nodded, "Should I come pick you up, or meet you there?" he asked, pressing kisses into the reaper's neck.

"It might be best to come retrieve me as I might get too involved in work and forget the time. I would hate to keep you waiting," William said honestly.

"Alright." The redhead nipped his lover's ear and stood up, shaking the wrinkles from his skirts, "Where's my shopping money so I can stop distracting you from your all-important paperwork?" he smiled, tapping his finger on William's half-finished paper he had been filling out.

"Why ask?" William said with a small smile and stood to pull Grell into his arms and press a gentle kiss to his lips. He held it for a few seconds, then suddenly dipped the redhead and kissed him very passionately.

"Because you didn't look like you would without me asking…" Grell whispered, blushing after the kiss calmed.

"Perhaps you are right," William said with a nod as he helped right Grell again. "But you weren't expecting that, either, were you?"

He giggled, wiggling his hips, the movement causing them to rub up against William, "No~ I didn't."

"Get going, Grell," William said with a soft smile as he successfully resisted the urge to press back against the redhead, and pulled out his wallet.

"Fine, fine. But don't miss me too much, Darling~" he giggled and popped a kiss onto his lover's lips before skipping to the door, "I'll see you at one~"

Once the redhead left, William dove into his work in earnest. He honestly did not wish to fall behind and Grell _was_ a distraction...not a bad one, but he couldn't lose any more face in the office especially since Ronald had been spreading the rumor that he was mad.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

Grell spent the morning running from shop to shop around London, enjoying his shopping spree and spending the money he had been given on dresses, makeup, and accessories.

After the money was pretty much spent; He returned to William's apartment and hung his clothes in the wardrobe next to the reaper's suits, and found a spot for his other items before checking the time and hurrying back to make sure his lover didn't work through Lunch.

Entering the reaper realm again proved a repeat of the first time; and he ignored the gawking stairs he was getting as he found his way back up to William's office, knocking on the door and opening it, slipping inside, though he did wonder why he automatically did so. He didn't know if William was in a meeting with someone…it just seemed natural, like he had done it countless times.

"Darling~ It's one o'clock! I believe we have a Lunch Date."

William practically started when Grell entered his office. He'd been so absorbed in work he'd lost touch with everything else around him, just as he had predicted would happen. He shook his head as he looked at his pocket watch, surprised that time had passed so quickly.

"Yes, of course," he said as he stood, put on his jacket once more, gave the redhead a quick kiss to the cheek, and ushered him out of the office. Once out in the hall, he offered his arm.

Grell giggled and took William's arm, lovingly leaning against him as they started walking down the hall, stunned silence filling the air as heads turned to watch, no one believing what they saw.

William could care less if others were gawking at this point. He happily escorted Grell on his arm out of the building and towards the little cafe he spoke of earlier.

"Did you have a good time shopping?"

"Yes! Though there is very little space left in your wardrobe now…I hope you don't mind…after all, I don't have my own place to stay so I thought I could continue to stay with you if you'd let me. Oh~ and here." The red angel handed his lover back his billfold by slipping it none-too subtly into his back pocket, "There is a little left."

"I would not turn you out. If you so decide to try and find your own place, I would understand, but you are perfectly welcome to stay with me," he said as they continued to stroll. "Perhaps you can model for me what you purchased later this evening?"

"Maybe a few. But others you will just have to wait to see on me!" Grell teased, poking William's cheek.

"I was more hoping to help take them off of you," William replied smoothly though there was a tint of red over his nose and a small smirk tugging the corner of his mouth upwards.

"Hmmmm~" Grell hummed, pretending to consider the proposal, "Maybe. If you are a good boy and come home from work at a decent time!"

"I have to say that is excellent incentive to do so," William laughed softly as they arrived at the cafe. They were seated quickly and ordered drinks before looking over the menu.

"I do not mean to sound like I am pushing you, so please do not take this the wrong way. What is it you might like to do with your life now? You are completely free of any obligations and can, in theory, do anything you wish."

Grell glanced over the menu, "Maybe I'll become an actress." He winked, "Don't worry, darling. I don't tend to become a stay-at-home lover. It'd be too boring. I will need something to do with all my free time waiting for you to come home."

"Of course, that was why I asked. You have never dealt with boredom well and..." he paused, wondering how he could phrase it. "...I will support you in whatever you choose to do. If you wish to become an actress, then please, live your dream."

"I honestly don't know what I'd rather do. But I think I'll have time to figure it out. I want my wings to heal enough to retract them again before starting a working life down here. Leaving my hair down covers them; but I'd rather not risk it. Humans are unpredictable about this kind of thing." Grell shrugged, pushing a lock of hair back over his shoulder.

William couldn't help but smile softly at his lover, reaching across the table to take his hand. He admired Grell's adaptability and hint of sassy attitude in light of recent events.

"Have I told you how beautiful I find you?" he said softly, rubbing his thumb over Grell's knuckles. "There are few people in the world who could handle everything that has happened to you with a fraction of the grace you've displayed."

"Well," Grell blushed, flashing his lover a smile, "few other people have someone like you to help them…I would have Fallen sooner or later…and if you hadn't found me again like you did, I wouldn't understand why…and who knows what could have happened to me. I don't even know if I'd have survived falling if you hadn't taken me in." he said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"It was actually Ron's doing that I paid any attention to you, actually. I was going to ignore the silly little angel, but he kept drawing my attention to you before he ran off," William laughed softly and shook his head. "Though I still can't figure out why Cyndal brought you to me...though it does make sense in a way, I suppose. Regardless of the reasons, I am glad I get another chance to do this right."

The angel flinched at the mention of the demon, but he moved on past it, "Then if Ronald ever forgives me enough to thank him, I'll be sure to do so." He said.

"I'm sure he will come to his senses when he accepts who is truly to blame," Will said with a nod and looked up at the waiter when he came by again. He placed their order and turned back to Grell. "Are you alright? You cringed a bit...did I say something wrong?"

"No…" Grell muttered then gave him a smile, "Jealousy seems a difficult thing for me to handle…"

"There is nothing to be jealous of," William said softly, trying to be reassuring.

"Which is what makes it even harder for me to handle when you mention that…that demon…" he turned his head away, "…a _succubus_ on top of it all…" he muttered.

"I do not like to think about it myself, but I will not keep anything from you, either. I will tell you about what exactly happened if you wish to know, but this is not a good time or place to do so," he said softly, his skin starting to crawl at the thoughts resurfacing again.

The angel shook his head; "No…I don't want to know…I just need assurance that she…won't be tempting you away from me." he slowly looked back up at the reaper.

Will's expression went from being calm and neutral to looking like he'd tasted something unpleasant.

"No. No, there is absolutely no danger of that for several reasons. The main one being that she cannot go against anything I order her to do or not do, and I have ordered her to stay out of my dreams. Second, I am not, nor ever have been attracted to her, nor will I ever be," he shuddered. "However, the most important reason why you should not fear such a thing is that I love you. I want only you," Will said softly as he squeezed Grell's fingers. "Trust me when I say that."

"Even…" Grell lowered his voice and leaned across the table to be closer to his lover, "if she has the body of a woman, while I'm stuck in a male body? …And being a succubus she must know things that I couldn't even dream of to do in privet with you…"

William looked down, his face growing red as he wasn't sure how to phrase it without seeming insensitive or mean.

"I have never been physically attracted to a woman. Ever. And she was-" he shook his head with a shudder, looking slightly ill. "No. Just no."

Grell blinked in surprise, "…So…you prefer I'm stuck in my male form?" he asked, silently wondering if William would have still loved him if he had been able to switch into his female form before he had fallen and lost the power to do so.

William was silent for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"Even if you weren't, I would still love you and I feel I could overcome anything if it was for you," he said softly.

"…Really?" he asked with a soft smile before leaning over the table to kiss his cheek.

The redhead sat back down and thought for a moment, "…William? You said earlier that… _she_ had to follow your orders…you…you didn't form a contract with her, did you? I mean, I don't remember seeing a contract on your body but…how is it she must follow your orders?"

"No. I would never form a contract. I forced her to give me her true name, hence I can control her."

Grell was quiet for a while before bursting into a fit of amused giggles, "Oh~ She must really hate you!"

"Yes, she has said as much. She wishes to kill me herself, so much, in fact that-" he paused, not wanting to go into such unpleasant topics while he and Grell were trying to have a good time. "Regardless, she could never manage it. And even if she could get around the name business, I have enough knowledge of sigils to protect myself."

"Do all reapers know so much about sigils? I mean of course angels are familiar with a few…but that one you drew for me at the church was completely new to me." Grell asked curiously as the waiter set their meals out for them and left again with a polite bow.

"No, most Reapers do not. I did much of my own research," William said as he started in on his lunch. There was much more to say on the subject, but Will would not answer more unless he was asked. He did not wish to risk accidentally upsetting Grell by mentioning more about Cyndal and everything he'd been doing over the last year and a half.

"I see…" Grell said, picking up his fork and starting to eat.

Will wasn't sure what to make of that.

"If there is anything you wish to know, just ask," he said softly.

"Haven't I already?" The angel teased, rubbing his foot along William's under the table, "And even the question I didn't voice you answered."

"What question?" William asked curiously.

"If you'd still love me if I was physically a woman." Grell responded in a low voice.

"Oh..." William said, looking down again and was quiet for a moment as he contemplated. "Though you aren't physically, as you say, I still view you as a lady. Would you prefer it if I referred to you as 'she'?"

It was highly uncomfortable and embarrassing to ask such a thing because he'd been so callous all this time, but he needed to know. What if he'd been hurting Grell's feelings?

The redhead flashed a smile, "I would. After all, I do feel like I should have been a woman all along. As crazy as it may seem."

"It isn't crazy," William said shaking his head. "If that is what you wish, then I will be glad to do so. I apologize for not asking sooner."

"Darling, how many men do you know who would rather wear a gown over a suit? I'm not exactly an average-minded person. It's okay that you didn't think of asking before now. Though I do have a feeling I have asked before to be referred to as female when I was a reaper…" he finished thoughtfully.

"You did. And I ignored your request then," William said, turning bright red.

"How cold of you." A sly look crossed the angel's pale features, "I should punish you for that."

"I honestly wouldn't blame you for wanting to. I was a very uncaring person before," Will said with a shake of his head.

Grell's sly smile widened, "I just might, you know."

"And I wouldn't fight you," William said meeting his eyes.

"I've no doubt you wouldn't." he whispered, sliding his chair around so that he was closer to William and leaning in, his breath feathering across the reaper's neck. Pale lavender eyes darted around the sitting area of the restaurant and upon seeing no one was paying the couple any mind, he leaned in more, nipping and sucking lightly on the soft flesh, just hard enough to leave behind a rather obvious red mark where William wouldn't be able to conceal it.

"What are you-" but his soft question was cut off at the feel of Grell's lips against his skin followed quickly by firm nipping and sucking. He drew in a sharp breath as he resisted the urge to put his arms around the redhead.

Grell drew back, grinning, "See? You didn't even resist in the slightest~"

Will had to swallow a couple of times to keep himself in check.

"Why would I resist that?" he said as a small shiver of pleasure went up his spine.

"You don't look very professional with that love-bite now." The former reaper giggled, tugging the man's tie loose and popping open the top button of his shirt before sliding his chair back around to its proper place.

"Love bite?" Will said softly as he reached up and touched his neck, then sighed. He should have known. "I may not look professional, but I'm sure I look satisfied," he said with a tiny smirk.

The angel giggled; "And here I thought you had an image to uphold at the office, Mister Spears."

"Oh, I do, and believe me, this is going to stir up some trouble. But after so many decades of stoicism, I think others could stand to realize I am a person after all."

"Careful, darling, you may just kill your coworkers with shock on that one." The redhead teased playfully.

"I'm sure many will think they've gone mad, if they don't think that already," Will laughed softly.

"True…they did see a rather shocking ghost walking the halls of the dispatch today." Grell giggled.

"A beautiful ghost," Will said with a soft smile.

"Well~ aren't you lucky I have chosen to haunt you then." He responded, blowing a kiss across the table.

It made Will laugh softly as they continued with their lunch. All too soon, Will's lunch hour was coming to an end and he needed to head back to the office.

"What shall you do with the rest of you day?" he asked Grell as they strolled back.

"Explore London maybe? Tidy up the mess we made last night…plan dinner. Unless, you have a favorite dish~"

"I do not have a favorite dish in particular, but I do tend to avoid rabbit for obvious reasons," he said with a small smile.

"No cooking Mary, got it." Grell teased, "Not that I would. I've grown fond of the little fluffball."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

Grell spent a few hours walking around London, letting the streets grow familiar in his mind once again as his mind wandered through career ideas. He returned to William's apartment, slipping out of his heeled shoes and setting them aside by the door before he started for the bedroom, pulling his long red hair up and securing it into a ponytail with a black ribbon.

"Oh, I love what you've done with your hair, sweetness," a lusty female voice purred from the couch. "It looks so much better~!"

Grell froze and spun around; his lavender gaze falling onto the form of the succubus that had found him after he had fallen, "You! What-? Why are you here?"

"I simply wanted to see how Will and his little angel were doing. And how are you, princess? You're certainly looking much better compared to the sorry state I found you in," she purred. "And such a pretty dress..."

Grell shot the demon an unamused look, "Look, thank you for bringing me here and not just killing me when I was half-dead already…but _don't_ call William that!" he said, unable to hold a hint of jealousy out of his tone.

"Oh, I couldn't kill you. Not when you were the only hope to keep _Will_ alive," the succubus laughed softly. "Did you know the day you showed up again the silly goose tried to kill himself? He's such a fragile thing, that man. You wouldn't know it with his damn stoicism, but because of that his emotions are oh so delicious," she said, licking her lips.

"You just keep your filthy—" the angel stopped, the demon's words clicking in his mind, "…he what?"

The succubus grinned widely and stood to stalk towards the fallen angel.

"You don't know a _thing_ , do you, princess? He puts on _such_ a strong front just for you. Every last bit of his suffering has been because of _you_. It was fantastic at first, the way he pined for his lost love that could never be. I was able to feed on his sorrow by posing as you in his dreams. Oh, those were the days," she sighed in remembrance. "But then, he became obsessed with revenge and _offered_ himself to me for a bit of knowledge on sigils. I took him up on it because I could torture him further without your guise, but the bastard turned on me. He used the knowledge against me and managed to _enslave_ me...and he had the audacity to use me in his plot for revenge...to murder the demon that had murdered you. I was both angry and proud of him for having _fallen_ so far as to hurt humans to get his way, but he was successful. Once his revenge was complete, he was no better, but he didn't kill me, either. It surprised the hell out of me considering how much he hates demonkind, but I've come to appreciate his strange sense of morality. He gave everything away, his body, his sanity, his morality, all just to avenge _your_ death. So when you appeared before him and rejected him because of the taint he'd gained, what he'd become because of his love for _you_ , of course he nearly broke permanently. I saw and felt every bit of his pain, and while I reveled in it, he wanted to end it. I don't know what stopped him, but I knew you would be the only thing that might fix him," she said with a smirk.

"No!" Grell gasped, slapping his slender hands over his ears and backing up to lean against a wall, "Stop with your lies! Will would never-!"

Cyndal tsked and approached the angel, still grinning fiendishly.

"If you don't believe me, then just ask him. But I hope you don't react that way when he tells you the truth, sweetness," she snickered. "Otherwise, I might just have to come comfort him."

" _You_ stay away from him! H-he's tainted b-but that doesn't matter! He can't have…I didn't…"

"'He can't have' what? You didn't what, princess? You think he suffered quietly?" she snorted. "If he wasn't so dedicated to being a Reaper, he would have made an _excellent_ demon. And he is quite an excellent _lover_ , isn't he? So passionate and _hungry_..."

"Stop it!" Grell cried out desperately, his eyes flashing a bright white.

The succubus backed away slightly, but couldn't resist taunting the fallen angel further.

"You don't like hearing the truth, do you?" she snickered. "He was so honest and sweet in his dreams when he thought I was you. Crying out his broken heart, asking forgiveness from someone who couldn't give it to him. Sweet Lucifer, was that _good_ ," she purred with a slight moan.

"Stop! Dear God stop it you good-for nothing Hell-spawn!" He gasped, pressing his hands to his ears more, trying to block out the succubus' poisoned words. "W-Will would have told me if any of this were true! You horrid creature! Focus your lies and sins on someone else! Stay away from _my_ William!"

"Have you asked him? Obviously you have not if my words hurt you so badly," she chuckled softly. "But it won't do any good if you lose your mind, too. I can't have Will thinking it's his fault and try offing himself again before I get to him, so listen, princess. You are _everything_ to him. He's still a little broken, but you're really the only one that can fix him"

"You…" Grell shook, "You say I'm the one that broke him…Yet I'm his cure? Even…Even if you do speak true…You broke him more than I! Invading his dreams like that!"

"Oh yes I did," she purred with a smug grin. "I said he did it all out of his love for you, not that it was your fault. The stupid bastard did it to himself and he knows it which is why he would never tell you...unless you asked, of course. Believe me or don't, I couldn't care less."

"…Why are you even here, demon of lust?" the angel asked, "Really. He knows your true name…so why?"

"Oh, he told you that, but nothing else, hmm?" she chuckled. "I told you, sweetness, I wanted to see how you were doing. But I really should be off before Will comes back. Remember, take care of him, princess."

With a final evil little laugh, Cyndal disappeared into shadow.

"…I was doing better before you showed up…filth." Grell muttered under his breath and turning on his heel to continue into the bedroom to pick up the clothes still strewn about the floor. He opened the wardrobe, reaching out for the dress he wanted to 'model' for his lover, but paused, the succubus' words drifting back into his mind.

* * *

 

William was not much longer in coming home. He left only fifteen minutes after the end of his shift and managed to make it home rather quickly. Once he had his jacket and shoes off, he headed to the bedroom, eager to have a shower finally, but he was greeted by the sight of clothing strewn everywhere.

"I believe I need to get a second wardrobe," he said with a soft laugh.

"It all fits just fine…" Grell said, unable to keep a distracted tone from his voice as he held up two skirts to compare them.

"Perhaps for now," he said as he approached Grell to appraise the clothing with him. "But I am sure you'll need much more space eventually."

He leaned in to press a soft kiss to Grell's cheek. "What did you wind up doing for the rest of that day?" he asked as he undid his tie and started unbuttoning his waistcoat.

Grell was silent for a moment, "…Did I drive you to try and kill yourself after we met at the churchyard?" he questioned.

William immediately paused and turned to look at Grell with an extremely surprised and confused expression, though a chill ran up his spine at the memory. "What?" he asked softly. "Where is this coming from?"

"Is it true, Will?" he whispered, turning to look up at the reaper, offering no further explanation.

The reaper was silent for a moment, wondering how Grell had found out and why he was bringing it up, especially so intensely. He wasn't exactly proud of his horrible moment of weakness, and in all honesty, he was still afraid of himself for having come that close.

"It is true that I nearly committed suicide after we parted that day," he said lowly, trying to control his voice, but he couldn't keep a slight tremble out of it. He swallowed hard and continued. "But, please believe that you did not drive me to it. I was not dealing with the day's realizations well at all. I was not in my right mind."

"But those realizations wouldn't have happened if I hadn't reacted the way I did…" he whispered, stepping closer to the reaper and pulling him into a hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you! It was just an angelic instinct! I…I tried going after you but you were already gone…"

"I would have come to those realizations eventually. I know you could not help your reaction. I have never once blamed you, Grell. All of it was my own fault and I simply couldn't bear the weight of it anymore," he said softly, his throat tight from thinking about it. He was over this. He'd moved on. He had his heart's desire, so why did it still hurt to think about this?

He'd never purged all of his pain. He still suffered slightly from the guilt of what he'd become and all the justifying in the world could not erase how far he had fallen. Grell said he didn't care what sins were on William, but how could he say that without knowing what they were? What would happen if he ever knew how insane or ruthless Will could be?

"But I still had a hand in it…Oh Will…" he tightened the embrace, "Why didn't you tell me it had gotten that painful?"

"It wasn't intentional on your part," William said as he shook his head softly. "I'd not share this with you because...I have to be the one to bear it. It is no one's responsibility but my own. I couldn't possibly trouble you with the mess I've created in my own heart and mind."

"You…expect me to ignore the mess littering the heart you gave me? Will…I can't. And you can't force yourself to be alone. Let me help. Please? I didn't want to believe you'd been in that much pain…I still wish you weren't…and it hurts knowing I was involved in driving you that far. I just want you to be happy."

"And that is all I want for you as well...I...I don't even know where to begin..." he said softly, feeling honestly at a loss. He'd kept it all inside so long he didn't even know how to rely on another person for comfort or solace.

The redhead slipped his arms around his lover again, "…I'm sorry I brought this up right when you got home, Love."

"Where did this all even come from? Did I do or say something?" he asked, wondering if he'd given it away with his behavior somehow.

"No…I came home to find a spiteful succubus on the sofa." Grell admitted.

"...What?" Will's eyes widened. "She was here again? What did she tell you?"

Grell shifted uncomfortably against his lover; "…She mostly gloated about how she used my form in your dreams to feed off you…and tell me how far you fell into sin to get revenge…and…that you tried to kill yourself…"

William visibly paled and swallowed hard.

"I-I apologize that you heard it from her," he said softly. He wanted to ask what exactly Grell now knew, but he could guess. He didn't want an answer if it meant he'd see even a hint of rejection or pity in Grell's eyes. It wouldn't drive him to suicide again, but it certainly would hurt.

"I am too…and I know I said I didn't need to know…but I hadn't thought it was that bad for you! And…I didn't want to believe it…not from _her_ lips…I…did not take the news with any grace what-so-ever…"

"It's understandable that you would not believe her, but in this case, the truth is more painful than anything. I did a lot of terrible things...and it was all in vain in the end. Though, perhaps not. Even if all of these events needed to occur if only so that Cyndal would bring you to me after your fall, then perhaps it was all worth it."

Grell was silent for a moment, then he started shoving William out of the bedroom, "I need to finish changing! Go relax in a nice bath or something, darling. It'll be a while…I made such a mess."

Again thrown off by Grell's behavior, he couldn't fight it as he was forced into the bathroom. Though he simply wanted a shower, perhaps he would indulge in a bath instead. He did it so rarely and it seemed Grell wanted him out of the way, so he might as well. With a sigh, he set the water running, stripped, and slipped into the hot water to soak.

Grell waited to hear the water running before returning to the bedroom and cleaning up the mess he had made, finding the task of choosing an outfit much easier now that his mind wasn't so muddled with thoughts the demon had placed there. He smiled to himself as he slipped a light, elegant dark red dress with a vent up one side on over his lacy undergarments, and took the time to pin his hair up. He then walked around the apartment, lighting candles before settling himself onto the sofa, stretching out over it's cushions. Feeling strangely comfortable in the suggestive pose.

* * *

 

Will came out of the bathroom a good while later, having almost dozed of in the warm water. He came into the now tidy bedroom and changed into his pajamas to be comfortable. He assumed Grell had gone out into the sitting room to read or otherwise occupy his time, but he was greeted with soft candlelight and a stunning vision of red on his sofa.

"That is quite the dress, Grell," he said with a soft smile as he looked upon his lover.

"You said you wanted me to model a few things for you~" he giggled, sliding his legs up around him and sitting up straighter, beckoning his lover over to him. "I intend to keep my promise that I would~"

Will couldn't help but smile at Grell's flirtatious behavior and went to him without argument.

"I believe you are doing quite a fine job of that already," he said with an approving grin.

"Hmm~? But I haven't even started yet~" he winked, pulling him down onto the couch and pressing a teasing kiss to his knuckles. He stood and spun, his skirt fanning out around his stocking-clad legs before he lifted one, setting the toe of his delicate stilettos on his knee, the vent in his skirt falling down so that his one leg was reveled up to his hip.

Grell looked absolutely stunning and he could not stop himself from reaching out to grasp the delicate ankle and trace up the redhead's deliciously curvaceous leg to his exposed thigh.

"Ah~ That tickles!" Grell gasped, gracefully sliding down to straddle his lover's lap.

"I was not trying for tickling," William said as his hand naturally moved along Grell's thigh as he moved to straddle his lap. His fingers wandered over the smooth curve to cup the redhead's rear firmly and brought him even closer.

"I didn't say it was a bad tickle~" the redhead giggled, his lips hovering over William's lips as he pressed a finger to them, "Sometimes tickling can be quite pleasurable…in this case at least." He winked.

Will kneaded his fingers lightly.

"While I am certainly not complaining about the circumstances, I don't think this is a very effective method for modeling clothing," he laughed softly.

"I seem to remember you being more interested in what comes afterwards~" Grell cooed.

"I wouldn't say _more_ interested as you do look absolutely beautiful in this dress, but it is certainly something I am looking forward to," he responded teasingly over Grell's lips as he let his hands wander to subtly seek out a line of buttons, or a tie that would help his lover out of the dress.

"Well~ I would be grateful if you not ruin this dress, it is new~" he giggled, sliding his hands down his lover's front and pinching open buttons.

"I have no intention of doing so," Will smirked as he finally found the line of buttons and carefully undid each one to let the dress slowly slide from Grell's shoulders.

The red angel let the cloth slide down his arms as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to William's lips, holding it and letting it go deeper than his teasing pecks. The reaper eagerly twined his tongue with the angel's, humming in approval as he continued to strip away the dress, revealing his beautiful, luscious skin. He drew back from the kiss to press his lips reverently over Grell's shoulders and chest, pulling him closer still to grind up against him.

"Mmmm~" He slid his hands in under Will's shirt, pushing it aside and leaning in, pressing himself to his lover's bare chest, pressing kisses to his neck, pausing at the mark he had left earlier. He giggled and licked it, "You can't tell me this went unnoticed~" he teased.

"It certainly did not," Will couldn't help but grin. "I got plenty of stares, but the only one who actually said anything about it was Eric. But his only comment was to the effect of 'that better not have happened in the office' after they all had left."

"Oh? And what if it had been~?" Grell smiled, pressing more kisses to the reaper's skin.

"I think he would he felt it was his duty to carry out a similar activity with Alan in his office simply because then I would not be able to refute it," William laughed softly as he ran his hands over Grell's skin.

"Well…we almost did…but I get the feeling Alan wouldn't approve if Eric tried such a thing at work…" he shivered under his lover's fingers and lifted himself up so that the dress could fall and pool around his feet, reveling his new undergarments.

Will's eyebrow raised in interest as he appraised Grell's lingerie. "I should tell you to go shopping more often..." he said with a grin.

"That could be an expensive request, darling~" he teased, moving to the side and laying across him, his fingers toying at the band of William's bottoms.

"But entirely worth it," he said as he watched Grell move, loving how the candlelight made his skin glow.

"Mmm~ You can't seem to take your eyes off me, darling. It makes me think you are about to pounce~!" Grell's fingers shifted over the bulge that had started to grow in his pants, "…This does help the theory~"

"I don't know about 'pounce', but I certainly appreciate your selection of clothing- nngh!," Will groaned softly and drew in a sharp breath at Grell's touch, dropping his head back.

"Pitty, pouncing would be fun." He pressed his palm over the bulge, rubbing it through the cloth with more pressure.

Will groaned softly again. "Perhaps you should pounce upon me if you fancy the idea so much?" he said with a small mischievous grin.

Grell frowned, "…I thought you didn't like that…if I remember correctly…"

"I did not like the idea of it occurring in public, but frankly, I am trying to throw out many of my old attitudes so that I can truly and fully appreciate you. In the privacy of our own home, I would even go so far as to encourage it," he said softly.

Grell thrust himself up, locking lips with the shinigami, "You really aren't the same man I am remembering…wanting me to act like this. With you…It feels so natural…I fear I may catch the habit again~"

"Do you want me to be the same man?" Will asked questioningly.

"I want you to be true to yourself. If that means wanting me to hang lovingly off you like my reaper self did, then that's the Will I'll love. If it's the colder you that would rather our intimacies stay completely private, then I'll still love you. Even if I rebel a bit."

Will shook his head softly.

"It does not cost me anything to accept your affections however you express them. It took me losing you to realize that, and so I would rather have whatever I can whenever I can," William said as he took Grell's hand and kissed it.

"Then I won't limit myself much~ Though I will try not to interfere with your work." He whispered, nipping at his lip.

"I appreciate that," he said softly over the other's lips. "But I will ask one thing of you. When we are alone like this, don't limit yourself at all," he murmured over Grell's lips before drawing him into a passionate kiss.

"But then…I may not let you go _to_ work come morning." He muttered into the kiss, hands running along the reaper's torso. "I'm proving to be a very greedy fallen angel."

"You just said you would not interfere with my work," he laughed softly and returned the soft caresses.

"But there's times when the two things overlap. And morning is one of them!" Grell pouted.

"Well, allow me to go to work, at least," Will chuckled softly.

"I'll try, darling." He cooed, "But it's not easy." He dipped his fingers under Will's pants and drew them down over his hips.

Will threaded his fingers through Grell's ruby tresses. "Believe me, I know. Were I not so personally dedicated to my work, I would skip to spend more time with you," he said with a soft smile and assisted Grell by helping to shuffle out of his pants.

"Hmm? I can't imagine you skipping a day of work…" he muttered, trailing kisses down Will's body as he pulled the pajama bottoms down.

"Neither could I, really," William admitted and he groaned softly from Grell's affections. "It usually takes a rather dramatic event to prevent me from going. Usually a catatonic state or hospitalization."

"Don't tempt me." the angel giggled, blushing as he crouched between the other's legs and grasped his shaft, giving it a few strokes before leaning in and running his tongue over the tip.

Will's heart began to race as he watched Grell in anticipation, shivering slightly with desire as he watched his lover move. "M-my being laid up would not be much fun. I am a terrible patient- mmn!" he gasped and threw his head back at the feel of Grell's touch to his shaft.

Grell's lips parted around Will's tip and he took him into his mouth and running his tongue along him, and William's fingers flexed in his hair as he groaned long and deep, shuddering from the velvety heat surrounding him.

"Mnn...Grell..."he moaned and managed to restrain himself from snapping his hips to drive himself further into that glorious mouth.

The angel began to bob his head, slowly taking more of him in each time. His hands slid up his thighs and wrapped around his waist, hands cupping his cheeks. "Mmmm~"

Grell continued to draw out more moans from Will's throat. It had been so long since he'd felt this pleasure and his beloved redhead seemed to be such a natural. He couldn't deny the sight of those red locks bobbing in his lap made him even harder. It was almost too stimulating a sight and he found himself gently gripping Grell's hair tighter to pull him up and away to draw him into a hungry kiss. He wrapped arms around the angel, kissing him fervently, and blindly reached out behind him to sweep everything off the coffee table. He tumbled Grell backwards, laying him across the low table, and draping himself over the redhead's body, pressing kisses over his neck and chest as he made his way lower.

Grell moaned, letting himself be draped over the table, shifting his shoulders so his remaining stubs of wings would fall flat and not rub painfully against the polished wood. "Mnnnh, Will…" he ran his fingertips lightly up William's back.

Grell inspired so much within him; he simply did not wish to contain it anymore. William pressed reverent kisses over his chest and stomach, trailing lower and lower until his lips brushed over his navel where he dipped his tongue in briefly. He pressed open mouthed kisses over Grell's lower belly before finally brushing lips over silken panties and rubbing his cheek against the hardness there.

"Mm-haa~" the angel buried his finger's in Will's hair, his head dropping back onto the table. He pressed himself against Will's hands, amethyst eyes closed, painted red lips parted. Will's fingers dug into Grell's thighs, spreading him wider as he breathed heavily over the other's groin, kissing and sucking at the shaft beneath the silk.

"Is this the pouncing you wanted?" he asked in a lusty tone.

"Mmm~ oh yes~ please pounce~" he moaned, his body writhing on the table.

William grinned and stripped Grell of the scrap of cloth and pressed his bare cheek to Grell's exposed erection with a purr of satisfaction. He turned his face to lick him from base to tip as the fingers of his other hand wandered beneath the redhead, gliding along his cleft to tease his entrance before fully taking his throbbing length into his mouth with a hum.

"Ah!" Grell gasped, hips lifting off the table slightly. He pushed his hair back out of his face, and looked down at his lover with hooded eyes. A small moan escaping his lips with each breath.

William happily continued to work Grell, if only to make more of those beautiful sounds tumble from his ruby lips. He truly adored everything about the precious angel in his arms and wanted nothing more than to make him happy...and from the looks of things, he was doing just that. Still, he wanted a little more himself. Satisfied that his lover was ready, Will reluctantly pulled away, but reached up to lay over him again, hooking those luscious stocking clad thighs over his hips and looping Grell's long arms around his neck as he lined himself up and began to press in. He claimed Grell's lips again, kissing him slowly and gently to match the slow and tender lovemaking.

Grell moaned louder, wrapping himself around his lover and clinging to him and returning the kiss and slowly heating it up. He whimpered into his mouth, his nails raking across Will's back.

The reaper arched his back into Grell's nails, loving the feeling and knowing welts would be left behind. The kiss turned hungry as he matched his lover's desire, pulling slowly out of him and thrusting back in again firmly to make him gasp. He soon found a pleasurable rhythm for both of them, pushing himself hard and deep within the angel in his arms, each thrust causing Grell's nails to scratch over Will's skin and a soft growl came from Will's throat.

"Ah-aah!" Grell broke the kiss, burying his face in Will's neck as they picked up a quicker, harder pace. His blood boiling with passion. He nipped and sucked at the flesh pressed against his lips between his involuntary noises his lover was coaxing from him. Each thrust making him wonder why such a thing was such a forbidden sin…it was pure…pure Love that they were sharing through the lustful act…and he couldn't imagine sharing it with anyone else. "William…nyaah~"

"Grell..." he murmured into the other's ear as he continued to ram into him mercilessly, "I love you..." He continued slamming into his lover without abandon, reaching between them to stroke his bobbing shaft to compliment his thrusts, his own moans and breaths becoming ragged and desperate as he felt his climax fast approaching. The feel of his beloved was simply divine.

"Iahhnnguh~" Grell felt the now familiar ache for release building fast, causing him to cling to his lover tighter, biting down onto his shoulder hard as it overwhelmed him and with a muffled cry; his seed spilled. He moved one hand into Will's hair again, gripping tight as his lover continued to ram into him; "I-I love—youtoo—nyh!"

Grell's body twitching and clamping around him, combined with the glorious bite, and Will, too, gave himself over to completion. He buried himself as deep as possible as he filled his lover, moaning out his name long and low before collapsing on top of him with a contented sigh. He pressed lazy kisses to Grell's jaw and neck as he basked in the afterglow.

Panting, Grell relaxed, laying limply over the table, his fingers that had been entangled in dark locks sliding down and around to his cheek, feathering over his lips before dropping down.

The reaper kissed Grell gently before bringing him up, still sheathed inside him, and sitting back on the couch with the redhead straddling his lap again. He simply did not wish to part yet and wanted the warm, assuring weight of his lover upon him. He nuzzled the other's neck affectionately and softly ran hands over his back, simply soaking in his presence.

The angel smiled, resting his cheek on William's head and sliding his arms around him, "I love you, Will, I really do…" he whispered, giving his hips a little wiggle. What was left of his wings fluttering happily behind him.

Will smiled and hugged Grell to him tight, pressing his ear to the other's chest to listen to his heartbeat, "And I love you," he murmured softly.

"You…adorably handsome man…" Grell whispered, pressing kisses into his hair, "Would you hold it against me if I asked you on a date your next day off?"

"Of course I wouldn't," William said with a small shake of his head...though it was slightly awkward as he still had his ear to Grell's chest. "I was planning on doing some chores and taking you shopping on my next day off anyway."

"You realize I can help you stay caught up on chores around the house until I find myself a job, Darling." He smiled.

"I...know..." William said lamely, looking off to the side. "But it isn't the most romantic gesture to ask such a thing of you..."

"Darling…the romance lies in the fact you want me to continue to live with you. I am offering to help with such things. It'll give me some things to do while you are out collecting souls and trying not to drown in paperwork…"

"If you wish to, I won't refuse," William said, blushing slightly. It really didn't seem fair to let someone who'd come back from the dead do menial chores...but it really would help.

"I would! I'll play the part of your house wife for a while." Grell blushed, kissing him.

The words made William blush even more, but returned the kiss softly, "It would be a dream come true for you, wouldn't it?" he finally said with a soft smile.

"Not that I dream of house work…but…yes…" he admitted.

"I don't think I could deny you much of anything," Will chuckled, threading his fingers through ruby tresses.

"Don't spoil me too much, darling." He chuckled, resting against him, "It's ok to tell me 'no' once in a wile…or ask me to do you a favor."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said softly.

"Good…because I may just forget." He winked, leaning back and looking at him. Grell paused, and reached out, carefully slipping the glasses from William's face and putting them on his own. "…Can you even see anything without these things?"

"I can see very little. Can you see at all wearing those?" he chuckled softly.

"Not at all! Even your face is a blur of color!" he said, "Were my reaper eyes this bad?"

"Yes," Will laughed. "That is why it is a rule to take care of one's spectacles."

"…I can't even imagine…" he muttered, taking the frames off his face and blinking as his eyes readjusted before holding them by the nose piece and slipping them onto his lover's face once again, smiling and kissing the end of his nose.

"Your own glasses were quite... well, _you_ ," William said with a fond smile. "Bright red frames and a charming yet practical beaded chain adorned with tiny skulls. You managed to make something as matronly as an eyeglass chain actually look quite fashionable."

"Well~ Not to brag or anything, but it was on me~" he grinned, "I can make anything look good."

"Yes, you can. But I have to admit, I think you look best on me," Will grinned and leaned into kiss his lover gently.

Grell giggled, wiggling and pawing at his lover as they shared a kiss.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

William came home from work, rather looking forward to finally spending time with his lover again. He still got odd looks in the office, and it didn't really bother him except that it seemed some subordinates did not want to take him seriously anymore and a few were uncomfortably curious about his relationship...and Ronald still wasn't speaking to him save for when it was absolutely necessary. He certainly could handle it all, but it was beginning to wear on him a little and he simply wished to be home in Grell's loving arms. However, when he returned home, he found his apartment empty. It wasn't all that strange. Grell did have other things he wished to do, after all, and he could not expect the redhead to be available at his beck and call. With a sigh, he kicked off his shoes, undid his tie, and scooped Mary up into his arms to take a small nap with her on the couch.

Grell's humming was soon heard outside the door and he maneuvered his way through the door, his arms laden with a large cushioned basket with a lid, and a paper-wrapped package. He closed the door with his shoulder and kicked out of his shoes, using his feet to move the heels over out of the way before he continued on his way, setting the package and basket on the coffee table before grinning down at his lover. Giggling softly, he moved Mary to the floor before he launched himself onto the reaper, laying across him with a wide smile, waiting almost cat-like for the man to wake up.

Will grunted as he was landed upon and snorted awake. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep so deeply, but he was glad to be greeted by the sight of his lover rather than anyone else, "What was that for?" he said groggily, though a smile was curling his lips in spite of being woken up so suddenly.

"No reason other than you being so tempting laying here like this~" the redhead giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips and sitting up. "Long day at work?"

"No more than usual," William said as he stifled a yawn as he sat up as well. "How was your day?"

"Oh~" Grell hummed teasingly, "Pretty normal. I did a few chores and then went out to explore London…and somehow landed myself a job~" he grinned.

"Really? Congratulations! What did you manage to get?" Will asked with a smile.

"I ran into a very lovely woman named Nina Hopkins who makes the most adorable outfits! She was working on a dress for a young blond girl, and I made a suggestion that she, and the young girl both loved! I didn't know that I knew how to sew, but I found out I can! Nina hired me as her assistant and she is allowing me to handle all adult commissions. She enjoys designing for children more."

"That's wonderful," William said with a genuine smile. "I am so glad you found something you enjoy. It isn't acting, but that could be a little farther down the road."

Grell giggled and tugged the reaper's tie off, laying it neatly over the back of the couch, "I made you a gift today, too." He leaned back, opening the basket of sewing supplies and pulling out a neatly wrapped paper package and opening it to reveal folded red silk with a small heart embroidered on the end. He unfolded the hand-made tie and put it around William's neck, tying it for him and pulling away again to survey his lover with a smile.

Will looked down at the tie and touched it gently, "You made this for me?" he asked with a small smile then reached out, cupped the back of Grell's head, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Of course I—Mmmmm~" Grell hummed as his lips were claimed. He giggled, "I take it you like it?" he murmured into the kiss.

"I love it," William said softly, looking down at the gift again, running his fingers over the fabric and gently touching over the embroidered heart. Before, he might have thought wearing such a bright color was tacky and garish, but now he only saw a token of love. Grell had made this for him and there was no doubt that there was real love in it's creation. He really did love it.

"Oh good! I was worried you had something against color. All your clothes are black, grey, and white, save for a few browns and tans that look hardly used." Grell smiled, leaning his head on his lover's shoulder and running his fingers over the simple, but bright tie, "Though…" he giggled, "There was that silly little suit folded and boxed up, shoved way in the back of our wardrobe…Why do you have a white suit with red stars all over it?"

Will's eye twitched at the mention of that particular outfit. He'd hated wearing that thing and he really wasn't sure why he'd kept it, "That...that was for an undercover mission where I had to investigate a circus troupe," he said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "I tend to not throw anything away, though I honestly have no idea when that might ever be useful again."

Grell burst into a fit of giggles, "I can't even imagine you _going_ to a circus! Don't tell me you were a clown! That'd be too much!"

"No! Sweet mother Rhea, no! I was a performer. An acrobat, really...and I was paired with..."his words trailed off as the memories brought forth the image of the demon he still despised despite having murdered him."...Sebastian Michaelis."

Grell raised an eyebrow, "Sebastian…? Should I know—" suddenly the redhead's pale eyes widened as images of a red-eyed demon flashed through his mind, scenes playing out showing him fighting the demon one minute, the next he was hanging off the demon…and then finally, the demon was holding him in his arms, bringing back his claws and…

Grell's hands flew up to his face, grabbing fistfuls of red hair as he tried to stop the memory.

Will started at Grell's reaction, instantly moving forward to take him into his arms, "Grell, what's wrong?" he asked with great concern.

"He…he killed me…didn't he?" Grell whispered, stiffly sitting in his lover's comforting embrace, "That Sebastian…he's a demon and he…why…?"

William felt a chill go through him with so much talk about the demon, but he promised he would be truthful with Grell and he deserved answers, "Yes. He did. And he _was_ a demon, but now he is nothing. I made sure of that," William said coldly and calmly.

"Wh-what do you mean…?" The angel asked in a trembling voice before he remembered the Succubus' words a few weeks before, "…revenge…" he muttered to himself, turning to look up at William, "You…killed a demon? -for me?"

"Yes," William said softly, his tone growing more serious. "He took you from me as maliciously as possible, so I took his life as I saw fit."

Grell relaxed more in his arms, "…I can't blame you…but…why…did he take me from you?"

"He claimed it was an order from his master, however, I...witnessed his actions through your record and he was malicious to feed his own need for cruelty."

"…That…kiss…" Grell whispered, rubbing his lips with the back of his hand as if he had only just now been kissed by the demon that was long gone, trying to rub away the unpleasant crawling sensation…the unclean touch of a demon.

Will shook his head and reached out to cup Grell's cheek, "If only I'd been smarter about the whole thing, none of that would have happened to you...to us..."

Grell met his lover's green eyes, "…What do you mean? You…were not there in my flashback…I was alone…trapped…"

"I was not there when you were attacked, no. But you fell victim because you were searching for me. I had stupidly crossed a threshold and triggered a trap which transported me far away...Had I been more cautious, you would not have needed to search for me."

"And the way I remembered it…I was trapped in a sigil. So I had been just as careless as you. If I hadn't been in it, the demon wouldn't have found me like he did. And I might have found you."

William sighed and pulled Grell into a tight hug, "I suppose there is no point on dwelling on the past. There is no way to change it...as much as I wish I could."

Grell wrinkled his nose, "But then I'd be a reaper stuck in that stuffy old office building like you." He pointed out, "My current job is much more fun sounding~"

"I suppose that is one good thing to come of all this," William said as he rested his cheek on top of Grell's head. "Though we both paid very steep prices for a career change for you."

"Only if you continue to focus on the bad." Grell said, still feeling incredibly depressed over the memories he had just regained, "And I know I am not making this any easier for you…but…lets try to develop a happy life together. We were granted a second chance. Let's not waste it more than we have to."

"On the contrary, Grell, you are making everything easier for me. I have not been this content...ever, I think. Even when I was mortal, I never knew love, at least, not romantic love...nor have I ever been able to be myself the way I am with you," he said as he kissed the top of his lover's head. "But you are right. We should focus on what will be, not what has been."

The redhead nodded, "I just apologize for any flashbacks I have that ruin the mood for the two of us…like the one just now…"

"Don't apologize for that. I want you to regain your memories...Well, most of your memories."

"Only most?" Grell asked, surprisingly perking up at the idea, "Oo~ What dirty little secrets did I have that you don't want me to unearth in this brainwashed mind of mine?"

"I was thinking just the particularly nasty ones...like the one just now. I'm sure you could have done without that. But there are others that are not very pleasant..."

"Oh…and here I thought I had some evil ex boyfriend you were jealous of." He teased, "Someone you don't want me to remember because I may fall for him again."

"You did have an ex, but I wouldn't call him evil. I would call him a cruel idiot. Nor would I feel threatened by him in the least. He wasn't and isn't worthy of you and you are quite aware of that. Still, if he even came near you present day, I would not hesitate to lay him out," William said crisply.

"I did? Hmm…interesting…" Grell sighed, "But it's good to know I don't _have_ to tell you that you have nothing to worry about…you're stuck with me, my darling grim reaper."

"I wouldn't phrase it as 'stuck' since there is nothing I want more in the world," he said with a small smile as he brought his lover's hand up to kiss it.

"No, you are stuck. Because I'm not ever leaving." He cooed.

"Then I think I am quite fortunate in that aspect," he laughed softly. "I'd never want you to leave."

"Good~" Grell giggled, flopping back on the couch and pulling William down with him. "So~ what do you want for dinner, darling?"

"I have no idea," he said with a small shake of his head as he nuzzled Grell's neck. "Food isn't exactly in the forefront of my mind."

He chuckled, "Skip to dessert then~?" teasingly, Grell flicked his tongue against his lover's ear.

Will couldn't stop himself from grinning. "And just what do you have in mind?" he teased.

"I made a French silk pie this morning~" he giggled, "Oh~ But it could get oh so messy…"

"What are you thinking of doing with that pie that could possibly be messy?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

Grell giggled and rolled out from under him, his hips swaying suggestively as he moved to the kitchen, his hands moving back to the buttons along the back of his dress, pushing each open to reveal the blood red corset underneath. He let the dress slide down his body to the floor, flicking it off his ankle as his fingers pulled loose the laces of his corset, letting that, too, drop to the floor. His fingers then hooked in the waistband of his slip as he stepped into the kitchen and out of sight, a moment later, tossing the silky slip to the side, letting it flutter down in the doorway. He emerged after retrieving a pie from the icebox, posing in the doorway clad in silky brown panties, stockings, and a red garter belt with a lacy cherry pattern on it. He took a cherry from a bowl and plopped it in the center of the whipped cream covered pie, " _Bon appetit_ ~" he winked, sliding a stocking clad leg up the other, teasingly.

William watched with great interest as Grell stripped in such a tantalizing manner, his every movement catching Will's eye and stirring his interest, " _Oui, bon mot_..." William replied, using another small bit of French he knew, and he was quite mesmerized by the sight of Grell looking so delicious himself. He rose to carefully take the redhead in his arms, mindful of the pie so as to not get themselves messy...yet. He dragged a finger through the whipped cream and gently dabbed it over the other's lips before leaning in to gently lick it away.

Grell giggled, "Oh~ you are quite the spoiled hottie, aren't you~?" he winked, wiggling his hips as he drew himself closer to the reaper. He took more cream onto his finger and dabbed it on his lips before leaning in and pressing messy kisses to his neck.

Will grinned and put his hands on Grell's hips to draw him closer still, his fingers flexing as he offered more of his neck to the scarlet beauty in his arms, "I suppose I am quite spoiled by you, but you can't blame me for wanting you so much," he purred.

"Hmmm~ Am I that tempting? Angels aren't supposed to be, you know." He teased, his lips and tongue feasting upon his neck, cleaning up the cream.

"You're no angel anymore, and thank Rhea for that," Will purred with a shiver as he reluctantly pulled away from the red-head's kisses to take the pie from Grell's hands and set it down on the coffee table. He pulled his lover into a heated kiss, running his hands all over this bared skin, over the soft, silky lingerie, and eventually backed him onto the sofa, forcing him to sit as Will knelt before him, placed hands on his knees, and slowly spread his legs apart. He reached over to the pie and scooped up a bit of cream, and spread it along Grell's inner thigh, his lips following the trail.

Grell giggled and hummed blissfully, "Then what am I, darling? Apart from yours, Mister Reaper…" he ran his red painted nails through his lover's hair.

"A siren," William said as he continued to kiss along Grell's inner thigh, pausing to kiss and suck to leave behind small red rosettes on his milky skin, "An enchantress," he murmured as kissed higher and higher, placing butterfly kisses over the growing hardness beneath the silk panties.

"Hmm~ shall I sing to trap you in my spell then?" he moaned, "Trapping your heart sounds fun~"

"You trapped my heart long ago," Will murmured as he kissed to the top of the panties and released the stockings from the garter belt straps. He took the silk between his teeth and slowly pulled them down to reveal Grell in all his glory. He continued further, dragging the scrap of cloth down his legs along with his stockings to leave him bare, save for the garter belt still about his waist, "But I would still like to hear you sing," he half growled as he moved upwards again and kissed over the red-head's lower belly, his cheek and chin sliding against his shaft. Will kissed lower and turned his face to press soft kisses along the throbbing length from base to tip before laving his tongue over the pulsing flesh with a purr.

"I'll…" he moaned, rolling his hip slightly, "…sing for you any time, d-darling…" he reclined back, moaning out and running his foot up along William's back.

William wrapped fingers around the base of the shaft at his lips and slowly drew him entirely into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly in the other's lap, meeting lips to hand as he hummed in pleasure.

"W-Will…" He groaned, writhing atop the couch. His grip on Will's hair tightening as he gave out airy gasps and moans, eyes closed in pleasure. "M-mmore…"

Will hummed again and very gently scraped his teeth over his lover's shaft as he bobbed, his grip tightening as his pace picked up. His other hand gently scratched over the red-head's thigh until it slid beneath him to teasingly glide along his cleft. He circled a finger around the tight entrance before pushing a finger into Grell's gloriously tight heat. He took up a slow thrusting rhythm to compliment his strokes as he hollowed his cheeks and lewdly laved his tongue over the hardened flesh in his mouth. Will was determined to make his siren sing.

Grell gasped out, his moans growing softer and more frequent. "Oh…W-Will….Nyaaa~ M-more….please~" he begged.

Will slid another finger into his lover to stretch and pleasure him further. He quickened his motions more, pumping, sucking, and thrusting all at once to draw as many of those beautiful noises out of Grell as possible. He was uncomfortably hard himself as he slid a third finger into the warm channel to thrust harder into the redhead.

Grell's body arched up off the cushions, his moan almost musical as he flourished in the bliss his lover was bestowing upon him. "I-I…Nnnyahhh~Will!" he was driven mad; consumed completely with pleasure, his limit so close to being overcome.

Knowing Grell was teetering on the edge, William suddenly ceased his actions. He removed his fingers and released the pulsing member from his mouth with a grin. He immediately shuffled out of his pants, pulled Grell up off the couch, flopped down himself and pulled Grell over to straddle his hips. He rolled his hips upwards a few times to grind lewdly against his beloved redhead before reaching between their bodies and guiding his member to Grell's entrance, sliding in ever so slightly and waiting to see what the other would do.

"W-Will~" Grell bit down on his lip and lowered himself down more onto his lover, letting out a long, lewd moan. "Ahhhh…Y-yes…" pale eyes gazed with lust looked down at William, cheeks flushed a deep red as he settled himself down flush against him, sheathing his lover completely.

Will groaned and hissed as his short nails dug into Grell's hips, his fingers twitching as his back arched slightly, "Nnngh...Grell..." Will panted as he looked up at his beautiful lover. He was overcome with love and lust simultaneously and rolled his hips to drive himself deeper, to feel him as much as possible.

The redhead gasped, tightening around his reaper lover, already so close to his limit, "D-don't…let me…gnnh…c-come bef-fore you…" he panted, moving back up along his shaft and dropping himself back down. Grell's words sent a shiver of pleasure up William's spine and he snapped his hips in response.

"As you wish," Will panted as he reached out to grip Grell's shaft tightly, preventing him from coming just yet. He picked up his rhythm again, rolling his hips to slide into his lover as deep as possible, the end of each thrust making him moan as he struggled to keep his eyes locked on his scarlet siren, but the pleasure was just too much. He wasn't long in reaching his climax as he slammed upwards, driving himself hard and deep as he filled his lover with a loud cry of completion.

Grell's cries sang out with each thrust desperately, his nails digging deep into Will's hips as he was kept from release. Tiny pools of blood forming around his nails. He gasped, throwing his head back, his moans begging for that release. And even after he felt his lover fill him, he continued to ride him, entranced by the lust and pleasure that overwhelmed him from such denial.

Will hissed in pleasure, feeling his lover's nails dig into his skin and he continued to roll his shaking hips to watch Grell take so much pleasure himself. He finally released the other's shaft to let him release, craving the sound of his cry of completion.

And cry he did; his voice hitting a tone that sounded as if it was a note sung in a heavenly choir, far surpassing the hems sung in any mortal church. Behind closed lids, his amethyst eyes flashed a glowing white as he was finally able to expel such pent up pleasures before he collapsed forward onto the god of death that had shared such addictive sinful acts with him. He panted heavily against William's chest, his breath feathering across the reaper's body. After calming, the redhead tilted his head up to look lovingly at the reaper, his eyes still holding traces of a heavenly glow.

Will caught Grell's gaze and tenderly brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face, "You are just incredible," he murmured as he stroked his lover's cheek.

"No…you are, darling…" he replied softly, pressing kisses into William's neck.

He smiled broadly as he continued to stroke his lover's cheek, "You never make me doubt that you want and love me and for that I am so grateful, my beautiful siren."

The fallen angel giggled, "…Tomorrow is your day off…right? Or is it the day after?"

"Yes, it is tomorrow," Will said with a smile. "Are you wanting to go on that date?"

"Of course I do! We never got to share a date yet. Unless you count that rather disappointing day at church."

"We did have that lunch date," he said as he ran hands over Grell's back.

"Which is nothing compared to a real date, Will! Dinner, candlelight, dancing~" the redhead giggled.

"You wish to go dancing?" Will asked with a small excited smile.

"What lovely maiden wouldn't? Or, if you prefer, you could take me to see a play~"

"What would you prefer?" he asked, stroking his fingers through ruby tresses.

"Oh! Don't make me choose! A choice would never be made!"

"We can do both, especially if we have an entire day to ourselves,"

"I like both." He giggled, reaching out to grab the pie and using his finger to deliver some to his lover's lips.

"Then you shall have both," Will said with a smile before drawing Grell's finger into his mouth to suck it clean.

"Spoiled~" he giggled, moving forward to lick cream from the corner of his mouth.

"Me or you? Or both of us? Because I can tell you now, you spoil me greatly," he purred as he returned the lick.

"Then us both it looks like…" Grell giggled playfully.

Will reached over and scooped up a small amount of pie on his finger and held it out to his lover, "I'm afraid we've decimated this pretty dessert you made," he said with an entirely unapologetic grin.

"Who says I didn't make it for such a reason~" he giggled before mouthing two words, ' _matching undergarments._ '

"You are quite a naughty girl, Grell," William chuckled and nuzzled his lover.

"You don't exactly punish me for it~" he teased, finally taking William's fingers into his mouth, humming as he sucked them clean.

"Why would I when...mnnn..." he paused at the sensation of Grell licking his fingers clean. "When I benefit most from your 'naughtiness'?"

"Punishment could be fun too~" he giggled mischievously around his fingers.

"And what sort of punishment would be appropriate?" Will asked as his hands wandered over Grell's back and lower to cup his perfect rear before giving a light smack.

Grell moaned, shifting tighter against his lover, "As…I can trust you not to bring out a holy whip on me…" he said, his feathery stubs of a pair of wings twitching at the thought, "You can punish however you see fit."

"I couldn't bear to mar your skin by being so cruel, but a little blush never hurt anyone," Will said with a slightly mischievous grin. "But there is nothing to 'punish' you for at the moment, I'm afraid."

"Well then~" Grell giggled and got up, "Shall we start on dinner?"

Will nodded and looked up at his disheveled loved with a small satisfied grin.

"What's that look for, Mister Spears?" Grell asked, not bothering to dress as he walked back towards the kitchen and opening a drawer, pulling out a frilly red apron and slipping it on.

"Admiring the view," Will said, unable to rid himself of the smile, and it only grew broader at the sight of Grell in nothing but the apron and the garter belt still about his waist.

"Oh~ how naughty you are tonight, Mister Spears, staring at a lady's bare posterior!" he turned around, holding a wooden spoon. "I'd revoke your right to dessert, but you already had it."

"I'm sure I could convince you to allow seconds," Will grinned as he rose to his feet and approached his lover, walking up behind him to wrap arms around his waist.

"Are you quite sure on that, darling~?" the angel flirted, tapping the reaper's cheek lightly with the spoon before he took a half-step back against him and bent over to open the cupboard where the pans and pots were kept., teasingly rubbing his bared ass against his lover.

"Yes. Yes I am," he said with a soft moan as he took the opportunity to teasingly grope over Grell's bared flesh in retaliation.

"Nmmmmh, so confidant~" Grell straitened up, pan in hand and turned around, "Alright, reaper, you have until I finish cooking to convince me! But I'm going to be actually trying to resist you this time~" he winked.

"Fair enough," William grinned and leaned in to catch Grell's lips for a small playful kiss.

The redhead allowed the kiss to last a moment before he smirked and pulled away and set the pan on the stove and moved over to the pantry, gathering supplies, porously swaying his hips as he moved.

"And what shall we be having for dinner, Grell?" William asked as he watched the redhead go about prepping, waiting for the opportune moment to move in.

"Just a simple pasta dish." He replied, opening a jar of tomato paste and dumping it into the pot before adding a cup of water and some herbs. "Seeing as you want two desserts tonight, I think it best to make something quick so that if you can convince me that we have time and won't end up sleeping away our day tomorrow~"

Will smiled softly and came up behind Grell again, brushing his hair aside to expose the nape of his neck. William nibbled over the pale skin softly.

"Would a day in bed be all that bad?" he whispered as his hands slid over the other's hips.

"It would be if we are passed out all day and hardly see each other…other than in our dreams~" he giggled, wiggling his hips, "And I'd rather we have our date! Shopping, dinner, dancing, and a show…top it all off with a romantic evening in bed…or a kinky one. Either way."

"Oh, then perhaps I should refrain and savor my second dessert tomorrow evening...More often than not, something becomes more delicious if it is left to marinate," he said, digging his fingers into Grell's hips softly.

"Giving up so s—oonnn" Grell moaned, pausing in his stirring the sauce for the pasta to lean back against his reaper, a fresh blush across his cheeks.

"No, not giving up. Perhaps I am simply biding my time..." he said as he leaned in and nipped his lover's sensitive ear.

"Nyahh~ Th-that's a cheating spot, Will!" Grell moaned in protest, dropping the wooden spoon, causing the sauce to splash up.

"You never really set any rules, Grell. That is your own fault," Will laughed softly into his lover's ear.

"The…The rules are no cheating!" Grell pouted, pulling away and wetting a cloth to clean up the mess he'd made. "You know most of my sensitive spots…no using them. They are cheating zones. But…" he paused, thinking, and then turned to face his shinigami lover, smiling, "If you discover the one spot you haven't discovered yet…you automatically win."

"I think you want me to find it, don't you?" William purred, putting his arms around his lover tightly again, his fingers running along his spine.

"Maybe~ but it may not be easy~" he giggled teasingly, walking to the sink to rinse out the cloth and fill a second pot with water to start the noodles.

Will chuckled softly at Grell's teasing and nonchalance, "And how will I know you aren't holding yourself back from reacting?" he asked as he continued to follow him around the kitchen, touching him casually and softly before lightly scratching his nails down the sides of his lover's bare thighs.

"Trust me…you'll know…" Grell shivered, letting out a small moan but continuing to prepare their dinner.

"Where could it possibly be, I wonder?" he asked playfully as he kissed over Grell's bare shoulders and continued to lightly scratch over his thighs. "I have touched and kissed every part of you, but perhaps I was not touching you the right way..."

As he spoke, he began to crouch behind his lover, kissing down his spine as his nails continued to scratch lightly down the other's legs. He caressed over his knees and calves, nipping at the small of his back.

Grell shivered, "Nnnnn~ H-have you….touched and kissed… _every_ part of me?" he asked, twisting his body and looking down at his lover. He gathered his hair and twisted it together, pulling the long red locks over his shoulder.

"Oh yes, though it's understandable if you don't clearly recall it all. The whole point of doing so was to drive you insane with lust," he said as he kissed and nipped over the backs of Grell's thighs and knees. "Presence of mind was not the intent."

"I think…you have overlooked something, darling~" he teased, wiggling his hips, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh have I?" he said, kissing over his calves and back up before lightly sinking his teeth into a perfect curve of Grell's ass.

Grell gave a sharp, startled gasp, his knees shaking as he struggled to hold himself up, "Y-yes…." He looked back down at the reaper, "B-biting tonight…are we?"

"You are quite appetizing," Will purred and ran his hands over his lover's hips again. "How about we make this a little more fair for me? Tell me if I am getting warmer," he said as he moved to stand up straight again his hands caressing over Grell's belly under the apron.

"Alright, compared to what? My thighs or my butt?" he teased, turning his head to kiss his cheek, "Warmer."

"Well this is already a given," he said warmly as he lazily palmed over Grell's shaft then his hands scratched softly up the angel's sides as he nuzzled his neck.

"…Warmer…" Grell moaned out, leaning back against William.

His hands slid over Grell's chest, fondling his nipples as he went.

"Warm…" Grell whispered, a slight tease finding it's way into his tone before he pulled away to strain the noodles.

He grinned against Grell's neck as he trailed his hands back down, slowly over the redhead's ribs.

"Ooh~ Getting colder there, love~" he giggled.

"Hmmm...then..." he purred against Grell's neck as he trailed his hands back up, caressing and scratching softly over his chest up to his collarbone.

"Warm again~" Grell giggled, wiggling his hips and pressing back to rub his bottom against his lover's crotch, his feathery stubs of a set of wings fluttering at his shoulder blades.

"Oh...Truly?" Will hummed and brought his hands up and over Grell's shoulders, tracing down his back, between his shoulders and caressing at the base of where his wings would be, playing with the sparse feathers.

"Y-eahhhn~" the redhead nearly sang out his moan, falling back against William, his knees going weak and a dark blush graced his cheeks as he gripped the counter to hold himself up. Will grinned and pet harder, stroking his fingers over the stubs over and over again.

"Ahh…H-hot…" Grell gasped out, his eyes fluttering closed, and his head dropping back onto his lover's shoulder.

Will continued to massage and stroke over the former wings, petting the feathers softly.

"Just touching, or..." he kissed between the other's shoulder blades and nibbled around the base of one very gently.

"Hiee!" the angel shivered, the feathery stubs shifting against William's cheek, "O-okay… You win….Will…"

"Do you really want me to stop?" Will half growled as he continued to nibble and pet softly.

With a shaky hand, Grell took the sauce pan off the heat and spun around in his lover's arms, "There…is no way I'm letting you stop now… Mister William T. Spears… Pasta can wait." He muttered sensually, his lips feathering over the reaper's.

Will eagerly drew Grell into the kiss he was flirting with and ran his hands up the other's back to knead his muscles and continue teasing the base of his wings.

His arms slid up around the reaper's shoulders and held on tight as he lifted his legs, wrapping them around Will's waist, and lifting himself slightly to set himself on the counter.

"You really are quite naughty...a fitting punishment would be to deny you this," Will purred and began to pull away.

"Noo…" Grell whined, tightening his grip on the dark haired reaper, "You wanted this first! You can't leave me like this!"

"I can..."Will said as he continued to pull away, "But you do want to give me seconds, don't you?" he said with a smug grin.

"Now _I_ want seconds!" The redhead pouted, letting his pleading eyes grow round and his lower lip pushed out, "You with your touching and kissing and nipping and biting! Punish me another way, please?"

"I knew I could convince you," Will purred and moved in close again. His hands gripping under Grell's thighs to pull him flush to Will's groin and the returning hardness there. He dipped down to nip over the fallen angel's jaw, his hands moving to caress every inch of flesh not covered by the apron.

"You conniving reaper…" Grell moaned, shifting his hips to rub up against William more.

"You wanton angel," Will growled softly into his lover's ear with a playful chuckle and nipped his earlobe before sucking on it softly. His hand wandered over Grell's bared thigh before sliding beneath the apron to wrap fingers around his hardening length.

Grell's hand slid down William's back, gripping his shapely butt cheek. "Though I'm hardly an angel anymore, darling…you've said it yourself~" he giggled, turning his head to nip down William's neck.

Will rolled his hips at Grell's groping to grind against him and his free hand slid up the other's back to massage at the base of his wings again.

"You are correct in that. You are fallen..." he said with another nip to his ear and a stroke to his shaft. "...Into my arms..." he kissed over the redhead's pulse, "...and into my heart."

"S-so cheesy…Will…" Grell moaned, moving his hands over the reaper's toned body, "W-Will…please…" he pleaded with lust, sliding himself flush against him and biting down on his neck and shoulders with a purr.

"More?" Will murmured softly as he sped his pace and shivered with the feel of Grell's teeth.

"Mmm…You…have made such a sinful little fallen angel out of me…" he moaned, "You made me greedy…I want to feel your lust, darling…"

"Like you don't already," he smirked and ground himself against him again, pressing their hard shafts together. He leaned in to capture Grell's mouth in another heated kiss, pulling him off the counter as he did so. Then, quite suddenly, he flipped the redhead around to face the counter, bent him over, released himself from his pants again, and pressed his manhood against the other's exposed entrance.

"I think you truly feel it now," Will said as he carefully pressed in and leaned down to nibble between Grell's shoulder blades.

"So rough~" the fallen angel gasped with a smile, spreading his legs slowly and pushing himself back onto the hardened member, "Gnnnh~"

"This is the lust you wanted," Will purred as he pulled back slowly, sliding almost all the way out before slamming back in again hard. "No one else can inspire this in me," he growled softly and slammed in again. "And no other ever will," he panted as he began a hard and fast rhythm, reaching around to take the other's shaft in hand and squeeze and stroke in time with his hard thrusts.

He bent over the counter more, moaning out loudly as each thrust forced his hips to bang against the edge of the counter, "W-illiam-mm hahh…" he bit down hard on a curled knuckle, closing his eyes as he lost himself if the rough lovemaking he and his lover were indulging in yet again.

Will panted as Grell's sounds of pleasure drove him to pick up his pace, snapping his hips, the sound of skin slapping skin and harsh breaths filled the kitchen, "Grell..." he groaned as a shiver wracked his spine and a tight warmth grew in the pit of his belly, quickly threatening to spill over as he continued to drive himself into his expressive lover.

"Nnn!" Grell's hand slid up into his own hair as he found himself unable to stay still, "W-Will…please…" he gasped, pushing himself back tighter against William, and tightening his inner walls around him, "Hhhah…"

Will gasped at the sudden tightness and bit down into Grell's shoulder with a groan as he was finally brought over the edge, shooting his seed deep into his lover once again. He held the redhead tight against him, pumping his shaft in time with his continuing, shaky thrusts.

"Come for me, love," he whispered in a breathy tone into Grell's ear and nibbled along the cartilage.

"All…r-ready…Gnyahh~!" Grell arched up off the counter, the red apron catching his creamy white seed as he was overcome with pleasure.

Will hummed in pleasure and lazily stroked Grell's shaft, milking him until he was entirely spent. He gently withdrew and lay himself over the redhead's back, panting and pressing kisses all over his neck and shoulders, "I love you dearly," he sighed and wrapped arms around his waist to hold him tight.

Grell smiled and wiggled under him, "Pretty sure I love you more, darling."

He turned Grell around to hold him properly and kissed his nose, "I wasn't aware it was a competition," he said with a smile.

Grell giggled, "It's not. Because I already win."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

The next day dawned and Will indulged in a little extra rest before rising to make himself and his lover breakfast. Grell stretched with a tired, but happy moan, rolling over to curl up against William, only to find his half of the bed empty. He frowned and opened his eyes, yawning as he sat up and looked around. "…Will…? Oh!" Remembering they would be going on a date, he bolted out of bed and ran to the wardrobe, flinging it open and digging through it until he found the perfect dress. He laid it out and walked into the bath to get washed up and apply his makeup for the day.

Will finished breakfast and walked into the bedroom to wake Grell, only to find the redhead already getting ready for the day. With a shrug. He returned to the kitchen to have his coffee and stay out of Grell's way to let him have all the space he needed.

It took Grell an hour to get ready; hair, makeup, dress and accessories…but finally he stepped out into the kitchen and slipped up behind William. His hair pinned up in curls with his mother's hair pick and bright red lipstick, "Morning darling~"

William was glad he'd decided to make pastries for their breakfast, else it would have long gotten cold. But, it certainly would have been worth it. Will turned in Grell's arms to look at him and gave him an approving smile, "Good morning. You look absolutely beautiful," he said, leaning in to kiss Grell's forehead so as to not ruin his makeup.

Grell giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, leaving behind a red lip mark, "Morning~ You look…like you just got out of bed." He giggled, trying to comb back stubborn locks of hair with his fingers, "You usually get your shower before I wake up…"

"Yes, well, there was no rush this morning and I thought I would let you have a little more sleep while I started on breakfast. Not to mention I did not wish to get in your way at all," he said, fondly touching the other's cheek.

"I half expected you to be in bed still when I woke up…but you are such an early bird… get up before me even on your days off."

"Well, I am not one to stay in bed as you know by now," he said with a smile and kissed his lover on the forehead once more. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will go take my shower and be dressed in less that fifteen minutes. Help yourself to the muffins."

"I bet on your next day off I can make you stay in bed~" Grell teased, sitting down gracefully at the table to enjoy his breakfast.

Will smirked at Grell before finally heading off. As promised, he was showered and dressed in less than fifteen minutes and he strolled into the kitchen, still smiling and wearing his casual cream linen suit. "I made the offer to stay in bed yesterday, but you wanted a date," Will laughed. "What shall we do first?"

"Cuddling and staying in bed all day are not the same thing." Grell pointed out, "We should go shopping first. Shows don't start until later, and we can dance at dinner." He smiled, walking over to him and fixing his tie, though it was already on straight.

"Very well then, as you wish, milady," Will said as he offered his arm. "You simply tell me where you wish to go."

"There are a few shops in the center of London I haven't yet been able to look at, but have herd some good things about. And we are getting you fitted for a nice new suit as well. Can't spoil just me, you know~" he giggled, taking his lover's arm.

"But, I don't need a new suit," he said with a half laugh as he walked along with Grell.

"Oh yes you do! You have work suits and casual suits…and one silly suit. You need a nice date suit that'll match my dresses nicely so all the other ladies know you're mine." He grinned, hanging off his lover, "Maybe a nice red vest with a fancier black suit~"

"I don't know if I'll look good in all that red," he said as they finally made their way outside and he hailed a hansom. "This tie should be enough," he said as he put his hand over his chest and the tie Grell had made him.

"I think you'd be perfectly handsome in red. Now no fighting it, I'm getting you a new suit." He cooed, poking William's stomach.

"Alright, alright," William conceded. "But as I know only one men's apparel shop and it is not in the heart of London, you tell the driver where to go."

"Of course~" Grell wiggled as a cab pulled up to the curb and the driver got down to open the door for them. He smiled at the driver, giving him their first destination before getting up into the carriage and waiting for his lover to join him, curling up against his side.

"You are quite excited about this aren't you?" Will smiled fondly and kissed the redhead's hair carefully.

"Why wouldn't I be? I finally get to go on a date with you! And~ I have a surprise for you later." He giggled, "I think you'll like it."

"Oh really? And what did I do to warrant a surprise?" he asked with a smile. It felt so good to speak with Grell like this...as if all the misery of losing him never happened. He never thought he'd smile again and yet here he was, flirting with the diva of his dreams as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and it truly felt like it was.

"If I told you that it wouldn't be much a surprise." Grell grinned, "Give away too much." His fingers danced up Will's chest flirtatiously.

"Then I will just be anticipating it all day," he murmured, resting his cheek atop Grell's head, simply enjoying the ride and holding his lover close.

The carriage eventually pulled to a stop and their date began, Grell dragging William from shop to shop until they ended up at a men's fashion shop, William being measured for a custom suit. The angel took twenty minutes to choose the fabric for the suit, and wile the seamstress made notes about William's build and making adjustments to the suit, He slipped out of the shop, returning shortly with a paper-wrapped package.

William greatly enjoyed watching Grell flit around each shop, selecting and trying on many outfits much to his enjoyment. When they reached the menswear shop and Grell left, he felt extremely out of place. He was used to gruff male tailors who did their work quickly and didn't ask questions, and while this seamstress was very sweet and demure, he felt a bit awkward as she kept trying to strike up conversation. He was also very stiff from trying to keep the straight pins from sticking him.

Grell sat down, crossing his legs and smiling at William, "Having fun, darling?"

"I suppose so," Will said standing stiffly.

"Oh don't be so stiff. You're almost done and then we can go dancing." He giggled, getting up and walking over to him, brushing the shoulders of his new suit where there weren't any pins.

"I thought we were taking in a play first and dancing at dinner. Did you change your mind?" he said as he continued to hold himself as straight as possible for the seamstress.

"I got excited!" the redhead grinned, pointing over to the paper package he had gone off on his own to get. "But if you want me to wait I can." He pressed a kiss to the reaper's cheek.

"No, no, I'd love to go dancing. What did you get?" he asked as he was finally allowed to shrug out of the jacket.

"Your surprise." He giggled.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he changed back into his cream suit again, "Alright then..."

"You'll see soon enough~" he smiled, turning to the seamstress, "Might I use your changing room?"

The middle-aged woman looked up as she stitched William's new suit jacket, needles being held between her lips. She smiled knowingly and nodded, waving a hand towards a door.

Grell smiled and grabbed the package, skipping into the small room that contained only a mirror. A few minutes later he stepped out, clad in a custom black and red Spanish style dress. The skirt was ruffled and shorter than the British styled gowns, showing off his stocking clad legs. Giggling, he spun over to his lover.

Will's jaw almost dropped when Grell stepped out of the changing room, "Yes," he nodded. "Yes. We are going dancing. Right now."

"I knew you'd like it~" Grell smiled, "I was worried it wouldn't arrive in time for our date."

"I more than like it. I love it," William said as he moved forward and swept Grell into a dip and kissed him full on, not caring who saw.

A gasped giggle escaped Grell's lips his body stiffening, but melting into the dip at the same time, his hand hooked around Will's neck, "Darling, we are in a tailor's shop." He giggled against his lips, "Shouldn't we go to where there is music at least?"

"Of course we will. I was giving it a test run." Will smiled as he brought Grell back up and kissed him again. "If it was too tight for a dip, what better place to have it altered?"

"True."

"You two are such a cute young couple. Are you newlyweds?" the seamstress asked, causing Grell to blush darker.

"No, but we are finally reunited after far too long an absence," Will said as he caressed Grell's cheek.

"Well, with how you act it'll be only a matter of time. It's so nice to be young and in love." The woman grinned, "Would you like to wear this suit out or should I wrap it?"

"I would like to have him wear it, but it's up to him~"

Will smiled, "I will do as my lady wishes," he said, kissing Grell's hand before taking the finished suit and moving to the dressing room to get changed again.

Grell giggled, wiggling excitedly.

"You are a lucky young woman. You have caught yourself quite the handsome, kind young man. Love at first sight?"

Grell smiled, digging out his money to pay for the suit and hand it over to the seamstress, "Sadly no." he chuckled, "We have known each other for years, and we didn't seem to like each other at all at first…and then it was purely one-sided, on my part. I only recently won his heart."

Will stepped out of the dressing room in his new suit and posed himself for Grell's appraisal.

"Is it to your liking?"

"Eieeh~" Grell gave an excited screech, running over and hanging off of his reaper lover, "You look positively perfect!" he leaned into his ear, hushing to a whisper, "Perfectly tempting~"

"I can say the same for you," he said with a soft smirk and put his hand over Grell's.

The angel grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet, "Come on! Go show me what you've got on the dance floor!" he tugged his reaper lover towards the door, waving at the seamstress and grabbing their previously warn clothes.

William laughed as he was tugged out of the shop and they made their way back to the cab to be on their way to the dance hall he had in mind, "I am going to have to keep all the men off of you," he said, looking at his ravishing lover.

"Think so? I was thinking I'd have to chase off all the ladies." He slid up onto his lap and caught his lips in a kiss.

William pulled Grell tight against him and returned the kiss, hearing the outraged gasps of pedestrians just outside the hansom for their blatant display of affection. He didn't give a damn and simply kept on kissing his lover.

Grell giggled and looked out the door of the carriage after the kiss broke, "Kissing the man I love isn't a sin." He cooed, hugging William and using his toe to swing the door shut, "Trust me." he winked before the door clicked shut and he turned back to look at Will, biting his lip lightly with a giddy smile, "Oops."

"'Oops'? No, that was not a mistake, love, nor should it even be thought of as one," Will said warmly and nuzzled Grell's neck.

"We forgot to close the door before I pounced. So it was a little one." Grell smiled, "Should have pounced after closing the door…it's much better in privet anyway~" he said, peppering his lover's lips with kisses.

"Really? I though you'd find it thrilling to be seen in public," Will replied and returned the kisses.

"Mmmmaybe a little." He smirked, "But not right now. We need to get to the dance hall."

"Yes, yes, I know," Will said and tapped the door to tell the driver to go. He held Grell in his lap as they rode along, his hand caressing over the skirt of the dress and consequently his lover's thigh.

"I very much like my surprise," he said softly. "Thank you."

"I thought you would." He muttered, "I'm enjoying you liking your surprise~" he giggled and wiggled teasingly in his lap, "The trick is behaving…"

"I'll behave if you will," he said with a grin, his hand subtly sliding up the skirt.

"Now who's being the naughty one?" Grell blushed, allowing the hand to slide up his thigh as he reclaimed Will's lips.

"Both of us," he murmured against the redhead's lips.

"Impossible…I'm too innocent." Grell teased, nipping his lip.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll take the blame for your lewd behavior," he purred and nuzzled Grell's neck "Since I am the inspiration, I should be the cure, as well..." He slid his hands over his lover's body where he could, trying to draw out breathy gasps, but he stopped quite abruptly as the carriage did when they finally arrived at their destination. He nonchalantly moved the angel out of his lap, stepped out of the carriage, and offered his hand to help the other down, the hint of a smug smirk on his lips.

"Darling you tease me too much!" Grell giggled, fixing his skirts before taking his hand and stepping down from the carriage. "But, you can make it up to me with a tango later."

"Believe me, I intend to," Will said as he offered his arm. "Shall we, my lady?" William offered his arm, and Grell took it, but rather than waiting for him to lead him into the dance hall, he pulled Will along excitedly. "A little eager are we?" Will laughed as he was pulled along behind his lover.

"Blame me? I feel like I have been waiting to dance with you forever!" he paused, stopping, images of the two of them dancing in a classroom flashing through his mind. "No…I've been waiting to dance with you again…why did I have such plain brown hair last time we danced?"

Will realized Grell was remembering the demonstration dance they'd shared back during their assignment a year and a half ago, "We were undercover and you decided to turn your hair brown to be less conspicuous as a teacher."

"I don't like it." Grell said, wrinkling his nose, "I wonder what I was thinking doing that…unless…" he looked up at Will, "Was it before or after I finally caught your attention?"

"I would say more 'during'. The part you were playing at the time was someone I could relate to easier because you used to be uncomfortably affectionate with me. I did not know how to deal with such flamboyant behavior. But it was not the disguise that won my attention. It was the honesty you shared. The entire time you wore that disguise, I always saw red hair," he said, reaching out to stroke his fingers through ruby strands.

"I wonder…if I made such a choice because I wanted to impress you…" he muttered softly, touching his cheek, "Well, maybe I'll remember…but for now we have a date to get back to!"

"Yes, let's," he said with a warm smile as he led Grell out onto the dance floor where a nice peaceful waltz was playing.

As the musicians were in the middle of the waltz, Grell posed with William once they found a spot on the floor and waited for a good cue in the music to start. "You know…I must remember how to dance from my reaper life…we are not allowed such activities up above." He muttered as they launched themselves into the dance.

"In your reaper life and as a mortal, too, I believe," Will said as they began their dance. "Some things simply cannot be forgotten,' he said as he gave Grell a twirl, "I know even when my human memories were suppressed, I still remembered how to dance."

"Maybe you're right." He smiled, spinning back in against him, "But I am itching to try something more personal and risqué than a waltz."

"As am I," Will murmured into Grell's ear. "But, I am sure it will start soon enough. If not, then I shall make a request, but with the way some of the band members are looking at you, I think they get the idea," he said with a nod towards said band. Many of the members could not keep their eyes off of Grell.

"Must be the dress." Grell giggled, "You don't see such styles around England much. This is such a proper country. Quite traditional styles. I stand out without a doubt." He giggled, waiting a beat for a slow turn in the song where he could afford to rub his exposed leg up William's suggestively.

"It is the dress _and_ the wearer, Grell," William said with a gentle smile and squeezed his lover's thigh. "I doubt they've seen such a stunning combination before."

The redhead smiled, pleased to have gotten the compliment he had been fishing for, "Well~ Aren't you the lucky one. They must be incredibly jealous of you."

"I am incredibly lucky," Will said as he took the opportunity to dip his redheaded beauty. "No one knows that better than I do."

"That you are~ But don't forget I am just as lucky to have you…" he giggled into his ear as the song held it's last slow note, a soft applause soon following to honor the band's song. He pulled away and clapped softly, nodding to a group of women who sat awaiting to be asked to dance. Quite a few who had their gazes fixed on William.

William did not see the ladies as his eyes were fixed on his lover. Grell looked so radiant and happy it was impossible to look away. He smiled softly and bowed to him in thanks for the dance, then finally looked to the band, silently asking for the dance both he and the redhead desired. A wink from one of the violin players told him all he needed to know and he led Grell to the middle of the dance floor for him to choose their starting position.

Upon finding himself pressed up against William's figure, Grell blushed and smiled, knowing they were getting not just a faster dance, but the suggestive, passionate Tango even his dress begged for. He sensually wet his lips and stiffened his pose just as the music started playing a fast, Spanish tune perfect for such a dance. William leading him a few well-angled steps forward as they launched their bodies into the music.

It had been far too long sine William had last tangoed and never had he had a partner he truly wanted to share the dance with. Finally he did. Finally he had the one person who could make him feel the passion of the music and the dance to his very core. He fell into the movements fluidly, leading Grell across the dance floor and conveying every bit of sensuality his beloved redhead inspired within him. He adored Grell, he worshiped and craved him, and he used the dance to show that to all those present and watching.

With each dip and step, Grell pressed himself up against his lover, the dance causing a fire to burn within them both. He smirked and twirled away, pushing William's hand away as the music took on an angry tone. And he strut over to a group of men who were staring at their dance, twirling around and waiting for the music to cue William to take him back forcefully.

Will deeply appreciated Grell's performance and had to stop himself from grinning watching the red siren strutting around to cause jealousy. He kept his features hard as he watched and when the music was right, he made his way over to his 'unfaithful' lover, forcefully took his hand and yanked him away, twirling and dipping him possessively, hooking one of his supple legs over his hip and gripping his thigh while shooting a warning glare to the would be suitors. He turned his attention back to the angel, sliding his hand up the redhead's side and leaning in as if to kiss him passionately before suddenly standing up straight and 'casting' him away before sauntering over to a group of blushing ladies to parade around teasingly.

Grell couldn't help but giggle lightly, strutting around the floor in an angry solo dance before twirling around, bringing himself closer to William and the group of women. He feigned pushing one away and took Will, grabbing a hold his tie and using it as a leash to guide him back to the center of the floor.

Will tried his hardest to keep his hard expression, but he couldn't and he wound up smiling as he was dragged away from his admirers. Once reunited with his lover on the dance floor, he swept Grell up into the dance, keeping as much bodily contact as possible.

Grell hooked his leg around William's hip as he was dragged across the floor, giving off a soft but suggestive moan that only his lover could hear over the music. His steps precise but allowing for their closeness as the song came to and end with him in a low dip, inches from the floor. He didn't wait for William, claiming his lips in a deep kiss.

Will greedily accepted the kiss and continued to hold his lover against him long after the song ended.

* * *

 

Grell beamed as the two lovers stepped out of the Dance Hall into the evening streets. "That was amazing, Darling~" he giggled, pulling on his lace glove and then stopped, realizing he had only one. He looked down at the cobblestone to see if he had dropped it, and sighed, "I'll be right back, darling. I think I left my glove at our table. I'll only be a moment." He kissed William's cheek and pulled away, hurrying back inside in pursuit of his missing glove.

"I'll call the carriage," Will said with a nod a he watched his lover return to the dance hall. He made his way to the street and looked around for the carriage

"You and your partner are quite the dancers." A woman smiled, appearing as if out of nowhere and walking over to William.

William looked up at the voice and nodded to the woman. "Thank you," he said with a polite nod.

"Quite suggestive, the way you hold your partner. Inappropriately so, but, what else could one expect from a reaper as tainted as you?"

"It was not ina-" he paused in his counter statement when he realized the other had called him a reaper. His eyebrow raised and he looked at the woman, taking a step back to put a bit more space between them.

"What business have you saying that?" he asked crisply.

"No need to be on edge, yet." She smiled, closing the distance between them, "I was just making an observation. Though, you reek of sin and taint. No being apart from Hell should be as filthy as you."

He set his face into a neutral expression. "I am no more pleased about that than you are," he said adjusting his glasses. "What is it you want?"

"To help you. After all, how can we be sure you do your job correctly if you are so….corrupted." She snapped her fingers and the crowd around them all stopped and looked at him, closing in as they all sprouted large white wings from their backs.

"What?" William started and summoned his scythes, glaring at all the angels that had suddenly surrounded him, "I have done nothing to you. Leave me be or I will not hesitate to terminate any of you," he said coldly.

"Put that away, reaper. You'll only taint yourself further by shedding pure blood." The first angel said, "We only mean to purify your taint."

Two rather large male angels seized the reaper, their grip bruising his arms. Will immediately resisted and tried to wrench his arms free, unwilling to go without a fight, "Unhand me, _now_ ," he growled.

"Don't get us wrong, reaper, we will hurt you if you resist." The woman snapped, her eyes glowing a bright white. She grabbed his jaw, "You disgust me."

"I can say the same to you," he glared coolly and wrenched his face out of her grip. He struggled harder, grunting and growling from the effort of kicking at the angels closing in on him.

"Tck, don't test me." she glanced towards the dance hall doors before delivering a sharp punch to Will's jaw, jarring his glasses from his face, "We are waiting time. Come on, we'll have to do this elsewhere."

Will spat at the angel and growled.

"I'll not go quietly," he growled again and struggled further. He would have called out for Grell, but he did not want him dragged into this as well.

"Don't drag my opinion of you any lower, reaper." The angel snapped, flinching and drying her cheek. She grabbed Will's scythe and yanked it away from him, turning on her heel to lead the other angels, her wings spreading wide before she took off, the others following, carrying William.

Grell hurried out of the Hall, "Sorry for taking so long, Darling, I had to turn down half a dozen requests for a dan—William?" He stopped, confused as he looked around to find William missing.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

Worried, Grell looked around for his lover, a cold shiver running down his spine. He knew the reaper wouldn't just abandon him alone. He truly believed the man loved him in earnest. A few feet away, he spotted William's glasses and he ran over, picking them up, "William! Will!" Panicking, the redheaded angel turned on his heel and ran down the road, heading straight for the nearest gates into the Reaper Realm.

Grell burst into the dispatch building, and spotting Eric, he ran over to him, "Eric! You have to help me! Will's missing!"

Eric jumped when Grell came rushing towards him completely out of the blue, "Ah, what?" he blinked. "Well he's not here. It's his day off. I thought he'd be with you. Nice dress, by the way."

"He was…" Grell said, tears pricking the corners of his pale eyes, "I left him for only a moment and when I came back… he…This was all I could find!" he said, holding up the reaper's glasses.

"Where were you? What were you doing? I can't help if I don't know at least that."

"Just down the road outside the dance hall…We were going to go see a play…but I forgot my glove so I went back to get it and…I have no idea what happened…"

"Who might want to do this? I mean, there's countless demons that would want his hide, but...Shit! All we can do is let as many reapers know as possible to keep an eye out for the boss."

"That's not enough! Please come help me look." He looked down at his feet, "Please. I…can't do this alone. My powers have been locked and I can't even fly because I'm a Fallen…"

"What's going on…?" Alan asked, walking over to the two, "Grell… what's wrong?"

"Of course I'm gonna help look, Grell. I was just sayin' we should let as many guys know as possible," Eric said calmly before turning to Alan. "Apparently Will's gone missing. Just out of the blue POOF and his glasses got left behind. That means he got in a fight with someone because that man is so damn paranoid about his specs, nothin' short of knocking him on his ass would make him leave them behind. We gotta let as many reapers know as possible to keep a look out for the boss and we three go and hunt him down from where he went missing. Sound good?"

It took a moment for the situation to sink in. Alan couldn't imagine William getting in trouble with anything. The man was always so careful and by-the-book. "I'll go tell Ron to start spreading the news. He's in his office so It'll only take a minute…" He looked at Grell, "We'll find him, don't worry."

Grell failed at giving a small smile to his friend, "Hard not to."

Alan ran up to the dispatch offices and found Ronald, quickly explaining everything to him, and the other officers in the area. The dispatch workers all hurried off to spread word of the missing reaper, and Ronald followed Alan back down.

"Screw Paperwork. I'll take the overtime later." He looked at Grell and bit his lip, feeling a little guilty for how he had acted last time they had seen each other. "Sorry…about last time…" he muttered.

"No time for that, Ronnie! We have to find Will!" The redhead reached out and grabbed Eric's tie and Ronald's wrist, pulling them towards the door.

Eric cooperated with being pulled along and followed Grell out, "Alright! Alright already! Just take us to where he disappeared, okay? And, like I said before, there's plenty of demons that would want his head mounted on their wall, but can you think of anyone else that would do this to him? I mean, he's been really secretive for the last year and a half...maybe he's made new enemies or somethin?"

Grell bit his lip as he led the three men, "I…haven't been told much about between my death and now…but…" he racked his brain for anything that may help, "Well…he's dead so it can't be him…Oh! That…that damned Succubus! No…she can't be the one…she can't touch him…" he sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry…I don't know…unless…Unless that…kid that had been contracted with Sebastian Michaelis got himself a new demon…There is no one 'new' I know of that would want to harm Will."

"What do you mean by 'new demon'?" Ronald asked.

"William…He killed Sebastian because Sebastian killed me…" Grell explained quickly.

"Oh shit. I knew Will had gone off the deep end, but I hadn't thought he'd gone that far. And what succubus? What the hell was the boss up to?" Eric said, incredibly confused. "Okay, wait, wait, we know that Phantomhive kid is real tenacious and is obviously the type to want revenge, so it could be his doing if Will went and offend his pet."

"I don't want to talk about _her_." Grell snapped, jealousy obvious in his tone. "It's bad enough that filthy impure little Hell-slut keeps showing up, yapping her big trap!" He ranted as they reached the location where William had been taken. "He was right here when I last saw him…and his glasses were over there when I came back." He said, pointing to each spot.

Eric looked around for any clues, but everything looked so normal, "Well, Will wouldn't have gone easy. We know that much. But there's no blood or anything. At least that's good...but that doesn't.." he paused when he noticed a white feather blowing across the cobblestones. "You don't think...?"

Grell stiffened, taking the flawless feather, "It's angelic." He said as it glinted in the light from the nearby streetlamp in the darkening streets, "But it's not mine for sure…I barely have wings anymore… this is from further down on the wing…" he glared upwards, "Why would they want my William?"

"He's pissed off a lot of people, Grell. He's not exactly the most merciful or compassionate bloke when it comes to those messin' with his work. Angels coulda taken him to rough him up a bit, but that means we gotta find him fast before it gets to be more than that."

"But…where do we even start looking for them? I doubt they'd take him up…and even if they did there is no way for us to go up there to look…and it's not like us Angels have places we take people to…even holy ground, too many humans this time of day because it's the Sabbath…"

"How about we check other places first…that feather could be nothing. Maybe check the Phantomhive kid first? If he's out for revenge he may have another demon that caught William-senpai by surprise…" Ronald commented.

"That's the best we can do for now," Eric said, already heading in the direction of the Earl's estate.

The Phantomhive Manor was looking warn down without the demon keeping things in order and looking nice. Grell hurried up the stone steps to the front door and rang the bell. A long moment later an elderly butler opened the door.

"We wish to speak with the earl." Grell said before the man could speak.

Tanaka nodded, "Of course, this way please."

"What? It's that easy? Huh…" Eric said as they made their way into the mansion.

"If Sebastian is dead it makes sense." Ronald shrugged as they were lead up to the earl's office.

Tanaka opened the door, "Sir, some people are here to see you."

"Show them in, Tanaka," came Ciel's ever haughty voice.

"Geez, yeah, I guess so," Eric said with a shrug.

"He will see you now." The butler said with a bow, holding the door open for them.

Grell pushed past the man and marched over to Ciel's desk, slamming his hands down on the surface, "Where is Will?"

"I can't say those were the first words I'd expected to hear from a dead man," Ciel said coolly as he looked up at Grell. "Hmm, maybe it was a good thing your 'Will' murdered Sebastian since it seems he couldn't manage to kill one measly reaper."

Grell rolled his eyes, "I'm not here to talk about my murder, or your butler's murder. I'm here about William!"

"Grell…calm down." Alan said, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Yelling won't help the situation."

Ciel smirked slightly and stood from behind his desk.

"All logic dictates that I should be grateful to 'Will' for essentially saving my soul, but I am not the forgiving type. He took what was mine, just as you did, Sutcliff. Both of you still need to pay for crossing me," he said with a sneer.

"So you do have him? You little Brat!" Grell made to lunge at the child, but Alan held him back.

"Settle down, Grell."

Grell took a deep breath and folded his arms and glared at the earl, "Look, I never took anything from you. At least that I know of. And William made it so there is one less demon in the world. Frankly, that's a good thing. So there is no reason for you to take my Will away from me!"

"You didn't take anything from me?" Ciel scoffed. "You murdered my aunt right in front of me! That was why I ordered Sebastian to kill you in turn...and I thought he had. But that upset your 'Will' and he not only murdered my servant, he hurt my fiancé! In exchange, I have bargained with some angels to purify him of the taint he's dipped himself in to get his vengeance. I doubt he'll survive it."

Grell froze, his eyes widening. The information he just heard too much for him. He had sinned like that? He had murdered someone? And the angels had taken William after all?

The three reapers also froze, looking at the fallen angel, not sure how he'd take the news.

"Grell…don't dwell on the sin you committed as a reaper…" Ronald muttered in a low voice.

Grell finally shook his head, pushing past Alan and Ronald, not bothering to walk around the desk, but lifting his skirts as he stepped up onto the desk and hopped down, backing Ciel up to the large picture window behind him, his eyes glowing pure white, "Where. do. my. former. kinsmen. have. my. lover?" he hissed angrily, grabbing the boy by his jacket and slamming him against the window, the panes of glass rattling in their frames.

Ciel was hardly intimidated and merely smirked at the irate angel, "How should I know? I merely made a deal with them, I don't manage them. They could be on the manor grounds, they could be elsewhere. Frankly, I don't give a damn as long as they bring me back a shell of what he once was. Dead, alive, I don't care as long as he has everything ripped from him," Ciel chuckled evilly.

Grell's grip both tightened and shook. "For your sake he better not be either when I find him you disgusting child." He grit his teeth and turned, dragging the earl behind him.

"I say we split up and search the grounds, yell if you find something, and come back to the main hall if we don't find anything" Eric said with a nod, picking a direction and running off.

"Search all you want. It's probably too late by now," Ciel smirked as he was dragged along.

Grell throttled the boy as he dragged him along, "You shut your bloody mouth!" he hissed, walking down the vast maze of halls.

Eric and Alan took the west side of the manor, looking through all the rooms (Eric leering at the maid when he caught her naked and getting whacked by Alan for giving a wolf whistle), but they came up with nothing.

Ciel merely scowled as he was dragged along, wondering when his servants had gotten so useless as to let this happen to him, but he was sadistically enjoying the distress it was causing Grell.

The angel dragged the boy out to the grounds, knowing the other three had the manor itself covered, he looked around the once lush garden and turned to the boy, "Do you have some sort of holy grounds on this estate?"

"I wouldn't say 'holy'," Ciel sneered. "Sebastian had the family chapel replicated, but I never once set foot in there nor did a priest ever come out to consecrate it."

"Doesn't mean an angel hasn't repurified the grounds." Grell said, "Where is it? We'll start there."

"In the west garden where you destroyed my topiaries if you so recall," Ciel growled.

"No, I don't. Amnesia does that." He snapped, turning towards the west side of the house.

"So he didn't kill you at all? He just wiped your memory? Tch! Useless demon," Ciel sneered.

"Wrong." Grell growled, turning to look at him as they hurried along, "Do I look like a reaper to you? Your demon killed me all right. Broke my William's heart…drove him to taint himself so deeply…I was just fortunate enough to be reborn. But unfortunate enough to be reborn the way I was."

"I'm glad both of you have suffered," the boy chuckled softly.

"Then you'd truly be better off making deals with demons, not angels." Grell hissed, throttling him once more as they approached the small chapel. He paused, looking up at the steeple, a wooden cross mounted atop it. He shuttered, having no desire to enter a potentially holy ground again. But William could be in there… He tightened his grip on Ciel's arm and pushed him down the thin path to the doors and burst through them.

Ciel turned and glared at the redhead. "Are you quite done manhandling me?" he scoffed as he looked into the chapel. Apparently the angels had decided to attempt to purify the reaper on his grounds. Not that it mattered to him at all. What did matter was that they had Spears bound and gagged, obviously a little roughed up, and in their possession.

"Shut it, brat." Grell demanded until he spotted the angels surrounding his love, "Will…" he dropped the boy's arm and marched over to the group of angels, his entire being seemingly glowing with holy light, "Get your disgusting hands _off_ him!" he hissed.

The lead angel stopped her chanting and looked down at Grell, "Oh my…I didn't recognize you earlier…" she glided down from her spot hovering over William, "Must be what you have done to your hair, Grell the Fallen." She ran her hands through Grell's long hair, the red dye fading back into a pure white, "Oh, but you are in a dress…does that mean I should call you by your chosen female name, though you never got strong enough for such a simple change, Eliza?"

Grell glared, "Let the reaper go, Annette."

Annette laughed; a sound like bells with an edge of mockery, "A fallen angel stripped of his powers making demands of an archangel and eleven fully fledged angels? Grell, don't make me laugh. What's this tainted death god to you anyway, hmm? Do you wish to save him yourself? Get your grace back by washing away his sins? You can't do that with dancing such a sinful dance with him dressed like that. Why…you have even let your own soul be tainted with sin."

Will had been tied down to cease his struggling, but his eyes were still hard as he glared at the angels surrounding him. His hair had small streaks of white through it and it was disheveled from his thrashing His wrists were bloody from his struggles, but at the moment he lay still as his eyes slid over to Grell...and he wondered why yet another angel had joined them...and one dressed so strangely. It was almost painful as he looked at the dress and several memories pushed their way back into his mind and he grunted in pain as he remembered it was Grell. His Grell. He couldn't forget. He wouldn't.

Grell's eyes fell to William, cringing at the sight. Just how far were they in purifying him? was he too late already?"

"Ah yes, we already have started with this filthy reaper." Annette chuckled, "What are you going to do about it? Yell and scream some more?"

Grell's gaze snapped back to his former sister in heaven, his eyes catching William's scythe hanging from her belt. He moved quickly, yanking the reaper weapon from the angel and extending it, the light from his body growing so bright it'd burn a mortal. "I'm no damned damsel in distress, you brainwashed purist! You're no better than a demon at this point!" he hissed, his severed wings growing back out like a dark shadow behind him. His repressed powers strengthening in the presence of so many angels still with grace. He leapt into the air and extended the scythe down into Annette's chest.

Ciel fell to the ground behind some pews and shielded his eyes from the glare that was Grell.

Will tried pulling at his bonds again, but was forced to shut his eyes from the bright light that suddenly assaulted his senses. He was so confused and all he could really hang onto was the fact that he was angry and that he needed to get to Grell. With every fiber of his being wanted to get to him, though he couldn't clearly remember why. It was instinctual...

The angels left their posts, surrounding Grell, "You dare shed pure blood? You'll taint yourself into Hell's grasp!"

"I don't care!" The fallen angel hissed, continuing to attack and fend off the angels who all began to glow as well, making the fight impossible to watch. Light weapons clashing against the scythe, blades cutting into flesh, and cries of pain filling the air.

Ronald sighed and walked back into the entrance Hall to meet Alan and Eric, "I didn't find anything…"

Eric and Alan returned to the main hall when they found nothing important in the west wing, and when Ron reported the same; Eric remembered seeing another building out in the west garden and brought it up.

"It couldn't hurt to look, you know, and Grell hasn't come back yet, so maybe he's outside somewhere where we can't hear him. Come on, let's go check it out," he said, leading them out towards the west garden. As they ventured outside, they could hear Grell's angry voice faintly and flashes of light coming from the west. As they got closer, the light became almost intolerable as it radiated from the few windows of the building that turned out to be a chapel, and Grell's angry voice came from within. Without hesitation, Eric burst into the chapel, scythe at the ready.

The light was so dazzling, it was difficult to make out what was going on, but Eric could see Grell fighting with other angels and it didn't take long for Eric to join in the fray, hacking away at an angel that had been about to attack the former red-head from behind.

Alan and Ronald took a bit longer to be able to see anything in the glare of holy light, each, upon finally seeing slight shadows, summoned their scythes to their hand and joined in, keeping the angels from overpowering Grell.

Alan cleaved an angel in half that was about to stab Eric in the back, his light flickering before going out, leaving nothing but feathers floating in the air towards the ground. He ducked an attack from another and kicked out, sending the angel back into Ronald's scythe as the blond mowed over angel after angel, taking damage from a light weapon that nearly cut his arm off before Grell pinned the angel to the wall with William's scythe.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

As angels fell, the amount of light diminished, making it easier for the reapers to see. Until only two angels were left; one fallen, one pure. The pure angel twisted her body around and feathers from her great wings flew through the air, cutting into her four opponent's skin, though it had no effect on Grell.

Alan grunted and threw his scythe at the angel, it's blade finding it's mark and bringing her down. Countless white feathers still floated in the air, and only a few angels were left alive, too injured to move much.

The bright glow dimmed around Grell to a light shimmer, His new dress was torn to shreds and blood was running down his white skin from a few gashes. Tears filled his eyes as he dropped the scythe and ran over to his lover, "William! Are you okay? How far did they get…?" he asked, working the man's bindings loose before pulling him into an embrace, cupping his cheek and running his fingers through his hair, as if trying to get the white streaks to turn back to their dark brown state.

Once the battle ended, Eric tended to Alan and Ron, making sure both of them were still in one piece after all the crazy practically blind fighting.

Once Will was freed of his shackles, he reached up and touched Grell's face, shaking his head, everything still seeming a little fuzzy. "I...don't know," he said. "But I kept you. I fought to keep you..."

"Will…" he pressed a kiss to William's lips, "Lets get you out of here…let's get you safe…" he whispered, taking out Will's glasses and pushing them onto his face, glad they hadn't gotten broken during the fight.

William returned the kiss a little weakly. He was feeling extremely drained, but the feel of Grell's lips made him feel slightly more energized. He looked around once his glasses were back on, glad to have his sight back. He saw the three other reapers and it took him a moment to remember their names, but he was glad they had been there as well. He got to his feet a little shakily, but he managed to keep his balance, and he tried to look Grell over to cover the gashes all over him.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked with obvious concern.

"Probably…" he sighed, moving to help Will stay upright, "I'm not worried about myself right now…just you… come on." He helped William walk towards the others, pausing to look down at the young earl huddled between ruined pews, "If you try anything like this again, brat, I'll do to you what you claim I did to your aunt. Got that?"

"Your wounds should be looked over, but all right," Will said as he moved slowly alongside Grell. He raised an eyebrow when he threatened the boy that had been hiding in the pews, but didn't think much of it. He couldn't remember who he was quite clearly, but he knew he was no innocent little boy.

"Hey, boss," Eric greeted with a lazy grin. "How're ya doin? You scared the hell outta us!"

William blinked for a moment, trying to process why this reaper was calling him "boss" and he stared blankly at him for a few seconds. "I-I'm fine, thank you," he said. "Thank you for your help."

"You are clearly not 'fine', Senpai…" Ronald said, holding his arm where it had been cut to the bone to help ease the weight off it, though Alan had bandaged it with a scrap of cloth.

"Come one, we all could use a trip to the medical ward after that…" Alan said, touching Eric's arm gingerly.

"Yeah, won't argue with that…though…" Ronald looked at Grell, "Would they help Grell-senpai? I mean…he's an angel now. They may even think he did this to us…"

"Even if they won't help me, I'm not leaving Will's side!" Grell muttered as the five of them walked out of the chapel.

"I really will be fine. The rest of you need medical attention, though," Will said with a slight shake of his head.

"Well, at least everyone will know for sure now why he came back from the dead," Eric chuckled. "Hell, I don't know why they wouldn't let him in. I mean, no _real_ angel would every dirty themselves by entering our realm for any reason. That's proof enough that he means no harm if you ask me."

"Darling…they almost fully purified you. They stole memories from you…and…depending how deeply your soul was tainted…you could have died at the end of the process. Only angels are immune from the possibility of death from purification…humans and reapers are not meant to be pure…they hang in the middle, the balance between purity and taint. You are not going home until we make sure they didn't leave lasting damage to your mentality…and…" the fallen angel paused to look the reaper in the eye, "If you'll let me…I want to go in and save the memories that are still just fading away…before you loose those forever too…and I hope you have kept the important ones…Like Mary and her son."

How had he been tainted? All he could clearly remember was Grell. Crying on his shoulder, feeling relieved at seeing him again, spending time with him once more, dancing with him, whacking him over the head with his scythe, making love...Everything else seemed surreal and fuzzy. He knew he was a reaper, he knew the other three men with them but only their faces and vaguely their names...When Grell mentioned Mary, he drew a complete blank.

"...Who?" he asked, blinking.

A saddened look crossed Grell's face, "…Your sister…Mary… she…and your nephew were the most important part of your human life…You have to remember them! You can't forget them…again, you can't…please…try to remember!" he said, knowing just how important his sister had been to the man. "…Please… let me go in and save what can still be saved…I...I won't do it if you don't wish me to…as…as I'll see everything you do remember but…memories are precious…even the bad ones…"

"Grell, we should get going. We don't know if there will be more angels on the way." Alan frowned.

"And the memories those angels touched are fading fast!" Grell countered.

William blinked at Grell's concern, unsure as to why there was even an argument.

"I'd rather us not risk any more harm at the moment, Grell. There is no point in us getting killed for mere sentimentality," he said in a cold tone he hadn't used in ages. Without the memories of love and compassion he once had as a mortal, where he gained his understanding of emotion from, he was losing his heart and slipping back into emotionless logic.

"But you _need_ them, Will…They…are so much more than just sentimental thoughts! They are a part of what makes you, you…" he pleaded, shocked at the cold tone of voice. It was familiar…but he hadn't heard it in his current lifetime, "You helped bring back some of my memories…let me do the same for you before I can't…"

William was confused as to why this seemed so important to Grell, but the fact that it was so important to him was enough. He couldn't deny Grell anything. He knew that. He caught the other's pale eyes and gave a small nod of consent, "What are you going to do exactly?"

"I was cut off from grace…I'm not as powerful as I should be but…I can still do some things…You'll feel like you're dreaming…I'm just…going to go in and save what I can. What hasn't already been destroyed…" he reached up, pressing his glowing fingertips lightly to William's temples, his eyes starting to glow before he closed them and took a deep breath, plunging his consciousness into the reaper's mind. Speeding through the memories that had been kept safe, looking for the remnants of what hadn't. Reaching out to collect them and repair them as much as he could.

The process took nearly an hour, the three reapers standing guard, and luckily finding no more angels. Finally, Grell pulled out again, his body feeling weak from the power he had used up. And the two lovers collapsed. Grell knew so many memories were still gone; they had been burned away from the reaper's mind. But he had saved everything he could, staying in William's mind longer than had been safe to make sure he had gotten everything he could. But he had been so focused on his task, he hadn't paid attention to what memories he had found and brought back for his beloved.

The flood of memories Grell brought forth was almost painful. Will relived all the pain and misery after Grell's death, though he could no longer recall the succubus' name that granted him the ability to take his revenge. He relived much of his life as a reaper and remember all the hurt he'd put Grell through over the years...and finally, he went back to his life as a mortal. He remembered his sister and Kenneth and the years of happiness they all had together...but it began to get fuzzy again...He could barely remember the hard life they'd had on the streets nor could he remember his parents clearly...but it didn't matter as everything else around him began to fade and finally went black as he passed out alongside Grell.

Eric was shocked to see so much emotion come out of William. It was almost scary seeing all the emotions show on his face as he basically relived many parts of his life...painful whimpers, sobbing, some laughter, and a few bright smiles, but all of it was something entirely new. When Grell finished and the pair collapsed, Eric looked down at them, then over at Alan and Ron, "So, I'll carry Will. Ron, you get Grell?" he said with a shrug.

"Maybe if I could use both arms." Ronald muttered, "Little help, Al?"

Alan nodded and dismissed his scythe, helping the blond lift the fallen angel as Eric lifted William. "Alright, lets go."

The three reapers moved slowly, but finally made it into the reaper realm, going straight to the hospital building. The doctors and nurses were hesitant on taking the angel into care, but with a glare and explanation of the situation from Alan, they agreed to treat him, admitting all five of them into care.

"Those bastards are _so_ going to owe us when their lazy asses wake up," Eric grumbled as he was treated.

"It's not exactly their fault, Eric." Alan said, nudging his lover. He was finished being bandaged up, as Eric had insisted that he be looked at first.

"Naw, I agree with Eric-senpai." Ronald said, "Will-senpai is always so careful and he goes out and gets himself abducted by them crazy fluffballs? Then Grell going and making the two of them pass out on u—ow!" he winced as a nurse cleaned the lesion in his arm.

"Sorry, Al, I gotta agree with Ron. If Will hadn't been so damn secretive about everything he's been up to, we could have kept a better eye on him, you know? But, naw, he had to go and do a bunch of stupid shit without us knowing. I didn't even know the boss had it in him to cry...but whatever memories Grell saved, lots of em were painful."

"And _you_ don't do idiotic things on your own?" Alan snapped, "Must I remind you of the murders you committed because you wanted to save me? That got you years on probation? He was hurting when Grell was taken from us. I know you guys didn't see it, but I did. Seems he's just as capable of playing the desperate lover taking things too far just like you."

Eric was silent for a moment as he was scolded by Alan, "...I know...Well, _now_ I know. Guess it just bothers me that he was sufferin' like that and I _didn't_ notice...and he didn't tell anyone. It just rubs me the wrong way, is all."

"He didn't want to be bothered." Alan shrugged, "But now that I know how he was dealing with it…I wish I would have done more than where to look in Grell's old office…he got himself in way too deep."

"He doesn't trust us." Ronald muttered, "Plain and simple."

Eric rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, "Well I know I haven't really done anything to earn his personal trust. I mean, as a subordinate, yeah, mostly, but I guess I thought it was unspoken that we were friends after all this time," he said with a slight frown. "Guess we're not gonna let this happen again, are we?"

"No. we aren't." Alan nodded, then looked at Ronald, "That means no more being stubborn about the fact that Grell came back and you feel guilty about starting to put the moves on Will."

"…How do you…?"

"It's not hard to read you, Ron." Alan smirked.

Eric blinked in confusion for a moment.

"Whatever you're seein', Al, apparently, I'm blind to it. You fancy the boss, Ron?"

Ronald blushed and looked away, "…I…may have developed a few feelings for him…"

"Geez! I guess I'm just an idiot when it comes to these things," Eric frowned. "I guess that explains why you went a little daft when Grell showed up again. Sorry I didn't notice."

Ronald shrugged, "Not like I hinted at it around ya." He shrugged, "Just gotta finish getting over it."

Eric grinned and put his arm around Ron's neck to pull him into a lazy hug, mostly to not hurt his arm anymore.

"I say we go out and have ourselves a drink once we're released."

"As if we wouldn't anyway after all that's happened." Ron smirked, "Al, you joining us this time?"

"You know I don't drink, Ronald."

Eric reached over to Alan and pulled him in close with him and Ron.

"Doesn't mean you can't join us, you teetotaler," Eric grinned.

"Maybe." He shrugged, "After I get back to the office and finish a bit of paperwork. Which you two probably also need to do?"

"Al, I think we've earned the rest of the day off," Eric said flatly.

"It's either finish tonight, or have overtime tomorrow to catch up." Alan shrugged.

"Still would rather drink tonight." Ronald muttered, "Today was…crazy.

"You and me, Ron! We're gonna get hammered...and Al can make sure we don't get into too much trouble," he said as he leaned in and rubbed noses with the brunette. "Right?"

"An impossible task when it comes to you." Alan sighed, "Fine…but you are taking my overtime tomorrow. So enjoy tonight wile you can.

"Deal!" Eric grinned. "And we'll find you someone nice for you ta shake your little schoolboy butt at. I'm sure there'll be some takers," he chuckled.

"I'm not a kid, Eric…" Ronald muttered.

"Well…you kind of are." Alan teased.

"I wouldn't be irresponsible and go drinking with a kid," Eric scoffed. "But you are kind of stuck as a schoolboy. I'm sure there's some cougar out there just waiting to eat you up."

"Not my fault I was in school when I died." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"We know." Alan chuckled, pulling away from Eric, "I'm going to go check on the boss and Grell."

"Wait a sec, Al! I'll come with you. I want to give Will a piece of my mind..." Eric said as he went after Alan.

"Oi! Don't leave me alone here!" Ronald said, getting up, only to be pushed back down by the nurse.

"Mister Knox, I am not done with you yet."

"We won't leave for the pub without you, Ron." Alan chuckled, walking out of the room and down the hall to the room William and Grell had been taken to.

Will blinked hazily as he looked around the room. Everything was really fuzzy still and he couldn't seem to shake the heavy drowsiness that kept trying to suck him back under for more sleep...but his dreams were so jumbled and chaotic he did not want to go back to them. All he wanted was Grell. He turned his head and caught sight of bright white in the bed near his...All he knew was all he wanted was in that bed. It was almost primal, the need to be there with _him_. He slowly pushed himself up, swung his legs over the side of the bed, carefully stood, and stumbled over to the other bed, collapsing next to the occupant and pulling him into his arms. He didn't care that the nurses were scolding him, or that the back of his thin hospital gown was wide open, all he cared about was that Grell was in his arms and the smell and feel of his lover allowed him to finally rest peacefully.

Movement jostled Grell out of his own slumber, pale amethyst eyes blinking until his vision was clear again. He turned his head and found himself inches away from William's face. Emeralds lacking their normal rectangular frames. He shifted around and lifted a hand, cupping the reaper's cheek, "William…" he gave a small smile, "How are you feeling...?"

William merely grumbled as his eyes slid closed again. He nuzzled Grell's neck and shoulder, pulling him close and cuddling up with him like a grouchy, sleepy child.

The angel sighed, holding his lover close. He vaguely remembered going in and saving his memories, but he didn't know how much he had been able to save. He pressed a kiss to his temple, sliding his fingers through the reaper's now two-toned hair.

His gaze slid to the nurse in the room, her arms folded as she observed them, "He's…going to be alright, isn't he?"

"I'm fine, Grell," William murmured softly. "Just...tired. Really tired."

"Alright…I was just worried about you, darling…" he muttered softly.

Alan and Eric rounded the corner and walked into the room. Alan smirking as seeing the reaper curled around the angel. "Nice to see you up again…well…one of you."

Eric winced and groaned in an exaggerated manner seeing the reaper on the bed, his open backed gown doing nothing for his modesty, "Hey, boss, think you're bein' a bit cheeky if you know what I mean," he snorted.

Will frowned slightly and looked over his shoulder to the blonde.

"Enjoy the view while you can, Slingby, it's the only chance you'll ever get," he grumbled and went back to nuzzling Grell.

"Hmm…I'm torn between being greedy and keeping what you have to myself…or letting you flaunt it so everyone knows how lucky a lady I am~" Grell giggled, reaching around to pinch an exposed cheek.

"I'd suggest being greedy, Grell." Alan said, walking over and adjusting the thin blanket so that it covered both males. "It's more comfortable for us not having such a view of our boss."

"Yeah, I can't exactly say that getting an eyeful of reaper ass was at the top of my list of things to see today...Well, no, maybe Al's..." Eric said with a lewd grin toward his lover.

"Eric!" Alan swatted his lover's arm, "Keep it up and you won't see it for two weeks!"

"I did not need to hear that," William said with a groan as he buried his face in Grell's neck, wanting very much to just go back to sleep now that he was comfortable.

"I could never threaten that…Will's too tempting~" Grell giggled, "And looking at your Eric…he looks almost as tempting. You should take advantage of it. How is it you're more pure than I am?"

"That's 'cos Al doesn't have a mean bone in his body...unless it's mine," Eric said with the biggest grin, knowing full well he deserved a slap for it.

"A month, Slingby!" Alan snapped, slapping his lover as his face turned bright red.

"I don't know…that seems pretty mean to me…" Grell chuckled.

"It isn't mean if it is justified," William said coolly. "And I would say that was justified."

"I agree with you, boss," Eric chuckled. "I knew it was gonna happen and I went and said it anyway." He would apologize to Alan later, but now he had to bring up more serious matters. "As much fun as it is to watch me get smacked around, I actually wanted to talk to you about somethin' serious, boss," his wide grin sobered as he switched modes. "It was kinda hard to help Grell find you because we had no bloody idea what you'd been up to for the last year and a half. You know how shitty that made me feel, not even knowing what could have happened to you or why?"

William blinked and moved to sit up to give Eric his full attention, "I had no reason to give you any of that information, Eric," William said matter-of-factly.

Grell leaned against the reaper in his bed, grabbing his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Sorry, sir. I have to agree with Eric on this…I left you alone because I thought you would be fine…I had no idea how deep you actually went. You know…you aren't alone. You weren't alone. You could have come to Eric, Ron or I at any time…we could have helped you." Alan said, sitting in a chair next to the bed and looking at the older reaper.

"You would have helped me kill the demon?" William asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I would've if I'd known," Eric said without hesitation. "Grell wasn't important to just you, you know. Not to mention, if you'd told us we could've, you know, been more supportive."

"I didn't need any help or support. It was my business. I made no attempt in the past to befriend any of you, why would I suddenly burden you with my grief? I did not ask for any sympathy because I had no right."

"Because that's what friends are for!" Alan snapped, "We have seen you as our friend for years, sir, it hurts that you do not feel the same about us. It wouldn't have burdened us…and…" he paused, looking down, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Even if we aren't your friend…we were Grell's…and as much as 'revenge' is wrong…we would have liked to have closure for our loss as well…You lost a lover, Eric lost his 'sister' more-or less, Ronald lost his senior and his friend, and I lost my best friend. Yeah, Its great to have Grell back with us, but we had thought he was gone forever, just like you had."

"It was plain stupid, Will," Eric said crossing his arms. "You go off and do—Rhea knows what—for months on end and get yourself in loads of trouble. If you hadn't told Grell what had happened, we couldn't have helped you this time at all and I doubt you even told _him_ easily."

William sighed and looked away, "It was necessary. I wasn't...sane. I don't think you understand how unstable I was; even I did not understand the extent of it. I was so driven I could not think or act logically with the exception of the workplace. And simply 'talking' to anyone about it would not have lessened any of it."

"All the more reason to have told us." Alan sighed, "What would have happened if this had happened before Grell came back to us? You wouldn't have been saved because we wouldn't have known anything happened until you didn't show up to work. And I don't know if meeting you again caused Grell to fall sooner, but we all know he would have fallen at some point, and then, without you, where would he be?"

"You are correct. I was not thinking in those terms, but I am not the only dispatch manager available. There are others."

"Yeah, but you're the one we know, and despite you being a stubborn fool, we like you. So what else do we not know about, boss?" Eric asked curtly. "You know, in case we find out someone _else_ has a vendetta against you and decides to whisk you away again."

Will shook his head. They were entirely right. It had been irresponsible to leave himself open in such a way, and though he was the one directly affected, they had gotten involved and affected by the circumstances as well...

"All I really remember was going after Sebastian with very murderous intent...and I made some sort of deal with another demon. It was not a contract. I cannot remember what it was exactly..."

"Damn! You _were_ out of your mind..." Eric said with a low whistle.

"You found out her true name." Grell said, "You could control her without cost."

"…I don't know how you managed that…" Alan muttered, "Demons keep their true name secret above all else."

"If you lost memory of her true name, she can't find out or she will be after you…" Grell muttered.

"I really don't know how I managed it either...but I am vaguely recalling...symbols? My memories are still a little spotty," he said, trying to concentrate on making them clearer.

"Well, don't try too hard. But I guess we gotta keep an eye out for the demon in case she comes lookin'," Eric said with a shrug.

"Sorry, love, I couldn't save everything…" Grell said, kissing his cheek.

"I think you saved what was important. I am very sure I would not want to remember the specifics of the demon..." Will said, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to Grell's palm.

"What can you tell us about this demon?" Alan asked.

"She's a succubus with a big mouth." Grell muttered under his breath.

"Like literally a big mouth?" Eric chuckled. "That would be useful for her type."

"Eric! Don't be crude!" the angel gasped, "I meant she showed up in Will's apartment and started telling me things that I would have rather learned from Will himself."

"Well, I don't remember her name..." William said with a frown.

"She can't know that. She'll be out for your life for sure. She said something to me about wanting to kill you for forcing her to give you her name." Grell said, "Don't let your guard down, love, I can't be with you all the time. You have your job, and I have mine…I would hate it if she attacked you when I can't help fend her off…I…I can't loose you…"

"I'm not going to make it obvious if her intent is harm," Will said with a small shake of his head.

"Yeah, and now _we_ know so we can keep an eye on him when you can't," Eric said with a grin.

"Just don't go getting yourselves into trouble too." The angel smiled, snuggling up against William, "I'd hate to loose any of you."

"I think we can all agree to that." Alan smiled.

"Now that we've got that cleared up, hopefully there won't be a need to watch you so closely, boss. But don't ever let yourself suffer alone like that again. You know, to keep the rest of us sane."

"I'll keep that in mind," Will said with a nod. "And...thank you."

"I just hope nothing more would happen to make you suffer…alone or with us by your side." Grell said, nuzzling his lover with a small yawn.

"Same here," Eric said as he stood up straight and looked over at Alan. "Thing we oughta rescue Ron from that nurse and take him out for that drink?"

"Probably." Alan sighed, standing up, "You two get some rest. You look like you are about to pass out."

"Plan to." Grell sighed, snuggling up with William.

Will settled back down with Grell and gave a nod to the other two reapers.

"Thank you again, Eric, Alan. I will thank Ron next I see him."

Alan nodded and pulled Eric out, letting the two lovers rest some more.

The Nurse huffed, "It's still quite unorthodox for you to be in bed together. This is a hospital, Mister Spears."

"I understand that, however, I sleep here or I don't sleep at all," William said. "I am not being difficult, I assure you. It is just a fact."

"Darling, don't be stubborn." Grell muttered, leaning in close to whisper, "If they make you move I'll just move with you."

"You were attacked by angels, Mister Spears. How do you know that this angel wasn't playing a part?"

Grell sat up quickly, glaring at the nurse, "I would never harm Will! If I had been apart of all this then I wouldn't have gotten help or worked so hard to save him!"

William sat up to look at the nurse as well, "I appreciate the caution, madam, but it is not necessary. Honestly, what angel would enter our realm willingly, let alone allow a reaper to touch him? No matter how deceptive, no pure angel could hold such a front for so long."

"Besides…a little over a year and a half ago I was a reaper myself so..." he moved and clung to William, childishly, "Let me snuggle with my William!"

The nurse sighed, "Fine, but we'll be watching. Get some rest, Spears. You'll need your energy later."

"I plan on resting," William said as he laid back with Grell. "I was serious when I said I could not sleep without you."

"I won't complain, darling." Grell giggled softly, letting sleep take him once again.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

Ronald grinned, pushing open the door to his and Eric's favorite pub, walking over to stake claim to a table for the three reapers. He flopped down in a wooden chair and pushed another out with his toe for Alan, "Have a seat, Alan-senpai." He grinned.

Alan rolled his eyes and sat down next to the young blond, "Just don't get crazy tonight. The nurse would kill you if you messed up that arm any more than that angel had."

Eric raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Oh, I see how it is," he said as he pulled out a chair for himself. "I know I don't plan on getting hammered...but since I also know I'm not getting any tonight, maybe I oughta indulge a bit..." he said with a grin.

"And if you get too drunk, then you can find your own way back home. I'm not helping you." Alan said.

Ronald smirked, "I'll buy first round." He said, getting up again and walking over to the bar to order their drinks, wondering how he'd carry them all back to the table with his arm in a sling.

A man with long black hair sitting up at the bar gave Ron a friendly nod and a smile when he approached and went back to nursing the drink in his hand. He chuckled softly as he watched the young man order several drinks. "Quite an ambitious drinker, are we?" he chuckled softly.

"Usually, but not tonight." Ronald grinned, turning to nod back over at the table behind him, "I have two friends with me."

"Ah, I see," he said with a nod as he watched the bartender pour out the drinks for the young man. "And just how do your friends expect you to carry their drinks with that arm of yours bound up? Would you like a bit of help?"

Ronald looked down at his arm and sighed, looking back up at the man, "Please." He nodded, grabbing his own drink with his good hand as it, and the other two were slid down the bar's surface to him.

"My pleasure," he said with a nod as he stood and picked up the two remaining drinks. "How did you hurt your arm, if I may ask?"

"Uh…lets just say I was a bit unlucky in helping a friend." Ronald grinned, turning to lead him back to the table, "It didn't have to be amputated at least."

"Yes, that is quite fortunate," the man said with a nod as he followed. "I'd say you've earned your drink."

"A drink…" he nodded, "Or five." Ronald grinned and took his seat, "Thanks for helping, mister…?"

The man set the drinks down with a soft laugh and nodded to the other occupants of the table, "Moros. Cassius Moros," he said with a grin.

"Hey, Ron, you already picked someone up? That was fast!" Eric chuckled.

"Shut up, Senpai." Ronald groaned, rolling his eyes and sipping his drink, "He just offered to help me out with our drinks."

"Even so, you are welcome to join us if you wish, Mister Moros." Alan smiled.

"Thank you," Cassius said with a nod. "But I'd rather not interrupt your evening, gentlemen."

Eric scoffed. "Nah, go ahead and sit. You were nice to Ron and even if you did it for less than innocent intentions, we appreciate it."

The dark haired man grinned. "Oh, so _you_ noticed, did you?"

"Wait…what?" Ronald frowned, his gaze shifting between the man and Eric.

Alan laughed, "You really are too cute sometimes. For such a flirt you don't realize when someone else has their eye on you."

"That's our Ronnie!" Eric snickered and ruffled Ron's hair.

Cassius chuckled at the exchange, "I admit I am guilty of finding you quite charming," he said, looking at the young blond. "But I have no ill intentions, I promise. I simply wish to spend a bit of time chatting, that's all."

"Uh…sure…" Ronald blushed, pushing Eric's hand away and fixing his hair.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Alan teased, entertained by the blond's face growing from pink to red.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't want to be in your way," Eric said, waggling his eyebrows.

"No need for that," Cassius said with a grin and a shake of his head.

Ronald raised an eyebrow, the man's grin seemed familiar…like he had seen it before. "You two are ridiculous! When I said I need to finish getting over William-senpai, I didn't mean tonight." He looked at the man, motioning to the empty spot at the table, "You seem familiar…"

"Tonight's a good a time as any!" Eric laughed as he sipped his drink.

Cassius looked down and took the open seat, "I am told that quite often. I simply have one of those faces," he said with a shrug as he sat down. "So, you're here treating yourself to a drink for your valor and to mend a broken heart?"

"It's not your face that's familiar, Mister Moros. Rather than your smile…" Ronald trailed off, what an awkward thing to say…

"More just these two looking for a reason to get drunk." Alan said, pointing at his friend and lover, and raising an eyebrow at Ronald's strange comment.

"I already told you, Al, I'm not getting drunk," Eric said with a long suffering sigh. "Unless you can change my mind..."

"I shall take that as a compliment, I suppose," Cassius chuckled.

"You've said that before, Slingby, and you still come home drunk. I'll be impressed if you do manage to come home with me sober."

"I'll figure it out…I swear I know you from something." Ron shrugged.

"Will you give me something if I stay sober tonight?" Eric grinned at Alan. Alan didn't respond, simply taking a small sip of his drink.

"Well, then you do recall, let me know. I am curious as well," Cassius said smoothly with a wink at Ron.

"Maybe…if it's worth mentioning." Ronald shrugged.

"If the alcohol doesn't manage to lift your spirits, perhaps a dance will?" Cassius grinned as he looked at Ron, his foot tapping in beat with the music playing in the background.

"…why not?" Ronald shrugged, slightly unsure of the man's intentions, "If you don't mind me being sober and clumsy with this." He said, pointing to his arm.

"Personally, I find it is much easier to dance when one is sober," the man chuckled as he stood and offered his hand to the blond.

Ronald hesitated, but accepted the help, withdrawing his hand as he followed the man to the dance floor.

Alan chuckled, "They grow up so fast."

"They do, don't they?" Eric said with a sigh.

Cassius smiled as he led Ron onto the dance floor. It was just a lively little two-step playing and he nodded to the young man before pulling him into his arms, keeping a polite distance between them.

"Your friends are quite forward, my dear," he said as they started to dance. "I hope you don't let that color your perception of me. I really did just want a dance."

"If you think they are forward, you should have met our friend Grell." He chuckled, easily falling into step with the man, though feeling a bit awkward with his arm in a sling rather than its proper place with his partner.

"Still, to imply that one is simply after you for only carnal reasons is a bit crass. Amusing, yes," he said with a slight chuckle as he pulled Ron in a little closer to make the dance a bit less awkward. "And probably true in most cases, hmm?"

"…What do you mean by that?" Ronald asked, tilting his head slightly as other couples danced around them at a slightly quicker pace, as they were not hindered by injury.

"I may be making assumptions, however, judging from the way your friends spoke I assume that you are not taken, and judging by the slight bit of the way I have seen you act, you flirt, but do not commit. Therefore, I assume most people that approach you are simply looking for a quick fling. You have a relaxed air about you that would attract the type."

"Really? I do?" he frowned, "Maybe Al is right…I don't know when someone is flirting or trying to pick me up…"

"I am quite surprised," Cassius chuckled. "Well, I am certainly flirting, but I have no intentions beyond that at the moment," he said as he gave Ron a little twirl. "You are quite fun to talk to."

"I am a fun guy." He grinned, "But what about you?"

"What about me?" Cassius said with a grin.

"I come here a lot. Don't think I've seen you here before. I'm curious."

"This is the first time I've been here in a very long time. I've been quite busy so I don't get out as much as I'd like to anymore," he said with a small shake of his head. "And you? How often do you come here?"

"Whenever I can get out of work at a decent time." He said, "Which is usually a lot. I don't do overtime if I can avoid it."

Cassius chuckled at the young man, "So I take it you are a very efficient worker, then? I hope this injury does not impede you, my dear. You drowning in overtime work would lessen my chances of seeing you again, now wouldn't it?"

"Yes." He shrugged with only one shoulder. "Of course you said yourself you have your own work to keep you busy."

"I am also self employed with no boss breathing down my neck. It does not sound like you have the same luxury," he said as they continued to dance. The song ended but another soon picked up and it was a faster beat. Cassius grinned wider and pulled Ron into the energetic dance, laughing softly as they trotted over the dance floor.

When the song ended, Ronald had expected to go back to the table, and he let out a startled squeak when he was pulled into a second dance, stumbling slightly before finding his footing again, "…Then why don't you go out more often?"

"Oh, my, that was quite charming," Cassius grinned wider as he gave Ron a little spin. "Do it again," he said as he dipped the young man, jostling him a bit.

"D-do what?" The blond asked, suddenly finding himself in a dip, tightening his arm around the man to hold himself steady, not trusting the move when he was lacking use of an arm.

He frowned a bit as he brought the young man back up, "And here I was hoping to get another squeak out of you," he laughed softly.

Blushing, the young reaper frowned, "I don't 'squeak'."

"Really? Hmm...Must have been a mouse, then," Cassius laughed and kept their closeness, not bothering to part when Ron clung to him for support. It was a bit devious, but natural enough.

"Must have been." He muttered, glancing away from the man, "But you never answered my question."

"Why I don't go out much? Ah, well, I've just become more reclusive in the last few years, you see. It's just a phase. I'm sure you've felt something similar at one point in your life," he said with a shrug.

"…not really, no." he shook his head as they turned around the dance floor, a drunk couple nearly bumping into them.

"Ah, well, that should not surprise me with how cheerful you are," he said fondly as he reached out and pushed Ron's glasses back up his nose where they'd slipped slightly.

"Nothing wrong with enjoying yourself." Ronald said, "More people should. Life is never as long as you think it'll be."

"Exactly, my dear," Cassius said, his smile genuine. "I knew I'd like you...And on that note..." he chuckled softly and pulled Ron tighter against him to steal a gentle kiss. It was soft and sweet and not at all demanding. It was simple. "Life is too short not to dance when asked, nor to steal a kiss when one can," he said softly.

Ronald slowed his movements to a stop, shocked at the soft kiss that had been pressed into his lips, his cheeks returning to a pink hue. He looked up to meet his gaze, "A dance is one thing….a kiss is different…"

"You are quite right, my dear," he laughed softly as he tapped Ron's lips. "To make things fair, perhaps you should steal that kiss back, hmm?"

"Only if you tell me who you really are." He smirked.

"What do you mean? I have already introduced myself," he said with a quirked eyebrow and a slight grin.

"You have…but you know more than you are telling. I know you from something."

"And you know more than you are telling me about yourself," he countered. "You have never seen this face before, my dear, I can swear on that."

"That doesn't mean anything, you know." Ronald gave a playful tug of the man's hair, "You are still familiar."

"Perhaps it will come to you in time," he said with a small grin. "However, you can make yourself familiar with me now," he said with a small waggle of his eyebrows as he pulled the blond close again and leaned in as if to kiss him, his lips hovering over the other's for a moment, but instead he rubbed their noses together playfully and pulled back.

"Give me a hint, at least."

"Don't be so cold, my dear. I am getting a sinking feeling that you are not really all that interested in me," he said with a slight pout, but he couldn't hold it very long before he broke out into a smile and a small laugh.

"It's not—" Ron fell silent, hearing the man laughing, "…Is this some sort of joke?"

"While I am quite fond of jokes, I did give you a hint. It was a little bizarre, I'll admit," he chuckled.

"What kind of…" his eyes widened, "…you…"

"I what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're that old man from the ship…aren't you? Always laughing…"

"Appearances are quite deceiving and you do rely on your eyes too much, as I tried to tell you before. I ask you, though, do keep relying on them for tonight, my dear. As you can see I am Cassius, not the man you saw then," he said giving Ron another small twirl.

"What are you up to? Sorry, but last time I encountered you, you weren't exactly doing anything to warrant trust…"

"I am simply asking for the same amount of trust you would give anyone else on a night out, hmm?" he said with a small grin. "My most devious deed this evening has been stealing a kiss and that is the furthest extent I plan to go."

"I would hope so…" Ronald muttered, not knowing if he should end the dance or not, "So why the new look? I thought that whole 'doll' thing was resolved? That's what I heard at least…"

"It has been," he said with a nod. "But, as you can imagine, there are still many out there that have not forgiven my deeds. If I am to enjoy an evening out, I'd prefer no confrontation."

"So what's the point if you start flirting with working reapers? Especially one whom you beat the crap out of on that ship? Wouldn't you think that if any reaper had something against you, it'd be me?"

"The difference between the two situations, my dear, is that this is personal, the events on the ship were not. If you hold it against me, I understand, but I do not hold it against you for trying to stop me. In fact, I believe you did an admirable job for still being so green," he said with a smile.

"What, got a thing for new reapers you beat up or something?" he asked, "I can't think of any reasons why you are suddenly wanting a 'personal situation' like this."

"I can't say there is any reason in particular, other than the fact that you are quite charming. I did not plan on running into any other reapers here. It was simply that you approached the bar and I remembered how...exuberant you were during the scuffle aboard the ship. Calling me a 'geezer' I believe it was, yes? And daring to call a demon 'weak'," he chuckled softly. "You are a very interesting man, Mr. Knox."

"I…" Ron felt his face heat up, "How do you find me insulting you and that demon interesting?"

"I'll tell you if you claim that kiss back," he said as his grin grew wider.

Ronald stayed silent for a moment, thinking it over, "…claim it back how?"

Cassius merely smiled and tapped his own lips as he looked at the younger reaper expectantly.

"…I don't kiss on the hundredth date, why should I give you one when you haven't even had one with me?"

"The way you phrase it makes it seem like a date together is not entirely impossible," Cassius said with a sly smirk.

His face grew hotter yet, "I…look, even if we did, it'll never go anywhere. It never does."

"And that is precisely why you are interesting, my dear. You think nothing of diving into a fight against opponents of unknown strength, yet you are not so careless with your emotions, are you?" he said, sweeping Ron into a shallow dip. "And nothing is doomed to fail from the start, my dear," he said as he brought the young man back up. "It could end at just a date and a good memory, or it could possibly lead to marriage and a lifetime of fond memories. The only way to find out is to try."

"Or it could lead to heartbreak…or death." He muttered, "I don't have what it takes to have a 'happy ending' with someone special. Trust me."

"Ah, but it was you who said 'life is never as long as you think it will be', right? The best and often most rewarding parts of life are the risks one takes, whether they end in utter failure or splendorous success, at least you have the exhilaration of being, of truly feeling. I think you do have it in you to have a 'happy ending', my dear, but you are too cautious to try."

"The first time I took a risk I became a reaper. Then, when I was ready to try again, a ghost of our past came back and stole him away." Ronald admitted, "Even if I could bring myself to risk it again, I wouldn't know how to. I fall for the wrong people…"

"If there is anything I have learned in all my years, my dear, it is that for every wound to your heart, it only takes one good love to fix many if not all the hurts," he said softly as he gently stroked the curve of Ron's cheek.

"I'm…doing fine with it. Friends…" he glanced over at Alan and Eric, pausing to watch as Eric flirted and tried to coax a little public display of affection from his stubborn lover. Alan seemed to sigh, giving in and leaning over to press a small kiss to Eric's lips, his face flushing when the older reaper took it deeper than he had intended it to be. He had to admit, as happy as he was for his friends to be so happy with each other…it was lonely watching such displays from the outside. He shook his head and looked back at the reaper he was dancing with, "…and scotch is all I need…"

"Both are very fine things to have," he agreed with a nod and a smile. "Perhaps if you permit me a date with you, we could enjoy a good scotch together and become friends, hmm?"

Ronald thought about it for a moment, "Fine. But no kissing and no more sneaky stunts like them dolls of yours!"

"I can certainly promise the latter, but not necessarily the former," he chuckled.

Ron raised an eyebrow at that, "Then don't blame me if it ends badly for you."

"It is a risk I must take," he said with an exaggerated sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I do not wish to slobber all over you like some uncouth cad, but if the appropriate opportunity presents itself, I'd be a fool to pass it up, no?"

"…We'll see, Geezer."

"That is a yes?" he asked with a wide grin. "Dinner and drinks tomorrow?"

"If work'll allow it." He muttered, "William-senpai got himself in a hospital bed for who-knows how long."

"Did he now? And is that the same happenstance that got you wounded, as well?"

The blond shrugged, "We all did. There were too many angels on the attack."

"Angels? My, my, you have had quite the busy night, haven't you?"

"More a busy year and a half…" he muttered, "So much has been happening lately…and it's all centered around Spears-senpai it seems."

"If you wish to talk about it, my dear, I am more than happy to listen," Cassius said softly.

"I don't know much…" he shrugged, "Senpai kept us all in the dark it seems. But a year and a half ago…Grell-senpai was killed by the Phantomhive demon while he and William-senpai were at some school investigating. Apparently he and Will had been getting close because Will somehow got himself into a messy cycle of revenge."

Cassius nodded sagely, "Ah, yes, I quite remember that..." he admitted with a small fond smile, "They were indeed growing closer and I had often wondered just what had become of them. Of course, I heard of Miss Sutcliff's death, but I was never sure just how far they had progressed."

"I hadn't known at all until Senpai showed up again and I found them all over each other. If they weren't together then, they are now."

"I have to say that is good news. Now, may I ask if the rumor is true? Is Miss Sutcliff an angel?"

"Somehow, yeah…well…fallen." The young reaper nodded, "It doesn't suit him at all. Hate to admit it, but I think he would have been better off a demon."

"Oh, no, I doubt that. Grell may have been quite the wicked reaper, but he had an oddly pure heart. I think that is why he was chosen to become an angel. That sort of purity is rare and not befitting a demon at all. But I take it he was the ghost that came along and snatched your second attempt at romance away? You fancied Mr. Spears?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Ronald's cheeks darkened and he nodded, "…Yeah, I did…I didn't know he had softened up for Grell…"

"It's incredibly difficult to read the man, so no one can blame you for that. I wonder if I hadn't forced them to kiss, would they be as they are now?" he mused aloud.

"What do you mean? I doubt Grell needed to be 'forced' but…?"

Cassius chuckled softly, "Ah, you see, during that fateful assignment, the pair of them showed up at my shop looking for information. I had intended only to tease them, knowing how much Miss Sutcliff has fancied dear William all these years, and my price was to witness a kiss between them. William got rather carried away," the elder snickered.

"Will did? Not Grell? Are you sure?" Ronald asked, blinking, "Though…I guess I can believe it now…"

"Yes, actually. Grell seemed rather reluctant about the entire business. I think Will had slowly been coming to the realization that he quite liked Miss Sucliff but was unsure how to express it. If that kiss made him realize it, then I am glad for them...but I apologize for ruining things for you, my dear."

"I hadn't even thought of trying anything until about three months ago, really…But I think I was too late regardless of that kiss or not. I just have that sort of luck." Ronald shrugged.

"Or perhaps you were never meant to pursue him, my dear. Perhaps there is someone else for you," he said with a soft smile.

"Like who? You?" he couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you'll give me a chance, it could be," Cassius laughed softly. "I admit I'm not all that great a catch myself, but I know a good heart when I see one," he said with a wink. "And I certainly know how to appreciate a good heart."

"…We'll see how the first date goes."

"I shall do my best to not disappoint," Cassius grinned as he pulled Ron in for a quick embrace as the song ended. He'd been quite tempted to kiss him again, but he resisted the urge.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

Grell rolled over and stretched, yawning as he sat up and slipped out of the hospital bed, kissing his lover's cheek before walking into the bathroom, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was white again. He looked just like his brethren above; the ones responsible for William's condition. If he hadn't hated white before, he would now. Sickened by it. He turned away from his reflection and splashed water into his face. He had done everything he could for William, saved the memories he could…but what if the angels attacked again?

Will stirred, the source of warmth that had been keeping him comfortable had moved away and he was not at all happy about it, especially since his dreams kept being weirdly vivid. He kept reliving parts of his past, all out of order, as if it was all attempting to right itself. Other than feeling incredibly homesick, he also desperately wanted to see Grell. He groaned and sat up, noting that the bed was empty and he looked around sleepily for his lover, "Grell?" he called softly.

The fallen angel dried his face and poked his head out of the bathroom, "Yes, darling?"

"Just making sure you were still here..." he said with a sigh of relief and lay back down on the bed. He was still quite exhausted and did not have the energy to move too much yet.

"Of course I am…why wouldn't I be?" Grell frowned, walking over to him and sitting next to him as he took his hand, "I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone."

"I am simply feeling a bit odd," William admitted. "It's a very uncomfortable feeling unless I have you near. I apologize...'

The former reaper frowned and slipped further onto the bed, straddling his lap and leaning in to meet his gaze, "I know I wasn't able to save all your memories…So if you need me by your side to help deal with what my kin did to you…then I'll gladly stay."

"They are not your kin and it has nothing to do with what you are, but who you are," William said with a shake of his head. "You simply calm me. I need you because you are my heart," he said softly as he leaned in to rest his forehead against Grell's.

Without entirely knowing why; though he could assume it was related to part of his reaper past, Grell's eyes teared up and he flung his arms around his lover, "Oh, Will! I'm so happy to hear that! But I'm still dyeing my hair back to red first chance I get!"

William gently wrapped arms around his lover in turn and nuzzled his hair, "I suppose saying 'I love you' is not always enough. But it is true. I need you, I truly need you with every fiber of my being," he said softly.

"And you have me. Every last bit of me is yours. Down to the last annoyingly white hair!" he pulled back, running his red painted fingernails through William's hair, pausing at the white streaks that had been left in the dark brown locks, "And I love every last bit of you, no matter what."

"I am a very lucky man to have such a gift," he said as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Grell's lips. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to see it."

"Funny thing is…I don't know how long I waited." He giggled, "To me it feels like you found me and swept me off my feet~ though I have gained a few old memories back from the time you avoided me."

"Perhaps it is better you do not recall it all. I am sure it would only be painful," he said as he threaded fingers with Grell. "I am sure you know by now that I have not always been this...soft."

"Darling…when I was in your mind…I saw things. You were cold…and violent at times, but I still looked at you like a love-sick kitten." He leaned in and kissed him, "Besides, I'm sure you can now relate to having holes in your memories…it's maddening…"

"It is very maddening," he nodded in agreement. "I had absolutely no memory of my life as a mortal until about 3 years ago. Up until that point, I do not think I was truly capable of love. I am not making excuses for my reprehensible behavior towards you over the decades, but I honestly had no understanding of emotion. It was so foreign to me that I merely shoved it aside and dismissed it as unnecessary...and you suffered because of it."

"And you suffered even more, Darling." Grell muttered, nuzzling against him, "Because you had no understanding of my advances. You may not have known it at the time though…and then when I was gone it only got worse for you."

"Yes.," he nodded softly. "I knew what I wanted and I could not have it...But now that I have you, I am never letting you go," he said as he squeezed Grell tightly.

"Mmm~ better not." The angel giggled, slipping beside William under the blanket and curling himself around him, "And don't worry…we'll figure this out. We'll find a way to stop things from trying to separate us."

William indulged himself in holding Grell close a moment longer before sitting up. "I truly mean it when I say that, Grell," he said softly as he unclasped the delicate necklace about his throat and turned back to face his lover.

"There is nothing in this world I want more than you..." he said as he pulled the chain away and dropped the small gold band into his palm before taking Grell's hand into his own. "You have my heart, now I wish for you to take my name..." he said softly as he raised his lover's hand to kiss his knuckles and held up the small gold ring. "Grell, will you marry me?"

Grell was stunned, his body unmoving, even as a burst of uncontrollable energy bubbled up within him. "William…" he breathed, blushing and trying to contain himself. But he failed, the delight growing too much and bursting forth as he threw himself onto his lover—no—fiancé with a high-pitched squeal. His lips finding any, and every bit of skin they could, pressing kisses all over William's face. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes~_ " he sang out between kisses, finally finding Will's lips and latching onto them in a deeper, passionate kiss.

It was the question—the proposal, Grell's heart had yearned for, for longer than he could remember. One that had appeared in his dreams and preoccupied his thoughts, even as he sat up in heaven after his memories had started to return. He had imagined the scene in so many ways, but he had always imagined it to be a calm, romantic 'yes'. An unrealistic detail. He couldn't contain himself no matter how hard he tried. Grell hadn't even given his love the chance to slide the ring onto his finger.

Grell's enthusiasm made William laugh when he wasn't being kissed. It felt wonderful to make his lover so happy, and it was something also made him feel exuberant. He truly wanted the redhead to have and to hold and there was no better way to express that than to ask for his hand in marriage. He knew it meant forever and as immortals, that was incredibly significant, yet he could not bear the thought of not having Grell at his side. He'd experienced that and it had been hell.

He held the redhead to him tighter and returned his kisses just as passionately. Finally he pulled away, still smiling as he took up Grell's hand again and slipped the band onto his ring finger.

"I will get you a proper ring of your own if you so wish it," he said, brushing his thumb over the ring. "But even then, I want you to have this one. There is no one in the world I would trust it with but you."

"This one is a little tight…" Grell muttered, unable to keep away from his lover's lips for long, "But it's your sister's…It means so much that you would propose with it…" he kissed down Will's neck before pulling back to beam up at him.

"Then once we are fit to leave the hospital, I shall take you ring shopping," William laughed softly.

"Think the nurses could be convinced to let us go now?" Grell grinned and wiggled.

"While I am glad you are so excited by the prospect, I'm afraid I would not be much use right now," he said apologetically. "I am still very fatigued..."

"Sorry, darling…I forgot." He frowned, loosening his tight embrace around the reaper.

"Allow me a day or so to recover and we shall see if we can sneak out," he said as he pulled fingers through Grell's hair. "And we will get you some dye while we are out."

The angel nodded, "Why are you so perfect?" he cooed, "Saying all the most perfect things."

"I am far from perfect," William laughed softly as he kissed Grell's knuckles. "But I am learning to be the man you deserve."

Grell shook his head, sending white locks of hair falling off his shoulders and draping around the two of them; "You are perfect, to me. And that's what matters."

"So long as I remain that way in your eyes, then I can wish for nothing better," he said, cupping his lover's cheek.

"Darling…" He leaned in, kissing his cheek, "You were perfect to me longer than I can honestly remember. I don't think you need to worry about much."

William couldn't help but laugh at that and it sent him into a strange giggle fit he couldn't seem to get out of.

Grell blinked, what had he said that was so funny? "What'd I say?"

It took Will a minute or two to gain his composure again and he tried to explain himself as best he could without bursting into giggles again. "You see me as perfect 'longer than you can honestly remember' because you are missing so much of your memory. One thing I _do_ remember is how much you hated me when we first met, because I was not perfection at all."

"So I've heard. But I still don't remember it." He giggled, "So I stand by my statement!"

"Then your definition of 'perfect' is either skewed or extremely biased," he said, leaning in to rub noses with his lover.

"It's better than what they," He glanced upwards, "Tried to make me think was 'perfect', don't you think?"

"Infinitely, yes," William agreed with a solemn nod.

"Good! Then we can both agree that you are perfect! And once we get out of this stuffy old hospital I'm cooking us a proper dinner to celebrate!"

"I never said that I was perfect, Grell," William said with a slight roll of his eyes. "But I would love a good meal to celebrate the occasion. Should we have an engagement party, or do you wish to keep this between us?"

"What? And miss out on showing off my _perfect_ catch? We're having a party. Besides." He giggled, "It wouldn't be right to deny Ronnie a perfect excuse to party. If I remember correctly, He rather enjoys such social events."

"He does, but..." William trailed off. Ronald had not outright told him, but from his behavior and unsaid words William could guess that the young reaper had been harboring feelings for him. Would it be rude and hurtful to invite him to such a thing with that knowledge?

"But…what?" Grell asked, tilting his head, "I mean…I know he's mad at me for something, but…He's still our friend…"

"He is our friend," Will said softly with a nod. "But, I fear I may have hurt him. I assume I know why he was angry with you, and it truly was not your fault."

"…I don't understand…" Grell frowned, "How can he be mad at me if you were the one to hurt him? Have you talked to him about it?"

"I did not have the heart to ask him any more questions about it, but I believe he developed feelings for me. He lashed out at you because my affections are for you and you alone...I just would not know how to ask him to come to an engagement party for us even as a friend. Still, it seems very…insensitive."

"Oh…" The angel frowned, "…Maybe we should talk to him first. I mean, I'm not about to let you go, but…It would be insensitive to not address it at all…"

"I agree," William said with a sigh. "I have no intention of changing our plans, but I do care about him and do not wish to hurt him any further..."

"With any luck, he'll come see us before we leave." Grell muttered, curling up against William, and smiling down at the ring on his finger.

"I don't know..." William said, shaking his head gently. "We'll see. But for now, let's enjoy the moment. Are you going to become Grell Sutcliff-Spears?"

Grell giggled, "Darling, I have absolutely no problem with taking your name completely! 'Mrs. Spears' I rather like it~"

"If that is what will make you happy, then that is what we shall do," he said, lifting Grell's hand to kiss his fingers.

Giggling; the angel could barely keep still, wiggling and pawing at William, nuzzling his cheek into his neck, "It should make you happy too~" he purred.

"It does. Believe me, it does. I would like to think my parents would be proud and happy to bring you into the family. "

"I would hope so! I'd also hope that your dear sister would approve of me!" he paused, frowning, "…I wonder if my family would approve of you taking my hand in marriage…I remember I had a twin sister…and I remember I had been close to my mother but….everything else seems so…fuzzy…"

"It will come back to you over time...I hope. You did not tell me much about your family. Your mother's name was Jacqueline and you did not get along with your father nor your brother. Is this bringing up anything?" William asked. He would not say much more as he hoped talking and thinking about it might prompt more memories on his own.

"Not at the present…" He frowned, "But, I suppose it doesn't matter…They can't be at our wedding… to support me or try to ruin it…" He grinned, "I wonder if we could start our own family~"

"I think your mother would be pleased to see you so happy," William said kissing his lover's hand again. "As for a family...I have never really thought about it. So long as I have you, I need nothing else...but if you want children..."

"Of course I'd want children of our own! They are a symbol of our love that we get to watch grow up and find love of their own! Just think! Tiny little us' running around!" he wiggled, seeming to forget that his body was male.

"Well, we could certainly adopt and raise them to be very much like us," William said wondering why Grell phrased it in such a way. "Though I'd prefer if they were more like you."

Grell fell silent a moment, "…Oh…right…" he looked down at his flat belly and pressed a hand to it; "I forgot I'm incapable…."

"We can still be parents, Grell," he said as he cupped his lover's cheek.

Grell nodded, "But I do wish we could have just one of our own… If…I could ask for a miracle…" he glanced upwards, "It'd be that…" he leaned into his lover's touch, "I feel like I have always wished I could bare a child…"

"You have," William said with a nod. "And if I could make that happen for you, I would. Even if it meant you gaining a female body, I could not love you any less."

"…I kind of messed that option up myself, though. I let myself fall before I learned how to change genders…It seems no matter what I am, I'll be trapped in a male body…But, you still love me. Even when I am essentially a woman trapped as a man….Fate is cruel…but it hasn't been as cruel as it could be."

"We have each other, and that is enough...for now," William murmured as he kissed over Grell's face.

The angel nodded, embracing his love tighter, "And we'll have each other forever…" he muttered, then gave a soft giggle, "Seems death can't even part us for long."

"Let's never test it again, but, yes, there is little that could stop me from being with you anymore," Will said, nuzzling Grell's neck.

"Not like I planned to test it the first time, you know!" Grell half pouted, half giggled.

"I am aware of that," William laughed softly. "And there will not be a second time."

"But first things first! You need to rest so we can get out of this place and focus on planning our wedding!"

"Yes," William said with a yawn as he began to settle back into the sheets, threading his fingers with Grell's. "I hate to sound so needy, but...please don't leave my side," he asked softly, his cheeks going pink.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled, kissing his cheek and settling down in the bed with him once more.

"I am truly not fond of hospitals..." Will said with a slight shiver as he cuddled into Grell.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

It took a couple of days of rest, but William was finally discharged from the hospital along with Grell. He was kept busy for several days after catching up on missed work, but to prevent being driven to exhaustion, he was given a day off. He planned on spending the day with Grell, of course, but he wanted to take him to a very special place and it was to be a surprise. He was now simply waiting on the redhead to finish dressing.

"Grell? Are you ready yet?" William asked yet again as he watched Grell fuss with his freshly dyed hair.

"Of course not! You should have let me shower first if you wanted me to hurry! You can't rush beauty, darling!" he smiled at his lover's reflection in his vanity mirror. He hummed, curling his hair and pinning them up one by one. He had already done his makeup, but he still was clad only in his bathrobe, "I wish you'd tell me where we were going. I would know what to wear then!"

"I told you to simply wear whatever makes you happy and sensible shoes. I was simply asking because that is the third time you've changed your hair. We aren't in any particular hurry, but your breakfast is long cold," he said, approaching the angel from behind and sliding his arms about his waist. William himself was dressed nicely in a blue and white striped seersucker suit which was casual but tasteful.

"I just want everything to be perfect! It's not every day you don't have to work! I'm just glad Nina is so flexible as long as I get my sewing done by the deadlines!" he pinned up one last curl and turned around, pressing a kiss to his fiancé's lips, leaving behind a hint of red lipstick before getting up and walking over to the wardrobe, flinging the doors open and shifting through dress after dress until he pulled one out, letting the fabric flutter around before he held it along the length of his body and looked up at William, "How about this one?" Strangely enough, the dress was lacking red completely, a light blue adorned with white lace.

William smiled at Grell's choice, "You wish to match today?"

"Why not? I think it'll be a cute touch for our date~"

"You will look absolutely beautiful," William said with a smile as he kissed Grell's cheek. "I'll go warm up your breakfast again."

Grell smiled sliding out of his robe, slipping into his dress and slipped on his stockings and shoes; a flat Mary-Jane style for once, and walked into the kitchen, "Darling, could you help tighten my corset?"

Will turned from the stove where he'd put on a fresh kettle and approached his lover. "I don't understand why you torture yourself with these things," he said as he pulled the laces taut and tied them. "You already have such a pleasing figure, this is hardly necessary."

"A lady can't enjoy the pain of beauty?" he giggled, waiting for William to finish tieing him into his restraints before spinning around and hugging him with a giggle, "Darling. Lipstick."

"I don't see how that sort of pain is enjoyable, but it is your decision," he said with a fond smile. "And what about lipstick?"

"It's not really your shade, love." He giggled.

"This is very true," he said as he finally understood Grell's meaning and took out a handkerchief and wiped his lips. "I would not make for an attractive lady."

"It'd take work, but I could work my magic on you." He giggled, "But it's not really you."

"I would think not. Besides, none of your clothes would fit me," William said with a playful smirk.

He waved the comment aside and pointed to himself, "Seamstress~" he grinned.

"You needn't make me such a garment."

"What if I already did?" he teased, sitting down to eat his breakfast.

A look of honest surprise crossed Will's face. "You didn't...did you?"

"Don't be silly! I like my man to stay my man! I'm teasing you, darling."

"I was going to say it would be a terrible waste of work and materials," he sighed with relief. "I would simply not want you to have gone to the trouble and then been disappointed."

"Darling, I wouldn't do that to you, unless you asked me to. Ronald and Alan, on the other hand… they could pull off the look much easier." He giggled.

"I agree," Will said, returning the smile. "And I would like to see that. Alan would take it better than Ron, I would think."

"I think so. And Ron is already upset with me so I'll not push him into a dress…soon anyway." He giggled, finishing his breakfast.

"Oh, I don't know. I think he'd make a rather charming bridesmaid," William said with a slight smirk as he cleared their plates. "Shall we?" He asked, offering his hand to help Grell up out of the chair.

"We shall." He took his hand and stood up, leaning lovingly against him, "Will you tell me now?"

Will lifted Grell's hand and kissed it.

"Of course not," he said with a small grin as he led his lover outside. They strolled until he came across a flower peddler and purchased a bouquet of bright red roses, handing them to the angel.

Grell smiled, taking a moment to smell them with a giggle before laying them in the crook of his arms, "Though quite secretive, you are also quite the romantic this morning, darling." He leaned in, brushing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I have all the reason in the world to be," he said as he bought one more rose, broke off the long stem, and slid it to sit over Grell's ear.

They started walking again, William keeping up conversation with Grell until they reached a graveyard where William finally turned in.

Grell paused, looking at the cemetery in confusion, "Darling…?" He followed his love into the fenced in yard, holding his hand, racking his brain as to why they were there.

William calmly laced his fingers with Grell's as he led the redhead through the graveyard and up to a grave he'd come to visit quite frequently, the dry petals of roses gently fluttering over the ground in front of the headstone.

"I thought it was time to come here again since it has been a while," he said softly as he ran his thumb over the ring on Grell's finger. "Our pasts pave the way to our future, after all," he said with a small smile as he looked down at the tombstone of Jacqueline Sutcliff.

Grell's eyes stayed glued to the name on the weathered headstone, "…Mother…" He lowered himself to his knees and ran his fingers over her name. How long had it been since he had visited her? Even with such a spotty memory, he knew it had been far too long.

"Mum…I'm sorry I've been such a selfish son, not coming to see you in…honestly I haven't a clue as to how long…and now so much has happened…I'm now into my second afterlife… Kind of botched it up already, too, and gotten myself tossed out of heaven but…" he lay the roses down on the grave and reached up to pull William down next to him, "I assume you already know William, as he knew where you are…but now it's time to introduce you properly…As I'll be taking his name soon." He smiled, "I wish you could be here to witness this."

Will obediently knelt next to Grell "I think all she ever wanted for you was your happiness," Will said as he leaned in and kissed the redhead's cheek. "It has been a long and painful journey, but have you finally found that happiness?"

"Of course I have, darling." He smiled, leaning against his side, "I found you and held on stubbornly until you found me."

"And hopefully, I can continue to give you that happiness," William said as he kissed Grell's hand.

"I know you will, Darling." Grell giggled playfully, "But I do wish you could have met Mother for real, not just talk to her headstone."

"As do I," William said with a soft nod. "But part of her is within you and always will be. I am grateful to her for giving me the most precious gift I have ever received."

Grell smiled and fell silent, "Will…Is Mary anywhere nearby?" he asked gently, "I would like to meet the woman who put up with you long before I met you."

"No, she is not. She was overseas when she fell ill and because she had committed suicide, she was buried in an unmarked grave. Her son never found her, nor was there ever a memorial erected for her. It was what she wanted, I think..." William said softly as he brushed away dead rose petals from the grave.

"But it's still sad…you have no place to go to see her, even in spirit…" he looked at his mother's grave and reached out, touching the stone, "This is only stone that has been shaped with a name carved in it, marking where her body is…and her soul is elsewhere…Heaven, Hell, the Reaper Realm…you can never say for sure, but it's nice to have a spot to go."

"While it is true that funerals and tombstones are for those left behind, it does give a sense of peace to have _something_. I'd like to think Jacqueline heard me...and perhaps guided you back to me somehow. It is a ridiculous notion, I know, but it is comforting nonetheless...and I still have Mary's Record," William said softly. "Hers and her son's. I keep them in the glass case on the mantle. It isn't a gravestone, but it is something I can still touch and see...and speak to if I feel the need. Though, if I must have them for remembrance I do not really need Kenneth's, I suppose. I know where his grave is...but, he was like a son to me. I don't think I could part with it easily."

Grell gave a knowing giggle, "Isn't there rules against taking records from the library?" he teased, but gave him a knowing squeeze on the shoulder.

"Of course there are, but I could not care less. There is little that could convince me to give them up, and a reprimand or demotion is certainly not enough to do so. I may have willingly taken on this duty, but I'll not let that duty force me to forget the ones I took it for again," he said solemnly. "Just as there is nothing I will allow to take you away from me, either," he said with a soft smile as he looked at his fiancé. "Not duty, not death, not anything..."

"And I don't intend to go willingly if something tries to take me from you. Just as I'll fight to keep you by my side." The redhead grinned, slipping his arm through Will's and leaning against him.

"As you well should," William murmured softly and kissed Grell's temple. "We have one more place in this graveyard to visit, but we can always come back to Jacqueline."

"…Who?" he turned back to his mothers grave and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the stone, "I'll be back, mum. I won't leave you alone for so long again."

"Come, I'll show you," William said, holding his hand out to help Grell back up. Once they were strolling again, it was pure memory that led William to the next grave site. He could not remember it clearly anymore due to the angels' interference, but obviously, his feet knew the way. Eventually, he again stopped in front of a single headstone, but it was inscribed for two people.

_Robert and Rebecca Spears_

"This is where my parents are buried," William said softly. "They were not allowed to be buried in the family cemetery as mother had been disowned for marrying father, but this is far better."

"This…is your mother and father?" Grell asked with a small smile, "It's oddly romantic to be buried in the same plot." He ran his fingers over the top of the stone.

"It was a messy situation...and I cannot remember my early life clearly anymore...But I think it was..." he paused to think hard on it, "I had an uncle, not by blood, but he was a good friend of both mother and father. Uncle Archie and father became business partners, but something went wrong and my parents paid the price. It was said to be an accident, but I know they were murdered and Mary and I were left on our own. Still, they died together, and everyone knew how dear they were to one another, so they were buried together as I think they would have wanted."

"That's…if it was murder like you thought it was…there…there is no excuse for anyone to take loving parents away from their children…But…I'm sure, wherever their souls ended up, they were watching you and Mary."

"It is a pleasant thought, and I think you are right. You see, I knew the grave was in this graveyard, but I had forgotten where exactly until we started walking the path a short while ago. My feet seemed to know where to go. I realize now why that is. I was watching Mary's Record once more a few days ago while you were still at work and apparently we used to come here to sleep when the nights were warm enough. And it was on one of those nights that our grandfather found us and took us in after so many years. Why he was visiting the grave of the daughter he'd completely disowned, I shall never know, but in a way, our parents were still providing for us. I doubt we could have survived much longer on our own."

"A parent is still a parent. Even if he disowned her, she was still his baby girl…At least, that's how I hope it had been like." He looked down at the grave and lowered himself to his knees slowly, taking the rose from his hair and laying it down, "You two have a wonderful son. And I hope I'll be the kind of wife you had wanted for him."

"More importantly, you are the sort of wife I want for myself," William said as he leaned in and kissed Grell's cheek.

"Of course! And I won't change myself for anyone so you are stuck with what you see! But it's still nice to think that my in-laws would have approved." He stood up and claimed his lover's lips in a passionate kiss, "Seeing as you were so young when they passed on, it's hard for you to even tell me if they would have liked me."

Will couldn't help but smile into the kiss, "I did not remember much of them even before the incident with the angels, but considering my mother fought her oppressors for the pursuit of happiness, she definitely would approve of you for doing the same."

"And you haven't?" The redhead smiled, "Darling, you oppressed yourself for years and still managed to break away and discover your feelings for me. She'd be proud of you for that."

"Your escape was much more spectacular than mine, but thank you. I think so long as we both find our happiness together, those who loved us when we were mortal can rest easy."

Wiggling, the angel giggled, "After all, if they can't be happy for our happiness, then I'd have to question their feelings. I guess we can be safe in assuming that our relationship has been approved by those who matter."

"Mostly anyway. And if they do not approve, then we honestly do not need them," Will said with a slight shrug.

"Which reminds me…we still need to talk to Ronnie about this. I really would hate to loose him as a friend."

"Indeed we do...And I hope we convey enough that we still want him in our lives that he will still want us as well."

Grell nodded, "Maybe we should visit him tonight when he gets out of work. Try to catch him before he had too many to drink."

"Perhaps we should. We should also set a date for both the engagement party and the wedding..."

"Yes~" Grell said excitedly, "I can hardly wait! I already asked Nina if she'll design my wedding dress~"

"Do you really want to leave it up to her?" William asked with a chuckle. "I assume red will be part of our theme."

"Of course it will! And yes. I trust her. She knows what she is doing. So many of my dresses are her designs~"

"It is your day. We shall do whatever makes you happy. Personally, I have no preferences."

"It is _our_ day." Grell corrected, "But if you have no preferences for the wedding…then you choose where to honeymoon~"

"Oh. I actually hadn't thought about that," he replied contemplatively.

"Really? A man with such a strong sexual drive like you not even thinking of his honeymoon?" he teased.

Will turned bright red and coughed into his hand, "Ah, no. Not really. I mean, I suppose it is expected, but not necessarily for just _that_ reason. Where might you like to go?"

"Surprise me. I'll plan the wedding, you plan the honeymoon." He smiled, poking the man's flushed cheek.

"Is there nowhere in the world you've dreamed about visiting?" Will asked earnestly. It was a big responsibility choosing their destination and he honestly had no idea where to begin.

"I am sure there is…before I went to heaven." Grell muttered, "But I can't remember them now."

"We shall look through your old journals, then," Will said with a nod."I'm sure there is something in there."

"Sounds good." he smiled, "I still have plenty to look through. I've been reading them slowly to try and let the memories sink in."

"Has anything truly returned to your memory from reading them?"

"…Not much, but a few things have."

"Such as?" William asked, truly curious.

"Small things. Like the time you fished Ronnie and I out of the sea after a ship sank."

"Oh...yes," William said softly before adjusting his glasses. "I'm afraid I wasn't very kind to you then."

"No, but I say you have more than made up for it~" he giggled, looking at the ring on his finger. They had gotten a new ring for him; a ruby ring set in gold, but he kept Mary's ring safe in his jewelry box, as the ring was too big for his pinky, but too small for his other fingers.

"It's a start to say the least," William said with a soft sigh.

"I think I'll stay the judge on that, mister Spears! You are too hard on yourself!"

"I have to be, Grell. I have a lot to make up for, but if you say that I am on the right path, then I trust your judgement."

"No, you need to let yourself enjoy your life and future wife. Not dwell on your past and keep trying to make it up to me. But if it makes you feel better, I'll push you into the bay, poke you with a stick and then make you walk home." He smirked, "But then I'd feel bad and have a nice hot bubble bath for two waiting for you."

"I think my penance is more spending the rest of my days with you and making you happy...though, it is not a hardship for me at all since it is what I want more than anything."

"You better! I wouldn't stand it if you asked me to marry you simply to make it up to me for how you treated me when I was a reaper!"

"Honestly, I couldn't do that to you or myself for that matter. I want to be with you because I love you dearly and want to know how many ways I can come to love you more," William said softly as he reached out to stroke Grell's cheek. "I want and need you in more ways than I can really fathom."

"Then you won't object to our wedding being soon?"

"Of course not," William said with a laugh. "If I had my way, we'd have eloped already and not dealt with the whole planning business, but I also understand how important it is to celebrate such an important occasion with those we care about."

"Elope or not, I'm getting my dress!" Grell smiled, "You just tell me when the soonest week or so that you can take off work is."

"I have to make several arrangements not only for the wedding, but also for the honeymoon, so I honestly cannot say. If you give me a time frame I can request the time off."

"As soon as possible!" he grinned, pawing needily at Willism's shoulder.

He couldn't help but laugh at Grell's enthusiasm. "Alright, alright! First thing tomorrow I will arrange for some time off as soon as possible. Are you sure you want to plan a wedding on such short notice? What if it has to be next week?"

"Then we'll be married next week! We don't have many friends, and our friends are pretty much our family now. It was destined to be a small affair."

"So all you really want is the dress?" William laughed.

"A girl needs something to help reminisce over years down the line! But no, all I really want is to be Mrs. William T. Spears." He giggled.

"And you shall be," he replied with a warm smile.

The redhead teased his lover by purposely bumping his glasses crooked, "That is without a doubt~ Ah, My dream come true~"

"And who shall we have perform the ceremony?"

Grell's mouth hung open silently for a moment, "…do we know of anyone who can do it for us?"

"No...But I suppose we have plenty of time to think on that. Are you going to ask Ron to be a bridesmaid?" he chuckled.

"Ronnie and Alan." He nodded, "Who'll be your groomsmen? I was thinking of Eric giving me away because he's like a big brother…but if you wanted to ask him I won't object. Or how about that old reaper you said got us to share our first kiss?"

"The Undertaker? No, no I'd not ask him to be a groomsman. But it isn't beyond reason to ask Eric, I suppose," he said with a chuckle. "Are you going to make them wear dresses?"

"That depends on how much they resist the idea." Grell giggled, "Really, I have no reason to deny them the option of a nice suit."

"I believe Ronald will insist. Speaking of, we should see if he will even come."

"I think we should." He nodded, "What time is he supposed to get out of work today? I'd say lets go stalk him in the office but knowing your work reputation, people may try to pull you away from me to make you work!"

"Probably around five or six this evening, assuming he gets his reports handed in on time."

"Then we shall stalk him then!" he grinned.

"I know which pub he likes to frequent. We can find him there and it would be a nice way to end the evening, don't you think?"

The redhead nodded, "I can't remember the last time I've been to a pub."

"Well, that's true for many reasons, but if the meeting with Ron goes well we can have ourselves a nice drink and a dance or two before calling it a night."

"That makes me wonder…what are you like drunk, Will?"

"That's a rather odd question, isn't it? I suppose less subdued? I can't really say. I have never gotten drunk in the presence of another."

"Maybe it is…But It may be interesting to see you a little drunk." He giggled, "Not that you have to. It was a passing thought."

"I have no intention of letting myself get drunk," William replied. "But if I was with you, I probably would feel comfortable enough to let my defenses down that much."

"Seeing as I'm not much of a drinker myself, I won't push it. I'll probably have a glass of wine…or two if we stay."

"Well now you have me curious," William chuckled. "What might you be like a little tipsy, I wonder?"

Grell grinned, "For every drink you have, I'll have one."

"That's quite a challenge. But isn't it unsightly for a lady to be inebriated in public?"

"I don't have to always be proper, darling." He giggled.

"That is very true. I just hope you do not get too flirtatious."

"I assume you mean to other handsome men who are not you?"

"Or pretty ladies," William added. "I do not know if I am the jealous type, but I don't know if I want to find out if I am."

"I think you'd be a cute jealous lover." The redhead giggled.

"I don't know about that..." William said with a soft blush.

"Well, I am the jealous type and I'm not cute about it, so I like to imagine one of us is!"

"I honestly don't know how I would react...other than making my claim well known," William said as he kissed Grell's hand.

"Depends on how you do so, darling." He giggled. "I'm not cute because I'd get violent if someone didn't back off my man!"

"I'd sweep you off your feet and lure you back to my side if I saw you being flirtatious with others," he said with a slight smirk. "And it is flattering to know you would be so possessive of me."

"Ah~ How romantic, Will~" the angel swooned.

"I can sweep you off your feet regardless," William laughed as he took to his feet and scooped Grell up in his arms to carry him bridal style.

The redhead giggled, sliding his arms around William's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Definitely liking this." He said, pressing more kisses to his cheek.

"Shall I carry you like this everywhere?" William teased.

"I'd never object~" he wiggled, "But you may get tired of it."

"I would never get tired of something that allows me to hold you so close," he said as he gave his lover a gentle squeeze. "It is an assurance that you are with me in the here and now."

"You're so sweet, darling~ I'm so lucky I finally caught your eye~" he giggled, "Now, do you have any other plans for us, or are we going to have a romantic day among the tombstones?"

"I'm lucky I'm no longer blind," he said fondly. "And I didn't have more plans for us, unless there was something in particular you wished to do?"

Grell shook his head, "You said you had plans for us so I didn't plan anything….Ah, I should have at least made us a picnic lunch."

"Honestly, I hadn't thought that far ahead," Will laughed softly. "We can go to the market and get picnic items if you would like to come back here."

"If we were any other couple, that'd sound weird. But for reapers…well, a reaper and an ex-reaper, it's oddly romantic to take a picnic to a graveyard~" he giggled, "Let's do it!"

"As my lady wishes," William said as he kissed Grell's hand again and set him down. "I think it's not at all strange...but I am slightly biased I suppose."

Grell shook out his skirts and smiled, "A graveyard is to a reaper as a Church is to an angel. I'm sure if I were still a reaper I wouldn't see anything strange about it. But, I think part of my reaper self is still here because I only find it a little strange when I think about it." He took William's arm and pulled him along down between the headstones.

"So long as it suits you," William said with a warm smile as he was tugged along behind his lover.

"You suit me. As long as I have you I don't care where we are! …Well, Maybe a little…wouldn't like going back to heaven anytime soon—or at all."

"And I would not let you go back, no matter what," he said as he took Grell's hand and they began to walk.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

William and Grell spent their day among the tombstones, enjoying a small picnic and walking along the twisting paths, planning their wedding.

Finally, they reached the edge of the cemetery and stepped out into the streets to try and catch Ronald before he got to the pub and started drinking.

"How shall we bring it up to him?" William asked Grell softly when they spotted the blond just leaving the Dispatch. William was still quite terrible with talking with others and though he knew what needed to be said, he wasn't sure how to say it without sounding crass or insensitive.

"I'm not sure… Grell frowned, "I'm sure we can think of something that doesn't sound insensitive…Maybe tell him how much we want him to be apart of this, but if he doesn't want to, we'll understand?"

William gave his lover a nod of understanding and took his hand. He never again wanted to deny what he felt for the other and it did not matter to him who saw them together. He called out to the blond to get his attention and approached him with Grell in tow.

"Good evening, Ronald," he greeted. "I know this is rather sudden and we do not wish to interrupt your evening if you have plans, but we were wondering if we could speak to you about something?"

"Uh, Sure, what is it, Senpai?" Ronald asked, shifting his weight and looking between the two lovers.

"Ronnie…" Grell stepped forward, taking his hand, "I…Will told me you had had…feelings for him…and that is why you were so mad at me…" he started, glancing at William before turning his attention back to the blond, "But, I really hope we can still be friends; Will and I… well…we can understand if you don't want to, but…we both would really like it if you…" he paused, this was harder to make it sensitive to the boy than he had thought.

"What Grell is trying to say is that we have recently become engaged...and...It would mean the world to us if you would come to the engagement party and be part of our wedding," William said as he held Ron's eyes.

"O-oh…" Ronald blinked in surprise, "Congratulations." He shifted awkwardly, but flashed them a smile, "Listen…I'm sorry I was such an arse. It took me a wile but, I was able to move on, so I really do mean it."

"Does that mean you'll come?" Grell asked.

"Yeah. When is it?"

William blinked in a bit of surprise, then smiled softly, "Thank you, Ron," he said with a small nod. "We haven't set a date for either yet, but you will be the first to know when we do."

"Alright….Oh, hey, Senpai. Are ya going to have a bachelor's party?"

The question caught William slightly off guard.

"I hadn't really thought about it," he replied. It hadn't crossed his mind at all because, in all honesty, he still did not think he really had any friends and one did not simply plan such a party for oneself. In his mind, Ron, Alan, and Eric were more friends to him by proxy because of Grell's previous relationship with them all.

"Well, now you are! Leave it to Eric and I to plan!" he grinned.

"No strippers, Ronnie!" Grell said, folding his arms, "Or else you're wearing a dress!"

William turned a little green at the mention of strippers. Though Ron obviously knew his preference, he did not think he could handle a female stripper nor did he wish to see another man in such a fashion. The only person he desired was Grell and the thought of someone else touching him or rubbing all over him, even in play seduction, made him feel a bit queasy. "Yes, please...no such nonsense..." he said with a small shake of his head.

Ronald rolled his eyes, "Right, because everyone there doesn't have a boyfriend already. If I wanted a strip tease I'm sure my own boyfriend would be happy giving me a privet show."

"…You have a boyfriend?" Grell blinked, wiggling closer and wrapping his arms around the blond, "Who is he, Ronnie~? Anyone I might've known?"

"Well, then, congratulations to you, as well," William said genuinely. "Perhaps we may meet him before any of these events?"

"You already know him." Ron shrugged, "He picked me up at the pub a wile back."

"Who?" Grell pouted, "Come on! You have to tell us!"

Ronald smirked, "I'm on my way to see him if you'd like to come. He's always quite fond of guests."

"I would not pass up the opportunity to meet him, but you say we've met him before?" William asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is he a reaper?"

"Kinda. He isn't a demon at least. He teased, smirking as he led them to Undertaker's shop.

William frowned slightly at Ron's answer. It wasn't clear at all and it puzzled him. One could not 'kinda' be a reaper and it was no surprise that his paramour _wasn't_ a demon, but why was he taking them to the Undertaker's old shop? After the fiasco with the Campania and the ensuing tribulations, the shop had been 'closed' so to speak. It was sort of an unspoken rule amongst the London Dispatch officers to leave the place alone since everything had been resolved...it was the last shred of respect William allowed towards the legendary reaper who had fallen so far. "Please tell me you are not dating a corpse, Ron," William said flatly.

"Yes, because a corpse is so lively." Ronald rolled his eyes and tried the door, finding the front door locked already, he lead them around to the back and pulled out a key, letting himself in.

William did not know why Ron felt he could simply waltz into the shop unannounced; with company nonetheless, but it was beginning to dawn on him. No. It was too...strange to think that maybe-

"Ron? Is that you, my dear?" Came Undertaker's chipper voice. "Dinner is about ready and-Oh! Hello~!" The mortician came down the hallway towards the back door carrying a ladle and wearing nothing but an apron.

Ronald's face turned a bright red, "Wh-Cassius, what are you doing cooking like _that_?"

"W-Well!" Grell squeaked, turning around and hiding his blushing face in his lover's shoulder.

Now there was no doubt in his mind about the relationship between Ron and the elder reaper and he felt his cheeks heat at the sight combined with the embarrassment for obviously having interrupted an -ahem- intimate evening.

"What? Would you rather I not wear the apron?" the mortician blinked and reached behind him to untie the strings.

"No!" William blurted out and held out his hand. "No, that's quite alright, sir. I apologize for showing up unannounced," he covered coolly by pushing his glasses up his nose. "Grell and I were simply wanting to meet Ron's significant other."

"Oh! And why is that?" the elder asked curiously.

"They're getting married and thought I'd be upset, so I told them I moved on…and….Cas, please—go get pants wile they are here!"

"Yes! Please!" Grell agreed, "As…handsome as you are, I'd only like to see Will's posterior!"

"I am not required to wear pants in my own home, thank you kindly," Undertaker said with a smirk at Ron before looking to Grell and William. "And congratulations to the both of you! Come, follow me. We must have a toast to this happy occasion!" he said, turning and heading down the hallway revealing his, indeed, very naked posterior.

William sighed and shook his head, covering Grell's eyes.

Ronald sighed, slipping off his jacket and running over behind his lover, reaching around him and tying the sleeves together.

Cassius chuckled at Ron's little attempt to force modesty on him.

"Are you doing that because you're embarrassed or because you're feeling possessive?" he laughed softly as he continued to walk on unperturbed.

"It can't be both?" he flashed a grin, "Besides, you're making my boss and his angel uncomfortable."

"Fallen!" Grell chirped, "I'm not the same as those colorless loons in God's ranks!"

Ronald chuckled, "Of course. What angel would be proud to have fallen from grace?"

"Lucifer, for one. But I'm not as bad as him."

"Nor will you ever be," William said as he adjusted his glasses. Meanwhile, Undertaker had gone and retrieved a bottle of wine and several glasses.

"As I said, this is something to celebrate," he said as he uncorked the bottle and poured the wine. "Am I permitted to be Ronald's 'plus one'?"

"What?" William asked, obviously confused.

"You invited Ron, right? It is customary to allow guests 'plus one'...well, that is if Ron wishes me to be that person," he said, giving a small smirk to the younger reaper.

"Only if you show up dressed." Ronald sighed.

"…Why be a 'plus one'? Honestly, wasn't it because of you Will and I had our first kiss? It'll be a small affair, but you, inconveniently-nude old man, should be there if you wish to be."

"Of course if it is an occasion outside of my home, I would arrive appropriately dressed. Believe it or not, I try to be polite," the elder grinned. "I simply did not wish to assume I was invited."

"I agree with Grell. You are responsible for our first kiss. If it had not been for you, sir, it would have taken me much longer to acknowledge my feelings," William said softly, his blush returning.

"…Might've been too late for that…" Grell muttered.

"Don't be depressing, Grell. You're getting married to this idiot…Uh, no offence, Spears-senpai…" Ronald muttered.

"No, that is an apt description for myself," William said with a slight nod. "I was quite the idiot for many, many years, though part of it was due to lack of emotional understanding."

"Until you remembered Maryanne, correct?" the mortician asked with a knowing smirk.

William blinked in surprise, "...Yes," he replied, quite taken aback. It shouldn't be strange that the man knew, as he tended to know quite a bit more than he should, but to know about Mary was…

"It is quite difficult to love when one does not remember what it is. We learn to love as we grow, but not having those memories of childhood and your life before, well, it is understandable that you'd be so cold."

"…Did I miss something? Who's Maryanne? An old girlfriend, or something?" Ronald asked, clearly lost on the path the conversation had turned to.

"His little sister." Grell sighed, looking at Will's confused look, "Darling… What's wrong? You seemed shocked someone other than myself knows about dear Mary. Did you not tell him?"

"I have told no one but you about her, Grell," William said with a shake of his head. "How do you know of her, sir?"

"I was the one who reaped her, of course," the elder said with a slight nod. "Believe me, at the time I was quite surprised to see the deeply loving William T. Spears as I had seen in that girl's reels be so cold as a reaper shortly after. I reviewed your Record before you were promoted to supervisor and saw exactly what had happened to you. I must say, you led a very trying but fulfilling life, and to give it all up at the end like that was quite admirable."

"I deserve no praise. I simply did what I felt was necessary," William said flatly.

"Few souls would give up the freedom that comes with death like that," Cassius said with a grin. "In case you are wondering, Ron, after working himself to death, he willingly gave up his memories of life and enlisted himself as a reaper for eternity in exchange for the chance for his sister's son to live comfortably for the rest of her days. Isn't that right, Toby?"

"In summation, I suppose it is," William said, frowning slightly. "And do not call me that, please."

"So _that's_ what the 'T' stands for." Ronald grinned, "Really, Senpai, you go to the extreme for those you care about. It's touching, but maybe you should try…controlling it now that you'll be taking a husband."

"…Wife, Ronnie, wife."

"It stands for Tobias, actually," William corrected. "I find the name 'Toby' quite irritating. And there is little I can do to stop myself from acting in such a way. I do what I must for those I care about to keep them safe and happy."

"And deny it all unless someone else brings it up, hmm?" Cassius said with a smirk. "I had heard about your little breakdown and knew you were finally ready for Miss Sutcliff. All you needed was a little push."

"And now I shall have a wife because of it," William said plainly, but he had a soft smile on his lips at he looked to Grell.

The red angel grinned and wiggled his hips, "A damned sexy one at that~" he giggled, then looked at undertaker, "Thank you. I don't remember much about you, but I do remember you telling us to kiss."

"It was quite funny watching the two of you," he said as he handed Grell and Will a glass each. "And now, thanks to William's legendary and self-affirmed idiocy, I, too, have a special someone to call my own," he said softly and fondly as he took a glass for himself and handed one to Ron.

"A toast," the mortician said as he raised his glass. "To new beginnings."

The others raised their glasses in the toast before taking a sip, Grell's pale gaze slipping over to the blushing blond next to the old reaper. "…So how did you two…get like this?"

"…He picked me up at the pub."

"I think everyone was rather sure you would wind up dating one of your office ladies," William said as he sipped his wine.

"I'm not into girls like that, Senpai. I like to see them smiling and having a good time, but I'm not the kind of guy they need, anyway." Ronald shrugged, sipping more of the bitter-sweet wine.

"So, it will not be an affront for me to attend as well?" Cassius said with a small grin.

"No, of course not," William said with a shake of his head. "But we did wish Ron to more than just attend..."

"He's one of my lovely bride's maids!" Grell giggled, making Ronald choke on his wine.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I wouldn't threaten a groom's man to wear a dress!"

"A dress?" Cassius said with a sly grin as he rubbed his chin. "Oh, that would be lovely."

"It is only if Ron consents," William said with an adjustment to his glasses.

"I've already designed suits, but I can just as easily design a dress for Ron." Grell said with a shrug.

"Suit!"

"What?" William answered as he turned to Ron. "Oh. No. Never mind."

"But a dress really would be lovely on you, Ron," Cassius said, batting his eyelashes.

"I'll not wear a dress to a wedding!" Ronald said, giving William a questioning look for his strange reaction.

Grell giggled, "Fine. I'll make a lovely dress for Ronnie as a gift, not for the wedding."

"So where _will_ you wear a dress, hmm?" Cassius asked with a devious smirk.

"I won't."

Grell rolled his eyes, "I do remember a time when you went through my wardrobe one evening and got into one of my dresses back when I was a reaper."

"…I was drunk!"

"Oh? So you merely need to be inebriated?" Cassius grinned.

"That can be arranged," William said matter of factly.

"Not you too, Senpai!" Ronald groaned, "Why does everyone want to put me in dresses?"

"You're adorable and it suits you." Grell commented.

"I think it would be amusing," William said with a slight shrug.

"…Your sense of humor sucks. Go back to not having one." Ronald pouted.

"I'm still making you a dress. Cassius, any preferences?" the redhead giggled.

"Of course, my preference is pink, but that might clash with Ronald's eyes a bit. Right, my dear?" Cassius chuckled.

Ronald cringed, "If it has to exist; at least make it orange…" he muttered.

"Deal! Now, what style? Cute and innocent, or tight and sexy?" Grell grinned.

"Oh, my, decisions, decisions," Cassius said as he tapped his lip in thought. "I certainly want to see something with a fluffy skirt. I like layers."

"That way it is like unwrapping a gift," William said with a nod.

"Exactly, Mr. Spears!" the mortician chuckled, grinning.

"Well, aren't you lucky I'm in _this_ dress today, aren't you?" Grell giggled.

"…There goes my dignity…goodbye." Ronald slumped down over Undertaker's lap like a rag doll.

"Quite," William said with a sly smirk as he moved forward to lace his fingers with his fiancés.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Ron," Undertaker chuckled and took advantage of the limp blond to tug on his errant little curl of hair.

Ronald gasped out a loud squeak and bolted up straight, his hand over the curl, "Not in front of people, Cas!"

Grell giggled, "Sensitive?"

"But, mousie..." Cassius chuckled mischievously.

William cleared his throat to draw attention to himself and disrupt the squabble.

"So you are willing to be part of the wedding party, Ron?"

"I already said I would. Just no dresses!"

"And I told you I already designed the suits!" Grell said, "Don't worry about it."

"It is settled, then," William said with a nod. "We will let you know when the final arrangements have been made."

"Hopefully, sooner than later." Grell smiled, "Shall we leave you two to your evening?"

Cassius grinned at the redhead and nodded.

"Mmmn, quite. I have plans for young Mr. Knox tonight."

William cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Then we shall be on our way. Thank you, gentlemen."

Grell grinned back, "Have fun, Ronnie~" He stood up and took William's hand, "Come on, darling. We can entertain ourselves for the rest of the night."

The dark haired reaper nodded to his lover and guided him back outside.

"Shall we have a nice dinner together?" he asked as he lifted Grell's hand to rest in the crook of his arm.

"I think we should." He smiled, "What about that cute little place a few roads down?"

"It's a date then," William said with a soft smile and happily led Grell along.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

The morning of William and Grell's wedding came quickly, though, for the bride, the month and a half seemed to drag by too slowly. The couple had told Alan and Eric of the wedding and to their surprise, Eric had offered to wed them; reveling that as a human he had been an ordained minister which even surprised Alan.

Grell awoke early; overly excited for the day and hopped out of bed, indulging in a long, rose-scented bubble bath. Grell was in his and William's apartment with Alan, wile William had spent the night with Ronald and Eric, possibly the Undertaker as well for his Bachelor party. It made for a cold, lonely night, but was convenient for getting ready that morning.

After he bathed, Grell dried his hair and curled it, pinning it up before spending hours doing his makeup, sitting at his vanity in a white slip as he applied his makeup carefully.

A soft knock sounded and Alan slipped into the room with a smile, "Getting ready already?"

"Of course." Grell giggled, setting aside his red lipstick and blotting away the excess before it got on his teeth.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"…I forgot."

"Well, I'll go make you some." Alan said, pausing to pin up a curl that had gotten loose.

"Thanks, Al, I…" Grell trailed off, a slight nauseous feeling sweeping over him.

"…are you okay? You suddenly got pale…"

"No…I'm fine, I must be nervous is all."

"You? Nervous? I hardly thought it'd be possible." Alan laughed, "Just don't get cold feet. I don't think William could handle you leaving him standing at the altar."

"Ha! Not even death can keep me from this!" Grell exclaimed, finishing up his makeup before getting breakfast with Alan.

Grell slipped into his dress and had Alan lace up the back before he put on his veil, looking at his reflection in the full-length mirror. The dress was an off-white with a red sash around his waist, red silk roses hidden under sheer layers of white in the skirts.

"Ready?" Alan asked with a smile and offered his arm.

"Nearly." Grell said, moving over to grab his mother's comb and slip it in his hair amongst the curls and picking up Mary's ring and slipping it on a chain around his neck. "Now I am."

Alan led Grell out to the awaiting carriage and helped him in before they headed off to the park where they planned to get married in an old stone gazebo. Grell had refused a church wedding; having had quite enough of God when he had been in Grace.

* * *

 

William honestly could not sleep that night. He had actually had quite a pleasant time with Eric and Ron, though all they'd done was have a few drinks and laughs through the evening, playing cards and billiards at a pub and the like. Cassius eventually did join them and that's when things got a bit more...interesting when they played billiards for secrets and William learned more than he ever really intended to know about Eric and Ron. Of course, he'd divulged his fair share, too. Overall he'd had a good time, but he just could not sleep. He knew it was nervousness.

There was no doubt in his mind this was what he wanted, but he also was afraid of not living up to Grell's expectations for the wedding. What if he forgot his vows or the ring? What if he didn't follow his cues correctly? And, of course, there were fears beyond the day that lay ahead of him. What if he did not turn out to be the husband Grell dreamed of? What if he let him down again?

Did he really deserve Grell after all was said and done? After everything he'd put the other through over the years? After everything he'd done to himself? No matter what assurances he was given, there would always be that doubt deep in his heart that told him he was not the right one for Grell...There was surely another soul he was destined to be with. A soul that would have recognized his beauty and worth right away instead of the stupid cruelty William had put him through...But he also could not see the rest of his life without the exuberant redhead. He didn't want to be without him. Not again. So, he would simply have to do his very best to keep earning Grell's love.

William managed to dress himself rather quickly and cleanly. Ron and Eric were still a bit out of it having had a bit too much to drink the night before.

His nerves were still getting the better of him as he attempted to tie brilliant red bowtie, and cursed softly when he kept fumbling. A set of black taloned hands appeared at his throat and casually tied it for him.

"You do not strike me as the type to be nervous, Mr. Spears," Cassius said as he pulled the bow taut.

William started a bit, but he should have expected the man to appear like that. "Even I am prone to such things," he said with a sigh.

"I would be more worried if you were not," the elder said with a kind smile. "This is a very deep and meaningful event. But do not fret so much. So long as you convey your love with every fiber of your being, Miss Sutcliff will know all that needs to known. This is your day, the rest of us are merely fortunate spectators."

"It isn't the wedding itself..."

"I know," the mortician said with a shrug. "But if you did not deserve one another, you would not have made it this far," he said with another pat to the supervisor's shoulder. "Now chin up and we're off to get you married."

William was slightly comforted by the old reaper's words. He did have a point. They had come this far, and Grell deserved much more. More he was certainly willing to give.

After finishing dressing, he was soon enough at the park and walking up to the gazebo where they planned to be wed. Red roses were scattered everywhere and decorated all available space; twining up the pillars of the gazebo, peppering the stairs, standing in vases all around. Where they'd come from, William wouldn't ask. Cassius had taken care of it and it all looked rather spectacular. He made his way up the small stairs to stand near where Eric would soon be...and of course to where Grell would soon be standing across from him.

"…I'm nervous!" Grell suddenly announced, glancing out the window of the carriage at the gazebo.

"Don't be, you'll be perfect." Ronald assured him.

"What if I trip? What if I say something wrong?"

"William would love you no less." Alan sighed.

"Maybe I should have worn flats!" Grell muttered.

"You'll worry yourself sick again, Grell." Alan said, touching his shoulder, "You'll be fine. Before you know it you'll be Grell Spears and you'll be off on your honeymoon keeping our boss ravishing you and out of our hair about overtime."

"Longer if we're lucky." Ronald grinned.

William had managed to swallow down the butterflies that were fluttering wildly in his stomach still, but only just so. Cassius' words to him earlier that morning were all that he repeated in his head, and the man being present there next to him made him feel a little bit better.

The scene was set and Grell's carriage door opened. There was a string quartet present to provide a little bit of beautiful music for the small ceremony and William practically danced in place as he waited for the bride to step out.

Cassius put a soothing hand on Will's shoulder as Eric appeared and went to the carriage. He smiled as he looked up and helped both Ron and Alan out first, then offered his hand to Grell. "You ready, Red?" he asked with a soft grin.

"Y-yeah." Grell blushed, gracefully lowering himself from the white carriage and taking Eric's arm, his stomach giving a nervous flop, but his heart feeling light as he looked down the isle created by the small groupings of chairs where a few reapers sat.

William's breath caught in his throat when Grell made his appearance. He was a beautiful vision of white and red, and it all seemed so surreal. Any nerves he'd been suffering from completely disappeared as Eric stood with him at the send of the aisle. This was where he was supposed to be. There was no doubt in his mind that this was what he'd wanted and needed all along.

Eric grinned down at the redhead at his side, then looked to the musicians to queue up the song Grell wished to travel down the aisle with.

Grell avoided biting his lip, not wanting to smear his lipstick, but as soon as his pale, violet gaze caught sight of William standing, waiting with a smile, clad in a white suit with a red vest and bow-tie, his nerves seemed to flutter away, leaving him an excited bubble of energy on Eric's arm. bouncing in his step as he was lead down the isle and barely able to stand still as his veil was lifted from his face and Eric gave him a brotherly kiss on the cheek, smiling as he pressed Grell's hand into William's and took his spot in front of them.

William couldn't keep the smile off his face when he saw Grell's excitement and how radiant he looked in his dress. This was certainly a dream come true for both of them and he squeezed his lover's hand.

Eric calmly opened the book he'd been carrying and looked to he small gathering of witnesses.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of this company to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite William and Grell in marriage," he said before looking back to the couple before him.

"William and Grell, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family and friends - we learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life; and it is the shared goal of a married life. William, do you come here freely and without reservation?"

William gave a small nod. "I do."

"Very well then, repeat after me," Eric said as he gave the vows for William to repeat.

"I, William, take you Grell, to be my wife. To share the good times and hard times side by side as husband and wife I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my faith and love to you," William repeated.

"And now, for the ring," Eric said with a nod. Ron stepped forward and handed William Grell's ring. "Repeat after me once more, Willliam."

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed," William repeated after Eric as he slipped the ring onto Grell's finger and brought his hand to his lips to kiss over it. Eric smiled and nodded towards the redhead.

"Grell, do you come here freely and without reservation?"

"Do you even _have_ to ask? Of course I do~" The redhead giggled, drawing a few knowing chuckled from the witnesses.

Eric chuckled himself and asked Grell to repeat after him.

Grell did so with a bubbling energy, "I, Grell, take you William-darling, to be my husband. To share the good times and hard times side by side as husband and wife I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my faith and love to you," he giggled, "Can I kiss him yet?"

Eric laughed and shook his head, nodding to Alan who stepped forward, handing Grell William's wedding band.

Grell grinned as he took it, "Oh, right." He turned to William, meeting his green gaze lovingly as he repeated after Eric once more, "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed," He started to push the ring onto William's finger when movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention and he glanced over to look at a man in a black suit and tie walked down the isle.

The redhead froze, pale eyes widening as the man's face brought back memories that had been doomed to unpleasantness from the start.

"…Andrew?"

William's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked upon the man walking down the aisle towards them. He had no right to be here whatsoever, though it was a slightly good and bad thing that Grell recognized him. William might not have himself had Grell not said his name, but seeing him and remembering Grell's memories of him made a bit of anger well up inside. He was about to ask what his business was when Eric's hand on his shoulder silenced him. The blond then quite calmly but firmly addressed the small crowd and the man.

"As the friends of William and Grell, you are here to express your love, hope and joy for this occasion. If you truly love William and Grell, you will never do anything to hinder their marriage, never speak against either spouse, and support the marriage through the good times and the hard times. Will you accept and support this marriage? If so, answer 'WE WILL'."

Andrew slipped into a seat and watched the couple as everyone chorused 'we will.'

Grell turned his gaze back to William and smiled, hardly glancing at Eric, " _Now,_ can I kiss him?"

Eric watched the man carefully and kept quiet until he sat. Then shook his head slightly at Grell, smirking a bit.

"Not yet, Red," he chuckled softly before turning around to a tall vase behind him and taking two roses from it; one red and one white. He offered the red one to Grell and the white to William and opened his book once more.

"Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other. You now have what remains the most honorable title which may exist between lovers, the title of 'husband' and 'wife.' For your first gift as husband and wife, you have chosen a single rose. In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing it meant the words 'I love you.' So it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife - that gift would be a single rose. Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife."

William nodded and offered his rose to Grell, placing it in his bouquet of red roses, and accepted the red rose from Grell in return.

"A few moments ago you exchanged your gifts. In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. A moment ago you were holding one small rose - and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life one I hope you always remember the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage.

"William and Grell, I would ask that wherever you make your home in the future, whether it be a large and elegant home, or a small and graceful one, that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage and a recommitment that this is a marriage based upon love.

"In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by whom we most love. It might be difficult some time to find words to say 'I am sorry' or 'I forgive you'; 'I need you' or 'I am in pain'. If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose then says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words. That rose says the words: 'I still love you.' The other should accept this rose for the words which can not be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today. If there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it should be that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love that your marriage shall endure," Eric said as he stepped forward and brought William's and Grell's hands together.

"William and Grell, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be 'Husband' and 'Wife'. Congratulations, Grell, you may _now_ kiss your husband."

"Grell giggled, "Finally!" he flung his arms around William's neck and shoulders, pulling himself up into a heated kiss, his red lipstick smudging onto William's slightly.

Will barely had the time to catch the redhead before he was in his arms. He couldn't help but smile against those ruby lips and kissed back just as passionately. Eric cleared his throat to break the two up and when Will pulled away, he didn't care at all that he came away with lipstick all over his mouth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Spears," Eric practically laughed as he presented the newlywed couple.

Grell grinned as the guests all stood up, applauding them. He giggled and stepped forward, giving a curtsy before spinning around and grabbing William's hand, pulling him into his arms and dipping him, stealing another quick kiss before scooping him up bridal-style and starting back down the isle, winking at Ronald as he passed him.

"G-Grell!" William protested, but put his arms around the redhead's neck nonetheless to keep balance as he was jostled along down the aisle. "You are completely daft, you know that?" he laughed.

"You married me, you should know." He giggled, setting him down once they reached the end of the isle, "And it's more memorable this way~"

"I suppose so," William said as he was finally set back on his feet, though once he was, he turned the tables and immediately scooped Grell up into his arms. "But then, I also know how to quiet you down," he said with a small grin as he kissed his bride quite passionately.

There was the sound of laughter and applause as they kissed, along with Ronald's voice drifting over the celebratory cheers, "Geeze! Save some for the honeymoon, Senpai!"

The laughter increased, and people started to get up to congratulate the couple individually, along with a few joking comments about not thinking William had it in him. Hugs, handshakes, and pats on the back were exchanged down the line until, at the end, Andrew approached them.

"When I arrived at the London Dispatch, the last thing I expected was to be told the supervisor had taken a week off to get married." He started, looking between the two before fixing his eyes on Grell, "My dear Lady Red, you look quite different from when we last met. You have the eyes of a holy messenger. And here you are, finally in a dress."

"Not for you. Obviously." Grell huffed, crossing his arms, "And you weren't invited."

Andrew ignored the comment, "I assume you were the reaper death that left London short-handed? I always knew you wouldn't be able to handle the job. But, congratulations on actually finding someone who'd put up with you."

Grell narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, "My William is a far better man than you could ever hope to be! Now get out of my sight before my dress gets redder!"

Andrew held up his hand, "I didn't come to speak with you, Lady Red."

"Don't call me that!"

"I came to speak with your husband." He turned and looked at William with a cold expression, "Care to walk with me so as we won't upset your…'bride'?"

William looked back at him just as coldly, "I will consider it if you offer a sincere and honest apology to Grell immediately," he said, a warm edge of warning in his voice. "If not, then I will not hesitate to remove you from our presence forcibly. With help, no doubt," he said, adjusting his glasses. Of course, Eric stepped forward at the moment to stand at Will's side to give Andrew incentive to listen.

"Such threats would not be advisable, Mister Spears. I out-rank you and I came here on business before you take your leave." Andrew said in a calm tone, hardly looking at Eric.

"And I am not currently on the job, sir. Right now, you are an unwelcome visitor interrupting a private affair. Your rank has no meaning to me. As a husband defending his wife, I ask that you do the gentlemanly thing and apologize for your crass words to my new bride. Then and only then will I consider speaking with you further."

Andrew narrowed his gaze and turned to Grell once more. "I…apologize for offending you."

"You don't mean it, but thank you." Grell muttered, turning and kissing William's cheek, "Darling, I'm going to go help direct everyone to the reception. Oh~ and here." he handed William a white handkerchief, "You may wish to clean off the lipstick." He giggled, turning to skip off. William took the handkercheif with a nod and dabbed away the bright crimson staining his mouth.

Grell's ex-lover turned to look at Eric, "I need to speak with Mister Spears, alone."

"You gonna be okay?" Eric asked looking at Andrew then back to Will.

"Yes," William said with a nod. "Thank you for your support, though, Eric. And thank you for giving such a wonderful ceremony."

"It was my pleasure, Will. I may have once been a minister, but I've also been a bouncer, so..."

"Whether those skills need to be employed remains to be seen, but thank you again. I know where to find you," William said with a nod and Eric went to join Alan. Will then turned to Andrew and gestured away from the crowd. "After you, sir."

"Before I get down to business, I do believe you misunderstand my intentions with Grell. Allow me to explain." He started as they began to walk along the isle where the wedding had been held, "And I shall start with a warning, Mister Spears. I don't like you. Weather you are a good man, or a hard worker has nothing to do with it. I do not like you and I do not and will not approve of this marriage, so if you ever hurt Grell, I will be hunting you down."

"You would be doing me a favor of hunting me down if I ever hurt him at this point," William said sincerely. "I have given much to earn his love. But what right have you to make such a threat? You, who used him and broke his heart when he was so young?"

"It was better for him that I broke his heart early. And I keep him at a distance with harsh words and lies. He was able to move on, which I am grateful for, but that doesn't mean I have to like his choice of a man to replace me in his life."

"I, too, am grateful that he was able to move on, but what possible reason could you have for your cruelty? Do you know how badly you harmed him?"

"I'm dieing." He said, matter-of-factly, "I found out right before I graduated that I have Thorns. I wouldn't let him waste away watching me die. He deserves more than that. And he wasn't hurt that badly if he was able to move on. Look at him now." He glanced back at the redhead among the small crowd of guests, grinning as he talked to a few people, "I've never seen him so open…so happy. He wouldn't be like that if I hadn't left."

"I am sorry to hear that, but you should have left the decision up to him rather than scaring him so badly. It is only because of his own inherent strength that he is able to be so vivacious despite everything you and I have done to him, and I have faith that he will continue to be that strong."

"…Just take care of him. He's strong, but he has his weaknesses." He fished a folded document from his inner jacket pocket and unfolded them, handing them to William, "Now, back to business. I need your signature so that we may complete the temporary transfer of a few reapers to London until you can get a permanent replacement for…Grell."

"I have every intention of taking care of him as he has deserved all these years. And I thank you for caring for him so much," William said with a nod as he took the documents. "How much time do you have left if you do not mind me asking?"

"…My next attack could be my last." He said with a frown, "But do not tell Grell of it. I rather he hate me."

"I will not tell him, but you should. I know that you did what you thought was necessary at the time, but he is different now, as are you. I doubt you want to meet your end thinking he hates you. Allow him to forgive you, not for your sake, but his," William said seriously. "You meant something quite important to him if he still remembers you when he can barely recall his own mother. Let him have that closure."

"…I'll consider it. But for now, I am on the clock and I do have work to be doing. So if you could present your signature, I'll be on my way."

"Very well then," William sighed as he produced a pen and read over the papers carefully to ensure they were indeed what the man said they were.

"Thank you. I'll see you when you return to work, as we will be working together for a few weeks."

William calmly signed the papers.

"I hope you will consider my words," he said, handing the papers back to Andrew. "And take care in the meantime."

Andrew nodded and turned to leave, "…Tell Grell he looks stunning in that dress." He said before disappearing.

William watched the man go, shaking his head slightly before turning around himself to go back to join Grell. Once he was by his bride's side again, he took his hand and brought it to his lips.

"You look quite radiant," he said softly. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful lady in my entire existence."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

Grell smiled and hugged Alan good-bye as he and William bid the last of their wedding guests a good afternoon once their lunch reception was over, leaving the newlyweds alone. Giggling, Grell turned around and flung his arms around his husband, "So where are we going for our Honeymoon?"

"It is a bit of a surprise, but for now, we must make it to the harbor," Will said, leaning in to give Grell a kiss on the nose. "We are taking a boat to the mainland, then we will reach our destination by train."

"I don't get even a little hint? How am I to pack? Or…have you packed for me, you naughty man." Grell giggled.

"Actually, Alan packed for you," William chuckled. "So do not worry, I am sure he packed exactly what you'll need and then some."

"You let another man go through my drawers of undergarments? Show-off." He teased, "Well, At least I know tonight's surprise is one for you, and you alone~"

"Alan does not count. One; because he is your best friend an it is nothing new to him, and two; he only has eyes for Eric. But I am intrigued...Do you think you can contain yourself until we are on the ship?"

"Of course I can! I've lasted this long, after all. The question is, can you last without even a peak?"

"You ask as if I am some ravenous creature," William snorted. "Half the pleasure is in the anticipation."

"Darling, just last week you jumped me as soon as I got out of the bath." Grell giggled.

"Well, there was no reason to let that opportunity go to waste," William said with a smirk. "And as beautiful as you are in this dress, I am highly looking forward to stripping you of it."

"Carefully. I rather like this dress. I'd rather it not be torn." He giggled, "However, the slip underneath, that's fair game."

"I would never dream of ruining your dress," William said softly as he drew Grell into his arms. "If we ever have a daughter to call our own, I would most certainly want her to have her mother's wedding dress."

"Ah, if only." Grell giggled, leaning against him.

"We can, you know," William said softly in Grell's ear. "We can adopt a baby girl, give her a loving family. I would like nothing better. I know better than anyone how much it would mean to an orphaned child to find a loving home."

"We'll have to…There is only one thing I want more than spending my life with you, and that's to have a child. A little boy, girl, it doesn't matter."

"You and I will be fantastic parents," William said softly as he kissed Grell's hair.

"I would hope so." He giggled, "But lets have enjoy some time as husband and wife, first."

"Of course," William laughed as he scooped Grell up in his arms and carried him, very appropriately now bridal style, towards the carriage that would take them to the harbor.

Grell giggled as he was set in the carriage, "Want to know a secret, darling?"

"And what is that?" William asked, taking the bait.

"I was so nervous this morning that I'd make a mistake, I actually worried myself sick. I had to redo my makeup twice. I never thought I'd be nervous today…"

"I was nervous, too," William admitted with a slightly sheepish smile. "Not enough to worry myself sick, but until I saw you, I had butterflies in my stomach."

"Well, I'm glad those butterflies fluttered away from my man!" the redhead grinned.

"I take it you are feeling better now?"

"Of course! It was only nerves." The red angel smiled, lacing his fingers with William's, "I saw you and all I could think was how you were about to finally be all mine."

"I have been yours for a while now," he said, lifting Grell's hand to kiss his fingers. "The only difference now is that we have titles for one another."

"You were mine, but not all mine." Grell said, "Now I have the right to complain if you work too much!"

"You had the right before," William laughed softly. "Just because you are now my wife in name does not mean I did not see you that way in my heart, in the way I respect you. The moment you came back to me I knew I never wanted to let you go again."

"Well, you work too much! No work allowed this week." He grinned, grabbing William's suit jacket and drawing him into a kiss.

"And why would I work when I have all of this time to do as I wish with you?" William said with a smirk as he melted into the kiss and the carriage got on it's way.

"Just making sure." He smiled, "I'll take no chances of loosing your full attention this week."

"How could I not pay attention to you?" William asked with a grin. "You look radiant. Positively glowing. I am afraid that everyone else shall be paying attention to you as well..."

"What 'everyone else'? It's only you and I this week, darling. No one else." Unable to control himself, the redhead grabbed his husband once more, pulling him into another kiss and sliding onto his lap.

William couldn't help but laugh into the kiss and none-too-subtly slid his hand under Grell's skirt as he settled in his lap.

"Surely you realize you and I will not be the only two beings in Europe this week? And we are not shutting ourselves away. I intend to take you out quite often which means I will have the most lovely creature in all of existence on my arm and heads are sure to turn."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean I'll see them! Unless they gander at you…I'd have to beat them off!"

William couldn't help but snort at Grell's word choice.

"You may wish to rephrase that," he snickered.

"What's wrong with what I said?" Grell asked, frowning.

"I'd rather you not 'beat off' perfect strangers, Grell," William said, still smirking slightly.

Grell swatted his husband, "You know what I mean!"

"It was simply your word choice," William laughed softly. "I know you will be true to me as much as I will always be true to you. Though why you said 'yes' to marrying me, I'll never understand," he teased.

"Same reason you asked me to marry you. I love you." Grell whispered, "And now you are stuck with me and can't change your mind because I'm a crazy fallen angel that insists upon your attention!"

"Angel, reaper, human...even if you were had become a demon, I would still have you for my wife," he said as he cupped Grell's cheek. "Who knew when we were first partnered up that we were to become partners in everything?"

"Demon? Really? I seem to remember you have a particular loathing for such creatures!" He teased, "But doesn't this mean when I called you 'my man' back then, I was speaking of our future?"

"I do, and fortunately, you are not one, but you would be the one exception. And, yes, I suppose you were correct back then. You remember?"

"I've been reading my old diaries you kept. They have been helping."

"That is probably for the best," William said with a soft nod. "The way I treated you back then was reprehensible."

"It's not your fault. You were in a different state of mind. I broke through that, somehow. Sadly it seems there are no pages from my last years as a reaper." He sighed.

"I will be glad to tell you anything you wish to know...that is, if I know it myself," he said softly.

"Okay, how about…did we ever spend a night or two together after you started opening up and letting me in? I don't mean sexually…just…together. I believe you mentioned before that we hadn't made love before I was taken from you."

"Yes, there was one night we spent together. When we were investigating a school together, that loathsome demon had convinced the staff that you and I were affianced. As such, you and I were permitted to share a room, which was much to my advantage at the time as I did not want to room with _him_ if it was not necessary," William said with a slight sneer. "I had begun allowing myself to open up to you and we wound up staying up talking...It was the first time I had told anyone about my sister..."

"We were forced into an engagement together by the demon who killed me?" Grell wrinkled his nose, "I much rather prefer our second engagement. Mostly because it is real."

"I prefer the second one as well...but, in an odd way, it helped me to realize many things. Because I had to keep up the charade of us being lovers, I found it was not as displeasing as I had convinced myself it would be. At all. I was quite foolish."

"How displeasing had you thought it'd be to court me? Was I that over-baring?"

"You could be quite aggressive and relentless, but I would not even give you a chance because I refused to believe your flirtations were serious. I did not want to indulge you, either, on the off chance you might be serious and I would not reciprocate...Despite my cold behavior, I have always cared about you in my own way and never wanted harm to come to you."

"Well, I'm glad you proved yourself wrong on that! Grell smiled, nuzzling his husband as the carriage pulled up to the docks of the harbor.

"As am I," William said warmly as he stepped out of the carriage and offered his hand to help Grell down. As soon as Grell's hand was in his, he yanked and pulled the redhead into his arms to spin him around and kiss him.

Grell giggled, "Darling, you spoil me today~ So romantic." He slid his arms around him. "You are tempting me."

"Of course I'm spoiling you today," William said as he set Grell back on his feet. "This is a glorious day and it should be memorable."

"It is memorable. Even if things had gone wrong…" he held up his hand, the sunlight catching the ruby in his ring, "I took your name, and you took my hand, never to let go."

William took Grell's hand and a suitcase in the other as they headed towards the gangplank.

"It is an irreversible contract," he said with a soft smile. "Should you decide to attempt to cancel, I could not possibly allow it."

"Darling. I've been chasing you for how long? I don't think I'll be the one to try and get out of this." He giggled, lifting his skirts slightly as they headed up onto the ship, a slight, uneasy feeling growing within him as he stepped onto the deck, but he ignored it.

"And I do not wish to live without you," William said as he squeezed Grell's hand. "Contract or not, I will do everything in my power to keep you happy to be at my side, not only because I treasure you, but because you truly deserve such happiness."

"You deserve it too, my love." Grell smiled, "Come, let us find our cabin and return to explore the ship."

William smiled and followed the steward that led them to their cabin. Just as they reached the door, he had the steward take in their luggage, then, scooped Grell up into his arms and carried him into their stateroom.

Grell giggled, "I'm truly getting used to this, darling~ I may never walk again!"

"That may be true, but it would be for an entirely different reason," William laughed softly as he carried Grell over to the bed and set him down gently.

"Giving into temptation already, my dear husband?" Grell teased, catching his lips with his own.

"Well, you do not want to be walking about on deck in your wedding dress, correct?" William asked, returning the kiss with a smile. "Or do you?"

"Well, as much as I love this dress, I suppose it isn't the most convenient of things to wear on a ship."

"No, it isn't," William said with a smirk as he reached around Grell to find the buttons along his spine. Slowly, he began undoing them, gently pulling the dress free as he kissed over Grell's neck.

The redhead smiled as the tight dress loosened around his body and began to slide down, reveling his white satin and lace slip he wore underneath. "Hmm, How much do I let you see~" he giggled.

"That is up to you," William said, pressing a kiss to Grell's collarbone. "If you'd prefer to change without my seeing exactly what you are wearing beneath, I can be a gentleman and turn around. In fact, that might be best as we still do have a dinner to attend and we won't be leaving this cabin if I strip you any further."

"What bag is mine?" Grell asked, sliding our of his wedding gown completely and walking over to the luggage in his slip, swaying his hips teasingly as he walked.

It was a veritable mountain of bags which had obviously been delivered before their arrival.

"All but the two I and the steward carried in," William smirked as he picked up the dress and moved to hang it up. "Alan insisted you would need quite a bit of clothing."

"Oh, bless the dear." Grell giggled, "But what's in what bag?" frowning, he grabbed one and opened it, looking through for a nice dress to wear. Getting lucky, he found one and motioned for William to turn around before he slipped it on. It was a simple dress, but light and comfortable.

William laughed softly as he watched Grell rummage through the many suitcases and dress bags before finally selecting a dress. He, too, stripped down and picked out a more casual outfit so as to not ruin his wedding ensemble. As promised, he kept his back turned as they both got dressed again.

Grell dressed quickly and removed his veil, walking over and pinching his lover's rear as he bent down to pull on a new pair of pants. Will jumped slightly in reaction, but gave Grell a grin anyway as he finished pulling on his pants.

"And just who is impatient?"

"I saw an opportunity and I took it!" Grell grinned, "It's not as if I shoved you on the bed and tore off your clothes."

"And were we not going to dinner...?" William asked with a mischievously quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, no. We are going to dinner. We'll need the energy for tonight." Grell winked, swaying towards the door.

William merely grinned and followed, offering his arm to Grell as soon as they were outside the cabin. He smiled softly as he escorted his new wife around the ship, greeting fellow passengers and introducing themselves as newlyweds.

The newlyweds held first-class tickets and enjoyed a high-end meal in the dinning hall, furnished richly with glistening silver and crystal chandeliers. Grell sipped his red wine and let his eyes glide around the room, settling on the dance floor where a few couples were dancing to the soft music, "Oh, Darling, can we dance? Please?"

William playfully batted his eyes at his beloved. "I thought you'd never ask," he said with a soft grin. He stood and offered his hand out to the redhead. Smiling, Grell took his arm and walked with him over to the dance floor, slipping into the waltz that was currently going on, though it was almost over.

Will returned the smile and happily spun with Grell across the dance floor, keeping his bride close to him as the song wound down. He simply held the redhead against him until the notes of the next song began and he smiled against Grell's cheek before suddenly dipping him backwards as the song became a Tango.

Grell giggled, falling into step with his lover as they passionately through themselves into the tango, "…Not the best choice of a dress for this dance." He commented in a low, flirty voice.

"Every dress is a good choice for this dance," William said with a grin as he helped hike up his lover's skirts to make it easier to move. "...For me, at least," he said, gliding a hand over Grell's thigh.

"Just so you can make a scene, darling." Grell teased, glancing at a group of men who had noticed William's action and was staring at Grell's stocking-clad leg.

William followed Grell's gaze and turned the redhead so that they could not ogle any longer.

"I said it was advantageous for me and I meant it. They only get to see, I get to feel..." he said with a soft smile as he hiked Grell's leg over his hip, pressed their pelvises together very intimately, and dragged him across the dance floor.

"Of course only you get to feel. If anyone else tried, they'll get a blessing from my fist to their face." Grell said in a strangely menacing, yet gentle tone.

"That's my wife," William said with a proud smile as he made his way across the dance floor with Grell draped over him. He dipped his beloved yet again and indulged in a sweet kiss before bringing up back up.

Grell giggled, "And then, of course, my adoring husband can whisk me away from the brute and make passionate love to me."

"On the dance floor?" Will asked with a grin.

"I'd prefer you to take me back to the room, but if you insist…" he teased.

William finished the dance with a flourish and once again took his bride into his arms.

"I'd prefer our cabin, as well," he said with a broad smile as he carried Grell out of the dining room and towards their stateroom.

"Well then, to our bed~" the redhead giggled, leaning in to nibble along Will's neck as he was carried down a corridor.

"This seems quite familiar," William said with a grin as he all but kicked open the door and carried Grell inside to drop him on the bed yet again. "Now, is this the part where I begin to divest you of your clothing and am forced to turn around?"

Grell only smiled, sliding his skirt up far enough where it showed the strap of his white garter belt clipped to his stocking.

"Mrs. Spears, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked with his still present grin.

"Maybe, but don't tell my husband." The red angel giggled lightly, leaning up to press his lips to William's, "He may get jealous."

"And anyone who did not get jealous of another person touching you would be absolutely mad," William whispered over Grell's lips.

"Mmm~" Grell flung his arms around Will's shoulders as he claimed his lips, his exposed leg hooking around the reaper's hip.

William ran his hand over Grell's exposed thigh with a soft groan. He was tempted to get lost in the kiss, but his bride was still relatively dressed and he wished to see just what the redhead had been so keen on hiding before. He pulled back gently and caught Grell's pale eyes.

"Do I get to know what is beneath the dress now?"

"It's after dinner, is it not?" He smiled, running his fingers over Will's tie before tugging it loose.

"Indeed it is, but you were the one setting forth the parameters," William said looking at Grell expectantly. "Far be it for me to charge on ahead without permission."

"I set the rules for before dinner. It's your turn for rule-setting."

"Oh, but that is what I do day in and day out," he said, leaning in to kiss Grell's shoulder. "Why don't you indulge me on this holiday of ours?"

"Fine! Then you are hereby in direct violation of the rules for our honeymoon!" Grell announced in a professional tone.

"And how is that, madam?" William asked with a playful smirk.

"No Husband of mine is to have clothing on wile in bed! Strip!" He grinned.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled as he pulled off his tie and slowly began unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt.

Giggling, Grell sat up to watch William remove his clothes, teasingly running his fingernails over skin as it was exposed. "No. clothes. in. bed." Grell repeated.

"Very well, then," he said as he kicked off his shoes and socks before standing and slowly peeling off his pants. "I believe it is your turn now, Mrs. Spears."

Smiling, Grell pulled the comb out of his hair, shaking his curls free and letting them fall gently around him before he stood up, reaching back to unlace his dress and let it slip down off his body, following his curves. he began to remove his slip, turning so his curtain of hair hid his body from William, he let it drop, pooling around his feet before stepping out, leaving himself clad only in his wedding pumps, white stockings, a lace garter belt layered over silk white panties, and finally, a white corset trimmed lightly with red lace around the bottom and laced with a red ribbon. The redheaded angel spun around and draped himself over the bed, looking up at William with a soft smile.

William watched, quite entranced, as Grell slowly and sensually stripped down, his heart picking up pace. As the redhead smiled up at him, he returned the smile and carefully lay himself alongside him.

"You still seem rather overdressed for the occasion," William said softly, his fingers tracing down the lacing.

"Hmm? Do I~? Oh dear. How embarrassing." He teased back gently, his own fingers tracing along Will's hips.

"Yes," Will said with a slight nod as he untied the bow holding the lacing closed and slowly started loosening the corset, placing kisses along Grell's collarbone.

"Can you forgive me, darling?" Grell cooed, dipping his fingertips lower along his leg, then drawing them back up along his inner thigh.

"...I might be able to..." William whispered against Grell's skin as he pulled the red ribbon free and pulled open the corset entirely. "This is much like unwrapping a gift," he said, his fingers wandering over Grell's exposed skin, down his sides, over his hips to trace over the garter belt and panties.

"Well, it is your wedding day, my love, maybe this is your gift." He giggled.

Those words could never be truer. In his heart, this was what he'd dearly desired for a long time...but necessarily the carnal act, but the declaration and consummation of their love. Grell was now his for eternity, just as he now belonged to the redhead. In years past he would have considered it stifling, restricting, uncomfortable...but now, with his beloved beneath him, bound to him, it was only comforting, soothing, and desirable. He wanted Grell for his own, forever, and he would show it.

"And what would you like for your gift, I wonder?" William said softly as he kissed down Grell's breastbone.

"I've already received it." He purred, pressing up along his husband's body, "And I'm about to enjoy it fully." William had been all he wanted, for years. And the more memories that he regained, the longer it seemed he had craved the reaper who now hovered above him. Sexually, yes, but it was so much more than that. He wanted to protect the man, to stay by his side, to hold him and be held…he wanted to love him and be loved in return. And wile he had had that since the day he fell from grace, now, they had a symbolic bond, keeping the two of them linked in such ways.

Satisfied that his lover was just as content, the reaper wrapped arms around Grell and kissed his way back up the pale column of his bride's neck, across his jaw, to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

Humming into the kiss, Grell trailed his fingers up along his lover's length and gripped it, giving a few, slow strokes as his other hand found his groom's hair.

Will groaned and shivered slightly against Grell, his nails digging into the redhead's back. His hands glided down Grell's spine to cup his backside, pulling them tight together, Will thrusting shallowly against his lover's hand and the silk panties he still wore.

Grell's legs curled around William and he shifted, rolling them over so he was on top of his husband, deepening the kiss further before breaking away to trail kisses down his neck and torso until his soft red lips found his tip, kissing it before drawing him into his mouth.

William was quite amused by Grell's aggressiveness, and watched with much anticipation as his lips trailed down his chest and stomach. His fingers tangled in ruby tresses and he gasped as his lover teased his throbbing member.

Humming, Grell's head began to bob, dragging his lips and teeth along William's shaft as his tongue curled and teased it.

He hissed in pleasure as his hold on the scarlet strands about his fingers tightened.

"Mnn..." he moaned softly, rolling his hips ever so gently to meet that glorious velvet heat.

As he sucked and hummed along William's length, Grell's fingers walked lightly up along his chest, slid up his neck, and pressed against his lips. Curious and incredibly turned on by Grell's actions, William parted his lips and drew his lover's slender fingers into his mouth, sucking and humming against them in imitation of what Grell was currently doing with his own mouth.

Moaning, Grell took his husband deeper before withdrawing his fingers, a thread of saliva connecting them to William's lip until it snapped. He then reached back, sliding his hand beneath his silken panties and teased his own entrance before pressing in and preparing himself for his lover.

William propped himself up on his elbows to watch his lover, the sight causing him to shiver with desire. Grell was absolutely beautiful and Will's desire to have him grew more intense by the moment.

Continuing to stretch himself out, Grell let his lover slip from his lips and ran his tongue up along his slickened shaft. "Mmmmh…"

Unable to resist those tempting lips, Will tangled his fingers in those ruby tresses again and pulled Grell up for a fierce kiss. He grabbed the redhead's thighs and made him straddle Will's hips, thrusting upwards slightly to roll against his lover with a purr.

"Ahh…Will…" Grell moaned, rolling his head back. Withdrawing his fingers, he moved his silken panties to the side, positioning himself over his lover's shaft and teasingly sliding himself down over just the tip.

"You are indeed a siren with that voice of yours," William said, his own voice a bit breathy as Grell took liberties and slowly took him in. He hissed in pleasure and grasped Grell's hips tightly, wanting to go slow to feel every little movement of his bride.

Sliding further down, Grell moaned, "I've…not been drawn to sing for you yet…darling~"

"But you are begin- Mnn! -Beginning to," William groaned softly, watching as Grell lowered himself teasingly, his fingers flexing on his beloved's hips as he fought the urge to thrust up and bury himself hard and deep.

"Hahhh!" the redhead got half-way down his lover's length and started pushing himself back up to start the teasing all over again. Testing how long he could last with such a slow pace.

William again shivered, but greatly enjoyed the tortuously slow movements. He could feel everything intensely and the sight was incredible.

Grell reached down as he began to lower himself once more, his hand hooking around William's neck and pulling him up into a heated kiss, dropping himself down onto the whole of his length with a moan muffled into the other's mouth.

Will returned the moan, his grip tightening on Grell's hips and he could not resist any longer. He rolled his hips up hard to drive himself deeper still as he sucked on Grell's bottom lip with a purr. He shifted slightly, drawing out a bit before thrusting upwards again with a satisfied growl.

"Nnnn~" Red painted nails scratched into William's shoulders, leaving behind thin red lines as he propped himself up enough to allow William room to thrust as he pleased. Pulling his lip back out from Will's mouth, he reclaimed the man's lips, pressing his tongue between them.

Will kissed the redhead eagerly, hungrily, as he drew back again and thrust himself fully into Grell's tight heat. He groaned into his lover's mouth as he began a hard, fast rhythm, sinking in fully with every thrust.

"Ahh! William!" The angel's hands pressed firmly as they moved up the reaper's body and cupped his cheeks, pulling him in tighter against his panting lips as he began to ride his lover in time with his thrusts.

Grell felt wonderful and the sounds he made only drove Will further into lust. One hand moved from his lover's hip to dive down the front of the silken panties to palm and grip his shaft eagerly. While it was glorious moving inside his beloved, feeling and giving him pleasure, he wanted to make him scream in ecstasy.

Red hair tickled across Grell's rear and William's thighs as the redhead continued to move lustfully, soaking in each pleasurable movement with moans and gasps. His lipstick warn off from the firm, passionate kisses he pressed into his husband's lips.

Though he was thoroughly enjoying himself, William wanted and needed a little more. He released Grell's shaft to grip his hips once more and rolled them to lay the redhead beneath him. He covered Grell's body with his own, keeping up the hard, lengthy thrusts, running his hands over his lover's thighs.

As they rolled over, Grell's legs curled around William's waist, his kisses growing more fierce, hungrily capturing his tongue to suck on, a hand sliding down and cupping William's rear. "Ahh-hmmm~"

Will rested his forehead against Grell's as he rolled his hips hard, driving himself as deep as possible, a slight trembling overtaking him.

"I love you," he said softly before capturing Grell's lips again. "I love you..."

"Will…mmn…I—ahh! L-love you~" Grell panted between kisses and moans of pleasure. "My—William…M-my husband—my heart…"

Will's heart was hammering out of his chest from hearing those words and the feel of his lover's body. There could never be anything he'd want more than this and he did not wish for it to end. He knew it would, but he did not want to be the first to spill over. He wanted to give Grell everything and he lifted the redhead's hips to change the angle in order to make his siren sing for him.

"Ahh~" It didn't take long for William to find Grell's sweet-spot with the new angle, striking it firmly and making the angel squirm, "William~" Grell mewed, pawing at his lover's bare chest and shoulders.

"Grell," he panted as he continued his relentless assault, losing himself in the moment as he captured Grell's mouth again in another passionate kiss, his body tensing in warning.

The angel's inner walls began to tighten as the heat that had been building inside him burst forth, sending him into his climax. Will's name ripping from his lips and his body pressing up against the reaper's.

William gasped and his own breath hitched when Grell's body tightened around him so wonderfully. He wrapped arms around his lover and rode out his climax before succumbing to his own, filling him with his hot seed. He gave a few, gentle finishing thrusts as he came down, panting hard. He groaned softly and pressed soft kisses over Grell's chest before finally laying his head upon the angel's breast with a sigh to listen to his heartbeat and breath.

"Hmmmm…" Grell gave a content sigh, his eyes lightly closed as he lay with William, letting them come down from a paradise far greater than heaven. "…I love you, William."

Will summoned the energy to gently pull out of Grell and lay along his side. He pulled the redhead into his arms and nuzzled his hair, "And I love you...though 'love' is not a strong enough word," he whispered into ruby tresses.

"No, it isn't. But I know what you mean, as I mean the same." He chuckled, blindly reaching out to pull the blankets up.

William helped to pull the blankets over them and reached up to gently cradle Grell's face in his hands. "I will never make you unhappy again," he said softly as he kissed the angel softly.

"The thought that you would never crossed my mind, darling." Grell yawned, snuggling closer.

"Good," William said softly as he kissed Grell's brow. He could not recall ever being happier and content than in this moment. All the years of hardship as a mortal, the awful cold existence he led after becoming a reaper, the pain and confusion of regaining himself, the agony of losing Grell...all of that suffering was worth this very moment where it was just the two of them. There were no demands, no dangers, nothing but them existing and basking in the presence of one another. They were in love, they were married, and they would have one another for the whole of eternity...His heart was finally at peace.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

The cruise ship swayed gently on the ocean waves, rocking the passengers back and forth in the early morning light. Grell slowly blinked awake, laying still ensnared within William's arms. Wanting nothing more than to enjoy laying in bed with his husband, the redhead snuggled up closer to his chest, breathing in his scent.

However, the rocking of the Ocean had other plans for him. Before to long, the motion brought him to a state of unease and he began to struggle to stay comfortable. Finally giving up, he sat with a sigh, finding the action to be a mistake as his stomach gave a sudden churn, sending him running to the small bathroom attached to their suite, the blankets that had been wrapped around the two of them getting tangled and pulling off William as he left the bed in such a hurry.

William stirred a bit when he felt Grell sit up and he wrapped arms around him tighter to keep him from going anywhere...but that turned out to be a futile effort when the redhead suddenly dashed off, ripping the blankets away in his haste. William practically followed the blankets as he found himself half hanging off the bed with an upside down view of his wife hurrying into the bathroom. Confused and concerned, William rolled himself over and onto his feet, following after Grell. He found his lover paying homage to porcelain god and he knelt next to him with a sigh, pulling his hair back to keep it out of the way.

"I did not think you would be the type to get seasick," he said softly as he rubbed a hand over Grell's back soothingly.

"I felt a little uneasy when we first got on the ship…but I thought it was just left-over nerves from before the wedding…" the redhead moaned, "…I don't think the sea likes me."

William placed a gentle kiss on the back of Grell's neck and kept his hair up out of the way while he reached over to the sink, filled an awaiting glass there, and offered it to Grell.

"We should be pulling into port soon and you won't have to worry about this any longer," he said softly.

"Sorry…This morning isn't exactly romantic, is it?" Grell sighed with a small smile, accepting the glass of water.

"That depends on one's perspective. To be able to be intimate enough for this to not really bother either of us speaks worlds of romance," William said with a soft laugh as he started braiding Grell's hair back.

"I'd still rather have just stayed in bed with you." He smiled, "It's a more comfortable romance."

"Yes, the discomfort is unfortunate. But, hopefully, dry land will agree with you better."

"It will. It doesn't move." Grell smiled, sipping more water and leaning back against him.

William gently pet Grell's hair to soothe him and allow his stomach to calm down.

"I'm sure breakfast is the last thing on your mind right now, but when you are up for it we, let's get dressed."

"I'm actually starving…if only the motion would stop so I could eat…" the redhead admitted after heaving into the toilet once more.

William continued to sit with Grell until his stomach was settled enough to get up and get dressed. They had apparently already docked in the night, but passengers were welcome to take their time leaving. William arranged to have their luggage delivered to the train station and escorted Grell into the harbor town in search of something to eat.

"Do you feel a bit better on land?"

Grell nodded, "I still feel a bit off, but it's getting better quickly. He smiled, looking around at the shops as they walked.

William picked a simple cafe for them to have breakfast and simply ordered himself some coffee and let Grell choose anything he desired.

Grell took a little more than ten minutes looking over the menu before he was able to place his order…or rather, orders. Having not been able to choose between two meals, he ordered both.

William raised an eyebrow at Grell's decision, but did not say anything about it. He had said he was hungry and he did not have anything in his stomach so it was no surprise we wanted a large meal.

"Just don't eat yourself sick," William said as he sipped his coffee.

"Darling, I was _already_ sick! This is to make up for it. Besides, both sounded equally good. Really, I don't know how you can have just a coffee."

"Years of practice," William said with a soft smile. "I am just glad that the seasickness did not ruin your appetite. The last thing I want is for you to be ill."

"Just coffee can't be healthy. You should eat something…" Grell frowned.

"You know I do not care to eat first thing in the morning. You go ahead," William said. "I will eat soon enough."

"Is that why you always try to wake before me and make breakfast? So you can skip out on it?" The redhead questioned.

"While I admit that I do not eat first thing in the morning, it is not so that I may 'skip out' on it. It is simply a small habit of mine to not eat before others and I enjoy making you breakfast."

"Well, you should eat _with_ me anyway, darling." Grell smiled as his plates of food was set down in front of him. He flashed the waiter a smile in thanks before picking up his fork and stabbing a small potato with it, holding it out to William, "At least a little."

"If you insist," William said as he leaned forward and ate the offered potato right off the fork.

Grell giggled and pulled the fork back, leaning over the table to kiss his cheek before feeding himself. "That's a good husband." He cooed.

"Listening to and obeying one's wife is what constitutes being a good husband?" William laughed softly, sipping his coffee.

"Only when it's for your own good." he grinned, cutting up a larger potato before slipping it into his mouth, "You may find you have more energy than normal if you eat a proper breakfast."

"I am perfectly aware of that, Grell," William said with a nod. "But I will eat when I am hungry. There is no point in forcing myself if I am not."

"Well, it's not fair that you sit there eating nothing wile I sit here looking like I'm just a fat old hog eating everything!" he pouted, a hint of tease him his voice.

"It's plenty fair, but if it would make you feel better," William picked up a fork and stole the next bite Grell was about to take.

Grell blinked as his fork stabbed through nothing, clicking against the glass plate, "…Sneaky."

"I am just obeying your wishes," William said with a grin as he speared another morsel but held it out for Grell.

Grell rolled his eyes with a sigh and leaned over to take the bite of food with his teeth.

"We shall have to do this again, only without the utensils and a fare of fruits rather than potatoes," William said as he watched Grell take the offered food.

"Of course. Any time, darling~" Grell giggled, "Especially if there are raspberries."

"Raspberries? Really? I would have thought you would prefer cherries or strawberries."

"Those are good too…but raspberries are my favorite. I can't remember quite why…"

"I can't say that I know, either," William said contemplatively. "Perhaps your mother was fond of them as well?"

"Possibly." Grell smiled, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"I take it breakfast is agreeing with you?" William said as he offered another bite.

"Mm, why wouldn't it? It was just a little sea-sickness." He pointed out, accepting the bite.

"Well, this assures that sea-sickness is all that it was."

"What else could it be? Angels don't get sick like humans do." The redhead shrugged.

"It could have been more stress," he said with a small shrug as he stole a few bites off of Grell's plate, his appetite making itself known from the small nibbles he'd had before.

"Darling, what could possibly stress me out? I'm married to the most wonderful man, and we are on our honeymoon."

"You never have been one sensitive to stress," William murmured contemplatively. "I am not sure. It was simply a thought."

"…Are you feeling stressed at all, darling?" Grell asked, tilting his head as he started in on his second breakfast.

"Not in the least," he said with a soft smile.

"Good! Though I was going to offer a nice back rub if you were…I saw Alan packed some nice oils in my bags."

"I will gladly take the back rub anyway. How could I pass up such an opportunity?"

"Train, or wait for our destination? I don't know how long our train-ride will be as you are being so secretive over where we are going." He giggled.

"The train ride shall be a few days with a few stops along the way, so it shall be fine there," William said with a smile. "And I will be glad to return the favor."

"Well then, we'll have something to pass the time once we get aboard the train." Grell grinned and took a sip of his tea.

"As I said, there will be a few stops, so believe me, you will not be bored."

"I assumed they wouldn't be frequent. Which would give us plenty of time to rub each other down."

"We will have plenty of time for that," William assured Grell. "The thought of endless travel has never appealed to me so the stops along the way will aid in relieving that."

"I don't know how I am with travel, but it seems I do not do so good with ships!"

"You might have acclimate after a couple of days...at least I hope you would," William said contemplatively.

"What? Don't tell me we are getting on another ship! I won't do it! I don't particularly enjoy such sickness, especially in front of you!"

"Well, that could be a problem..." William said with a slight frown.

"….Okay…so we need to get on a ship to go home…but…still! I don't have to like it!"

"It is a little more than that..." William said a bit sheepishly. "You see, the final leg of our holiday was to be a cruise..."

"A…cruise?" The angel frowned, "…I hope…I'm not sick every day on it…"

"As do I," William said with a sigh. "But, I suppose I can change plans..."

"I'm sorry, darling. I hadn't known I'd have a problem with ships…" the redhead cooed, sliding over onto William's lap and nuzzling his cheek.

"Really, Mrs. Spears, you wish to sit in my lap to eat your breakfast?" he asked with a raised eyebrow though he did not push Grell away.

"It's our honeymoon, I don't see why I can't! Besides, I'm almost done." He smiled, wiggling in his lap.

William moved his hands to Grell's hips as the redhead wiggled.

"It is a suggestive proposition...especially with you wiggling like that," William pointed out.

"So? We are on vacation. We can do what makes us happy. And I like the wiggle. It helps prevent me from large outbursts of energy."

"And just what sort of outbursts might these be?" William asked as he picked up a fork and began to feed Grell.

"Are you sure you wish to know?" he asked, taking the offered bite off the fork with his teeth.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise," he replied coolly, stealing a bite for himself.

"…They forced me to stop wiggling once in heaven…just once. I managed to destroy the entire stadium they use for choir practice…Which also got me kicked out of the choir…"

William blinked in surprise. "You're joking."

"Actually, I'm not…though in my defense they build everything out of clouds and white gold. Not exactly the most sturdy of building materials."

"...What did you do exactly?" William asked, genuinely curious.

"I decided that we needed a more up-beat song that 'Amazing Grace' which seems to be a favorite up there since the late 1700's… Really. Singing that song over and over again is enough to put you to sleep. It might even be used to further brainwash us or something. And there was this song from an Opera I had seen as a reaper, though I hadn't known it at the time… and I liked it much better, so I started singing it…and got a little carried away in trying to get the other's to join…and they resisted…which didn't help. I finally gave up on the song, and they kicked me out, but I lost balance on my way down, and really, I don't know who chose to use clouds to form the support pillars… but they don't work for helping to regain balance and the whole thing came down."

"Ah, so it was a bout of clumsiness," William laughed softly. "I thought perhaps you'd gone on a rampage."

"No…But I should have before they took my wings. Drag their meeting hall down along with me." he grinned, amused by the idea, "I bet it took them weeks cleaning the blood they spilled out of their floors!"

"I am honestly surprised that you did not," he said before setting down the fork. "But it doesn't really matter. You are free of all of that and I will make sure you are never oppressed like that again. For now, we have a train to catch."

"Probably so." Grell giggled, standing up and grabbing the roll of his plate to take with him as William paid their bill. He munched on it as they walked out to the street to call for a cab, licking the butter from his fingers as he finished.

"Oh, very ladylike," William chuckled as he watched Grell lick his fingers.

"I don't have a napkin." The redhead protested, "Besides, I've licked more than just melted butter off my fingers before." He winked.

"And you will have much more," William said with a grin as a cabb came to a stop for them and he opened the door for Grell. He gave instructions to the driver before joining Grell inside.

"You tempt me, sir." He giggled.

"That is the point," he said, taking Grell's hand to his lips and sucking on the tip of his finger.

"Can't you wait until we've boarded the train?" he giggled, "We haven't the time here. And it isn't proper to do such things in a cab."

"Mmm, no," William hummed and drew Grell's finger deeper into his mouth.

Grell gasped, his cheeks burning, "You, husband, are just asking for trouble!"

"Perhaps just a little bit," he said with a smirk as he finally released Grell's hand. Soon enough, they finally arrived at the train station and quickly boarded the train. They were escorted to their private quarters and William pulled Grell into his arms for a passionate kiss.

The train jerked to a start and began to move, picking up speed as it left the station; and sending the couple tumbling off balance and onto the floor. Grell broke the kiss, laughing, "Oh, that was smooth."

"I would have to agree," William purred as he used to opportunity to roll on top of Grell and pin his wrists above his head as he took up the kiss again.

"Do you deny me the ability to touch you because I was so unlady-like as to lick clean my buttery fingers in public?" he cooed, wiggling under the reaper.

"Perhaps," he murmured as he leaned in to nuzzle along Grell's neck. "Or perhaps I just like making you wiggle."

"Says the man who complained not twenty minutes ago about such wiggling." He giggled.

"I wasn't complaining," William said with a hungry grin before nipping Grell's neck.

"Oh? 'It's a suggestive proposition...especially with you wiggling like that' isn't you complaining, Mister proper?" Grell moaned, stretching his neck out for his husband.

"No, that was an observation," William said with a smirk against Grell's skin. "And I haven't acted 'proper' in your presence for quite a while, Miss 'it isn't proper to do such things in a cab'." He continued to suck and nibble at Grell's neck as his hands ran up his sides.

"That's 'Mrs.' to you!" he moaned, "And it wasn't! The ride was way to short. You'd be caught with your pants down, sir."

"And why should I have been the one to lose clothing? That is the beauty of skirts," he said as he slid his hand up Grell's leg under his dress. "They can be very discrete and no one would have been the wiser," he said, palming gently over Grell's groin.

"But I believe I'm the one in a dress, darling. And I had been thinking of something a little different." He wiggled his fingers and licked his lips.

"Perhaps we have conflicting ideas," William said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe _then_ we did…but now I'm not so sure." He wiggled again, "I wonder what you plan to do to a maiden without use of her hands~"

"Well, first I plan to-" he paused to pull back and scoop Grell up into his arms. "-carry my bride to bed," he finished, dropping the redhead down on the small bed. "Then I plan to search for those elusive oils mentioned earlier," he said, picking through the luggage.

"Best open the door first and show the man our tickets. We have a peeping tom." Grell snickered, seeing a man looking un-amused as he knocked on the wood bordering the window pane of their door.

William turned to look at the door himself and gave a small growl of disapproval before answering the door with a sigh. He produced the tickets from his jacket pocket and handed them over with a slight frown.

The man punched the tickets and handed them back, "If you are going to be doing…such things, be sure to close the curtain." He said before walking off to the next door.

"That was nothing," William murmured as the man walked away. He closed the door and slid the curtain in place before turning back to Grell. "The man should be grateful he got to see so much," he said with a small smile. "Now, back to business," he said before diving back into the luggage and triumphantly finding the oils. He sauntered over to Grell, rolled him over onto his stomach, and slowly began unbuttoning his dress.

Once he was able to, Grell slipped his arms from his sleeves and folded them under his cheek, looking up at William, "I hope you know it's your turn next." He smiled.

"From all that talk of yours, I would hope so," William said softly as he slowly stripped off the dress. He poured a bit of oil into his hands and added a few drops to Grell's back before beginning to rub and knead his shoulders and down his spine.

"You should know by now I'm not all talk…" the redhead moaned, relaxing under Will's firm hands.

William smiled and continued to massage Grell's back, taking time to knead away any stiffness and knots he came across as he enjoyed the feel of his lover's skin beneath his fingers.

"Mmm~ You may have to wake me when you're done, so relaxing…" he hummed.

William laughed softly and leaned in to kiss over the back of Grell's neck as his fingers continued to soothe his wife's stiff muscles.

"I will take that as a compliment, then," he whispered. "If my touch can equally inspire lust as well as tranquility, I could not want anything more."

"I was meant as such, darling." He smirked.

Will's hands wandered lower over Grell's hips and rear, his kisses following down the redhead's spine as he hummed in contentment.

Once the oils seemed to be drying up, Grell shifted and rolled over, grabbing William and pulling him into a kiss. "I think it's your turn before I really do drift off."

Will rested his chin on Grell's chest as he looked up to the redhead. "If you wish to rest, I do not mind," he said, pressing kisses over Grell's heart.

"Rest? And leave you to your own devices?" he teased.

"Possibly," William said with a smirk. "But if you insist, I will not resist."

"Darling, it's entirely up to you. I'll not object to either."

"I would love to have you run your hands all over me," he said, picking up Grell's hand to kiss his palm.

"Then be a good boy and strip down." He smirked.

William couldn't keep the grin off his face as he sat up and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging out of it and tossing it to the side before slowly pulling off his belt to tease Grell.

"Well, if you are going to put on a show about it~" Grell giggled, sitting back to enjoy the view.

William continued to slowly undo his pants before smoothly sliding out of them and tossing them aside to join his shirt.

Grell smiled and grabbed the bottle of oil, moving his red-tipped finger in circles to tell the reaper to roll over.

William obeyed and laid himself out on his stomach, eagerly awaiting the sensation of Grell's bare skin against his own once more.

The redhead poured a little oil onto his hand and Will's back before setting the bottle aside, firmly pressing his hands against Will's back to rub him down, working out quite a few knots that were probably left from sitting in an office chair all day every day.

William groaned softly at Grell's firm yet gentle touch, hissing and moaning in pleasure as his aches and pains were rubbed away.

Grell worked slowly, paying attention to each section of his husband's back and sides, massaging his neck and shoulders. However, once the man seemed completely relaxed, Grell quickly moved down, straddling his legs and pulling down his underwear, firmly taking advantage of William's position and grasping his butt cheeks.

He jumped a little when Grell grabbed him, but looked over his shoulder with a grin. "I had no idea you were so fond of that part of my body," he said with a soft laugh.

"A wife can't indulge herself in certain liberties?" he asked, smiling as he lay over William's form, pressing soft kisses to William's jaw, "The opportunity presented itself nicely."

"Indulge away," William said, giving a little wiggle of his own, Grell's pleasant warmth making hum with satisfaction. "Who am I to deny my lady what she wants?"

"You are picking up my habits, darling~" he giggled, trailing his kisses along Will's shoulder, his hands sliding around to Wills hips against the mattress.

"It was bound to happen," William laughed softly and lifted his hips slightly to give Grell better access.

"I for one would be quite entertained to see you suddenly wiggle at work." He laughed, "They'll think you lost what's left of your sanity after marrying the angelic reincarnation of a coworker everyone thought you had hated."

"That would be a sight, now wouldn't it? I could complete the belief in my loss of sanity by wearing a pair of your boots to work."

"That may be too much. They might lock you up and then where would we be? I'd have to swoop in and save my handsome husband in distress!"

"Then I suppose borrowing your makeup is entirely out of the question?" he teased.

"Makeup? Shall I make you that lovely dress after all, darling?"

"If you have the desire to, I suppose I could model for you, but I am afraid I would not have the courage to wear it in public."

"Then there would be no point!" Grell pouted.

"I would not do your creation justice, Grell, and you know it," William chuckled softly.

"Better you than Eric." He pointed out with a smirk.

"I don't know, the facial hair would lend a certain charm," William snorted.

"Nah-ah! He's shaving if he wears one of my dresses!"

"Even if he did shave, there would be tan lines from the beard..."

"Makeup." He said simply, "But the problem is his body. He really is too built for dresses."

"And the hair might be a problem..."

"Just take the corn rolls out, he'll look fine." He shrugged.

"Why have you stopped rubbing me? It the thought of Eric in a dress so captivating?" William teased.

"I think my hands are trapped on your hips." He smirked, squeezing his hips.

"And why is that?"

Grell wiggled his fingers, tickling the reaper. "No idea~"

"If you are trying to tickle me, that will not work," he said, looking over his shoulder at Grell.

"Why not?" he pouted, "You should be ticklish."

"And why should I be ticklish?" William asked, unable to stop himself from laughing from the silly statement.

"So I can make you laugh whenever I feel like it!" he grinned, "And brighten up your day if you are being a grump."

"You needn't tickle me to do that," William smiled as he rolled over beneath Grell, one hand moving to rest on his lover's hip while the other gestured to his own lips. "A kiss from you will always brighten my day."

But a kiss won't make you laugh." He said, laying down next to him on the small bed and leaning in to give him a kiss.

"In the right place it could," William smirked against Grell's lips.

"Oh? And what place…" he kissed under Will's jaw, "would a kiss…" another on his neck, "cause you to…" his lips found Will's collarbone, "laugh?" his kisses treailed down his chest.

Will hummed in appreciation and ran his fingers through Grell's ruby locks, catching his lover's pale gaze.

"You'll just have to find it, won't you?"

"Can't I get a hint?" he asked, moving lower still.

"No, that would make things too easy," he said, cracking a small smile as Grell's lips neared that sensitive spot beneath his ribs.

"Just a _little_ hint?" he pouted,moving to trail kisses along William's happy trail.

William moaned softly as Grell's lips traced lower.

"No, that inspires a bit of a different noise," he said in a slightly lower tone. "You were closer before."

"You weren't giving me a hint, darling. I was simply exploring." He trailed his kisses over his hip and up along his side.

"Please, keep exploring," he hummed, resisting the urge to twist slightly and press into those soft kisses.

Grell shifted, running his fingers along William's bared skin lightly as he continued to plant his kissed, his lips moving back up over his ribs.

The reaper sighed softly at the gentle touch, but when those lips ghosted over his ribs again, he almost couldn't stifle a small laugh.

Grell paused, looking at William, pressing another, firmer kiss to his ribs.

William's fingers tightened in Grell's hair as a strange mix between a groan and a giggle escaped his lips.

Grell chuckled, "How is it your erotic zone should also be your ticklish spot?" he asked, running his tongue over the area.

The reaper shivered slightly and snorted from the touch.

"Are you trying to make me-Aha!-" he laughed then bit his lip to try and gain control again. "Are you trying to make me laugh, or make me moan?"

"Maybe a little of both." He giggled, "It mixes beautifully in your voice." He pressed more kisses to the spot.

William wiggled a bit from the assault as more laughter bubbled up.

"M-make up your mind!" he groaned despite his soft giggling.

"I have. I want both." He deviously grinned, continuously assaulting the reaper.

His fingers clenched and unclenched as he tried to decide what to do. He did not dislike the kisses, but they did tickle as well as send shivers down his spine.

"Y-you're cruel," he gasped, biting back another laugh.

Grell nipped lightly at the soft flesh beneath his lips, "How could you say that about an angel?" he teased.

"Because there's living proof- Ahaha!- O-of it right here," William groaned, now trying to wiggle away.

Grell quickly slipped his arms around his waist, holding him still, "You are the one to challenge me. Looks like I won." He giggled.

"Yes, yes, alright you've won," William laughed breathily.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	28. Chapter 28

Grell sighed happily, looking out the train window at the passing scenery as he sipped at his wine, considering ordering seconds. He hadn't quite finished his lunch yet, but the thought did pass through his mind.

"How are you feeling?" William asked as he rejoined Grell, bringing with him a fresh glass of water for each of them. The service was usually quite excellent, but it was quite busy in the dining car at the moment and Will did not mind.

"I'm content. Just wondering if I should order another side dish…or move on to desert." He smiled before popping a forkful of chicken into his mouth.

"Your appetite has increased quite a bit, hasn't it? I wonder if it is because of all that 'rigorous exercise' I keep putting you through," William laughed softly.

"I wouldn't doubt it! You kept me wide awake until three in the morning last night!" he giggled, "But who am I to complain?"

"Precisely," William grinned over the top of his wine glass. "Might I suggest dessert, then? A bit of sugar would be good for you for what I have planned."

"So early?" he teased, "I won't be able to walk by the time we get home."

"Then I shall just have to carry you everywhere when you are not in bed," William grinned.

"Hmm? Are you aloud to take me to work?" he asked, reaching across the table to push a lock or hair that had fallen from place, back, "Or would you be boycotting work to take me to my own job?"

"Hmm...I could bring you with me and you could bring your sewing with you, but I'm afraid I would be too distracted to work," he said contemplatively. "Perhaps I should not put you in such a state, as fun as it would be to get you there."

"I'd be a good girl! I'll only interrupt you a few times each half hour."

"It is not you I am worried about. I can hardly control myself around you," William said with a soft smile as he reached across the table to put his hand over Grell's. "When we are not making love, I still wish to be near you, to touch you, to hold you. I simply couldn't concentrate. Part of it, I believe, is because I want to make sure you are real and that you won't disappear again, but mostly I believe it is because I am so madly in love with you I cannot stop," he said calmly, though his cheeks turned a little pink from his frankness.

"Disappear? Darling, I believe it was you who last 'disappeared' on me thanks to that vengeful little brat. I think I have more to fear in that department." He lifted William's hand to his lip.

"I am not going anywhere," William said. "I have nearly been to hell and back for you, I am not going anywhere."

"Well, if you do, you won't get far because I'll be hunting you down and dragging you back home!" he smiled and kissed his husband's hand.

"Which you have proven you are quite good at," William said with a soft smile.

"No one takes my man from me." he giggled.

A server walked over to them, "Sorry it took so long. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yes. A nice big slice of French silk pie, I think." Grell requested and the waiter turned to leave with a nod.

"And no one takes my Grell from me, not even myself," Will said once the waiter had left, his thumb rubbing over Grell's wedding band.

Grell smiled, "So I take it running after the waiter who has my pie would be unacceptable?" he teased.

"No, that would be acceptable," William laughed softly. "After all, chocolate would be on the line and I could never come between you and your not-so-secret lover Chocolate."

The redhead giggled, "Oh, don't worry, darling. I love you much more than Chocolate~" he winked.

"I am sure you do, but- Oh, thank you," William said with a nod to the waiter as he dropped off Grell's dessert. He grinned and dragged a finger though the chocolate cream and held it out to the redhead. "But Chocolate and I can get along as you can plainly see."

Grell giggled and leaned forward to accept the offering, when suddenly, the sound of metal on the railings beneath the train started to screech loudly, and the entire contents of the dining car flew forward into the front wall, furniture breaking, dishes shattering, and voices screaming as their owners collided, with objects, being thrown forward. Grell himself let out a startled cry of pain as he was sandwiched between the table he and William had been sitting at, and the heap along the wall.

Before anyone could register what had happened, the car crinkled as it was sandwiched between two other cars, and then tipped over, sending everyone on another painful collision against the side of the car, the windows shattering, the glass showering the passengers, and a small fire staring to spread , filling the car with smoke.

The events happened too quickly for William to process more than the realization that there had been an accident. After a momentary daze from knocking his head, he could hear people yelling and screaming, some in pain, some in fear...and the dining car was a wreck. William shoved a good amount of debris off of himself and desperately searched for Grell.

Grell groaned, his head throbbing from a particularly nasty blow, his head having gone through one of the windows. A small child about four years old lay pinned down on top of him, unresponsive. Blinking away the shock of the situation best he could, he began to shove the debris off the two of them, lifting it enough to wiggle the child and himself out. He coughed from the smoke and looked around for a way out of the wrecked car, the little boy in his arms.

William looked frantically for Grell and finally spotted him with a child in his arms.

"Grell!" he shouted over the din of the shouting and moaning of other passengers and worked his way towards him. The smoke was getting bad, and though they would not die from this, it would still not be pleasant to experience. As he drew closer to the redhead, he looked up and spotted a window above they could fit through and it was an easy enough jump for both of them.

Grell looked over at William with wide eyes, coughing a few times from the smoke. He limped over to William, nearly tripping a few times on the rubble, "Will!"

Will made it to Grell's side, drew him and the boy close, and used his scythe to break the rest of the window above, covering the pair with his body as the glass rained down on them.

"You take the boy first, other officers should be arriving soon if they are not here already."

Grell nodded, not worried about William. Reapers were built to be in dangerous situations that would normally kill a human. It's how they could safely collect souls. Even if William had been hurt in the accident itself, it wouldn't be fatal.

The angel crouched down, leaping up to the window with the young boy in his arms, and immediately taking the boy to safety. Other passengers who had found a way out of the train were gathering a safe distance away on either side, and Grell hurried up a hill to one of the gathering groups. Laying the boy down to check his vitals. Satisfied that he'd live, though would be quite sore for a while afterwards, Grell grabbed the attention of a woman nearby, clinging to a child of her own.

"Please. Can you watch over this boy?" he asked, and she nodded.

The redhead pushed himself up and started back down towards the train, giving it a glance to try and determine what had happened as he looked for a way to help more survivors out. He was an angel, after all. And Fallen or not, he felt angels should help humans. It may be interfering with a reaper's to-die list, but he wasn't a reaper anymore. He didn't deal with the dead, but the living souls.

"Wait! Where are you going, Miss?" the woman called out.

"Back to help the others!"

"Leave it to the men! It's no place for a woman to be." A man said.

"My new Husband is in that train. And you, Sir, do not seem interesting in helping your fellow passengers." He snapped, running back down. He hadn't seen a reason for the accident, but helping people seemed the more important thing.

William had been about to jump through the window after Grell, but he was stopped by the feel of breath upon his ear.

"Oh, where are you going, master?" a smooth female voice purred.

William jumped and turned and found himself facing a familiar face.

"Cyndal? What are you doing here?" William exclaimed.

"Oh, so you do remember me, hmm? But how much, I wonder?" the succubus purred as she circled the reaper. "I heard about your little run in with almost being purified. I do hope you didn't forget anything _important_..."

"I have no time for this," William snapped. "I have to find the local Dispatch officers and see if they are in need of any aid."

"Mmm, I'd say they do," she said licking her fingers. "They were delicious."

William's eyes widened, then immediately narrowed in anger.

"You didn't-"

"I _did_ and now I have a veritable feast of human souls before me, unless you can stop me, eh, _master_?"

"You will not-"

"Then stop me," she dared.

William drew a complete blank and the demon caught the hesitation in his eyes.

"You can't, can you? You don't remember!" the succubus cackled. "And now you'll pay for enslaving me, you bastard!"

The demon snarled and threw herself upon William.

Grell hurried from one capsized car to another, helping to pull living people out to send them to safety. His dress had caught fire once or twice, and his skirts tore, but he continued on pulling out as many men, women, and children as he could until he, once again, reached the dining car. He reached into the broken window, coughing from the smoke and finding an outreached arm. He pulled the person up, "Anyone else in there?" he asked the man.

The man nodded, "A man and a woman still. I had hoisted as many people out as I could." He explained, somewhat stunned that a richly dressed 'woman' had pulled him out so easily.

Grell nodded and started lowering himself into the car, the man's hand grabbing his arm to stop him. "Sir. I appreciate the thought but you needn't worry for me." the redhead said slipping down into the smoke filled car, wading through the rubble and lifeless bodies until he saw it. A woman on top of William. The stench of a demon mixing with the smoke, nearly choking the angel.

Grell's pale eyes glowed pure white and he gathered as much energy as he could, blasting a ball of white light at the demon atop his love, knocking her away from him with purifying energy. The light blasting away a good amount of black smoke.

William hadn't had time to react when Cyndal threw herself at him. He rolled in the debris with her, avoiding her snapping teeth and raking claws. She had become a ball of fury. Of course, her tackling him caused him more injury as a twisted piece of metal fro a broken window frame jammed into his shoulder. He gasped in pain and attempted to reach for his scythe, but succubus kept him pinned. Just as her teeth came frighteningly close, there was a flash of light and she was off of him. William took to his feet as fast as he could and drew his scythe, but the succubus was not backing down easily.

"How _dare_ you!" she hissed at the angel. "I should have never saved your bloody life!"

"Don't remind me!" Grell snapped, "No one takes my man, _especially_ on my honeymoon!" Once again, the red dye began to fade from his hair as he tapped into what he could of his angelic powers. A lack of a halo hindered his ability greatly, but he didn't let that stop him as he sent another ball of light at the succubus, charging after it and after the demon was knocked back again, he tackled her, pinning her down to the rubble-littered wall of the overturned car.

The succubus was caught by surprise as she was pinned by the irate angel. "This is not your business," she spat in Grell's face.

"Bit it is!" Grell produced a small dagger of light held to her throat, "And so help me, _Chiryn_ , I will do what it takes to keep him!" He didn't know why he called her that, but the name simply sprang to his lips like an old memory that really had no place in his mind.

The demon gasped when her name slipped from his lips. "You-? How could _you_ know when he doesn't?!"

Grell blinked, realizing the name he uttered must have been her true name. His look of anger twisted into a sinister smirk, "Who do you think went into his memories to save what could be saved? Seems I accidentally picked up on a few that still managed to slip away."

"He's _mine_!" the succubus hissed. "Don't be jealous just because I fucked him before you ever did! It's unbecoming of a lady. Oh, right. You _aren't_ a lady!"

Grell pressed his light dagger into the demon's throat, cutting in slightly, the smell of burning taint wafting up into the air. "I seem to remember seeing in his memories that you used my likeness, bitch!" he snapped, barring his teeth, "And he _used_ you. He used you and _chose_ me. Such a sharp tongue to use against your _mistress_ , though, Chiryn. Or do you think I'm too _pure_ to taint myself by punishing you? By killing you?"

"You are _not_ my mistress, you nasty little tart! I will make you both pay for daring to do this to me!" the succubus frothed, though she could not move lest she get worse that just a burn.

"Like it or not, I am, you filthy low-life hellspawn! William is _my husband_ and you will not _ever_ touch him again!"

The succubus knew she was cornered and likely wouldn't escape and a devious smile curled her lips.

"And how do you know he's truly yours, hmm? How do you know he did not marry you out of guilt? I fed on the guilt that wells in that reaper's heart and there is so much I could have _lived_ on it alone. He wants to atone for his self-imposed sins, not play house with a fake woman!"

Grell's smile faltered, "You're wrong. He loves me."

"Does he?" Cyndal said, still smirking smugly.

"Yes, I do," came William's firm voice and directly after came his scthe, piercing into her side. "And you have no right to spit your corruption at my _wife_ ," he growled, twisting his scythe.

Cyndal coughed painfully and laughed. "Fine, I take it back. You two were meant for each other. A pair of vengeful murderers," she chuckled darkly.

"I don't remember killing anyone out of vengeance." Grell hissed, "And my reaper sins were washed from my soul, but I'd gladly taint myself in murder once more if it means your end!"

"Murder and vengeance do not have to go hand in hand, do they, William?" the succubus spat.

William narrowed his eyes.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Grell growled.

"No, she doesn't," William growled as he yanked out his scythe and immediately stabbed it into the succubus' heart. Her eyes went wide as she shuddered, gasping in pain before her eyes narrowed.

"I hope your children are as ruthless as you, Will," she cooed before going limp and disintegrating into black ash.

Grell pushed himself up, brushing himself off, though his dress was beyond saving, "Ugh! Demon ashes." He looked at William, "Are you all right, darling? She didn't hurt you, did she?" he asked, fussing over the reaper.

"Yes, I'm fine," William said as he got up himself. "Just a few scratches...but we need to get out of here before the fire gets worse."

He pushed Grell ahead of him to get him out first.

The angel nodded and leapt up out of the window, waiting for William to follow as he looked around, "…I'm not seeing any reapers…" he commented with a frown.

William followed right behind Grell. "No, there aren't any," William said with a shake of his head. "I need to step in," he said looking to Grell.

"Grell nodded, "You tend to the souls, dear. I'll see if I can help the living."

William nodded and got to work. He first searched for the reapers that were supposed to have been here, but all he found were their scythes hidden away... Without a To-Die list, he could not directly find who would be reaped or not. He had to go on instinct and judge by the severity of wounds. If someone had a marginal chance of survival, he told Grell of them...if not, he reaped them. It was difficult, but there were definitely more survivors than fatalities.

Grell sighed as he helped the medics who had arrived on the scene from the nearby town hurry the last of the more critically injured to a bed in the small medical ward they had set up. Then, assuring them that he, himself was fine, he found William. "Think you should go to the local dispatch to deliver a quick report for their records?" he asked, picking up one of the scythes and looking at it.

"I should report to the local Dispatch," he said with a nod. "I believe the closest branch is in Berne, but I do not know how far we are from there. We should go into town and get settled in for the night at least while we try and sort this out."

Grell nodded and embraced his lover, "They have cabs taking people to town. We can get a ride with one of those." He leaned in and kissed him, "You did good today, Will." He grinned and winked, "But don't get used to me praising you for picking up extra work!"

"If it were paperwork, I would have refused," William said as he adjusted his glasses. "But it is moments like these that I am grateful to be what I am. If I had not been here, these souls could have been poached by prowling demons..."

"I would have to smack you if you did pick up paperwork on our honeymoon!" Grell exclaimed as they walked along the tracks under the destroyed train, and then he stopped abruptly, a pout crossing his face, "My wedding dress was on that train!"

William looked up at the wreckage.

"There is a chance it is undamaged. Do you want me to go search for it before the fire gets worse?"

Grell nodded, "Please? My other things can be replaced, but that has memories!"

William nodded in response and headed to the luggage car. Everyone else had already vacated the area so he dove right in to search for the trunk with the dress in it.

As his dress was already ripped and burned, Grell helped, lifting wreckage and tossing it aside in search for the trunk until he finally found it, wedged tight under the collapsed wall. "Darling! I found it." He said, tugging at it and trying to pull it out.

"Grell, go with the other passengers. I can get this. I do not want you getting hurt," William said as he tugged the redhead away from the trunk, turned him around and gave a small push towards the outside of the car.

"Oh, posh! I may not be a reaper, but I'm still immortal! Besides; I'm already hurt from the train crashing." He protested.

William paused in pulling the trunk free, "You're hurt?" he asked, quite suddenly concerned. "Where?"

"Don't worry, darling. It's nothing serious. A few scrapes and bruises that'll be gone by dinner… a burn on my leg from getting too close to that fire… oh, and there is a chance that I have a cut in my head from his head breaking through that window. Really, I doubt you are perfectly fine, either."

William frowned at the list of injuries, but he also knew how stubborn and tenacious Grell was. It would just be quicker to get the trunk than to try and argue any longer.

"As soon as we get this out, you're getting your injuries seen," he said in a tone that meant he would not take any argument. With that, he reached for the trunk and pulled hard to try and get it free.

"Only if you are my doctor~" he giggled, stepping in next to William and grabbing the handle to pull, "But for now, let me help."

With Grell's help, they were able to pull the trunk free rather quickly. As soon as it was loose, he shooed Grell away, insisting he could get it. He got it on his back and followed quickly after the angel, though as soon as they got clear of the car, the fire finally consumed it.

"Ah! Saved it!" he beamed at his husband, "But we'll have to still go shopping for something to wear. My dress and your lovely white and red suit are the only things in that chest. We can't wear those every day until we get home!"

"Fortunately I had my wallet on me, so that will not be a problem," William said as he dragged the trunk along. "Now, come, let's get your wounds looked at and dressed."

"I'd still prefer 'undressed'." The red angel giggled.

"In this case, it is best to be dressed," William said with a small laugh as he led Grell towards one of the medic tents.

"Really, Will, I'm fine! I've lived and died through worse, you won't loose me over a little cut or burn."

"I know, but the last thing I want is to take a chance on it."

"Darling. I'm not human. It might not be wise to let a human doctor look at me. What if a would heals up right before their eyes? Oh the poor dear would think he's going mad!"

William sighed, "Please? Just to put my mind at ease?"

"Fine. But it's your fault if they think I'm a witch!"

William stayed at Grell's side as he was seen to and bandaged up by the medic. It was fortunate they had as she was able to remove bits of glass from a few wounds on both of them before they healed over.

"Grell thanked her before turning back to William, "Feel better?"

"Much," William said with a nod as he kissed Grell's hand. "I'm sure you do, too, getting that glass out."

"I had hardly felt it." He shrugged, twirling a lock of ash-covered hair around his finger, he frowned, "I'm going to have to dye it…again Why can't it ever stay lovely red when I use what's left of my powers?" he sighed. "Shall we go see if we can get a room still before they are all full?"

"You still look very beautiful," William said softly and offered his arm to Grell. "Yes, let's get into town and get ourselves settled."

Smiling, Grell took his arm and walked with him to the cab. "And go shopping~"

Will loaded up the trunk onto the cab and climbed in after Grell. The town nearby was incredibly small and the two inns were already full, as was the church and the doctor's office. The only places left were the local school house and the train station. A little disappointed, but not one to complain considering the circumstances, they decided to stay in the train station. At least William did find a bench for them to share until further arrangements could be made.

"I am sorry this is probably not the honeymoon of your dreams..."

"Darling. I'm with you. That's the important, romantic part." Grell smiled, snuggling up to him on the bench

William nodded and kissed Grell's hair, taking his hand and squeezing it as they put their feet up on the trunk. It was far too late to go shopping now so they would have to endure until the morning when they could possibly hire a cab to take them to the next town. As they sat there, a young child came running up to them and climbed right into Grell's lap and he smiled as he bounced.

"Mama!" he turned and called over his shoulder. "Mama! This's the lady!"

William looked at the boy again and recognized him as the child Grell had saved. He had a few scrapes and bruises but he looked as if he'd just had a bath.

"Fank you, lady," the said happily as he hugged Grell tight.

William stood to see if he could find the boy's mother and spotted a well dressed lady hurrying towards them.

"Oh, thank god," she sighed as she approached and looked at Grell. "I have been running all over town looking for you!"

"Ma'am?" William asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Excuse us, I'm Ophelia Jones and that is my son, Frederick. I just wanted to thank you for saving my son. He'd gone running into the dining car just before the accident and I thought I'd lost him, but thank the lord you were there," she said smiling, though her eyes were misty from holding back tears.

Grell smiled and hugged the little boy, "No need to thank me. There was no way I could leave such an adorable little boy alone. I have such a soft spot for handsome young men." He stood up, holding the boy on his hip, "I'm glad he is alright and that he found you again."

"It means the world to me what you did. Freddy's my whole life...You see, we just lost his father in an accident in London and we were on our way here to come live with my parents," she said smiling at the sight of her son looking so happy.

"Grell has always had a soft spot for children," William said with a nod. "We can certainly say our honeymoon has been memorable and worthwhile."

"Your honeymoon? Oh, dear. I'm terribly sorry! Well, I was going to offer anyway for what you did, but now I must insist that you come and stay with us! My parents do not live far from here and it will be much nicer than sleeping here. Really, it is the very least we can do!"

"Oh, we couldn't impose. Besides. We only just got into town and we plan to leave early in the morning for Berne…and to replace our lost and ruined clothes. We managed to save my wedding dress, but that's about it." He said, gesturing to the footlocker.

"Oh, now you really must. Please?" Ophelia asked "This is no way to spend a night on your honeymoon. You're both covered in soot and blood."

William looked at himself and Grell and knew the woman was right. His love, while admirably patient and accepting, did not deserve to spend the night in a train station battered and dirty.

"We sincerely thank you, Mrs. Jones," William said with a nod. "We would greatly appreciate lodging for the night."

"Pwease, miss? Don' say no..." Freddy said cutely, pulling on a strand of Grell's hair.

Grell's heart seemed to turn to mush as a smile curled his lips, "Fine, but only if you continue to be so cute!" he giggled, "What I wouldn't do for a son like you. Your mommy is very lucky."

"He can be a handful, but I wouldn't change him for the world," Ophelia said with a fond smile. "Come on, now, my dad has a carriage out front waiting for us."

William gave a nod and grabbed the trunk before following after the woman as she wove through the crowd.

Grell let the little boy down off his hip and took his hand, walking with him as they followed his mother. "This is very kind of you, and your parents to offer your home to us for a night."

"It really is the very least I can do for you. I can't ever repay you for saving Freddy. You're his guardian angel, you are," Ophelia said with a broad smile.

"Well, I wouldn't know about 'guardian' angel…" Grell laughed awkwardly, "I was just happy to help."

They finally made it outside and an older gentleman was waiting just outside at the carriage Ophelia had mentioned. He stepped forward and tipped his hat.

"Good day," he greeted, "I am Ophelia's father, and I wish to thank you genuinely for saving my grandson."

With that he stepped forward and shook Will's hand.

"No, sir, it wasn't me," William said with a shake of his head and pulled Grell forward. "It was my wife."

Grell smiled, "Though I understand how you could think my dear William was the savior. He was busy helping other poor souls out of the train wreck." he said truthfully, "Though he did break a window so I could get your adorable grandson out of the dinning car."

The man's eyes widened as he looked at Grell.

"It is surprising to see a woman be so brave," he said with a nod.

"Grell is no ordinary lady. She is the epitome of extraordinary, actually," William said sincerely and proudly. "And we sincerely thank you for allowing us lodging."

"No, we are glad to have you," he said with a nod. "Come, I am sure you both would like to clean up."

With that, Will loaded the trunk onto the carriage and they piled in to be on their way.

Even though the carriage was large enough to fit everyone comfortably, the little boy chose to sit on Grell's lap, drifting off to sleep on his shoulder.

"If the little dear becomes any more attached to me it'll be hard not to want to take him back home to London with me." Grell joked.

"The boy is simply a flirt, just like his father was," Ophelia laughed. "Whenever he sees a pretty lady, he simply cannot turn off his charm."

"He has good taste," William said as he smiled fondly at Grell as he held the boy. It looked very natural for Grell to hold the child and William knew once they did get back to London, he would put into motion plans for them to have a child of their own. There was no denying it. They wanted to be parents and he would make it happen for them. "This is good practice for you, Grell."

Grell's smile grew wider as he looked at William, "Darling, you suddenly sound as if you wish to make me a mother faster than we had originally talked about." He giggled softly.

"When inspiration strikes, there is no stopping it," William said with a slight shrug.

"I'm sure God will bless you with a child when the time is right. He did for my late husband and I." Ophelia smiled.

Grell repressed the temptation to tell the woman that God had nothing to do with it, and that it was simply if you got lucky enough to coincide with the rebirth of a soul, or was lucky enough to help create a new soul entirely. But humans wouldn't understand that, so he smiled, "Unfortunately, due to Physical problems within my body, I am unable to bare children of my own. It would take a miracle. Our best chance at a child would be to adopt."

"A child is a miracle regardless of birth," William said softly. It did not matter to him that they would need to adopt. Whatever child was brought into their life, he would love dearly.

"Yes they are," Ophelia said with a soft nod and a smile.

As they talked, they arrived at the house and William stepped out first to help the ladies out of the carriage. As they were climbing down, Ophelia's mother came out to greet them.

"Where is she? Where is the woman that saved our little Freddy?" she exclaimed just as William was helping Grell down.

Grell smiled, still supporting Freddy on his hip, "My, you all will turn me into a prideful woman at this rate." He teased, stepping down from the carriage with William's help and walked over to the woman, "Grell Spears." He gave a small curtsy and motioned to William, "And this is my husband William."

"I am Clara and I'm sure my husband Peter introduced himself, but- Oh! Oh, thank you," Clara said, slightly beside herself as she seemed to debate whether or not she wanted to throw her arms around Grell. "Please, please come in and eat with us. I'm sure you're exhausted and achy from all of that excitement. I will have the maid draw a bath for you."

"Thank you." Grell smiled and took William's hand, "You are all too kind."

Will smiled and nodded as he took Grell's hand and they were led into the home. Once they were out of sight of the street, Clara let go of propriety and did throw her arms around Grell...and Will and Frederick consequently.

"Oh, bless you! Bless you both!" she said, her voice thick with tears.

"Mother, please give them some space," Ophelia said as she took her mother's arm. "They were on their honeymoon when all this happened."

"Oh, dear, you were? How dreadful!"

"No, the honeymoon has been quite good so far," William said with a small laugh.

"Really, the train wreck is a minor bump in the road, really. Well, when it comes to us personally. We both survived, so we can be thankful for that, at least. And it is not as if we are without funds where we can replace our lost luggage and still go about our honeymoon. We are fairly well-off. Maybe not as well as you. Your home is lovely."

"Well thank you, darling," Clara said with a smile. "We do try."

"Perhaps we should allow Mrs. Spears to freshen up?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. "You ladies take care of that and I will take Mr. Spears to the parlor to keep ourselves out of the way."

"Thank you, sir," William said with a nod.

"Alright, father," Ophelia said with a nod as she took Grell's arm. "You look about my size when I was a little younger. My mother kept some of my dresses. At least we can get you into something more comfortable after your bath."

"Yes, yes, go on, dears," Clara said, pushing the girls towards the stairs. "I'll see how Claudette is coming along with dinner."

Ophelia led Grell upstairs and led him to the washroom where a hot bath had been drawn, then set out a dress for Grell to change into while she went back downstairs with Frederick, who had been quite reluctant to leave Grell, to join her mother.

Grell sank deep into the warm, scented bath, soaking in the warmth before scrubbing away the dirt and soot from his skin and hair, frowning as the long silk strands lightened to it's natural bright white color. "Why can you never stay red for me?" he pouted, getting out of the tub and toweling himself dry, "Can't even dye it back…" complaining to himself, he brushed out his hair and braided it into one long strand down his back before slipping into the borrowed dress. It was a little tight around the waist, and a little big around the chest; which he had expected would be the case, but he managed to fix it so that it looked decent. He then quickly tidied up the bathroom before walking down to rejoin everyone.

"Mrs. Spears! What happened to your hair?" Clara exclaimed when she saw Grell.

Grell frowned, reaching up to touch it, "Sadly, there was an accident it was in a little less than two years ago…and sadly, my hair lost it's ability to keep it's own pigment. I'm able to dye it back to it's lovely red color it once was as one would cloth, but…sometimes extreme conditions the dye lets go and then washes out…I probably got too close to the fire in the train…" he half-lied.

"Oh, my! That must have been quite traumatic to turn your beautiful hair white!" Clara said with a shake of her head as she bounced Freddy in her lap.

"Mother, please, leave her be," Ophelia said softly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Spears, it is none of our business."

"Well, I shall let Mr. Spears know he may go next," Clara said as she stood to do just that.

William had been enjoying drinks with Peter when was called to have a bath of his own. The maid was exceptionally fast and miraculously continued preparing dinner as she also prepared Will's bath, all without being seen. Still, he was given some clean clothes to change into and took a quick bath to get himself clean and rejoined everyone in the dining room. The table had been set and Clara gestured for everyone to sit. Grell and William of course sat together, Frederick sat between his mother and grandmother and Peter on the other side of Clara.

The maid finally made her appearance as she brought out the first course for dinner and William immediately felt electricity go up his spine. She looked harmless enough with her long dark hair, thin glasses, and unassuming frame...but there was the unmistakable feel of demon to her. She was polite and demure as she served everyone, but from the glance she gave William, there was no doubt she could sense he was a reaper.

The maid didn't escape Grell's notice either, the overwhelming stench of demon surrounded her. Of course, it wasn't his business, but he had to wonder which member of this kind family had sold their soul…and for what cause. He nodded his thanks to her as his plate of food was set out for him, his pale eyes connecting with her dark red ones that could almost be confused with brown.

After their first course was put out, Clara broke the ice, "So where were you off to on your honeymoon?" she asked between eating and helping Freddy, to what it seemed like much to Ophelia's chagrin. William shook his head to clear away the skin crawling sensation and looked to Clara politely.

"We were on our way to Italy," he said before starting in on his soup. "We were going on a cruise, but at this rate, we will be fortunate to make it in time for the ship's departure. Though, my wife might be slightly grateful for that," he said with a small smile towards Grell.

Grell nodded, "I seem to get seasickness. It's rather unpleasant. But, As long as I'm with William, I'll be happy. The honeymoon isn't about where we are, but that we are there together."

"That is a very sweet sentiment," Clara said with a nod. "Ophelia said the very same thing when she and Rupert were married. Of course, he never did take her on a honeymoon. But I cannot be angry with him for not providing for my daughter since he did give us little Freddy."

"Mother!" Ophelia spat.

"Clara! Ophelia! Cease this instant! We have guests and you will both behave accordingly," Peter interrupted, giving each of them a warning glare. "I apologize. Our family matters are of no concern. Please forgive their rudeness."

As if sensing it, Claudette appeared again to take away the plates and serve the main course. Her presence seemed to calm the atmosphere a bit.

"Not at all, family spats happen in every family." Grell smiled, "I remember my own parents snapping at each other over the dinner table. Usually over something my brother or I had done." He watched the demon out the corner of his eye.

William raised an eyebrow at that, unsure as to whether Grell was speaking genuinely, which meant he'd recovered more memories, or if he was just speaking politely. He hoped it was the former, "Yes, it is no trouble. Thank you again for allowing us into your home and for your hospitality," William said politely.

"So where are you from, exactly? And what is it you do?" Ophelia asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"The simplest of answers would be that I'm from London…though I think my Father had been a Frenchman…" he frowned, trying to remember if that was the case, before sighing and giving up, "Forgive me. My memory of the past is a bit spotty due to that accident I mentioned before. But I'm currently working as a Seamstress' apprentice. Perhaps you heard of her. Nina Hopkins? Will, of course, makes enough money for the two of us, but my job gives me something to do wile he's off at work with his unpredictable hours."

"Miss Hopkins? Why yes! Of course we know her! She designed Freddy's wardrobe!" Clara said excitedly. "It was at my insistence, of course, but our little darling deserves the very best."

"She adores children's clothes. She hired me to handle all the adult styles and orders. The dress I had been wearing on the train had been my own design. Most of my wardrobe at home is, actually." He laughed, "I've also made William a few new suits for work, but dresses are my passion in design."

"How lovely that you allow your wife to work, Mr. Spears, especially when it is something she is so obviously passionate about," Clara laughed softly.

William raised an eyebrow at the dated statement, but shook his head politely, "Whether or not my wife works is entirely up to her. Grell is my partner in life and is due the same respect as I would give myself-"

Peter suddenly laughed aloud at that and quickly sobered. "My apologies, young man, but while the sentiment is admirable, I think the truth is you could not possibly stop one as spirited as Miss Grell from doing as she pleases."

"You would be correct in that, sir," William said with a soft laugh. "Grell has never been very conventional."

"Many have tried to control me. William has been the closest to succeeding. But he's still far from ever stopping me from doing anything I set my mind too." Grell giggled, "Our marriage is no exception. I spent more time than I care to remember chasing after his heart."

"I would not ever wish to control her, either," William said with a fond smile. "It took a long time to realize that."

"And yet you suit each other quite well. You two are a very smart match," Ophelia said with a nod. "What is it you do, Mr. Spears?"

"Collections and book-keeping," William replied without skipping a beat, though he caught a slight glare coming from Claudette who was waiting to take plates away.

"Ah, an accountant? Very practical," Clara said with a nod of approval.

The rest of the meal went on without any further fuss as they held polite conversation. Once the plates from dessert had been cleared, William and Grell said their good nights and Claudette showed them to their room.

"Should you need anything, simply ring the bell and I will attend to you. Good night," she said as she bowed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I am not really sure what to make of this," William said to Grell once he knew they were alone.

Grell nodded, "It's sad to know one of these kind people have sold their soul." He sighed, changing into a borrowed night gown and slipping into bed, "But there isn't much we can do."

William went over to the writing desk and searched around for a quill and ink.

"I honestly do not care why they have a demon in their household, but I am taking no chances. She knows what we are, no doubt."

He found a pen and quickly went to the door and began drawing out sigils he recalled. Ones of warding and entrapment.

"We leave as soon as we possibly can in the morning, but go ahead and rest. I will not be able to sleep so I will wake you if anything happens," he said as he drew out the symbols.

"Oh, darling. Those sigils should work just fine. It's our honeymoon, come get some rest, we won't be getting any tomorrow night." Grell giggled with a wink.

By now, William knew better than to argue. If he did not go to bed, then Grell would be just as stubborn and say up with him, which he did not want at all. He finished the sigils on the door, placed some at the window and at the foot of the bed before crawling into bed himself. He was still on high alert but he would try not to pass that paranoia onto Grell if he could avoid it.

"And just what are you planning for tomorrow night, hmm?" William asked with a smirk as he pulled the red-head into his arms.

"Well, we won't be guests tomorrow night, weather we get a room at an inn, or get back on a train, No reason not to enjoy each other's bodies…" he slid over, wrapping his arms around him and pressing kisses along his jaw and neck.

"Madam, are you attempting to seduce me yet again?" William teased.

"I believe I have succeeded last time, and the time before that, and the time before that…at this point there is no try, Mister Spears."

"Are you implying that I am easy?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Only when it comes to me, darling."

"And what would you do were I to deny you?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"You wouldn't! Not anymore at least. You, my dear, sweet, husband, have quite a sexual appetite. So why would you tell your beautiful wife 'no' when she is oh so willing to live each and every fantasy you may have in that head of yours?"

"Perhaps I miss playing hard to get," William laughed softly and nuzzled Grell's neck. "Even though you know that I am entirely yours, we never really had the chance to flirt. Everything about us coming together was so dramatic, perhaps I want to experience a little more of that playfulness I denied us."

"Speak for yourself! I may not remember all of it but I know I flirted with you for what? A hundred years or so? Close to it, at least!"

"Yes, I know. But you obviously have forgotten that I was an idiot for all those years and did not appreciate your flirtations as I should have. So let me enjoy it now."

"And you plan to appreciate my flirting by denying me on our honeymoon? That's hardly fair!"

"I am not denying you anything...yet. I am simply inciting you. Knowing that I can affect you in such a way is touching," he said as he pressed a kiss to Grell's neck and laced their fingers together. "I am still trying to quell the hatred I have for myself, and it is still quite difficult. But seeing that you desire me as much as I desire you simply makes me happy, it is affirming."

"Hmm~" Grell hummed, capturing his lips and curling up into him, "Stop hating yourself. Yes, you've made mistakes, but so have I…" he frowned, "I remember the murders I committed…You killed a demon guilty of murder himself. I killed mortal women. If I'm still able to not loose sleep at night after that, then you shouldn't feel so bad about pushing me away when I flung myself at you."

"You speak as if I am not just as guilty of the same. You saw my memories of the people I murdered when I was mortal, of the lives I ruined, perhaps not in detail, but it was there. But that is not why I hate myself. I did what I thought was necessary for my sister and that is all in the past. It is incredibly hard to forgive myself for what I put you through, but you make it easier. Your forgiveness is teaching me to forgive myself, even to like myself a small bit for the first time I can ever remember..."

Grell frowned; "If you can't love yourself, then I'll just have to love you all the more!" he rolled on top of his husband and trapped him into a deep kiss.

William couldn't help but laugh at Grell's sweet gesture and wrapped arms around him, happily accepting the kiss "I guess you will," he laughed against his lover's lips. "And I will be sure to return that love."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, Grell snuggled up against William's back, kissing the back of his neck, "Morning, love."

William was startled by Grell's kiss, but only because he hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. He jumped slightly, but rolled over when he realized it was Grell and pulled the redhead into his arms, "Good morning," he said sleepily. Just as he was about to give Grell a kiss, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spears, breakfast is served," came Claudette's soft polite voice from the other side of the door, then the sound of her foot steps walking away. The sigils had worked, or so it seemed.

"Come on, let us be up and on our way," William said as he gave Grell a quick kiss before rolling out of bed.

The angel nodded and got up, walking over to the borrowed dress and holding it up, "…I wonder what they did with my burnt and torn dress…not that I care if it's gone. It is beyond saving after all…but I'd hate to assume I could keep this one." He muttered as he slipped into it and began to unbraid his hair, using his mother's comb to pin up a small section of hair behind his ear.

William made sure he was presentable and waited for Grell before going downstairs. In the dining room, Peter, Clara, and Freddy were already there eating breakfast.

"Good morning," Clara greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you." Grell smiled, taking his seat, "Much better than we would have on that bench at the train station."

"I would hope so," Clara laughed softly and Peter smiled.

"I hope you do not find it rude, but we will be on our way after breakfast. We are extremely grateful for your hospitality, but we are eager to continue on with our holiday," William said politely.

"Not at all," Peter said with a shake of his head. "Pardon me for being frank, but the love between the two of you is quite obvious and we will not stand in your way."

"Hardly. I already know I'm open with my feelings for my husband. I just hope it hasn't made you uncomfortable." Grell giggled, "But, I feel I should ask. About the borrowed dress…I can mail it back once I get my hands on my husband's wallet and go shopping, should you allow me to continue to use it."

"Not at all. It is refreshing to see such open adoration. It is quite like my affection for my beloved Clara," Peter said as he looked fondly at his wife. Clara smiled softly and blushed, then shook her head coyly.

"I am quite sure Ophelia would not mind. She is not feeling well this morning and is still in bed," Clara answered for her absent daughter.

"She might have breathed in too much smoke from the train." Grell suggested, "I'm sure she'll be back on her feet in no time."

"Mrs. Spears, would you mind watching Freddy for a moment while I go look in on her?" Clara asked. She did not wait for an answer and simply moved Freddy to sit next to Grell before heading out of the room and up the stairs.

Claudette served Grell and William after they sat and followed after Clara.

"She may seem slightly forceful, but she means well," Peter said as he looked to Grell and William. "I can tell you two are quite dedicated to one another. And it was not an easy road, was it? You both have the faces of people who have been though quite a lot."

"I have no problem with having this handsome young man forced upon me!" Grell giggled, fondly fixing the sleepy-eyed boy's messy hair, "And no, it was not an easy road. It feels as if it took us a hundred years to finally get our chance to be together."

"But it all seems to have turned out for the best. I can see that you would do anything to keep her happy," Peter said, giving William a warm smile.

"Yes. I would," William said with a nod.

"That devotion is rare but I understand it. When one has failed the one they love most, they do whatever is necessary to make up for it," Peter said with a soft sigh. "But it is entirely worth it. You two will no doubt experience hardships in your marriage. Every couple does, but simply remember your happiness is what matters most."

"Well, I certainly hope our future hardships are no where near as bad as our past. That would be rather depressing!"

"I wish the same for you," Peter said softly and motioned for his guests to eat. William accepted gracefully and the rest of breakfast went on peacefully. When they had finished, Peter stood. "Now, there is a horse and buggy outside for you. Do not worry about returning them. Think of it as a wedding gift. Even if you cannot take them back to London with you, do what you wish with them," Peter said gently.

"Sir, we really can't accept-"

Peter raised a hand to halt William's protest, "No, please. It is a gift."

Grell blinked in surprise, "Thank you, sir. You are too kind." He then turned to the little boy, who looked quite sulky that they were leaving. He stooped down and held out his arms for a hug, which the boy took right away, "You be a good boy, Freddy, and listen to your mommy, alright?" he smiled.

Freddy nodded even as he buried his face in Grell's neck.

"Perhaps we should say farewell to Ophelia and Clara before we go?" William asked as he looked up the stairs.

Grell nodded, "It wouldn't feel right not to. We should at least say goodbye to Clara if Ophelia isn't up to saying goodbye…the poor dear."

"Go ahead," Peter said. "I will make sure everything is in order."

William nodded and headed towards the stairs. Freddy followed closely by Grell's skirts. As soon as they reached Opheila's bedroom, William knocked softly.

"Ladies? We simply wished to give our thanks before we are on our way," he said through the door. There was the sound of soft voices and the sound of feet approaching before the door was opened to reveal Claudette's face.

"May we speak to Clara and Ophelia?" William asked politely, though somewhat confused as to the maid's silence.

"Let them in, Claudette," came Clara's voice. Claudette stepped back and opened the door further to allow them in. Clara was sitting on the rumpled bed and the door to the washroom was closed.

"Sorry to interrupt." Grell smiled, "But it wouldn't feel right leaving and only saying goodbye to Freddy and Peter. Of course if Ophelia isn't able to, I hope you'll pass on our goodbyes to her. And our wishes that she feel better soon."

"I will be sure to do that. She is taking a bath to help," Clara said as she stood and walked over to open her arms for the boy. "Come here, darling."

Freddy moved towards his grandmother, then paused and hid behind Grell again.

Grell frowned again, "Freddy, darling, as much as I'd adore keeping you, you have to stay with your mother and grandparents." The angel said, running his fingers through the boy's hair, hiding his suspicions that he was starting to feel that something far more than the demon maid was wrong with this family.

The boy shook his head and clung to Grell's skirts tighter. Clara frowned and it was then that William noticed there was no sound of running water or movement coming from the bathroom, but there was the sound of dripping...and then there was the sight of red creeping out from under the door. His eyes widened in alarm and as if sensing his shock, the bedroom door slammed and Claudette blocked the way.

"What would you have me do, mistress?" she asked coolly.

"No one will take Freddy's love from me..." Clara said lowly. "Kill them."

"Will!" Grell scooped the little boy up into his arms protectively, his eyes glowing white as the demon's energy filled the room, "Clara! You'll put Freddy in danger letting a demon loose like that around him!"

William automatically summoned his scythe and turned on the demon as she lunged forward.

"Demon?" Clara said with a raised eyebrow. "Claudette is simply a very talented maid and bodyguard. A gift from Peter to make sure I get what I want! Now give me my grandson!"

Will tried to hold off the demon, but her attention turned to Grell. With a growl he threw himself at her, grabbing her and crashing through the door to the bathroom. They landed in a pool of blood and water, and a quick glance showed Ophelia in the tub, limp, her wrists slashed and the words 'I'm sorry' written across the tile.

Will gasped and wrestled with the demon as she tried to get away to get to Grell.

Gasping, Grell quickly covered Freddy's eyes, hoping he wouldn't see his mother in such a state. It was horrible enough that he'd lost both parents without the scarring of seeing her in such a way. "Freddy, darling, keep your eyes closed…no matter what keep them closed!" he pressed a kiss to his temple and held out his hand, forming a ball of pure light and shooting it at the maid, succeeding in stunning her. She wasn't like the succubus, who was a lower level demon to begin with, and his angelic strength was weakened from using it the day before. He was, after all, cut off from grace. He couldn't draw power from his halo which connected him to heaven's power, and he was not surrounded by other angels, able to feed off of their grace to make stronger attacks like he had when he had been fighting to save William. No, he was limited, and each attack would grow weaker. Freddy buried his face in Grell's neck with a whimper and clung to him for dear life.

Taking advantage of the maid being stunned, Grell kicked up, forcing her back with the heel of his boot before running to a new location, seeing two swords hanging on the wall. He grabbed one and held it out, pushing light into it. It took less effort and strength to 'enchant' a mortal blade with angelic light than it was to form his light weapon. It would last him longer, though it was bound to still drain him.

William rolled the stunned demon off of him and got to his feet as fast as he could. Almost as soon as he had, she was bolting straight for Grell. Will shot out his scythe, catching her in the side and distracting her for a moment.

"Give me my grandson!" Clara shrieked. "I have waited too long to have him all to myself, having to deal with that coward wretch of a daughter for so long!"

"You don't deserve him! He had a loving home, why ruin that? And by _god_ , you must be mad to think I'll hand him over to a woman trying to kill my husband and I!" the angel yelped, leaping to the side as the maid attacked, swinging the sword and cutting her shoulder.

"He isn't yours!" Clara spat.

Claudette's efforts doubled as she went after Grell, but William ran forward to tackle her to the floor again.

"He isn't yours either! He was Ophelia's and her husband's! A—ah!" he gasped, jumping over the demon and his lover as they fell at his feet, running for the door, "A murderous grandmother has no right to her grandson! He's even shown he doesn't trust you!"

William managed to get his scythe at the demon's throat and she simply looked at him coolly. As Grell went to open the door, it opened to show Peter on the other side.

"Mrs. Spears, will you please unhand our grandson?" he asked in a strangely calm tone for the situation.

The angel narrowed his eyes, "To think a man like you would form such a contract…This can't be what you wanted!"

"My desires are Clara's. I wanted her heart and her happiness, and Claudette has made both possible. I will do anything, and I truly mean _anything_ to keep her happy," Peter said lowly. "I could not give her the son she always wanted, but Frederick will fulfill her wish. Now give me the boy."

Freddy whimpered and shook with tears as he kept hiding his face.

"You're making it worse, Peter!" Clara snarled, her eyes ablaze with madness. "You _always_ make things worse! I wish you would just die!"

Peter blinked coolly, "Is that what you truly want, my dear?" he asked, looking to her. An angry nod was his only answer.

"Claudette..." Peter said softly. "I command you to fulfill her wish," he said softly, his expression still calm and freakishly serene.

The demon bucked William off her and headed straight for Peter. She grabbed him by the throat, threw him to the ground, and pinned him to the floor.

"You could have chosen much better, master,' she said softly as she looked down at him.

"No, I could not have," he said, looking through the door at his wife still glaring angrily at him and he smiled softly with obvious love. Claudette kept the indifferent facade as she snapped his neck then pressed her mouth to his as she consumed the soul she'd been promised.

William was at a loss of what to do. There was no way he could save the man's soul...and he clearly did not wish to be saved...but neither did he wish to remain in the presence of a freshly fed and recently freed demon. He got to his feet, grabbed Grell by the arm and dragged him and the boy downstairs, away from the madness.

Grell dropped the sword as he was pulled along, his eyes wide in shock, "She's horrible!" he held onto the now orphaned boy tighter, "Will…what if she contracts with the demon too? Comes after Freddy?"

Clara's screams could be heard downstairs, her commanding Claudette to go after Grell and William, but the demon did not come.

"I doubt the demon is that stupid. With her contractor dead she can just consume that woman-" William paused as the woman's shrill angry yelling turned to shrieks of pain as the demon presumably took care of her.

"We get out of here, now," William said firmly as he hurried Grell out the door with the boy in his arms. Just as Peter had said, there was a horse and cart waiting, though the animal was looking spooked. Will hurried over and grabbed the reins to keep the animal from bolting and once Grell was settled, he climbed up to the driver side and got them speeding away. Frederick was hysterical, but William's priority was getting them to safety, then they could think about what to do with the boy.

Grell held Frederick close as they sped away down the path from the estate, petting the boy's hair in comfort, "Freddy, darling…are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Mummy!" the boy cried. "Where's mummy?"

Will's heart was breaking hearing how upset and confused the poor child was. He knew that feeling intimately...but they would have to ride on for now. Once they could find a place to rest, they would need to talk things over. Will took the main road out of the small town, not looking back.

"…I'm sorry," Grell shook slightly as he held the boy, he felt sick, and he glanced at William as the reaper kept the cart going on it's path to safety, "D-darling…pull over…" he said as they hit a bump that jarred them from their seats for a second, his stomach churning violently.

Will looked at Grell curiously, but pulled over as requested.

"Is something wrong?"

Grell didn't answer, he only moved Freddy off his lap and stumbled out of the cart, falling to his knees in the tall grass alongside the road and retching into the shallow ditch.

Freddy started panicking and desperately tried to cling to Grell when he ran off. He tried to jump out after him, screaming about not wanting to be left alone, but William grabbed him before he could fall and possibly hurt himself. He cradled the boy close and climbed down himself to wait for Grell. As he walked, he stroked fingers through the boy's hair to soothe him, bouncing him gently and softly shushing him to calm him.

"Grell isn't going anywhere, I promise," he said softly as he continued to soothe the child.

"No…just…feel a little sick to the stomach, is all…" Grell said, waiting until his stomach seemed to calm before using his handkerchief to clean his lips and turning back to his lover and the boy, "Okay…I think I feel better now…" he said, reaching out to Frederick and pulling him close again, "I'm sorry for scarring you like that, darling."

Freddy just whimpered and buried his face in Grell's neck again. William looked at the pair and wondered just what they were to do with the child...From what it sounded like, he had no living relatives left and now he had nowhere to go...Will shook his head to clear it and got Grell back up into the buggy and headed off to the next town at a slightly slower pace. He made sure to keep an eye on his lover's expressions to ensure he would not make the other sick again. It was nearly nightfall when they arrived at the next town. They were fortunate enough to find an inn quickly and once in their room, Will took Frederick and laid him down. The boy was almost immediately fast asleep.

"What are we going to do?" he asked as he stroked the child's hair.

"We can't just leave him…" Grell whispered, "And we'll have to tell him about his mother…She was all he had left in this world…At least that's what it looks like…" He shivered, "Will…If…we hadn't accepted Ophelia's offer last night…Fredrick would be alone with that horrid grandmother of his…or just alone…or even…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I pity the reapers that must clean up that mess..." Will said with a shake of his head. "I had only been joking when I agreed I was trying to make you a mother sooner rather than later, but...unless we find someone who can be trusted to take him, then you have yourself a son."

"Really? We…could keep him?" Grell asked, reaching out to squeeze his husband's hand.

"Don't make it sound like he is a pet," William said with a soft smile. "But, yes. I believe we can. We will have to move and quickly to accommodate him, but...if he has no one else...If taking him in will spare him from the childhood I had, then I will gladly take him in."

Grell suppressed a squeal in order to let Freddy sleep, and settled with simply throwing his arms around William, "If he has no one else…You'll make a great father for him."

"And you are going to be an excellent mother," William said as he hugged Grell back. "Though how we are going to tell him everything is going to be difficult."

"Very." Grell nodded, frowning, "…I don't think I have ever had to tell anyone that their loved one was dead, let alone a young child…"

"And how will we care for him? Would it be possible to have him with you while you work?"

"As long as he can entertain himself, I don't think Nina would have a problem with it. She adores children." Grell said, glancing over at the slumbering child, "Weather it is for a short wile or a long one, we can take good care of him."

"We will have to cut the honeymoon short, then," William said with a sigh.

"The trip at least. Not the honeymoon. You are not going back to work early, Mister Spears!"

William took Grell's hand and brought it to his lips. "Then I will simply have to take you on another trip later...and hopefully we will not run into resistance again."

"Two demons in one day…" he sighed and lay down, resting his head in William's lap, "And you still haven't reported to the local dispatch yet."

"I know. I was going to remedy that tomorrow," William said softly as he stroked Grell's hair. "I was hoping you would take Freddy and go shopping while I took care of that."

"But of course. I'll take shopping over waiting for you to fill out the proper paperwork for the report any day!"

"Good," William said softly as he leaned down to kiss Grell's forehead. "Perhaps you should take the opportunity now to take a nice relaxing bath before you have your hands full with the boy."

"And alter this dress…since there is no point in returning it." Grell sighed, "Think you could be a dear and see if they have a needle and some thread at the front desk wile I bathe? Or were you planning on peeking?" he giggled playfully.

"As much as I would love to, I am afraid my willpower is not strong enough to allow me to resist taking it further than just peeking," William said with a soft laugh. "I will go see if I can get you a needle and thread."

"Thank you, Darling." The angel sat up and pulled William into a deep kiss before getting up and slipping into the small bathroom that was attached to their room, starting to fill the tub before stripping down and draping the dress over the sink. He happily slid into the warm water and relaxed.

While Grell slipped into the bath, William quickly headed downstairs and acquired a needle and thread from the owner to bring to Grell. Once back in the room, he found Freddy curled up tight around his pillow, shivering and crying in his sleep. Will put the needle and thread aside and went to the boy right away, gently picking him up and pulling him into his arms to soothe him, humming softly.

Once Grell was done, he dried himself off and slipped back into the slip of the dress to use as a night gown, gathering the rest to alter before walking out of the bath. He paused in the door, a soft smile on his face as he spotted his husband comforting the orphaned boy. "You look so natural doing that."

"I thought the same about you when you were holding him," William said and gave Grell a soft smile. "But admittedly, I have some practice. It was a very long time ago, but once you've held a child like this, you tend to not forget it."

"I'm torn…" Grell sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and picking up the needle and thread to fix the dress to fit him better, "I want him to be ours, to keep him safe…but, if he does have family somewhere that is not crazy, murderous, or contracted to a demon…he should be with them."

William simply nodded and realized he'd simply rushed into the decision to keep the boy without really thinking over all the options.

"You do have a point. It would also be extremely difficult to explain to him what we are...Perhaps when he wakes up we should ask him if he has any relatives in London..."

"We probably should…we have to tell him about his mother still, after all…" a sad look crossed his face as he gazed over at the boy, pricking his finger. "Ow!" he brought his finger up to his lips, sucking on it until the pain quickly faded.

"Be careful," William said with a soft smile a she took Grell's hand and kissed the wounded finger himself.

"Stop being such a handsome distraction." He teased.

"I am not trying to distract," William said with a small smirk as he kissed Grell's finger once more before letting go.

"Maybe not, but you are." He went back to his sewing, "You should get some sleep, darling. I know you didn't get much last night. I woke up first."

"I will clean up myself," William said as he stood and kissed Grell's hair. "I simply did not want to leave the boy alone for long."

Grell nodded and finished altering the dress before hanging it up while William went to clean up. He then slid into the only bed, hugging the boy protectively to his chest.

William took a quick bath to get the blood and dirt of the road off of him. He wasn't sure what to think of the circumstances, but the more he thought about it, the harder it was to decide what to do. Freddy would be better off with relatives, if he had any...their way of life was hectic and possibly dangerous. But, it was a risk they would have to take with any children they decided to raise...Unable to find any answers, he got out of the bath and dried off before climbing into bed behind Grell. He did not want to disturb the pair or crush the boy and it felt right to cradle the two of them.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, Freddy was the first one to awaken and he sat up, looking at Grell and William in the bed next to him. He bit his lip and reached out, shaking Grell's shoulder.

Grell groaned and opened his eyes, "Freddy?"

"I…I'm hungry…" he said.

Grell sat up. The boy had a right to be hungry, after all. They hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. "Alright, darling. We can find some breakfast." He got up and slipped into his dress, leaving his hair in a braid.

William was woken up by the sound of the boy's voice and the sensation of Grell sitting up. It was a good thing Freddy was hungry as he had refused to eat anything the day before. Will got up with the other two, helped Freddy wash up for the morning while Grell dressed, and sent them downstairs to fetch some breakfast while he finished dressing himself.

Grell lead the boy down to where breakfast was being served to guests, helping him fill his plate and sat down with him at the table, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Freddy poked at his food, picked up a piece of fruit and stuffed it in his mouth and looked up at Grell. "Are we going back for mummy?" he asked, looking back down at his plate and pushing his food around again.

Grell frowned, "Freddy…darling…" he paused, not knowing how to continue, he didn't want to ruin the boy's breakfast…and he had hoped William would be there to help… "Your mother…What did she tell you when your father passed away?"

Freddy ate a few more morsels before talking, "She said papa was taken by angels to be with Jesus," he said, nibbling on a piece of apple.

The angel nodded; Christian beliefs. He had expected as much, as Christianity was currently the main beliefs in Europe. "Darling…I'm afraid…your mother has gone up to join your father with Jesus…" he said gently, carefully, reaching over to touch his cheek.

Freddy looked at Grell for a moment, "And Gram and Grampa? Claudette? What about them?"

"They…can't hurt you anymore…" he answered, "Do…you have any other family?"

The boy shook his head. "Papa had a brother, but mummy didn't like him..."

"Why didn't she like him?"

"I dunno," the boy said with a shrug as his lip began to tremble. "M-mummy didn't say bad things about people."

Grell pulled him into his lap, "Your mother was a wonderful lady. And she would want what's best for you. William and I are going to make sure you get that."

Freddy bit back a sniffle as he snuggled into Grell's chest, "...Okay," he said softly. "Don't leave me."

"Of course not." He pressed a kiss to his temple, "Darling, even if you go to live with your uncle…if he is a nice man who can raise you in a good home…I promise I'll come and visit you often."

"Okay," Freddy said, hugging Grell tight. "Promise."

"I'll even bring William with me." he nodded with a small smile, "We'll stay in your life, no matter what. So, can you be strong for me, hun?"

The boy shook slightly and nodded silently.

William had finally finished dressing and straightening up the room before he headed downstairs to meet the pair. He was surprised to see Grell holding Freddy in his lap and he approached carefully. "Is everything alright?"

"He asked about his mother again…I told him the truth." Grell said.

William nodded softly as he reached out and caressed the boy's hair.

"It is fine to be sad, Freddy. She was a very nice lady. Miss Grell and I are going to take care of you for now, alright? Will you be a good boy for us?"

The child simply kept laying against Grell's chest, but gave a very small, weak nod.

"Good," William said as he took a seat next to them to have some coffee. "Then we are going to have a fun day today. Well, you and Miss Grell will, anyway. She is going to take you to buy new clothes and then we will head back to London."

"Where Uncle Bertrand is?" Freddy asked softly.

William gave Grell a quizzical look at the boy's question.

"His father's brother." Grell explained, "Though, it sounds like his mother wasn't fond of the man."

From the way Freddy shifted uncomfortably, William decided not to ask why. "Well, we shall see why this might have been the case, but for now, let's not worry," he said as he reached out to pat the boy's cheek. "Let us finish breakfast and you and Miss Grell can go have some fun."

William leaned over and pressed a kiss to Grell's cheek. "We can talk more on this later."

"Of course, darling."

They finished eating and Grell took Freddy's hand, "Come on, darling, lets go get a few things we'll need for the trip home to London. Will has some business to take care of. He slipped his hand into William's pocket and grabbed his wallet, "We'll be around town. Don't take too long." He winked and walked out of the inn with Freddy.

After Grell and Freddy left, William tracked down the local dispatch and spent the day filling out reports and informing them of the situation with Claudette. It really did take all day, but everything was put in order and he sent word to London that he and Grell were already on their way back.

Grell and Freddy spent the day shopping, getting a few outfits for each of themselves and William. They also had lunch together and walked around, seeing the sights and getting to know each other.

* * *

 

The carriage pulled to a stop outside William and Grell's apartment a few days later, and Grell was the first one out, before the driver had gotten down and opened the door. He had started feeling motion sickness again, and he was getting sick of it. He had gotten seasickness twice on the boat ride back, and had not felt well the whole cab ride from the docs, home.

He sighed once his stomach settled some and turned back, reaching out to help Freddy out of the carriage, still feeling a little pale.

William was slightly worried about Grell's constant queasiness. It was always triggered by motion and he could not figure out why it was happening. He had not exhibited such adverse reactions before. Once they were out of the carriage and their new luggage set on the sidewalk, he picked up a few cases as Grell took the boy. "I think we should have you see a doctor before you go back to work," he said, moving towards the door.

The angel frowned, "Darling. It's just motion sickness. I'm fine otherwise. I'll just start walking more. He set Freddy down and the boy grabbed the two lightest bags. He then gathered some of his own luggage and led the way up to the flat, pulling out his key and unlocking the door so William wouldn't have to bother with his own keys, as he had the larger luggage.

"But you didn't have motion sickness before. It worries me," William protested as he dragged the luggage inside.

"I doubt it's anything to worry about." Grell let the door swing open and gestured Freddy inside, "You can just put the bags on the sofa, darling. We'll unpack in a bit. Maybe after some tea."

Freddy hurried in and put the bags down before he took to exploring the flat.

"If you want to start the tea, I will go next door and pick up Mary," Will said with a sigh.

Humming, Grell put the water on the heat, "Freddy, darling, how do you like your tea?"

"I don' like tea, miss," Freddy said softly, still looking around before finally going after Grell in the kitchen to pull on his skirts again. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

Meanwhile, Will had gone to his neighbor next door to pick up Mary. They hadn't been expected back so early, but he was able to pick her up quickly. He came back and went straight to look for Freddy as he knew both the child and the rabbit would get along famously.

"Then how about some hot chocolate?" Grell asked, looking up as William returned, "Ah, and wile you wait and we figure out where you will sleep, why don't you play with Mary?"

"Hot chocolate!" Freddy said with a smile, then turned when William returned. "Who's Mary?"

"This is Mary," William said as he stepped into the kitchen and knelt down, holding his hand out to beckon the boy over. Freddy approached carefully, not wanting to scare the rabbit.

"It's alright, Freddy, she is not shy at all," William said as he waited for the boy to come over. Freddy reached out and gently pet the rabbit's head, his smile growing when Mary didn't shy away at all.

"Good," William said with a soft chuckle. "Here, why don't you take her and go play in the living room?"

Freddy giggled and took the rabbit into his arms before dashing off.

Grell smiled, pulling out what he needed to make hot chocolate, and starting to heat the milk, "He's such a good boy." He said, steeping the tea leaves in the boiled water for his and William's enjoyment, It is so unfortunate that he should loose both parents so early…"

William sighed as he watched the boy scamper off.

"We need to see if we can find that uncle of his and I really would feel better if you saw a doctor about all your sudden motion sickness."

Grell rolled his eyes and handed William his tea, "I'm fine. But I'm sure you can find his uncle by looking in the library. We only need to ask his name."

"Jones is a very common last name, if Ophelia took her husband's name. I doubt the boy would know. And Bertrand is also a common name," William said with a sigh, "And I know it is probably nothing, but I lost you once, I'll not lose you again to something that might prove to be serious. Not to mention, I'm sure you are quite tired of getting sick after every carriage ride."

"I am. But if I walk there is no problem. I'm an angel, Will. I'm not going to die from motion sickness." He finished Freddy's drink and took it out to the boy, sitting it on the coffee table, "Your Hot chocolate is here for you, dear." He said, smiling at the boy as he played with Mary, then turned to walk back into the kitchen and sit sown at the table with his cup of tea.

"I am not going to win this, am I?" William asked after Grell returned.

"Tell you what; if I get sick again after our honeymoon is over, then I'll sneak myself into the reaper realm and have the doctors take a look at me. That'll give us a few days to focus on more important things."

"I will hold you to that," William said before sipping his tea. "We must also think of temporary living arrangements while Frederick is with us."

Grell nodded, "Should we let him sleep on the sofa?"

"Perhaps we should give him the option. The three of us have simply been sharing a bed all this time and I do not mind continuing with that for the time being, but perhaps we should look into moving to a larger place."

"We do wish to have a child, even if Freddy's uncle takes him in…so we would have to eventually." Grell agreed.

"Then we shall spend the rest of what is left of our holiday tracking down Freddy's uncle and searching for a new place to live," William said as he took another sip of tea. "I have to say, this is not at all what I had in mind for our honeymoon."

"Expect more time in bed, darling?" Grell teased, wiggling in his seat before sipping his tea, "I'm afraid with how loud you make me get, we can't be naughty until we have a bigger place so dear Freddy won't hear us."

"Or we can get someone to watch him for an afternoon," William said with a grin. "Mr. Thompson next door has his grandchildren over all the time. I'm sure if he is willing to watch Mary, he would be willing to watch Freddy for a couple of hours..."

"Hmm, then maybe you should ask him." Grell smiled, setting down his tea and leaning over the table to press a kiss to his husband's forehead as the man sipped his own tea.

William couldn't help but grin slightly, "As much as I want to today, I believe the boy should get a little settled in first."

"Who said anything about today, darling?" Grell asked, teasingly, settling back into his seat, "Besides, we have a lot to do before you go back to work."

"Yes, yes, I know," William said with a sigh. "Fortunately the boy is rather well behaved for his age. I doubt we'll have much trouble with him."

Grell nodded, "The poor thing also lost so much recently…" a sad look crossed over the angel's features.

"But he has also gained so much. Whether he stays with us or his uncle, he will be cared for all his life. I—no, we will make sure of it," William said with a soft smile.

"That's right. I'm not leaving his life! The sweet dear will not be abandoned." The angel said in response to William nearly saying that he would make sure of it, rather than the two of them.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	31. Chapter 31

"Come along, darling." Grell smiled, holding Freddy's hand as they walked down the street to Nina's shop and opening the door to the bright shop filled with different cloth and newly designed clothing, "Nina, darling~ I'm back from my honeymoon."

"...Grell?" came a muffled call from the back. "Is that you, precious? Come back here, I can't hear you!"

"Yes." He picked up Freddy and slipped into the back room, "Good morning. How has business been wile I was away?"

"Good morning-AHHHH!" Nina jumped up and screamed when Grell entered the room. "A child?! But you were gone less than a week!"

"There were some…complications. Freddy's mother found her way to Heaven. William and I are looking for his uncle. Would you mind him hanging around the shop? He can't go with William to work, and we can't get a babysitter every day. He's a good, well behaved boy."

"No! No, no, no! Of course I don't mind, you silly girl! The poor thing, he is absolutely charming~!" Nina tittered as she looked Freddy over. "And he seems so familiar..."

"I knew you'd be so understanding." He set Freddy down in a chair, "His mother had said she had gotten a few of his outfits from you."

"Freddy...Freddy..." Nina hummed as he tapped her lips. "Last name?"

"Jones, I believe." He said, glancing down at the young boy who had been incredibly quiet since breakfast, rather than chattering to Grell about things as he normally did every day. "I hardly knew her. We were on the same train and it crashed. I saved Freddy and as a thank you, his mother invited us to stay the night at her parents' home."

The seamstress kept puzzling over the name as she looked at the boy thoughtfully.

"Hi, miss Nina..." Freddy said softly, squeezing Grell's hand tightly.

Nina's eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"Oh! Frederick! Now I remember you, darling! You've grown so much! But you are still absolutely precious! Once I'm done with this outfit over here, I am going to make you something very lovely to match Grell's wardrobe. Would you like that?"

Freddy nodded shyly and Nina approached Grell to speak lowly.

"He sometimes came here with his grandmother. Was she in the accident, too?"

"She was involved." He nodded, "His uncle is all that we know he has left. But…if he's unfit for caring for him, Will and I plan to adopt him. We can't leave him alone, and the dear hates being separated from me."

As if to solidify Grell's words, Freddy gripped Grell's skirts tighter.

"Do you know who his uncle is?" Nina asked as she looked down at the little boy. Seeing that he was still uncomfortable, she grinned and suddenly scooped him up. "No sad faces in my shop, Freddy, darling! You have yourself some very nice aunties to take care of you now," he laughed as she tapped his nose, then handed him back over to Grell. "Oh, yes, you look perfect with a baby on your hip. And those freckles of his...you'll both look stunning in red together! Just like dear Angelina," Nina said with a sigh. "Ah, but none of that, now! To work! I've got the Smithson order to work on. Two girls and a boy, isn't that magnificent?"

"We have his name." Grell said, Setting the boy down and rolling up his sleeves, "Any adult orders you have been ignoring as usual?" he asked, walking over to the desk and going through the orders.

Nina patted Freddy on the head before going back to the mannequin she'd been fitting.

"Yes, yes, it is actually an entire family order. The father insisted they all have matching outfits. The work order is up there. Barry? Barinthus? Barnaby? I was going to have him bring the children in today for more measurements."

"I'll get to work on those, then." He said, reading over the details as he walked over to his work station and pulled out the proper material needed.

He worked for hours before taking Freddy out on a run to get Lunch for the three of them, as Nina had insisted upon not taking a break until she had finished with the last button upon the dress she was working on. In order to save time, Grell called for a cab to take them across town to the grocery market, succeeding in upsetting his stomach once again.

After lunch, Grell returned to work, finishing up the order with some fine-tuning of a few seams and reinforcing a few buttons. He then readied himself and Freddy in his new outfit to leave, bidding Nina a good evening.

That afternoon's ill feeling had reminded him of his promise to William, and knowing Will would probably have a lot of work to catch up on, leaving him without the option of returning home early, he lead Freddy through the streets to the gate leading to the Reaper realm. Freddy had lulled off into a nap, resting his head on Grell's shoulder, so he didn't worry about the boy finding out the truth about the supernatural.

He managed to sneak through without the reaper guards noticing he had a mortal child in his arms, and headed to the hospital, signing himself in.

As he waited, he hummed an angelic lullaby that, even with his weakened powers, would keep the human boy fast asleep for a few hours.

Finally, he was called back, and led to a room. Having to explain that the human would stay asleep and would not learn of the reapers before he was escorted back and left to await the doctor.

After a short wait, the doctor knocked and came in holding a clip board.

"Hello, Mrs. Spears. I am Doctor Chilton," she said with a slight nod. "What seems to be the problem today?"

"It's probably nothing, but William was insisting I come in anyway." Grell sighed, "I've been getting sick for a wile. Motion sickness. It started on the ship at the start of our honeymoon, and just today I felt sick again in a simple carriage ride." He explained.

The doctor looked at Grell critically.

"Yes, actually, Mr. Spears came and spoke to me personally before you even arrived to explain...certain things. I assure you, I do not care who you were or what you are now. I simply care about your health. That being said, I need to run a few tests."

"I shouldn't be surprised that he did that." The redhead sighed with a small smile on his lips, "Do what you need to, dear."

The doctor gave Grell a small smile and a nod.

"Good. Have you been eating properly?" the doctor asked as she prepped a syringe to draw some blood.

"I've been eating more, sometimes. And a few more sweets than usual. But other than that nothing in my diet has changed since I fell…in Heaven we didn't have much variety…do you think it may be because I have been eating less bland foods?"

"It could very well be that," the doctor said as she inserted the needle at Grell's inner elbow and carefully drew blood. "But it could be a variety of other things as well. We will not know until the tests come back. Have there been any other odd symptoms apart from the motion sickness?"

"Not that I have noticed." The angel sighed, watching the doctor work, "And William hasn't mentioned anything else." He glanced over at the sleeping mortal to make sure he was still asleep.

"Well, I will be back shortly," the doctor said with a nod before taking the sample and leaving. She was gone for a good long while and came back looking at her chart curiously.

"Mrs. Spears...I have interesting news for you."

"Please tell me I'm perfectly fine and am not allergic to flavorful foods!" Grell half-teased, looking up at her, "Come now, from your tone, I can tell that it's nothing bad. So don't go stringing me along~"

"It all depends on how you wish to look at it and though it seems to be highly improbable, it is obviously not impossible," the doctor said, flipping through the pages of the test results. "Mrs. Spears...you are pregnant."

Grell froze, his heart skipping a beat, "I' ?" he jumped up and ran over, grabbing the chart, a smile spreading across his face, "Let me see~ Ah! I've dreamed of this!"

"Yes, it is an incredibly rare occurrence, all things considered. Perhaps you were able to retain a very small aspect of your angelic power which allowed you this...well, there is no better word for it but 'miracle'."

"I'm cut off from grace, which only means my power is greatly limited and must be regenerated…and that it can't grow stronger anymore. I can't even switch between a male and female body. Seeing as I'm trapped in my male form, yes, this is a miracle. A perfect miracle!" Unable to contain himself, he threw his arms around the doctor, pulling her into a tight hug.

The doctor jumped a bit from the embrace, but gently patted Grell's back.

"Congratulations," she said softly and pulled away. "Now, there are some complications that may arise, obviously, but I will send information home with you for you and your husband to look over."

"We can handle complications!" he giggled, unable to hold in his excitement, "I can't wait to tell Will~"

"Yes, I am sure he will be...surprised," the doctor said with a nod. "I want you to come in frequently for check ups and..." the doctor looked over at the mortal boy. "...is the boy yours?"

"Possibly. Will and I have talked about adopting him if we find his uncle and the man is unfit to care for him properly." He looked from Freddy to the Doctor, "Don't worry, I lulled him to sleep so he won't find out the truth about reapers."

"Make your decision carefully," Dr. Chilton said with a hint of warning. "If he does stay with you, you must face the fact that you will lose him some day."

"We know…" Grell sighed, "We thought…that it would be impossible to have our own children, and we talked about adopting. We may not have said it out loud, but we both knew of the fate that would await our adoptive child…"

"Well, it is entirely up to you, of course," the doctor said with a nod. "Just be careful in your choices. It is hard enough raising one child, let alone two. I expect to see you and your husband here by the end of the week. I will set an appointment for you."

"Well, if we do adopt Freddy, he at least is older. It's not like we'd be raising two babies that need constant attention." Grell smiled, running a hand lovingly over his belly, "Just tell me when to come in for a visit and I'll make sure Will adjusts his schedule around to accommodate it!"

"Very good then. I will send a message along later. Now, perhaps you should go tell your husband the news."

"Thank you, doctor." Smiling, Grell gathered Freddy into his arms and hurried out of the hospital ward and towards the Dispatch building. He could barely contain his excitement as he hurried past countless reapers, paying them all no mind and bursting through William's office door without knocking.

William looked up from his desk, very surprised to see Grell there. "Grell? Is everything alright?"

Grell forced a serious look on his face, "Oh good. You're alone." He closed the door and walked over, setting Freddy down on the sofa before turning to look at William, "I just got out of the medical ward."

"What?" William said as he stood up, incredibly concerned now. "Why? What happened?"

"I…have a condition." He said, keeping his serious look on his face, "Darling, I think it'll change our lives forever after this…"

William's blood ran cold as he looked at Grell. Had it had something to do with the motion sickness? But what could cause an immortal being to suffer so? They were usually immune to such weaknesses...unless their bodies were greatly altered. And the only alteration Grell could go through now would be to turn...demonic. Was it the taint that William had passed on? Was that coming to surface and his beloved was turning into a demon? What if his motion sickness had been a symptom of that? "D-does it have something to do with your motion sickness?" he asked, his eyes wide and his face going pale.

Grell nodded and approached him, the corners of his mouth twitching. He reached out and took William's hand, bringing it forward and pressing it to his stomach right before he broke out into a grin, unable to keep up his act of being serious.

Still driven with worry, Grell's smile and the action of him placing Will's hand on his stomach only confused the poor reaper more, "What? I don't understand..."

"Seems daddy is having a slow day." Grell teased.

"...Daddy?" William asked aloud, still very confused as he looked down at his hand on Grell's belly knowing what it might have meant if Grell was female, but... "You- No..." he shook his head as his brow furrowed. "You couldn't possibly mean...?"

"The doctor said I'm pregnant!" he grinned, hardly able to keep still, "We're having a baby, Will!"

"You're...what?" His mind was reeling. It was impossible! It had to be! But...would Grell really joke about something like this? No, he couldn't be that cruel to himself...this was too fantastic! Not only had he gotten the love of his life back into his arms despite everything, they were also happily married, and now this?

This was a dream of Grell's! A dream of his come true and Will, somehow beyond all logic, had helped make it possible? Grell was going to be a mother? Will was going to be a father? His heart hammered hard in his chest and ears and his face was incredibly warm as he suddenly felt very light.

' _This is wonderful news_!'...was what he had meant to say. But what actually came out was a slurred; "...wuddernew..." as his eyes rolled up and he fainted, hitting the floor with a pronounced thud.

"Will!" Grell gasped, the smile falling from his face as he dropped to his knees to pull his husband into his arms. Maybe he should have broken the news more gently?

"William, darling…" He fanned his face with his hands, trying to revive him.

Will could hear Grell's voice and latched onto that to bring himself back to reality. Slowly he blinked open his eyes and looked up at the red-head. The sight of his beloved looking down at him made him smile broadly and he reached up, threading fingers into ruby locks and pulled him down into a kiss.

Grell smiled into the kiss, "You had me a little worried there." He muttered softly against his lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to faint at the mention of you becoming a father. Maybe I should have toned down the theatrics?"

"...No. I am just so happy," William said as he reached up and caressed Grell's face.

Grell's smile widened, "I am too, darling. I love you so, so much!" He pulled him up to sit, "Are you okay? I think you hit your head kind of hard…"

Will rubbed the back of his head where he'd hit the floor.

"Yes, I'm fine," William laughed. "I just can't believe it! That is why you've been getting motion sickness?"

"Yes. I guess it's similar to morning sickness. Which means we were going to be parents before we wed." he giggled and wiggled, "Best wedding gift we could have given each other, other than ourselves~"

Will simply couldn't contain himself and pulled Grell into another kiss, "I am unbelievably happy for you," he said as he cradled his wife's face in his hands. "For us. I can't even..." he trailed off as he rested his forehead against Grell's, swallowing hard even as he smiled so brightly. He was overcome with so much emotion.

"For us." He grinned, "I may have always wanted this…but you want it too. I know you do." He pulled him into another kiss, "The doctor wants us to go in together for my first check-up later this week. You can make space in your schedule for it, right?"

"Yes! Of course! I will make sure of it," William said with an eager nod. "Is this really happening?"

The angel nodded, "Yes. It's really happening." He pressed Will's hand to his belly, "This little miracle is ours. He or she is real."

"I love you," William blurted out and pressed kisses all over Grell's face. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too." Grell said, returning the kisses.

The door swung open and Alan stepped in, "Sir, I have the…Uh, are you…am I interrupting something?"

"Oh! No, Sorry, Alan…I should let Will get back to work." Grell giggled.

"You two realize the honeymoon is over, right?" Alan teased.

"Actually, I was just finishing up the last of the day's paperwork," William said as he stood and helped Grell to his feet as well. "Grell just told me the most wonderful news," William said, uncharacteristically beaming. He'd normally try and school his features, but he simply could not help but smile.

"News?"

"We are having a baby. William's going to be a father in I'm guessing about eight months. Maybe less. I just found out but the doctor didn't tell me exactly how far along I am." Grell grinned, running a hand over his belly.

Alan stood still, staring at the couple, and then a smile broke out over his face, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," William said, still smiling brightly. "I did not even think it was possible, but miracles do happen," he said as he leaned in and kissed Grell's cheek sweetly." Was there something you needed?" he asked Alan politely after he pulled away.

"I was just dropping off these reports for you." Alan said, holding up a file.

Freddy moaned across the room, and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Is…that a human child?"

"…Yes." Grell said, walking over to pull him up into his arms.

"Why did you bring him today, Grell?" William asked curiously as the sleepy boy looked around, still rather groggy. It was not a problem in his office as it was nothing out of the ordinary as far as offices went, but since they were not yet sure if he would be staying with them, it would be safer for him to not know about reapers.

"I wasn't going to leave him home alone! He had come to work with me." Grell said, "He's been asleep all through my visit so far."

"Mummy...?" the boy murmured softly, still obviously not quite awake yet.

Will stepped forward and took the reports from Alan and placed them on his desk.

"I will just have to finish up tomorrow. We need to get going home."

"Uh, Yes, sir." Alan turned to leave, obviously confused about Freddy, but too polite to question it.

Grell settled Freddy on his hip and walked over to William, "If you are coming home with us, we better move fast, darling. Before he wakes up enough to realize the strange things around here. I'd rather not put him back to sleep."

"Yes, of course. Thank you Alan," he said as the reaper left. "Come, let's go," William said, offering his hand out to Grell after putting on his jacket.

Taking it, Grell gave his hand a little squeeze as they left the dispatch offices together. He still could hardly hold in his excitement over their family. And Freddy, as far as he was concerned, was apart of it, even if the boy ended up going home with his uncle.

William kept Freddy distracted by asking him about his day, and once they were back in mortal London, he hailed a cab for them. However, once they arrived at the flat, there was an unexpected visitor. Nina came running up to them and took Grell's hands.

"Where have you been, you silly girl?!" she asked, obviously out of breath and flustered.

Grell blinked, "I had to visit a doctor and…what happened, Nina?"

"Wait. Doctor?" Nina paused, her expression going serious as she poked Grell in the chest. "You tell me why you went to the doctor first!"

"So she could tell me I get motion sickness because I'm pregnant!" He grinned, "But your issue sounds important. Out with it."

"You're having a baby?" Nina said, eyes widening as she smiled brightly and threw her arms around Grell. "Your children are going to be so fabulously dressed, you will be the envy of even those snobs in Paris!"

"Nina? I am sorry to interrupt, but was there something you needed?" William asked politely.

"Oh, and congratulations to you, too, papa~!" she said with a wink to Will, then turned back to Grell. "Well, you were gone so long for lunch I forgot to tell you Mr. Smithson stopped by to get fitted, but as I was working on his children's clothes he left, came back, and long story short, I have him at the shop now, darling. Could you please, please, _please_ do a fitting for him?"

"You should have told me when I left at the end of my shift." Grell nodded, handing Freddy off to William, "I'll be home soon, darling."

"I was so into finishing those dresses I simply forgot! But thank you!"

As soon as Freddy was handed over to William, he buried his face in the man's neck and clung to him, sobbing softly.

"Freddy?" William asked softly as he stroked the boy's hair. "What is the matter?"

"I don' want her to go..." he whimpered, obviously distressed but trying to behave.

William's heart ached at the boy's attempt to be brave and looked to Nina and Grell.

"This won't take very long, I assume? Why don't we come with you?" he said as he bounced the boy.

"I don't mind, just come on!" Nina said as she hailed another cab.

Grell took a seat and held out his arms to Freddy, "Come here, sweetie, you can sit with me." Freddy eagerly crawled into Grell's lap and William couldn't help but smile as the cab took off.

"Freddy, you do know that Grell cannot always be with you?"

The boy nodded softly, "I know she isn't mummy...but she makes my heart stop hurting," he said as he nestled against Grell's chest.

"Then I'll stay with you, as much as I can. Promise." Grell smiled at the boy, holding him close.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	32. Chapter 32

Finally the cab pulled to a stop, and Grell stood up, "I have to work some more, so be good for William, okay?"

Freddy nodded and watched Grell and Nina climb out of the cab. William scooped the boy up into his arms and got out the cab as well, following the pair towards the shop. It was still early enough that a few cafes were still open and he doubted the boy had eaten since lunch.

"Ladies, I am going to take our little man here and get him something to eat so we will be out of your way. Grell will still be nearby, so does that suit you, Freddy?"

The boy nodded with a smile.

"Good! Great! Now come on, Grell! Mr. Smithson is waiting!" Nina said as she pushed Grell towards the shop.

"I honestly think you fitting something for an adult would kill you the way you are carrying on, Nina dear. How did you manage without me?" Grell teased as he tried to keep up with the seamstress' pushing. He smiled at the man who was waiting in the front room, "Good evening, sir. Do forgive my absence. I had not been told of your appointment. I am Grell Spears." He smiled, holding out his hand in greeting.

The gentleman beamed as he took Grell's hand and brought it to his lips for a polite kiss.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Spears. Nina has told me quite a bit about you. I am afraid that it is at my insistence that I have someone else take charge of this particular outfit. I mean no offense to Miss Hopkins, but the last time she did an outfit for me, I looked rather...juvenile. She assures me you have a more mature style," he said with a sheepish grin. "And the fitting did not have to happen tonight, but it seems she wishes to move on quickly."

"Yes I do," Nina said with a curt nod. "I have to start planning for next season for your children already!"

"I assure you, as fun as children's outfits are fun to design, I do rather well with our more mature clients. If my husband stops by he can vouch for me. I designed his wedding tux." Grell giggled and grabbed a tape measure, "Arms out please." He requested before double checking the measurements he had been using all day for getting the suit ready for fitting.

"I'm sure he will be by. You simply cannot keep them apart for long at all. They're newlyweds, you see, and just came back from their honeymoon to boot!" Nina chuckled. "And you'll never guess what they brought back as a souvenir."

"Oh?" Mr. Smithson said, following Grell's instructions obediently.

"A child!" Nina giggled.

"Madam! That is hardly appropriate conversation," the man said with a slight frown.

"Oh, well, that, too. But I mean an actual boy. They are such a darling couple they have taken it upon themselves to take care of a boy who just lost his family."

"Ah, I see. That is very generous of you, Mrs. Spears."

"There had been a train accident. The poor boy had already lost his father, and his mother passed soon after the crash. His grandparents as well. The poor boy had no one over there. So we brought him back to London." He paused and helped the man into the jacket he was in the middle of making and getting to work on pinning a few areas, "He may have family over here, but if not, we plan to adopt him."

"It is very kind of you and your husband to take on such a responsibility, especially for a child you do not know. But, I completely understand. My youngest daughter came to me under similar circumstances," the man said with a gentle smile, "And despite that, little Lottie is just as lovely as her older sister and brother~!" Nina said, wiggling slightly. "All of you are simply going to look gorgeous once we are finished with you!"

Just then, there was the sound of the shop door opening and the sound of little running feet and a child's laughter.

"Freddy! Wait a moment!" came William's voice and the sound of the door closing.

"Oh Will, we have children running around this shop all the time." Grell said, continuing to pin a seam, "And, done." He carefully helped the man out of the pinned jacket and draped it over his arm, "I'll be able to have this done by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. If you could just try on the slacks to make sure those fit." He nodded to the pants setting on the counter.

Mr. Smithson nodded and retrieved the pants, going around a changing screen just as Freddy came running into the room.

"I know that," William said, following soon after. "I simply did not want him doing...that." He couldn't help but laugh as the boy ran right up to Grell and tugged on his skirt as he held up a drooping flower, offering it to him.

"It's for you," the boy said, beaming up at the redhead.

Grell smiled and stooped down to the boy's level, "Thank you darling." He took the gifted flower and tucked it into his hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead, "You're such a sweetie."

The boy giggled and ran over to Nina to get out of Grell's way. Of course, the seamstress very happily hugged him close, though she was careful not to wrinkle his clothes.

"Oh, a present for one auntie, but not the other?" Nina teased as she poked his nose.

"It sounds as if you are all having quite a bit of fun out here," Mr. Smithson chuckled as he came out from behind the screen, walking carefully to make sure he did not mess up the seams. He caught sight of the boy in Nina's arms and looked at him curiously.

"Freddy...as in Frederick?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes," William said with a nod. "Frederick Jones. His mother was Ophelia and his father—"

"Was Rupert," Mr. Smithson finished. "...My younger brother."

"Uncle Bertrand?" Freddy said, looking up at the man just as curiously.

Grell had stood up and was about to walk over to check the man's pants, only to pause, "You are his uncle? We…had assumed we were looking for a 'Jones'."

"I took my late wife's name," Bertrand said, moving forward towards the boy. "You've grown so much, Freddy..." then he turned to look to Grell and William, "I know what happened to Rupert, but what happened to Ophelia? And her parents?"

"I…don't think we should discuss such things in front of Freddy…and it seems we have more than that to discuss, Mister Smithson." Grell said, returning to his work, "Would you be willing to meet with William and I sometime? Or even tonight once Freddy is in bed?"

"Yes, of course," Bertrand said with a nod.

"I really shouldn't be surprised. Anyone with money and taste brings their children to me for their wardrobes. I should have checked my records..." Nina said with a slight laugh.

"You were busy all day being buried in lace." Grell chuckled, "I'm sure you wouldn't have gotten around to it today, even if you had thought of it."

"You have children of your own, Mr. Smithson?" William asked as he watched Grell fit the man.

"Yes. Two girls and a boy," he replied with a nod.

"He's shopping here, of course he has children." Grell teased his husband, "We were actually just speaking of them when you walked in, darling." He finished what he was doing and straightened up, "Alright, I'm done with your fitting, I'll just need to re-sew a few seams and you can pick it up with the rest of your order."

"Yes, thank you," he said with a nod before moving to behind the changing screen once more. "My children are currently with their nanny, so I do have some free time. I would very much like to discuss this tonight if it would not trouble you both," he called over the screen.

"Why don't you come with us to discuss things over tea, then? We'll try not to take up too much of your time. You should get back to the children, after all." Grell insisted.

"Yes," William said with a nod. "If you are ready, Mr. Smithson, shall we be going?"

The man came out from behind the screen fully dressed once more as he walked over to give Grell the trousers. "Please, call me Bertrand, and yes, I would very much like to know what has been happening with my nephew."

"Auntie saved me from the train!" Freddy beamed as he ran over to Grell. "She's a brave lady."

Grell gave the boy a smile, "Come on, Freddy, lets see if we can get a cab." He took his hand and lead the group outside, hailing down a cab, "I'll see you tomorrow, Nina, darling." He smiled, getting into the cab and letting the boy slip onto his lap as William and Bertrand found their own seats.

Nina waved back before retreating into her shop as the cab pulled away.

William took a seat next to Grell while Bertrand sat across from them, seemingly never taking his eyes off of Freddy.

"So what is it you do exactly, Bertrand?" William asked curiously.

"I own several factories in London. Textiles, you see," he replied, then gave a small grin. "I know what you are thinking and I can tell you right now that I do not allow child-labor in my factories. As an older brother and a father, it is a personal affront."

"I don't think either of us would assume such a thing. I believe my husband was just curious about your financial situation, for obvious reasons. You are the father of three already, after all." Grell said as he played with Freddy's hair.

"I would also not be shopping with Nina Hopkins if I did not have a comfortable salary. As her employee, you know better than anyone her rates," Bertrand chuckled.

The cab pulled to a stop outside their apartment, and the driver opened the door for them so they could get out, and they all moved inside, and Grell moved to start the tea, Freddy running off to find Mary.

"One thing that concerns me is that Freddy mentioned that his mother didn't like you very much. Could you elaborate?" Grell asked.

Bertrand blinked then shook his head with a wistful smile.

"That was my entire fault, I suppose," he said with a sigh. "You see, until Ophelia came along, it was just Rupert and myself. Our parents had died when we were young and I was the one to care for him. I worked very hard to take care of my younger brother and eventually had enough to open a shop to take care of us. That is where he met Ophelia...having grown up in a formal and well-to-do home, she thought him a breath of fresh air. A working man with a humble life. She simply wanted to rebel from her parents...And I had a family of my own to care for, so I simply allowed Rupert to do as he wished. He married Ophelia and went to work in a shipyard. After our marriages, my business took off unexpectedly and with it came wealth I had never known...of course, I wanted to share it with my brother, but Ophelia would have none of it. She continually refused, fearing money would corrupt him and because I would not relent, she convinced him that I was not to be associated with."

"In that case…if you intend to take him in, he may need time to get used to you…Would you object if…William and I wish to stay in Freddy's life? I've grown quite attached to the dear. As I mentioned before, we were planning to adopt him if we hadn't found his uncle—you."

"There is no doubt we would like to keep an eye on him," William agreed. "He has made quite an impression on us."

"I would very much like to take care of him. He is the spitting image of Rupert at the same age...though I know he is not my brother. I live for my children," Bertrand said, smiling when Freddy came in with his arms full with the rabbit. "And I would have nothing less of the two of you staying in his life. Without you, he would not be here."

"Good. I'm sure it'll make him happy." Grell poured the tea and handed it out to the two men. He smiled down at Freddy and stooped down to his level, "Come here, Freddy, sweetheart."

The boy smiled and ran over to Grell.

Grell hugged him, "Freddy, love…Your Uncle Bertrand would like you to go live with him and his children, But he said that William and I can come see you often. Is that okay?"

"But mummy didn't like uncle..." Freddy said with a slight frown.

"It was not because your uncle is a bad man," William said as he moved to kneel next to the pair. "Your mother had her reasons, but do you like him?"

Freddy gave a shy nod, "He is nice. He always gave me presents...but mummy would take them away."

"That's because I love you very much," Bertrand said, moving closer. "Your papa was my brother and I promised him I would always love you and take care of you, Freddy. Your mother loved you so much she wanted you all to herself, but that's okay. I'm here now."

"And I promise I'll come see you and make sure you're happy and healthy. We can play games and you can beat me at them like you always do." Grell smiled, nuzzling him fondly, "And you know I work with Miss Nina. I'm sure you'll be able to see me there too." He smiled and tugged lightly on the small lapel of the boy's new outfit Nina had made him.

"All the more reason to keep shopping with her," Bertrand laughed softly.

"You won't go to heaven when I can't see you, right?" Freddy asked, looking at Grell seriously.

Grell blinked, thrown off a bit by the question, "Of course not, sweetie. I almost found myself living for the rest of eternity there and they turned me around and sent me back. I'm here to stay."

"I think he is just afraid of losing you," Bertrand said, moving forward to ruffle the boy's hair.

"I can't blame him for being afraid considering all he's been through," William said with a shake of his head, then knelt down to Freddy's level. "But rest assured, I have promised to never let anything bad happen to Miss Grell. We will always be here."

"Mommy said the same thing when Daddy went to Heaven…" the boy pouted.

"I'll always be here." Grell whispered, "Always."

Bertrand watched with a soft smile as the two bonded more, reluctant to break things up. "Come on now, Freddy, let's get you home. Your cousins will be very happy to see you," he said holding his hand out to the boy, before looking to William. "Should I arrange to have his things brought over?"

"There is practically nothing. I believe everything was destroyed in the train accident and we only managed to but him a few small things, mostly clothes. I will go pack them while they say their good byes."

The angel hugged the boy, planting a kiss to his cheek, "Now, I want you to be a good boy for your uncle, just like you have been for me, okay? And play nice with your cousins." He pulled back and started fretting over him, fixing his hair and outfit.

"I will…" The boy leaned in again, hugging him tight, "Come see me soon?"

"Of course I will."

The boy nodded and didn't pull away again until he heard William walk back in with his things packed nicely in a bag.

"I promise I will take good care of him," Bertrand said, moving forward to stroke fingers through the boy's hair. "Are you ready, my boy?"

Freddy looked up at his uncle and nodded, pulling away from Grell and holding his arms up to be picked up. Bertrand bent down and scooped the boy into his arms, hugging him close and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Grell stood back up, "Thank you for taking him in. He needs a good home…and I think his being with family will be good for him." he said, seeing them to the door, "Though It'll be sadly quiet and calm around here without him. At least for a while. It's been a dream taking care of him."

"Shall we get your address from Nina, then?" William asked, following them out with the boy's things.

"Yes, my apologies. I hadn't thought of that," Bertrand laughed softly.

"I have access to her records; I could have hunted it down anyway." Grell smiled, "I do, however, hope that you bring Freddy with you when you pick up your current order."

"Yes, I will," he replied with a nod. "I honestly cannot thank you enough for this."

"Of course. William and I only want what is best for the boy." He smiled, "And do stay safe, dears."

As Freddy and his uncle departed, the boy waved as he looked over his uncle's shoulder. Once they were gone, Grell closed the door and gave a small, sad sigh, torn between being glad that Freddy was back with his loving family, and upset that he was not able to raise the boy himself; "I suppose…it'll just be the three of us."

"Yes, it will be," William said with a soft smile as he pulled Grell into his arms and kissed his hair. "But you know, it is an aunt and uncle's prerogative to spoil their nieces and nephews."

"And I intend to do so. Of coarse, I intend to spoil this baby as well." He placed his hands over his stomach, beaming.

"Not too much, I hope," William laughed softly. "Though if he or she turns out to be a rotten little brat, I know who to blame."

"Do you honestly think I'd put up with brattiness, even in my own child?" Grell asked, raising an eyebrow, "Did you forget how I treated that Phantomhive brat when he had you kidnapped? No, no, this child will be perfect. He is half angel, after all. She'll only get into a little trouble. Just enough to be healthy for him to learn some lessons. Besides, she'll have you for a father, and though you aren't as cold as you used to be, you are still quite dedicated to rule-following and hard work. I'm sure he'll pick up on that."

"Well, he will certainly be a sassy child if he takes after you, that is for certain. And, honestly, I would not have it any other way."

"He'll take after us both, my love, the best from each of us." He walked over and slipped his arms around William's neck, pulling him down into a kiss, "And if he's a boy, I hope he grows up to be as handsome as his father."

"And if she's a girl, I hope she grows up to be as handsome as her father, too," William laughed, unable to resist. "But I think she will just have to be as beautiful as her mother."

"Names…we should discuss names!" Grell said suddenly. He knew it was still early, but he was just too excited for the fact that they would have a baby of their own. He pulled William over to the couch and sat him down.

Will laughed at Grell's excitement.

"I honestly haven't given it a single thought. Did you have any names you would like to give our child?"

"I do." He nodded, "Both connected to recently rediscovered memories of mine…well, one is mine…the other is ours."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"For a girl…Angelina. He have a sad smile, "I know…I was fully responsible and the reason for her death…but I also know that she had been like a sister to me in those months of murder…" he shook his head, "And for a boy…I'd like Thomas."

"Those are both fine names," William said with a nod. "Though if we have a boy, can his middle name be Robert?"

"Of course." The redhead smiled gently, running his fingers over his belly and leaning over to rest his head on William's shoulder.

Will moved his hand to rest over Grell's, "Thomas Robert or Angelina...what? I chose Robert because it was my father's name. What other name should our Angelina have?"

"Jaqueline…I realize it'd be quite a mouthful…but…it's my mother's name."

"I was actually hoping you would say that," William said with a smile. "It is such a pretty name."

Grell smiled and curled up closer to his husband, "Lets just hope she doesn't cause so much trouble that we have to say her full name all the time." He giggled.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	33. Chapter 33

The months seemed to fly by as Grell grew larger around the middle and the newlyweds readied for their child's arrival. They found a larger home and moved in, spending most of their efforts on the nursery.

However, Grell seemed to grow larger quite fast, causing the doctor to order him to constant bed rest for the remaining weeks, much to the angel's annoyance. Sighing, Grell lay propped up by pillows in his and William's bed, a pile of books on his bedside table, and a basket of sewing supplies sitting in William's spot as he worked on stitching a seam of a stuffed rabbit. Admittedly, he wasn't very good at making toys, and it was crudely made; ending up looking more like a voodoo doll with long ears, but Nina had made them more than enough baby clothes for both genders, that he didn't see the point in sewing any more outfits for the baby.

Finishing the last seem of the rabbit, Grell held it up, smiling at it as he ran his hand over his belly, feeling the baby kick out against his fingers.

William brought in a tray of tea as requested and set it at the bedside, "You look absolutely radiant," he said as he leaned in and kissed Grell's cheek, slowly moving to his lips.

"Hmm~ And you look absolutely delicious." Grell nipped at his husband's lip, "The baby is kicking again." He added, reaching for his hand and placing it on his stretched stomach. It wasn't a new occurrence, but so far, William had the worst luck in being able to feel it. The baby almost always stopped moving by the time he reached out to feel it.

Will splayed his fingers as Grell guided his hand to rest on his belly. He felt the slightest kick and smiled.

"Our little one is going to be very strong...and big from the looks of things."

"She'll be a strong little darling, that's for sure... Though; I've been thinking…as a half-angel…he may have wings. It may be difficult to keep him within reach. I've seen a few angel children born in heaven, and they all seemed to refuse to walk."

"Oh. I hadn't considered that..." William said, his fingers still stroking over Grell's belly. "That will certainly make things interesting. Perhaps we should invest in a leash," he laughed softly.

"You wish to put our baby on a leash as if she's a dog? How cold of you." Grell joked, "It shouldn't be a problem unless they go too high outside. We can easily jump to the rooftops, after all." He tossed up the toy bunny he had just made and reached up to snatch it from the air, "We could leap after him as long as he's not too high, too fast. It'd just be inconvenient…I wish I had my wings back…" he shifted and the stubs of feathers grew out of his shoulder blades, "I used the shadow of what my wings used to be, once, but I was drawing in energy at the time from the other angels." With a shrug and a sigh, the redhead leaned back, "Or maybe we'll get lucky and he'll be afraid of heights."

"Any baby once they gain the ability to crawl should be leashed," William said with a grin. "Ours especially. I remember my nephew got into so much mischief when he started crawling...and I simply know I am going to be insanely protective of our little one."

"Your nephew was human. Ours is…quite literally an angel of death." He giggled, "It's funny, reapers have been referred to as 'Angels of death' before, yet they are in no way angels…but our little one will bring truth to the phrase." He shook his head, getting his mind back on track, "A leash could cause its own problem, darling. We could get quite tangled."

"You sound rather pleased about the combination of blood our child has," William said, nuzzling Grell affectionately.

"Even if I were still a reaper I would be proud! The little guy is part of both of us." He smiled at his belly.

"I love you," William said, suddenly putting his arms around Grell, peppering his face with kisses. "I never knew I could ever be this happy."

Giggling, the redhead pulled him in closer so that his flat stomach was pressed lightly to his own pregnant belly, capturing his lips, "I love you too~" he ran his fingers over his lover's cheek.

Will in turn tangled his fingers in Grell's hair and kept their lips pressed together as he hummed in contentment.

"Darling…" Grell hummed after their lips parted finally, "Do you think you could spoil me a little?"

"Well, that entirely depends on what it is that will spoil you," William said, grinning against Grell's lips. "What can I do for you?"

"Fruit…and chocolate fondue…and you."

William drew back slightly and looked at Grell, slightly surprised, "Really?"

"Yes. I mean, obviously there's things we can't do, but enjoying fondue together is not one of those things. It's your day off, right?"

"Yes..." William said with a nod. "And just how would you like to enjoy your fondue?"

"On a strawberry…between our lips." He grinned, lewdly licking his lips.

"..Just there?" William asked, teasingly ghosting his lips over the other's.

"To start." Grell giggled, "We'll see where it goes from there…please?"

"As you wish..." William purred before stealing another kiss and standing up. "I will go prepare things..."

"Thank you, darling~" The redhead smiled, his excited wiggle subdued by his physical state. As he waited, he started putting away his sewing things.

As promised, William popped out of the house and retrieved a plethora of chocolate and fruits. He returned quickly, and prepared the chocolate sauce and fondue, smirking as he arranged everything neatly on a tray and headed back into the bedroom.

"Room service, ma'am," Will said with a grin as he arrived, completely nude save for the full tray he held low to his hips. It was carefully arranged to provide a bit of teasing modesty.

Smoothing out the red comforter over his legs, Grell looked up and his face reddened at the sight that met his eyes, "W-William T. Spears! Where on earth are your pants?" He had honestly not expected to be spoiled _this_ much.

"A strange thing happened in the kitchen, you see," William said, walking over to the bed and presenting the tray to his lover. "They simply disappeared."

"Oh dear. Are you sure you reaped every soul on your list yesterday? One may have turned into a pants-stealing ghost." He teased, reaching out for a slice of fruit and dipping it into the melted chocolate.

"Yes, I am quite an efficient reaper, after all. I complete every task in a timely manner," he said, moving to kneel on the bed, still holding the tray at hip level. "See anything you like?"

"Oh, yes~ But I think I'd like even more what is yet to be seen." He giggled, sliding the treat between his lips as he kept eye contact with his husband.

"Then why don't you make haste and reveal what you wish to see?" William grinned gently as he moved a little closer.

Grell smirked, "What? Not even going to join me on the bed? You could be standing there for a wile depending on what I wish to eat." He reached up and offered William a treat.

William carefully set the tray down at Grell's side, finally revealing himself, but paid no heed as he immediately moved to lay along his lover's side and took the offered treat, of course retuning to Grell's delicate fingers to seductively lick and suck them clean.

"That's more…like it…" the redhead trailed off, biting his lip as his fingers were cleaned, a small moan sounding from his throat, "Don't go teasing me too much, darling~ Our baby is too big for that." He giggled and leaned in, pressing his lips to William's, licking off the residue of chocolate.

"I simply wish to give you pleasure when I can," William murmured against Grell's lips, drawing back far enough only to place a chocolate covered strawberry between his own lips and offering it out to his lover.

"Hm-hmm, I love you too, darling." Grell hummed, letting the treat slide into his mouth until his lips brushed up against William's. He lingered there before biting down to break the treat in half and pulling back.

William allowed Grell to enjoy his little bit of strawberry before taking up a small bit of sponge cake, dipping it in chocolate and offering it out to the redhead.

Grell giggled, accepting the offering and sliding closer to William as he took the chocolate covered cake into his mouth; purposely catching his fingertips and sucking them clean.

The reaper groaned softly and ran his fingers over his wife's lips with a sly grin, "Is this a little payback?"

"Maybe~" he giggled and ran his tongue along the length of his finger, "You are such a tease, after all, William T."

"Only when it is useful to be so," he said softly, a lusty purr in his throat. He sat up and shook his head to clear it. "But I must not get carried away, as tempting as it is," he said, picking up another strawberry and dipping it in chocolate then offering it to Grell.

With a giggle, Grell leaned forward and accepted the strawberry, "Get carried away after the baby is born, darling…if we have time." He gave an excited squeal, "I just can't wait to meet her~"

"Soon enough," Will said with a gentle smile as he caressed fingers over Grell's belly.

"Not soon enough. Just soon, my love." The soon-to-be mother nabbed another treat, dipping it into chocolate and popping it into his mouth.

"From the looks of things, at least I assume it shall be sooner rather than later. I've never seen a belly so big on an expecting mother," he said softly, his hand moving to knead over Grell's hip and thigh to work out some small knots.

Grell groaned, enjoying the treatment; "You have never seen an angelic mother carrying a reaper's child, either." He giggled, "We have a few weeks before I'm due."

"However true that might be," William said as he continued his gentle massage along Grell's leg. "...I think our little one will be plenty healthy."

"He'll be a big boy, that's for sure, big and strong…but beautiful~"

"And perhaps a little bit dangerous," William said with a small smile.

"And a little bit dangerous." The redhead agreed with a grin. "And maybe will grow up to be a reaper like her daddy." Grell shifted himself back up after having slipped down into a slouch, and he tucked a lock of red hair behind his ear, "But loving~ I bet—" Grell's thought was cut off by the sudden sound of breaking glass and a sudden bright light flooding the room.

William had not at all expected the loud sound and the sudden burst of light. It startled him and his first reaction was to toss the tray aside and place himself between Grell and the sudden commotion.

Grell had stiffened, and reached out to grab William's arm. He had no doubt what had invaded their home. The light was holy and he could feel the strong aura of graced beings. "Will!" He couldn't move, the baby was too big, and he dreaded that the Phantomhive brat had decided to try again on his revenge for Sebastian's death. He couldn't think of any other reasons angels would be there.

Out of the center of the light, a golden glowing whip struck out at William, cutting into his bare chest, burning the flesh it cut. "Filthy reaper!" a voice sneered, "Stay out of this and we won't purify you."

William grunted in pain from the whip's lash, but refused to move. He glowered and got to his feet, immediately summoning his scythe and facing down the angel. "Get _out!_ " he snared as he kept himself between the angel and his wife, knowing if he moved, he risked leaving his beloved vulnerable.

"We aren't here for you!" The angel hissed. The light charged closer, three angelic figures splitting up and moving around the room, each holding a holy weapon, their glowing white eyes on Grell. "We've come to save what is still pure."

Grell gasped and held his stomach, "Like Hell I'll let you take our baby!" He grabbed the tray laying on the bed, taking advantage of the grace in the room and charging it with his power, making it grow hot white with holy flames and throwing it at the nearest angel. It was all he could do, to send things flying.

"Grell is not yours anymore and our child will never be," William glared coldly as he shot his scythe forward at the closest angel while Grell attacked.

"You should thank us! We wish to save your child!" the angel sneered, ducking the attack and bowling William over, "That's more than you could ever wish to do!"

The other angels closed in on Grell, grabbing hold of him and pulling him up out of the bed, "Get off me!" Grell growled, kicking and struggling as they bound him and took flight out the way they came. The angel atop Will backing up and leaving after them.

"Release him!" William snarled as he dashed after the angels. But the angels were gone; barely a speck of white over the horizon of the city of London, leaving William alone.

William shook as he watched them disappear, moving far too fast for him to catch up, and the lashes to his back were bleeding badly. He was weak, he was helpless, but still, he tried to go to the window before collapsing to his knees.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	34. Chapter 34

Alan finished his paperwork and turned it in quickly before slipping into Eric's office, smiling over at his lover and leaning against the doorframe, "Are you finished? I thought we could go check on Grell and William if you are."

Eric looked up at the sound of Alan's voice and couldn't help but smirk. "Work's never finished, love, but I can make it look like it is," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Finished with today's work, Eric." Alan smirked, rolling his eyes and moving over to the desk, leaning over it and looking at the papers the older reaper had been working on, "I was thinking of stopping by to pick up some of those strawberry tarts Grell loves so much, but the shop closes soon. We won't be able to do so if you have overtime.

"Then I'm done!" Eric said as he set down his pen and dropped the stack of papers he'd been working on into the Outgoing box. He stood, walked around the desk, and offered his arm.

"A tart for the tart, then?" he said with a shit-eating grin, fully expecting to get slapped for his riff on the redhead. He wasn't disappointed as Alan's hand met it's mark with the light thud of a hand meeting the back of his head.

"Honestly, Eric. Be nice. He's having a baby, after all. You wouldn't say such things if I was the one in his situation, would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't call ya a tart," Eric chuckled. "It wouldn't be right ta call ya that. Yer a prude," he amended with another laugh. "Though, if ya let me knock ya up, then that would be proof ya'd have a little rascal in ya...or not so little," he finished with a wink.

"Not happening, Slingby!" Alan blushed as he pulled his lover along, "…Not that I wouldn't love a child. It's not known if Thorns can be hereditary. I'd rather not risk giving such a fate to a child…" He led the older reaper out into Mortal London and ducked into the pastry shop to buy the tarts. "Besides. I don't even know if it's even possible for us to have a child."

"Yeah, but you'd be such a good daddy," Eric said with a fond smile. "Even if we couldn't have one ourselves, I think I wanna raise a kid with you. The world needs more o' you in it," Eric said , trying to sound cool, though he avoided looking Alan in the eye as a blush crept across his face.

Alan sighed, "Eric…even if we adopt…there's no telling how long I'll be here with you to raise a child…"

"If ya keep talkin' like that we'll never know, now will we?" he said with a grin as he ducked into the bakery to pick up the package of tarts and put his arm around Alan's shoulders. "It's not the time ya have, but what ya do with it."

"Says the idiot who got hundreds of black marks on his record trying to get me more time." Alan teased, pulling Eric from the shop and down towards William and Grell's home. He reached the door and gave it a firm knock.

After the angels had left, William had tried to hurry after them ,but a debilitating wave of dizziness and pain kept him down. The next thing he knew, he was cracking open his eyes and a sound was echoing in his head. It was repetitive...and annoying. He groaned as he tried to gain his bearings and when he moved to sit up, his face came up from the floor, sticky. He immediately felt dizzy again and fell hard against the wall with a groan as he tried to remember what had happened. He hurt, there was red all over the floor, and...Grell...Grell! He gasped and tried to push himself to his feet.

"Grell!" he shouted as he struggled to get his feet beneath him.

Meanwhile, Eric waited impatiently at the front door alongside Alan, a slight frown twisting his lips. "The hell are they doin'?" he asked rhetorically, not really wanting an answer...until he heard a soft thud and the weak but unmistakable voice of William, muffled by distance, but undeniably alarmed as he shouted Grell's name. "Boss?" Eric asked as he tried the door, finding it locked. "Boss!"

Alan was equally as alarmed, and he dropped the bag of tarts as he pushed his lover aside. Normally, he wouldn't even consider such a action, but the muffled tone William had called his wife's name with was enough to let him know that such an action could be required. He brought back his leg and with a short cry, he side-kicked the door in, splintering the wood of the doorframe, "Grell? William?" he hurried in without an invitation, rushing from room to room until he spotted William on the floor of the destroyed bedroom. His eyes widened. "Sir! What happened? Where is Grell?" he asked, ignoring William's exposed state and kneeling beside him.

Eric was surprised by his lover's sudden spring into action, but followed behind him fearlessly. When they reached the bedroom, he paused for a moment to take in the scene, but moved to grab a sheet off the bed to press to the supervisor's wounds.

"The hell happened?!"

William's vision was still swimming from blood-loss and he panted from the effort of trying not to pass out.

"Angels..." he panted, "took..."

"We gotta get him to a doc 'fore he bleeds out entirely," Eric said firmly as he scooped William up into his arms. "Angelic weapon?"

William gave a weak nod, but kept turning to the window.

Alan paled. Grell—and the baby were gone. Of course William would want his family back at all costs…but they couldn't help that now. They could only help William. He shook the thought of Grell from his mind, "Eric, help me get him to the Hospital…" When William gasped, as if to start protesting, he shushed him with a strangely caring glare, "If we don't take care of you, sir, how can you expect to help us get Grell and the baby back safely?" He stood up, helping to wrap the sheet around William for the illusion of modesty, "Besides. You can't save your wife in the nude." He teased, trying to lighten the dark reality.

William tried to come up with a response to Alan's quip, but he could no longer keep his eyes open. His eyes rolled back and he went limp in Eric's arms.

"That settles it," Eric said, heading straight for the door. "Infirmary, then we're going angel hunting."

Alan nodded, following closely behind his lover and the heart-broken, injured reaper, "I'll get word to Ronald and the Undertaker while you check him in. I'm sure they'll help." He said, "I'll meet you back at the Hospital shortly. Once outside, he split off in the opposite direction, knowing Ronald had already gotten off work and had most likely headed to his lover's shop. They had gotten incredibly close since they had had their first date, after all.

The Shop was closed for the evening, which was only a clue to who was visiting the retired reaper. Alan knocked on the door.

Inside, Ronald lay pinned against a coffin, his lips melded with that of his lover's. They had just finished having dinner and had gotten distracted as they started to clean up. He groaned as he heard the knock, it hadn't been the first time that evening that they had been interrupted. During dinner, members of the Scotland Yard had made a call, inquiring information about something he hadn't really paid much mind to. He broke the kiss, "If that's those two men again, I vote you ignore them!"

Undertaker chuckled against the blond's lips and nipped his lip, "But we will not know who is behind the door until I answer it, my dear," he chuckled as he tapped Ron's nose with a nail. With that, he went to the door and opened it.

"The shop is currently closed, but how may I help...you?" the mortician's question trailed off as his eyes met the other reaper's.

"I know…I'm sorry for…interrupting." Alan apologized, seeing Ronald come up behind the other reaper.

"Alan-senpai..?"

"We need your help…if you are willing. Both of you." Alan said quickly, "William's badly hurt, Eric's taking him to the infirmary, and apparently Grell and the unborn baby has been taken by angels."

Undertaker's grin sobered as he took in the information, "Of course I am willing to help. When did this happen?"

"As far as we could tell…this evening some time. We found William in his wrecked bedroom, hurt and nearly going mad with wanting to save Grell. He passed out soon after. I told Eric we'd go find him at the infirmary before anything else."

"Do you think William-senpai…got in over his head again, and this is another plot of revenge against him?" Ronald asked, already pulling on his previously discarded clothing.

Alan shook his head, "Hard to say."

"Mr. Spears certainly is not a popular fellow, now is he? It must be that annoying droll chatter of his," the mortician joked. "But, if angels are involved and William is indisposed, it seems only natural that we shall go and retrieve the wife and child for him. But the man will owe me. Quite a bit," he said with a vicious grin.

"I doubt he'd have a problem with that once his family is safe again." Alan said.

Ronald frowned, "Do not go planning on pulling another stunt like them Dolls of yours thinking he could cover for you!" he said, yanking on silver hair as they walked out of the shop.

"Dear me, no, darling," Undertaker chuckled as he was pulled along by his lover. "I was thinking more along the lines of a bit of humiliation."

"How so?" Ronald asked, his interest caught.

"As long as we get Grell and the baby back safely." Alan said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you shall see soon enough my dear," the elder said with another vicious grin. "First, we must save Mrs. Spears from peril."

"You could at least tell me…" Ronald pouted, crossing his arms.

"Oh stop flirting, you two and hurry up." Alan sighed, opening the doors to the reaper infirmary and leading them to the waiting room where they would find Eric.

After handing Will off to the doctors and nurses Eric found himself pacing impatiently as he waited for Alan to show up. It shouldn't have been taking all that long to report back and just when he was about to abandon his post go after the angels alone his partner showed up with Ron and the geezer in tow. "Took ya bloody well long enough!" he snapped then stopped himself. "Sorry. I'm just itchin' ta get Red back..."

"It wasn't even that long! Not unless Alan-senpai wasted time before interrupting our dinner." Ronald protested.

"Didn't look like dinner to me." Alan said calmly, but took his lovers' hand in his own, "Let's go see if we can save Grell before William wakes up and does something stupid."

"Doesn't matter," Eric said shaking his head. "Where the bloody hell do we even begin?"

"Well, if they took him to Heaven we stand no chance, but if not…I suggest searching holy grounds. It's predictable, but angels are stubborn about where they do things." Alan said.

Ronald nodded in agreement, "And if they were smart, they'd go someplace less likely to have anyone interrupt whatever they are wanting to do to Grell and the baby."

"Mr. Slingby! Mr. Slingby!"

All heads turned as a young reaper came running up to them, panting and looking quite harried.

"Yeah?"

"Ya told me ta tell ya iff'n there was anyone saw angelic nonsense on their rounds, yeah? Well, 'parrently there's a big fluffball party goin' on near some docks."

"Docks? Why would they be near the docks?"

"There's an old church near the harbor," Undertaker said with a nod and a grin. "It has such a pretty little graveyard."

"…I think I know that one. It's where Will and I first saw Grell as an angel…made a right fool of himself." Ronald chuckled, "He couldn't cast a purification spell on the small churchyard…I heard that's the easiest spell for an angel to do, too."

"Now is not the time to make fun of Grell, Ronald. He—and his baby are in trouble. And if we don't get them back soon, William will wake up and probably nearly kill himself looking for Grell. Now let's go." The brunet grabbed Ronald by the ear and drug him off like a mother would her misbehaving child.

"Whaa-? A-Alan-senpai! D-Don't do that! Ow!"

The mortician dashed ahead and grabbed Ron's hand with a laugh. "Come, my dear, since we know where we're going, let's lead the way."

Eric stayed behind for a moment as he nodded to the young reaper that had reported to him. "Thanks, kid. Pass along the word to any off duty field officers that we need back-up at that church, alright?" he said as he followed after the rest.

The young reaper nodded and hurried through the hospital to do just that.

* * *

 

Angels hurried around the church, gathering holy water from the baptismal, and clean cloths. They had been flying the impregnated fallen angel back up to heaven, when the redhead's struggling and fighting against their hold threw him into labor, forcing them to abandon their path to the nearest gates to Heaven, and drop down to the small church which was a great deal closer.

Glowing slightly, Grell lay on the altar, held down by two angels, as another one set to work on delivering the baby. The others assisting as needed, ignoring Grell's cries of pain, though one was kind enough to remind him to breath.

Finally, the child was born, and taken to be cleaned with holy water, then wrapped in a white cloth; acolyte robes they had torn to make a make-shift blanket. But it wasn't over, to the surprise of all involved.

A second child.

This child, too, was whisked away to be cleaned, and Grell was left, weakly sprawled out upon the altar, feeling like a sacrificial lamb. Tired and bloody from childbirth, he turned his head and held out a hand towards his children surrounded by angels, "My…babies…"

One angel looked back at him, sneering, "A fallen. You are too tainted to touch these children. They shall remain pure. Return to your reaper…but these little angelic children shall take their place above. It has been so long since an angel has birthed…and now two have been born." She blocked Grell's view of the children, allowing him not even the chance to see them.

* * *

 

William cracked an eye open groggily when he heard the sound of running feet. The feet came to a stop as they entered the room he was in and he heard two reapers talking quietly. He caught snatches of them speaking about a flurry of angelic activity at a church near the docks and his heart raced as he heard them depart. His back ached and stung terribly, but he forced himself to sit up. He took a few deep, calming breaths and knew he would not be allowed to simply leave the hospital, so he looked to the window.

It was the only way.

He only took the time to push on his glasses and slip on his shoes before he was out the window.

* * *

 

Outside the church, Undertaker grinned when he noticed a few unmoving piles of bloody feathers that turned out to be slain angels...or parts of them, at least. And just as he was about to comment on Grell's handiwork, heard the wail of a baby coming from within the building.

"This is the place," Eric said as he wasted no time in heading for the doors.

Ronald summoned his scythe, "Lets go!"

"Careful, Ronald, sounds like Grell had the baby." Alan warned the reckless young reaper as he, too, readied his scythe and followed into the church.

The circle of angels spun around as Eric burst in the doors, two moving back, each holding a bundle to them protectively as the others stepped forward, summoning their light weapons.

"Eric!" Grell cried out from the altar, "They have my babies!"

Eric had been charging forward, but slowed his pace when he saw the bundles in the angels' arms.

"Oh, my," Undertaker chuckled as he entered the church and took in the scene. "Seems we've a bit of a pest control problem on our hands," he chuckled as he summoned his scythe. "Mr. Humphries, you and I will focus on retrieving the children as we have a little more finesse. Ron, Mr. Slingby, please take care of the rest," he laughed as he dashed forward, straight for one of the angels holding a baby.

"My pleasure," Eric growled a she lunged for the closest angel.

Ronald was quick to follow, his scythe roaring to life as he leapt at an angel.

Alan ran around the fight to the second angel holding a bundled baby who had started crying, startled by the sound of the lawnmower. He held his scythe threateningly, "Wouldn't you rather do this the easy way, and hand me that baby?"

The angel; looking quite a bit more inexperienced than all the others, simply scoffed at the reaper and summoned it's light weapon and lunged at Alan, but the reaper was faster.

Alan leapt up and slid behind the angel, slicing his scythe down clean through the angel's leg before he kicked the other leg. The angel gasped as it fell, letting go of the baby and his weapon. Alan lunged forward, catching the child in his arms and cradling it to his chest, looking down at it with a soft smile as he held his scythe to the angel's neck. "Move and you'll die." He said, not taking his caring gaze off of the dark-haired, lavender-eyed baby.

Undertaker chuckled deviously as he, too, moved forward and went after the other child. The angel cradling the baby backed up and away towards one of the many stained glass windows.

Eric was in no laughing mood any longer, seeing Grell still weak and bleeding everywhere while the 'divine' beings attempted to stop them from rescuing the redhead and the children. He growled and snapped as he lashed out at every angel that came into his path, slicing and stabbing mercilessly, sending feathers flying everywhere.

While Alan had the other baby already, Undertaker was playing a game of hunt with his own angel. She had attempted to go through one of the windows, but he was there first, grinning like a madman.

"You should know better," Undertaker tsked as the angel scowled and held her mace out defensively in front of her, keeping the baby close to her chest. "Miss Sutcliff may have become one of yours by force, but the heart of a reaper can never forget the thrill of judgment, and you, angel, are a despicable creature for stealing a newborn from the arms of a mother. I shall pass judgment in her stead..."

Before the angel could even really react, the legendary reaper swung his arms once. The angel's expression froze, her brows furrowed and quite suddenly, her head slid right off her neck, sending a spray of blood everywhere. Undertaker moved forward and took the baby from the decapitated angel's arms and looked down, concerned that the blood had gotten on the child's face. The little one, having Grell's brilliant red hair and William's bright green eyes, did indeed have a few spots of blood on it's little cheek and forehead, but did not seem to mind in the least. The baby squirmed a bit, but did not cry and once Undertaker carefully bounced the child for good measure and the response was a giggle, he smiled.

"You're just like mummy, aren't you?" he cooed as he tapped the baby's nose.

Ronald and Eric chased off the last of the angels, and Alan approached Grell with a small smile, slipping the dark haired baby into his outstretched arms, "Shh, shh…mommy's here." Grell cooed softly, watching as the baby's cry calmed. As Alan helped clean him up, Grell readjusted the baby's make-shift blanket, and finding he was holding his daughter, "Happy birthday, Angelina." He smiled at her, then looked at Undertaker who held her twin.

The mortician stepped forward slowly and carefully, and handed the baby over to Grell with a bright smile. "Congratulations, Grell," he said warmly as he watched the fallen angel cradle the child.

Eric ran fingers through his hair as he tried to keep his cool. He was still royally pissed, and everything seemed to be in hand with the nasty angels gone, so he began to head over to check on Grell but a sound from the church door caught his attention. Eric whirled around with his scythe at the ready only to see William tiredly leaning against the doorframe.

"Oi! The hell are you doin' here, boss?" Eric said with a mixture of surprise and resignation. He should have known nothing would keep this man away from Grell.

William winced as he gingerly and stiffly tried to move forward.

"Where is my wife?" he panted.

Eric went to Will and put an arm around him to help him keep upright.

"C'mon, ya daft fool. This way," Eric chuckled despite the blood still coursing down Will's back. William simply nodded and accepted the help as Eric escorted him to Grell.

Grell beamed up at William as he approached, "Remind me to yell at you for coming after me in such a condition later." He said, then turned his attention to the twins—the redheaded babe proving to be a boy, "Your daddy is an idiot, but he loves us, yes~" he cooed, "So we should say hi to daddy, too." Looking back up at William, he grinned as he showed off their children to him, the incident forgotten in light of their new family, "Surprise, it's a boy and a girl~"

As William was brought closer, he noticed the two babies and let out a sigh of relief as his legs finally gave out. Eric and Undertaker both moved to catch Will as he collapsed to his knees next to the altar.

"N-No," he said with a slight shake of his head as he gave a tired smile to his wife and their children and shrugged off the assistance. He rested his arms on the edge of the altar as he reached over and let little fingers wrap around his own. "They're beautiful..."

"They are…" Grell smiled, resting and looking at their children.

The other reapers stood watching the new family. Alan with a small smile on his face as he moved to Eric's side, "Let's let them have a moment before we get them back to the infirmary."

Ronald nodded in agreement, leaning against a pillar, "Not too long, though."

Undertaker stepped back to give them some space as well and tilted his head in observation at William's back as he knelt.

"You know, I was going to embarrass him, but a man that will dash through London without trousers is likely unflappable," he chuckled softly.

"Trust me, he'll realize it soon enough and will embarrass himself without you helping." Ronald snickered, moving over to lean against his lover's side.

William stroked each baby's cheek as he looked them over.

"Angelina..." he murmured softly as he stroked his daughter's dark hair. "Thomas..." he whispered as he tried to wipe away the tiny flecks of blood on his son's cheek.

With great effort, he pushed himself up onto trembling legs and leaned over to kiss Grell's forehead.

"You did beautifully," he said softly before his legs gave out and he was forced to kneel again. But, it was not for long. His body went limp as his vision went black, the blood loss finally claiming him again.

Eric moved forward and scooped William up into his arms before he could fully fall over.

"Well, their moment was just forcibly ended," he said with a grin. "How're ya holdin' up, Red?"

Grell smiled, "Fine, My family is safe, after all…I'm just tired…" he looked to Alan, "Al, please…hold them for me?" he handed the twins off to his friend and forced himself to sit up, "Someone else want to help me back home? I don't think I could make it that far…"

Ronald stepped forward and helped him up, "Okay, lets get you all home." He smiled.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	35. Chapter 35

The silence of the dispatch offices was suddenly interrupted by the sound of laughter and small feet running across the tiled floor. A pair of four-year-old twins ran from the stairwell one with long black curls, flowing behind her and tangling around the white wings extending from her back, fluttering to give her an extra boost of speed as she was chased by her red-headed brother who pushed his large round glasses up his nose as he pursued. Both wore Nina's latest designs for children; Thomas in a smart red children's suit, and Angelina in a frilly, lace-covered dress of yellow and white.

The twins rounded the corner, dodging the legs of working reapers until they skidded to a stop at the door of William's office. Thomas pushed the door open and the two hurried in, giggling as they tried to sneak up on their 'unknowing' father.

"Daddy!" Angelina flung herself onto the man's lap, and her brother scrambled to climb up to hug their father's neck.

A chuckle came from the door and Grell slipped in after them, closing the door behind him, "You two have officially taken over mommy's way of greeting daddy."

William attempted to keep a serious expression as he was suddenly attacked by his children, but the sight of them so excited and cheerful also made him feel the same, and it showed. He helped both of them onto his lap as he pressed soft kisses to each of their heads. "You know, a little forewarning would be nice," William said as he looked at Grell, a soft smile on his lips as he helped the children settle.

"That would ruin the whole idea of playing the 'Surprise Daddy' game." Grell grinned, "We were just over visiting Cousin Freddy and they decided they missed you as you had to leave for work before they got up this morning." He chuckled and swept in to kiss his husband, "Besides, Eric said you had skipped out on your lunch break again."

"That's not good, daddy!" Thomas said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! Uncle Alan says you work too hard! You need play time!" Angelina added.

"Play time is better, anyway!"

"I skipped lunch so that I might come home earlier tonight," William chuckled softly as he bounced the children.

"Daddy still needs to eat!" Angelina reached into her pocket and fished out a small candy and held it up to her father, her wings fluttering behind her.

"Angie! Daddy'd ruin his dinner if he has candy!" Thomas protested.

Grell chuckled, "My, where would you be without these two looking after you, Darling?"

"Where indeed?" William said with a soft smile. "Perhaps it is time for me to go home for the day to make sure we all eat properly."

The twins perked up, "No more work!" they giggled together, hugging their father. They then slid off his lap and tugged on his hands, eager to get their father to go home with them.

William couldn't help but chuckle softly at how excited his children were. With an exaggerated sigh, he allowed himself to be pulled along by them, though as he drew closer to Grell, he let go of their little hands.

"Just a moment," he said softly to the twins and closed the distance between himself and the redhead. He wrapped arms about Grell's lithe body and drew him in for a good deep kiss, which Grell returned happily.

"Ewwwww more mommy and daddy mush!" Angelina complained, and her brother giggled.

* * *

  **-END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
